Some Scars Never Fade
by Wendynat
Summary: COMPLETE - Sequel to Time Does Not Heal All Wounds - please read that first! SSHG Severus and Hermione are swept up in an investigation surrounding a curse, murder, and blackmail - and a scar just might be the central clue.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the Harry Potter world. I am writing this for my own pleasure, and hopefully for the enjoyment of others. 

Author's Note: This story is a sequel to **Time Does Not Heal All Wounds, **also found on this site and many others. My author name is WendyNat on all sites. It is strongly suggested that you read **Time Does Not Heal All Wounds** first, as many things will make little to no sense otherwise and I do not plan to do much in the way of explaining things that have already occurred. I _will_ attempt to update twice weekly, and I do make a promise (cross my heart!) to update at _least_ once a week. (Reviews help the muses, hint, hint!) With that said, I hope you enjoy the story! All subsequent Author's Notes will be at the end of each chapter. 

Some Scars Never Fade 

WendyNat

Chapter 1

~~~~~~~

Hermione Granger woke slowly, her eyes blinking blearily in the now softly lit bedroom. She could hear Severus in the other room, moving around. She shook her head, smiling. He woke at an obscenely early hour on most mornings. 

Rubbing her face, she ruminated on her current situation. The last month seemed so surreal. So much had happened in those weeks, and now her life was completely altered. Indeed, if someone had told her a month ago that she would be divorced from Viktor and sharing a bed with her ex-Potions Master, she would have talked to them slowly and calmly while she contacted St. Mungo's. But, due to a number of unusual coincidences… here she was. _And I couldn't be happier,_ she thought, closing her eyes.  

She opened them again when she felt the bed sink down beside her. "So, you are finally awake?" She shook her head and closed her eyes again, snuggling back under the covers. He chuckled slightly and stroked her hair for a moment. When his hand stilled, she sighed and opened her eyes, looking up at him. They stared at each other for a moment until he lifted one eyebrow and commented, "You do remember that we have an appointment with our next set of werewolves later this morning?" The first two werewolves that had come the previous week were already on their way home, completely cured according to the blood tests and DNA samples they had processed. They had also come closer to finding the key to the Manere potion adjustments, but it would likely take some more time. 

"We have hours before we have to appear!" she protested pleadingly. He just scowled at her. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up," she grumbled, sitting up and stretching. She didn't miss the way his eyes followed her as she climbed out of the bed, and she made a point of adding an extra sway to her hips as she headed for the bathroom. She smiled to herself when she heard his footsteps following behind her. Turning the shower on with a whispered word, she felt a pair of arms encircle her from behind. She laughed. "Didn't you already have a shower?"

"Yes, but not as… thorough… of one as I would like" The feel of his breath on her ear caused her to shiver slightly. Turning in his arms, she grinned slyly in response and drew him into the shower with her. 

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"Hmm. That's strange." Neville Longbottom stood in the middle of the main Ministry greenhouse, lost in thought. A limp purple-leaved plant sat in front of him, one of a new shipment that had just been received. Prodding it with his wand once more, he whispered another incantation and then shook his head. The plant was completely bare of its magical essence. After receiving an entire shipment of magically stripped plants weeks before, he had made it a point to randomly check a specimen or two from each new shipment.

This one did not pass his inspection. 

He sighed heavily. Without testing the entire batch one by one, there was no real way to tell if it was an aberration or if the entire shipment was useless. He sat down and scratched his ear, thinking. _I could ask Hermione to borrow Crookshanks, I suppose, _he thought to himself. The ginger cat had an unerring ability to sense things amiss, and had proven that ability with the previous shipment of stripped plants. Susan was supposed to meet her for dinner at Hogwarts that night, so the timing was really quite good. 

_What is causing this?_ Neville had a difficult time believing it was just teenage pranksters this time. The coincidence was too great – this shipment was from the same French greenhouse as the previously damaged shipment, although it was an entirely different species. It was quite possible that this particular specimen wasn't actually greenhouse bred at all, but grown on the greenhouse's open range. It would explain the wider root systems, which normally gave the plant added magical abilities. Not in this case, however. 

_Stripped. Useless._ Performing more diagnostic spells over the plant, he was startled by a slight yellow glow on some of the leaves after he cast _Sensus Uredo_. Looking closely, he saw what seemed to be some sort of dried liquid, its bluish tinge almost invisible against the purple leaves… _A potion? Could a potion have done this? But how?_

Putting his wand arm down, he sat back and rubbed his forehead. He definitely needed to speak with Hermione – and not just to borrow her cat. If his suspicions proved to be accurate, having the two greatest Potions minds in Europe looking in to the problem would be valuable. It wouldn't be a bad idea to speak with Professor Sprout on the issue, also. There was nothing else for it. He would have to accompany Susan to Hogwarts that evening. Even if it meant having dinner with Professor Severus Snape. 

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"Tonks, come in, come in – we're just getting started," Kingsley Shacklebolt smiled at Nymphadora Tonks as she raced into the meeting room, breathing heavily. 

"Sorry for being late –" she began, but Kingsley waved a hand to stop her.

"No matter. We're still waiting for some others to arrive." Kingsley looked at the young woman. She had brown hair today, which he silently acknowledged as being much more suitable than one of the other wild colors she seemed to prefer. She made her way to the empty chair next to Ronald Weasley, and Kingsley had to swallow a chuckle when she stumbled over it in her haste. For all her clumsiness, she was one of the best Aurors under his command. Not only due to her natural disguise abilities… she was extremely sharp witted, and always willing to do what was needed in order to complete an assignment. 

The last two Aurors finally trickled in, and Kingsley cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. "Okay, people, thank you for coming this morning. I know it's not our regular meeting day, but there have been some… incidents… that the French Ministry has recently informed us of." The room was completely quiet, some of the Aurors actually leaning forward eagerly in their seats. Since the fall of Voldemort, work had been slower than normal and he knew some were bored of the more monotonous tasks that being an Auror involved. While conducting raids on the manors of possible dark wizards was stimulating, it was nothing compared to the exhilaration of hunting down active Death Eaters and facing Voldemort. 

Nodding, he continued, "Yes, something a little different from the regular raids. We need everyone to be on high alert for strange cursings of Muggles or wizards. Two Muggles and two wizards were attacked over the last few weeks in Provence, France." Kingsley stopped a moment until the excited murmuring died down. "The curse in question is unknown, but leaves a rather distinctive marking on its victim. All of the European Ministries are conducting research to try and identify the curse - or curses - used."

"What kind of marking?" Ron Weasley asked.

Kingsley acknowledged the question with a nod in the redhead's direction. "Yes, Weasley, I was getting to that. If the victim lives, it leaves a black scar on the skin that does not respond to magical treatment. It is unknown whether the scar will fade naturally. Luckily for three of the victims, there were either Aurors or Mediwitches in the vicinity when they were cursed. The other victim… well, folks, if the victim is not treated quickly death appears to be assured. From the briefing I received, the internal organs literally freeze."

"When was the most recent attack?" Tonks asked. 

Kingsley sat back. "Last night."

"Wizard?" Tonks asked. Kingsley nodded, pleased at her insight.  

"Do they think it's a localized issue? Why are we being alerted?" another voice asked from the back of the room. 

Tonks rolled her eyes and answered the young trainee. "Because the perpetrator isn't likely to stay in Provence for long if the Ministry is after them. And since they're targeting Muggles, who knows where it actually began – maybe they've been lucky all this while in some other countries and France was just the first place where they ran into Aurors right after cursing. Or France was the first place they've targeted wizards."

"Thank you, Tonks. There are parchments here for each of you detailing the French attacks," Kingsley stated, eyeing his Aurors one by one. "Mad-Eye Moody has retired, but I will quote his most beloved line: CONSTANT VIGILANCE, people! I want sweeps, I want research, I want investigation. And I want you to be aware, awake, and alive. Monitor magic usage in largely Muggle populations; see if anyone is performing spells that the trackers can't identify. Scan Muggle hospital records; see if there are any symptoms that seem to be from this curse. Scan death certificates. Scan everything! Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," the group answered in one voice.    __

"Good." Kingsley sat back with a smile, pleased at his group's eagerness. "Now – get going!"

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Hermione sat at the dressing table, staring into the mirror… but not at her own reflection. Severus was dressing behind her, and had turned his back towards the mirror to pick up a shirt. The scar she had felt under her hands so often was in plain view. She had caught quick glimpses before, but never had she had time to study it, even at a distance.

She realized at that moment that he must have been making a concerted effort to shield it from her sight. A couple of weeks ago, she had asked him about it – casually - and his answer had been short and clipped – his voice reminding her of the intimidating Potions Master of her youth. _A legacy from the Last Battle, _he had stated, his tone brooking no further discussion.She had respected his wishes thus far, although curiosity was eating her alive. She may have to break down and ask Harry what he knew of it. 

As if aware of her scrutiny, Severus turned and met her eyes in the mirror. She smiled at him shyly and he sighed, walking over to her. "Come," he said, taking her hands and lifting her from the seat. Biting her tongue to hold back any questions, she followed without hesitation as he led her into the study. 

With a flick of his wand the fireplace roared to life, casting a warm glow over the room. Hermione smiled. She loved the beautiful patterned rug, thick under her toes, and the rows and rows of bookshelves. She felt the familiar itch in her fingers that appeared whenever she was faced with the magnificent collection. _I could spend years in here, and still not read them all,_ she thought with pleasure. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Severus threw his shirt over one of the chairs that sat in front of the fireplace, and turned his back to her. "Here. Satisfy your curiosity," he said in a low voice. 

Swallowing, she walked forward to take a better look. Finally seeing the scar up close, Hermione's breath caught in her throat. A wicked line ran from just under his right shoulder blade to above his left kidney – a long line of black fading to gray. She had seen the scar's color in the mirror's reflection, but assumed that it was a trick of the light. _What kind of scar has that kind of color, so many years later? _It reminded her horrifyingly of the Dark Mark. Staring at the line of dark shiny skin, her mind raced. _What_ _could have done this? Dear Gods, what happened to him? _ 

____________________________________________________________________

A/N: Please review! Second chapter is almost complete, and should be up shortly. 

Sensus Uredo – Latin. Rough translation, according to the online translator I found, is  "Sense Plant Blight." 

_Manere – Latin. Rough translation is "Remain."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. A/N at end.

**Some Scars Never Fade**

WendyNat

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~

_What could do this?_

With a trembling hand, Hermione lightly traced the long black scar, its texture almost glossy compared to the surrounding skin. "Does it hurt?"

"It did. Now – it's like my other skin. Apart from the color." He craned his neck to look at Hermione, who was still staring at the mark on his back. "It took quite some time to heal. Poppy hasn't been able to do anything about the scarring."

"What kind of curse could do this? I've never seen anything like it before." Her voice quavered slightly. He had been grievously injured, and she hadn't even realized it. The article in the _Daily Prophet had mentioned that he had been hurt, but since it was such a casual mention she had assumed it wasn't serious. She should have been there. Perhaps if she had been, she could have…_

His voice cut through her musings. "Not many have. A little thing Malfoy had up his sleeve."

Hermione pressed her body against his back, twining her hands around to stroke his chest. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you then, Severus. I had no idea… I mean, I knew, but-"

"I've told you already – there's nothing to forgive. And there's nothing you could have done." He gently loosened her arms so that he could turn around and face her. Looking down at her, his eyes softened. "If you had been there, I would never have been able to focus." He kissed her forehead. "Harry, either, to be truthful. As much as the boy irritates me, he does appear to be loyal and protective of his friends."

Hermione sighed, pressing her cheek to his chest. "I still wish I had been there."

He shook his head again, forcing her gaze back to his with a hand under her cheek. "No, Hermione. It was for the best. Malfoy would have stopped at nothing to kill you… or worse." The last two words came out in a ragged, hoarse voice. He had seen too much over the years, too many atrocities, and the thought of her being one of Malfoy's victims… senior or junior made no difference, the thought still shook him to his core. He sighed then, and she looked at him questioningly. He shook his head. How could he vocalize his thoughts on that? He had had such hopes for the young Malfoy… the father had been a lost cause, of course, but he had thought… _To no avail. I obviously read the boy wrong. And it could have cost me my life, had his aim been more precise._

Hermione gazed up at him, and finally said in a soft voice, "I hope you can tell me about it some day, Severus." She put a hand on his chest, over his heart, and continued, "I know it won't be easy, but… I would like to know. When you're ready."

Severus shuddered slightly. "I don't know that I'd ever be ready, completely." Running his hands through his hair, he moved to a chair and sat down heavily, staring at her with an unreadable expression. "But I am willing to tell you some of it. At least enough to quell your incessant curiosity concerning my scar." He then muttered something about Gryffindors that she didn't quite catch. It didn't sound complimentary.

Rather than goad him about it, she pulled the other chair close and sat patiently. 

"Draco." Severus' fists clenched. "I had hoped… I had hoped that he would avoid the path his father had placed before him, but Lucius could be… persuasive. I should not have bothered with hope." Severus looked down at his fists, forcing them to relax with obvious effort. "He evidently did follow in his dear father's footsteps." Severus sighed heavily, and looked at Hermione. She was startled to see his eyes glimmer with unshed tears, and she reached over to put a hand on his arm. He closed his eyes for a moment to regain control, and continued, "After Harry defeated Voldemort… I could see he was injured. Not terribly, but he was dazed, weak. He wasn't looking… Lucius had avoided death… somehow. I saw him raise his wand, at Harry's back – so much for his vaunted pureblood honor – and I jumped. I knocked Harry back, away from the curse, and it hit me on the arm, near my shoulder. I was quite fortunate that Lucius was already weighing his options, and contemplating the future should he be captured… it was not _Avada Kedavra_." His shoulder muscles tensed in remembered pain. "It knocked me aside, but I was able to cast the curse he had been too cowardly to throw himself." 

"But the scar isn't on your shoulder…"

He nodded, and squeezed her hand. "That wasn't what caused the scar. I didn't know Draco was still there… when… when he saw what happened… I didn't even know he was there, by the Gods. He saw me kill his own father. How can I begrudge him what he did next?" His voice had turned introspective, and Hermione wondered if he even remembered that she was in the room. She was concerned – Severus made a point of being rather precise with his speech, and this uneven, halting recount of events was very uncharacteristic. She couldn't imagine the incredible strain he must be under… hardly daring to breathe, she silently urged him to continue. He did, finally. "I heard someone scream 'Lucius!' and then there was a flash… I was lucky that I was still falling when it was cast – Draco missed his mark by a hair and it skimmed over my back. Leaving the lovely scar you see today."

"What did it do?" Hermione asked softly. While he spoke she had silently maneuvered behind his chair and now she pressed against him, lowering her chin to rest on his head. 

"I don't know precisely. Extreme pain – much worse than Crucio… it felt like my nerve endings were hissing, and everything went black." He let out a breath, and she held him closer. "I woke up almost a week later with Poppy leaning over me, forcing some vile liquid down my throat." Turning slightly, he grabbed one of her hands and pulled her around the chair and into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent. "Poppy told me I very nearly died. I believe the curse causes organ failure by channeling some sort of freezing charm along the nervous system – Poppy was able to reverse the damage, but had I been hit directly… had she not appeared with the Aurors at the battlefield…" 

Hermione shivered at the thought, and he tightened his hold on her. His next words were muffled as he burrowed farther into her hair. "From what Harry said, Draco threw some random hexes once I was down and then took advantage of the confusion to escape. They… the Aurors… they found him back at Malfoy Manor. No remorse… so like Lucius… Gods… he even pretended to have no memory of the events. He's in Azkaban… for life. And, Narcissa… his mother… killed herself after he was taken. Merlin help me, I thought I had gotten through to him. I tried…"

Hermione gripped him tightly, blinking back tears. "I know you did, Severus. I know."

*                                  *                                  *                                  *                                  *

"Really?" 

Ron nodded sadly. He and Tonks were sitting in a meeting room, going through Muggle death certificates. To his surprise, she began to chuckle. Seeing his frown, she stopped laughing with obvious effort. "Oh, come on, now, Ron. You guys break up so often, and weren't you just complaining about how bossy she is?" Ron shrugged, slightly embarrassed. Tonks just laughed again. "You know, I think this is probably just a set up so you boys have an excuse for another bonding night. Am I right?"

Ron finally laughed at that. "Hey, the bonding ritual is very important. It's men supporting men – very deep, philosophical conversations…"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Right. Speaking of deep, I'm going to need hip boots here shortly, with all the bull you're shoveling."

"Aw, c'mon, Tonks!" Ron managed an affronted tone. "Anyway, just thought I'd let you know… we'll be meeting at the Leaky Cauldron around dinnertime on Friday night."

Tonks blushed slightly. "That's nice. I hope you boys have fun."

Ron looked at her seriously for a moment, then winked. "I think there will be someone there who would be rather pleased to run into you again. If you take my meaning." 

"Thanks, Ron, but you're not my type." Tonks busied herself with the death certificates, thumbing through them intently. 

"You know that's not who I meant. Although, if you ever change your mind…"

"Not likely, Ronniekins. Now, do you mind helping me with this? We'll be here all day if you just sit there blathering," Tonks said in a cool tone, but Ron wasn't fooled. He could see the red color spreading across her cheeks and the way she was nervously fiddling with her quill. He really wanted her to talk with Viktor – they'd be great together, and they both deserved a little happiness in the romance department. For all her bravado, he could tell how torn up Tonks had been when she and Harry had broken it off. And Viktor… Ron still couldn't believe Hermione really wanted to be with that greasy bastard over Viktor. 

Glancing at Tonks, he realized that she was staring at the same certificate as before, a faraway expression on her face. She was still flushing slightly. He nodded to himself, smiling, and returned to their task. 

*                                  *                                  *                                  *                                  *

"Oh, settle down, Neville!" Susan Bones-Longbottom snapped, grabbing her husband's arm and turning him to face her. "You are a grown man, act like one!"

"I _am _acting like one! I'm complaining," Neville said with a grin, hoping to lighten his wife's mood. He breathed a sigh of relief when Susan laughed in response. He didn't want Susan irritated with him, but he was definitely not looking forward to this dinner – for some reason, Snape still made him feel like an awkward eleven year old. At least, he had the last time they had run into each other at the post-war celebration. 

Susan shook her head at him. "It's been five years since you've seen him, Neville. You're a respected Ministry Herbologist, he's a respected Potions Master – it's not like he's going to give you detention if you speak out of turn, for Merlin's sake!" Susan grinned suddenly. "He may want to, but he won't. We can sick Hermione on him if he gets out of line."

Neville laughed and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Thank you. I'll remember that." When he tried to pull her in even closer, she broke away, chuckling.

"If we keep that up, we'll miss dinner," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along the path to Hogwarts. 

When they reached the Great Hall, Hermione was waiting for them. Neville sighed with relief when he saw that Snape was nowhere in sight. Hermione led them to two open seats at the Head Table, and after exchanging greetings with her old professors Susan addressed Hermione.

"Where's Severus?" Susan asked. "Neville was ever so anxious to see him again." Neville glared at her, but she just smirked at him in response. 

Hermione laughed. "Oh, I'm sure. Sorry to disappoint, but he'll be up shortly – he was finishing up the notes from today's session in Hogsmeade."

"How are the adjustments to the Manere coming along?" Neville asked. He had been interested in the project ever since she had questioned him about possible magical alternatives to some common herbs that were used in Muggle preservatives.

"Fairly well. We're getting close, I can feel it," Hermione said happily. "So, Neville – I'm glad to see you, but I thought Susan said you weren't going to make it. Did she drag you along anyway?"

Neville took a breath. "Not exactly. Something came up today that I needed to talk to you about." Hermione gestured for him to continue. "First off, I'd like to borrow Crookshanks tomorrow, if that would be all right." 

Hermione nodded. "No problem. Did you get another bad shipment?"

Neville sighed. "Yes, I believe so. But there's something else… here, take a look," he said, opening the bag he had brought in and showing her the plant. "The leaves have some sort of substance on them… it looks like a potion of some sort. I thought it may have something to do with the loss of magical essence, but I don't have the skills to identify what potion it could be."

"That is the most accurate statement you have ever uttered concerning the field of Potions, Mister Longbottom," a cool voice drawled from behind him. Taking a deep breath, Neville steeled himself and turned around to face the formidable Potions Master. And nearly fell out of his seat at what he saw.

Professor Snape was _smiling_. 

Neville recovered himself quickly, and answered, "I won't argue with you on that, Professor Snape." 

The smile had turned into more of a smirk, and he nodded curtly as he sat down beside Hermione. "Welcome back, Mr. Longbottom, Mrs. Longbottom."

Hermione shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Severus, please – it's Neville and Susan. Don't be so stuffy."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, then leaned forward slightly to speak to Neville and Susan. "Since it appears I have been commanded to refer to you by your first names, please do likewise."

Neville couldn't quite find his voice, but Susan grinned and answered, "Thank you, Severus." To Neville's surprise, Snape smiled back. _Snape smiling twice in one sitting? Unbelievable! Guess Harry was right – he just needed a good shag, _Neville thought with a small smile.

His thoughts were interrupted by Snape's voice. "So, what brings you here, Longbo- Neville?" Neville filled both Potions Masters in on the situation, and they discussed possible explanations over the meal. Snape and Hermione both seemed rather intrigued by the problem. After the meal was over and most of the professors had left, Snape invited them to his chambers for tea and to continue their conversation. 

Neville was pleasantly surprised by Snape's study. Seeing the look on the young man's face, Severus sneered slightly. "My apologies, Longbottom. No skeletons. So sorry to disappoint." Hermione slapped him on the arm, and he gave her an innocent look – at which she let out an irritated breath and rolled her eyes. To Neville's shock, Severus then turned back to him and raised an eyebrow, saying, "Women." Neville laughed at that, earning himself a mock glare from Susan. 

Soon, they were all sitting comfortably by the fire and drinking tea, deep in conversation. Hermione snuck a glance at Severus and was pleased to see the look of surprised respect on his face. Neville was truly in his element when talking about Herbology, and she was glad that Severus had an opportunity to see another side of her friend. Eventually, after Hermione and Severus agreed to test the substance on the plant over the next week, the discussion turned to different topics. Neville and Severus were debating the best-suited herbs for healing potions, and Hermione and Susan had pulled their chairs away from the men and were deep in a conversation of their own. 

"Lavender and Ron broke up? Again?"

Susan smirked. "Yep. We'll see how long it lasts this time. I think Harry is arranging a mini "ritual" for him Friday night. I'm not sure if it will actually happen – they may get back together before then. You know how those two are." Hermione nodded, laughing. Susan looked over at the men to make sure they were still involved in their discussion, and leaned over closer to Hermione. Her voice low, she asked, "Aren't you supposed to meet Viktor this week at the house?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes. Wednesday or Thursday – he's supposed to owl me." Casting a quick glance at Severus, she said, "How is he, Susan?"

Susan sat back, smiling a little. "He's okay, really, Hermione. He's been getting out more – Harry's helping him with that – and meeting people. It'll take some time, still, but he's doing better."

"I'm glad. I would hate-" Hermione was interrupted by Severus' exclamation. 

"Don't be an idiot, Longbottom! That would never work!"

To the women's astonishment, Neville just laughed in response. "Try it sometime, my dear Potions Master, just try it."

Severus narrowed his eyes, and nodded thoughtfully. He raised his teacup to Neville in a mock salute. "Very good, Neville. I'm glad to see you grew a backbone. I believe I will try your suggestion." With a slight sneer, he continued, "If it doesn't work as promised, however, you do realize that you will have me to answer to."

"Absolutely, sir."

"Very good."

Hermione was shocked, to say the least. She couldn't believe the two men were getting along as well as they were. Maybe there was hope for her other friends… maybe even Ron… realizing that was a foolish hope, she sighed. _No. Ron hates Severus – Neville may have feared him, but Ron hates him. And fear is a lot easier to push aside than hate._

____________________________________________________________

A/N – Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Either way, review!

Yoda – Thanks for the review! I'm not going to give away much as far as plot elements are concerned, so I won't answer your question ;). (But – I really don't think you need to worry about that much…)

Andrian – Thanks! 

K80 – Thanks for the compliments! Stalk all you want ;). This chapter answers some of the scar questions, but you'll have to RAFO (read and find out) about the plants…

Trish – Glad you liked the chapter! 

Lizzie – Thanks for the review!

Drusilla – Glad it seemed interesting – I hope it continues to be!

PinkChubbymonkey – Thanks! I hope this update was soon enough for you ;)

Electryone – Thanks – here's some info about Snape's scar… more about the plants and attacks soon. 

Onesnowyowl – Thanks for the review!

Louise Luvgood – Sorry… but nope on your guess about Voldie giving the scar :) I'm not gonna respond to your other guesses until I get to the appropriate chapter – my lips are sealed!! 

Klyn – Thanks so much! Hope you liked Neville's dinner with the Potions Master in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. A/N at end.

**Some Scars Never Fade**

WendyNat

Chapter 3

~~~~~~

The next morning, Susan looked at her husband across their kitchen table and grinned. "Well, I think dinner last night wasn't what you expected, was it?"

Neville just shrugged and sat back, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "You're right about that, love."

"Mmmm. I love it when you say that," Susan murmured.

"When I call you love?" 

Susan's eyes gleamed mischievously. "No, when you tell me I'm right." Laughing, Neville leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "Speaking of last night, don't forget Crookshanks when you leave this morning."

"I won't. It would rather defeat the purpose of sitting through dinner with Severus." 

Susan smiled and raised her eyebrows mockingly. "Did I just hear you call the feared Potions Master of Hogwarts 'Severus'?" Neville just rolled his eyes and she continued, a little more seriously, "It did feel kind of weird at first, didn't it? I kept expecting him to snap or take House points in the beginning, but when everyone got to talking… it was nice. He really is a lot different than I thought. Oh, still snarky as ever, but witty, too. I guess Hermione was onto something there."

Neville nodded. "I know. He's the same... but different, somehow. First of all, he smiled at us." Susan chuckled at that. "Then, when you and Hermione split off to gossip – er, _talk _–" he amended quickly, seeing Susan's expression. "Anyway, I – I had a good time talking with him. A really good time. It was like… talking to an equal."

"I noticed. By the way, what did you tell him to do at the end there? The whole 'Don't be an idiot, Longbottom, that won't work' thing."

Neville smirked. "Can't tell you. Secret." 

Susan scowled. "Come on, spill." Neville shook his head emphatically, still smirking. She sighed. She recognized that look, and knew it was pointless to press him further. There was one surefire way to get him to tell, but a glance at the clock told her that she didn't have that kind of time. _Maybe later. _"Well, if you're not going to tell me, then I guess I'll just head into the office. It's getting close to time." 

Neville also glanced at the clock, and jumped up. "You're right. I need to be in early today, too. See you later, love." He leaned down for a quick kiss, and then headed for the study to search for Crookshanks. He stopped when he heard his wife's voice behind him. 

"I love it when you say that."

Neville turned his head to face her. "When I say you're right?"

"No, when you call me love."

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Hestia sat at a corner table of the Three Broomsticks, tapping her foot impatiently beneath the table. She had had a trying morning at the Ministry's Potions Department, and was consequently not in the best of moods. Taking another look at her watch, she tried to calm herself. Hermione wasn't late yet. _Relax, woman, _she scolded herself silently_. Don't let Fudge get to you so easily._

Her mood brightened a bit when she saw her friend come through the door. Waving Hermione over, she smiled as the other woman approached. "Thanks for meeting me here for lunch, Hermione. Fudge has been all over my back about these Manere requests. I _never _should have told him I was going to help you with the adjustments!"

Hermione slid into the booth and frowned. "But Fudge knows that we won't start on any other potions until after the lycanthropy adjustments are made."

Hestia rolled her eyes. "Right. When has that ever stopped him? Another election is coming up, and he's trying to get on everyone's good side – you know that. Anyway, I'm glad you met me today. Wait just a second –" Hestia leaned down beside the table, fumbling with her bag. In a few moments, she sat back up with a sardonic grin on her face and a large sheaf of parchments in her hand. Hermione groaned. "Oh, yes, my dear. It _is _as bad as it looks. I'm giving you half of them. Read them tonight when you're done shagging that black-haired beast of yours."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and gave her a half-smile. "I think Remus fits the 'beast' description more than Severus," she said absently, thumbing through the requests. "I'll look these over… what does Fudge want, exactly?"

Hestia sighed and sat back, rubbing her eyes. "The world. But I told him he couldn't have it." Lowering her hands, she looked at Hermione. "I pushed back, you'll be happy to know. It's a good thing you weren't around - you're too soft. Never want to say 'No' to anyone when it involves work." Seeing Hermione's lips purse in annoyance, Hestia smirked and continued, "Kidding. Sort of. Anyway, I told him we'd go through these and let him know the next couple of potions we'll be working on. He wants us to run the top contenders by him so he can prioritize them for us." 

Hermione leaned back in the booth and fixed her gaze on the ceiling. "That man can't prioritize whether to put his shoes or socks on first in the morning, and he wants to tell us which potions are more urgent than the others?" Hestia snorted in agreement. "Well, I guess we'll just have to go through and list out the top contenders and hope he picks the right one."

Hestia snorted again. "You Gryffindors are so simple. I think this calls for Slytherin tactics."

Hermione sat up, eyeing her suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"_We_ decide the most urgent potion, and then give him a list of that one plus a few absolutely useless ones that even _he _would realize aren't a priority."

"You're a devil, Hestia."

Hestia grinned, her eyes gleaming with satisfaction. "Thank you, my dear." 

Hermione shuffled through the parchments, occasionally shaking her head in disgust. "Really – people actually think a glamour potion is an _urgent _matter?"

"Well, for some people it may be. Believe me, you don't want to see some of these older witches without their glamours on." Hestia shuddered dramatically, and Hermione laughed. Seeing Rosmerta approach, Hestia said, "Okay, put those away. Time to eat."

The two women talked about various mundane subjects until after the food arrived. When Rosmerta left, Hestia finished chewing her mouthful and looked pointedly at Hermione. "So – how's it going? With Severus, before you ask."

"Very well."

"Good. Now, how's it going with Viktor? Have you spoken to him since that night?"

Hermione sighed and sat back. "Not really. An owl here or there. I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow afternoon at the house, to divide things up. As far as the house… I think we both just want to sell the place – I certainly don't want to live there, and I imagine he feels the same."

Hestia shrugged. "That makes sense. Lots of memories, I'm sure. Tonks tells me he's staying with Harry right now." Hestia eyed the other woman closely to see her reaction.

Hermione smiled. "So Tonks and Viktor are talking?"

"A bit. Not as much as she'd like, I'd wager." Hestia looked down, fiddling with her fork and debating the next question. "Listen, I'm… you know Viktor – is he a good man? He wouldn't… take advantage of her, would he?"

Hermione looked confused. "I – I don't think so. What-"

Hestia tossed the fork onto her plate with a clatter. "I'm worried about her. She's got a monstrous crush on the guy. I don't want to see her hurt again – the whole thing with Harry really tore her up. She just…" Hestia sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know why she's like this. She's great looking, funny, good personality, but she has this major doormat mentality. The kind of mentality that seems to attract guys who use a woman and toss her aside without a thought."

Hermione sat for a moment, trying to digest it all. "The thing with Harry… but I thought she was just helping him out after Hannah-"

Hestia interrupted her. "Yeah. That's his version of things. She really liked him, Hermione."

"Oh." Hermione wasn't sure what to do with this information. "Harry did say they tried to make a go of it…" Suddenly a thought seemed to occur to her and she frowned.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't think it was as serious on his part as it was on hers, though." Hestia looked at her. "She fell for him. Hard. Took a long time for her to get over it. She hasn't even been interested in seeing anyone since. Well, until now." Seeing the expression on Hermione's face, she laughed suddenly. "Listen, don't worry – I think I know what you might be thinking. The thing with Severus was _just _to help you guys out, she had no feelings whatsoever in the romance department for him."

Hermione's face cleared. "Thanks for that. Anyway, I don't think Viktor would take advantage of her… like that. I wouldn't worry. He _is _a good person, Hestia." She smiled slightly. "Are you this protective of all your friends?"

"Only Tonks. She projects out this tough air, like she can handle anything, but the truth is she's… inexperienced, I suppose. Naïve, as far as romance and men are concerned. Puts her heart out on her sleeve. You'd think she'd be more careful after the whole Harry fiasco, but I can see her doing the same thing with Viktor."

"I think Harry assumed she was more experienced. I did, too." Hermione looked thoughtful. "I'll see if I can have Neville or somebody casually mention that she hasn't dated much. But either way, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Viktor's a bit more perceptive than Harry."

"Okay. I'll trust your opinion on him." Hestia's eyes glinted wickedly. "And if he does hurt her, I'll be waiting."

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Later that evening, Hermione was sprawled on the rug in Severus' study, poring over the parchments Hestia had given her. _Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous, _she thought as she tossed aside a request for the hair sleeking potion. Having bought a bottle or two herself, she was aware that the shelf life was already five years – just how long did they think people left the stuff on the shelf?

The "ridiculous" pile was growing. She also had a pile of "important but not urgent" and a much smaller pile of "truly urgent." And there were still quite a few to go through. With a groan, Hermione rolled over, putting her hands over her face and rubbing her eyes, wishing Severus were there. He had gone to the greenhouses to speak with Professor Sprout and he still hadn't returned. 

Staring at the ceiling, Hermione pondered the mysterious substance. She and Severus had begun analyzing a sample of the potion, and it was surprisingly complex. In order to investigate further they had decided to break it down into its components using the Scindopotion, which she had begun brewing in the lab. Two drops of Scindo into any potion and you could then use an incantation to discover the ingredients. Of course, the Scindo couldn't tell the user the quantities of each ingredient, or how they were prepared – but it was a start. 

The true question was: Why? Why would someone want to develop a potion that would denature magical plants? Could it be a competing greenhouse, attempting to sabotage their biggest rival? The potion appeared to be too complex for a casual brewer to create – that ruled out the teenage prankster theory. Something of this nature – if produced on a wide scale - could bring the wizarding world to its knees. That scared her. Actually, it horrified her. 

Shaking her head, she sighed and sat up. If she was really determined to get through the adjustment requests that evening, she had better get back on track. 

~~~

A couple of hours later, Severus found her sitting on the rug with parchments scattered around her. There appeared to be a couple of orderly piles, but most of the parchments were flung around her with abandon. Raising an eyebrow in inquiry, he waited until she noticed him. 

Finally she sensing his presence she turned. Instead of the smile he was expecting, she scowled ferociously. Of course, her version of a ferocious scowl was rather laughable – she simply succeeded in looking… pouty. _Not that I would ever tell her that,_ he thought, smiling inwardly. Before he could ask what the problem was, she stood up and began pacing, giving him a quick rundown of the situation with Fudge and the Manere requests. 

"This is utterly ridiculous!" she raged, shaking some parchments in his direction. He smiled slightly. He did so enjoy when she was in one of her tempers. It reminded him fondly of the argument seven years ago in the basement lab of 12 Grimmauld Place, when all of this began. His musing was interrupted when she let out an inarticulate growl. Raising one eyebrow, he waited. "Look at this one! This idiot thinks a _glamour _potion is urgent! And look at this one – Polyjuice? Who, by Merlin, would need an extended shelf life for Polyjuice? The base lasts an eternity – it's just once the hair – or whatever – is added that it begins to break down. And look at THIS," she growled, flinging a parchment in his direction. Nimbly he plucked it from the air and as he read, he began to smirk. Her scowl grew and she spat out, "That's right – a love potion. An _illegal _love potion!"

He walked over to her and laid the parchment down in what she had indicated to be the 'ridiculous' pile. It was actually a lust potion, but he wasn't insane enough to correct her when she was in this kind of mood. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he looked at her and smiled. "Relax."

"I _am _relaxed!"

"Relax more, then," he ordered, pulling her with him onto the thick rug. He took the sheaf of parchments from her hands and moved behind her to rub her shoulders. 

She let out a long breath and leaned back against him. "Thanks." She enjoyed the feel of his warm hands on her for a few moments before asking, "So, what did Sprout say?" His hands stilled, and she turned to face him. "What is it?"

"Professor Sprout has also received some plants with the substance on them. However, not all had the essence stripped."

Hermione frowned. "That doesn't make sense. Could it just be a coincidence?"

Severus shook his head. "I don't believe so. The plants she received came from Ireland, not France. She did receive a smaller shipment from the same greenhouse as Neville and those plants _were _stripped. She assumed, as Neville did originally, that it was teenage pranksters. She had simply set them aside, but she investigated further at my urging. There were traces of the potion on those as well." He watched her closely and saw when she reached the same conclusion that he had.

"Do you think the potion needs some sort of catalyst that wasn't present in the Irish greenhouse?" Hermione thought, chewing her bottom lip. "Or… maybe it comes down to the shelf-life thing."

Severus nodded. "That was more my reasoning. Either the Irish potion was older and already denatured when it was applied, or there may be some other explanation."

"Well, I'll be able to talk to Neville about it tomorrow. He sent me an owl after dinner – the whole shipment was bad, as we had guessed. He wants to return Crookshanks, and we decided to make an event of it. We're going to meet the boys at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch before I go to the house." Seeing his slightly confused look, she laughed. "Harry and Ron."

"Hmm. Well, then, the term 'boys' is eminently accurate." Seeing her expression tighten, he quickly changed the subject, asking, "How long before the Scindo is prepared?" 

Glancing up at the clock, she answered, "A few hours." She smiled as he gently turned her so that her back was against him once more, and sighed when she felt his hands return to kneading her shoulders. 

"Hmm. That may be just enough time," he whispered into her ear, delighting in the little shiver he received as a response. Moving in front of her, he pushed her back against the rug, ignoring the crumpling sound from the parchments, and covered her mouth with his. 

_____________________________________________________________________

A/N: Thanks for reading! Now, feed the hungry muses and review! (PS – a more "adult version" by popular request is available – see my author's page for details.)

Scindo – Latin. Rough translation: divide/split 

K80 - :). Now, why would you think that we haven't told all there is to it? innocent grin Neville's advice will show up in a future chapter.

Queen Li – Thanks!

Klyn – Thanks – glad you enjoyed it ;). Working on the Viktor aspect – it'll take some time!

Electryone – Thanks for the review – I thought it would be a nice twist to have them as friends. On the chapter question – it depends on how long each chapter ends up. I have everything outlined, but sometimes conversations between the characters gets away from me and scenes end up longer/shorter than I expected – I'm thinking about 12 more chapters, possibly a few more or less. So, approximately the same length as Time Does Not Heal All Wounds.

The great and masterful Yoda – Thanks for the review! The next chapter should be out shortly.

Trish – Glad you liked that line ;). Thanks!

Lizzie – heehee. Wait and find out what the advice was… you're on the right track, though!

Louise Luvgood – Thanks for the review – I will hold back from answering any plot-type guesses/questions/statements so I don't give anything away ;). 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. A/N at end.

Some Scars Never Fade 

WendyNat

Chapter 4

~~~~~~~

"Hello, there, stranger!" Hermione purred, sliding onto a barstool and batting her eyelashes. The man who was on the receiving end of her attentions laughed loudly and picked up a wineglass, filling it with a practiced efficiency.

"There you are, my dear. Long time no see. A whole week, hasn't it been?" Tom handed her the wineglass and she murmured her thanks. "So tell me, are you the reason my snarky friend hasn't come by in a while? Been keeping him busy?"

Hermione grinned wolfishly. "You might say that." Taking a sip, she sighed with appreciation. Tom was rumored to have an unerring memory for his customers' favorite drinks, and the rumor had been proven once again. The wine was slightly sweet with floral undertones – exactly the type she liked. "Although work has also kept him away. We're getting close to solving the potion. But he did mention he'd probably drop by to talk to you this weekend." 

Tom raised an eyebrow. "He did, did he? You must be going away. One of your famous 'girls' nights'?"

Nodding, she smiled. "Friday – with Susan."

"Bones-Longbottom, right?" Hermione nodded again, and Tom said, "Nice girl, she is. Neville's a lucky man. But then, so is Severus." Waggling his eyebrows at her playfully, he said, "If you ever get tired of him, you know where to find me, sweetheart."

Hermione laughed again, shaking her head. "I don't see that happening, but I'll put your name first on the waiting list. After all, what other man would have access to the vintages that you do?" she asked teasingly. She was glad Severus had introduced her to his long-time friend. She had known Tom, as owner of the Leaky Cauldron, since she was eleven years old – but she hadn't known him on a personal level until now. He was friendly, funny, and sharp-witted, much more so than she had previously thought. He was also amazingly perceptive, but she supposed that in his job that was a necessity. 

Leaning on the bar, Tom looked at her. "I have to confess, when Severus talked to me after that Potions Conference I don't think I've ever been so shocked... well, except for the time Madam Malkin cornered me in… um… never mind that. What I wanted to say is - I'm glad. I know all this hasn't been easy for you, but… thank you." Hermione looked slightly confused, and he elaborated, "I've known Severus many years. More years than I reckon you've been alive, to tell the truth. Never seen him happier than he is now. Think he's smiled more in these few weeks than he has in the last… oh… seven years, maybe?" Hermione smiled at that. Severus had said Tom was the only person he'd talked to about their past. Tom smiled back easily. "Now – much as I wish it to be true, I don't reckon you came all the way here to pledge your undying love for your dear ol' Tom. What's on the agenda for today?"

Hermione laughed again and answered, "No, meeting some of the boys for lunch. Neville, Harry, and-"

"The great Ronald Weasley," a deep voice behind her finished her statement. Turning, Hermione grinned and gave the tall redhead a hug. 

Tom smiled at the two and gestured them to a table, handing Ron a glass of red currant rum. Ron gave his thanks, and they sat down.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Do you realize that's Fudge's favorite drink?"

Ron pulled a face. "So I've been told. The similarities end there, that's for sure." They both chuckled a bit, and Ron sat back. "How have you been, 'Mione?"

"Good. Really good." Hermione paused for a moment. "How about you, Ron? I heard you and Lavender broke up again."

Ron shrugged. "Yeah. No big deal, really. It's not like we were _married _or anything," he said with a pointed glare and a definite emphasis on the word "married". Hermione averted her eyes and sighed, hoping silently that Neville or Harry would show up soon. Ever since she and Viktor had gotten divorced, Ron had been making little comments like that one. So far she'd just ignored them, hoping that he'd tire of the game, but she was fed up. 

"Ron, you _know _what happened. It was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. Why are you still making little digs like that? Are you trying to upset me?"   

Ron scowled. "You know I'm not, 'Mione. But… Viktor was so in love with you, and… I mean… _Snape_?" He shook his head. "Harry told me about what happened between you two right after seventh year, but… I assumed… you were young… and foolish – right?"

Hermione put her wineglass down with force, wincing at the sound. Tom looked over questioningly and she shook her head slightly – _I'm fine. _He nodded, and turned back to the bar. Moving her eyes to meet Ron's in an unflinching glare, she allowed her anger to surface. "Ronald Weasley. I was young, but never foolish. The only foolish thing I did was to marry Viktor when I didn't love him. I loved Severus, and still do, with all of my heart. Everyone seems to understand this fact but _you_. Why is this so hard for you to absorb? Merlin, even _Viktor _understood."

Ron shook his head and rubbed his hands over his face. "I know, 'Mione. If you didn't love Viktor, you should have left him, you're right about that. But… it's just not easy to figure… I mean, we're talking _Snape _here! He's nasty, sarcastic…"

"I know what he is, Ron. And listen to me: I. Love. Him." Hermione fixed him with an unwavering stare. "Whether or not you approve of my choice, as my friend you should respect it."

Ron drummed his fingers on the table. "Okay, 'Mione. But you can't expect me to be happy about the whole situation. Viktor's my friend. And Snape may have Harry snowed, but _I_ remember how he was when we were at Hogwarts."

"We were _students, _Ron. Are you trying to tell me you treat your trainee Aurors the same as your colleagues?" Hermione knew the answer to that question – she had heard how demanding of a taskmaster he was with the new recruits. More than one new face had broken down in tears after a tongue-lashing from Ron Weasley.

Ron opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the appearance of Neville and Harry. After they had traded quick greetings and placed their lunch orders, Neville handed the cat carrier to Hermione. "Here you go, Hermione – all yours." 

"Thanks, Neville. So the entire shipment was stripped, then?" Neville nodded. Hermione frowned slightly and continued, "We're working on identifying the ingredients in the potion. It'll take a few more days, possibly. But something's a little unusual with it." Hermione filled Neville in on Professor Sprout's Irish and French shipments.

Neville's face looked thoughtful. After a moment, he said, "I wonder why it would act differently… if it's the same potion…"

"It could be a case of inadequate shelf life. You know what I'm doing with the Manere potion… there are a surprising number of potions with a very short shelf life. There are also some ingredients that don't do well with certain temperatures, or can't handle Apparition…. we're checking it out. I'll let you know once we know something."

Ron frowned. "The question is - why would someone do this?" He looked at Neville for a moment. "Could it be a rival greenhouse, trying to take out the competition?" 

"That's what I was wondering," Hermione said, also looking at Neville, who shook his head.

"Doubtful. Renovo doesn't run a large enough operation to really be a threat to other companies." Neville shook his head and took a sip of his drink. "I made an appointment to see him later this week to discuss the problem. I'll let you know how it goes. I feel bad for the guy; he's a rather nice fellow. Hate to think someone's sabotaging him. Especially since he's a squib – it burns me up that some wizard thinks he's fair game."

Harry let out an irritated breath and stared at his plate. "I had hoped that after the whole thing with Voldemort… everyone would wizen up and just play above the board. I guess if some evil overlord isn't creating devastation, some people just have to create some of their own." Hermione looked at him sympathetically. He had fought for so long, put everything on the line, for peace. She had been glad when, after Voldemort was defeated, he had quit his position as an Auror and went to work for the ISC.  

Ron snorted. "Tell me about it. Right now, there's some nutter going around France cursing people. Muggles mostly, but some magical folk, too. We've all been put on alert."

Neville nodded. "I read about that in the _Daily Prophet_." Seeing Hermione's confused look, Neville said, "Didn't you see the articles?"

Hermione shook her head and pushed her empty plate aside. "I don't get that rag. Especially not right after Viktor and I…"

Ron sneered slightly. "Well, 'Mione, somebody is prancing around France and casting a rather nasty curse at people. It's an unknown one, so no trackers can detect it. We've been going through loads of records trying to see if there is any prior history of the thing." He paused for a minute, and then curled his lip in what Hermione was sure was an unintentional impression of Severus. "In fact, maybe I ought to arrange a talk with your boyfriend. It's probably one of his old Death Eater _pals _that's doing the deed."

Harry took a look at Hermione's face and kicked Ron under the table. "Ow! Oh, all right – sorry, 'Mione," Ron said reluctantly. 

Hermione just shook her head. "Whatever, Ron. I'm not asking you to be best mates, but can you try to keep the nasty comments to a minimum? If Neville can do it, so can you." Sighing, she took a look at the clock and grimaced. "Well, I need to get going."

Harry gave her a sympathetic glance. "Today's the big meeting, right? Viktor said something about it this morning before he left." Hermione nodded. "Listen, he's doing a lot better. Just… keep things light and friendly and it'll go fine."

"Thanks, Harry. Bye, guys," she said and rose from the table. They all said their farewells, and Hermione left. Once she was through the door, Harry swung his head back to face Ron.

"Damn it, Weasley. What's wrong with you?" 

"Nothing. Look, I'll lay off Hermione. I _am_ sorry about that. But listen, Harry – just cuz he's got you as his biggest fan nowadays doesn't mean we've all gone mental. Right, Neville?" Ron regarded Neville, confidant that the other man was in agreement. His jaw dropped when Neville shook his head.

"Actually, Susan and I met them for dinner the other night. He's different, Ron. We talked a while – it wasn't bad at all. He treated me like a… like a colleague. A colleague on friendly terms. We all knew the guy was a genius, but he's damned funny, too. In a dry sort of way," Neville said. Harry smothered a grin at the look on Ron's face.

"What is this – some sort of Severus Snape Appreciation Society meeting? You're both mental!" Ron declared, lifting his glass and taking a long swallow. 

Harry laughed. "Maybe – well, I haven't had the chance to really get to know him, but after the war he's been more than civil to me. And… well, you know what happened at the Final Battle, Ron." Ron nodded slowly, still looking at him like he had lost his mind. "We were students back when you formed your opinion of him, mate. Do you think your trainees have a true vision of the real 'Ron Weasley?'" Ron flushed slightly and gave a sheepish grin. Harry nodded. "Exactly. Give him a try now. Look, I know he's not the most likable fellow at first, but he's just got to grow on you."

Ron gave a shudder. "Please, guys! The last thing I want to think about is Snape _growing _on me."

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

While the men at the Leaky Cauldron laughed over Ron's comment, Hermione stood on the front step of the house she and her ex-husband had shared for five years. She hadn't seen Viktor in almost a month, and she was nervous. How was she going to react to seeing him again? What if he looked upset? What should she do? Maybe she should have just handled everything by owl post… _Aren't you a Gryffindor, girl? _She thought to herself sternly. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. 

He was already there.

They stood, silently staring at each other, for a few endless moments. Then- 

"Um. Hi," Hermione stammered. _Oh, so very smooth, Hermione._

"Hi."

"How – how have you been, Viktor?" 

Viktor looked at her for a moment, then shrugged slightly. "Better than I expected. Ve haff a lot to go through, Hermione, ve should probably get started." Relieved to be on more professional ground, Hermione followed him to the study and sat in front of the desk. He took the other chair and, unrolling a parchment, they began.

It took much longer than she had expected to go through everything. It was amazing what two people could accumulate in five years, notwithstanding the property they had both entered the marriage with. Luckily, they were able to divide everything up equally and amicably. They really hadn't had a lot in common, Hermione realized. The items that Viktor was adamant about keeping were things that she would be perfectly content to never see again in her lifetime, and from his reactions to her treasured items she could tell that the reverse was true. After a time, she pointed that out to him and they both shared a laugh. 

"Vell, I never could understand vy you picked that out."

"I loved it! It was perfect for the room!" Hermione protested, chuckling when Viktor gave a mock shudder. 

"All that dark vood… I haff alvays preferred light voods," Viktor said, shaking his head. Hermione nodded. 

"I know."

Sighing, he sat back and regarded her thoughtfully. "Ve vere not compatible in our decorating tastes, vere ve?" She shook her head, confused by the solemn air he was suddenly distributing. "Ve vere not compatible vith many things." Looking at the bookshelves lining one wall of the study, he said, "Vy did you stay vith me as long as you did, Hermione?"

She tensed, but his tone sounded curious, not hurt. "I- I didn't realize. I did keep thinking that it would get better, grow somehow… I wasn't unhappy with you, Viktor. You… you were my best friend. I thought… well, when I saw Severus again at the conference, and found out the truth about what happened… it just became clear to me then. I'm sorry." She took a deep breath. "I'm very sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I should have, I know. It wasn't fair."

Viktor just nodded. "You vere my best friend, too, Herm-own-ninny. Maybe… in more time, ve can be friends again. I haff many good friends...  but a voman's perspective is alvays valuable."

Hermione debated bringing it up, but she decided that she owed it to Hestia. "I had heard that there may be something… or some_one_ right now that you may needa woman's perspective on. If you want to talk about it, I'm here now."

Viktor looked at her for a moment and then laughed. "Harry really cannot keep his mouth closed, can he?" Hermione grinned and shook her head. "Vell, yes. I haff not even spoken to Tonks, but Harry and the other guys… they are pushing me to talk vith her."

Hermione nodded. "I think you should, Viktor. She's a good person. And, from what I understand, almost as Quidditch-crazed as you are." She paused and continued in a careful tone, "Just – be careful with her. I've heard… well, she's a bit inexperienced. No matter what Harry may have told you."

To her surprise, Viktor seemed pleased. "I vas vondering… she seemed shy, but Harry… vell, it doesn't matter. I am glad you haff told me this." He shook his head, bemused. "This is very strange, talking to you about something like this. How can you do it?" Hermione looked at him questioningly, and he shook his head. "How can you make me feel so at ease vith everything? A month ago, I could have bet a thousand Galleons that I could not speak vith you so easily, especially about another voman… and now, here I am."

Hermione smiled. "It's what friends are for, Viktor."

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Neville was in the secondary Ministry greenhouse when he caught a glance of his watch. "Blast! I've got to get cleaned up." Stripping off his dragonhide gloves and casting some quick cleaning charms, he turned to Dennis Creevey and said, "I've got an appointment with the Moreau greenhouse in Provence. Can you finish up here?" Dennis nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks – if it runs over I'll see you tomorrow."

_He's a good kid. A little on the over-enthusiastic side, but he's a good worker,_ Neville thought to himself as he made his way out of the greenhouse and to the Apparition point. 

When he arrived at the Moreau greenhouse, he was surprised to be met at the gates by one of Moreau's employees. Renovo usually met him personally when they had a scheduled appointment. The man was rather large and looked vaguely familiar. _Must have seen him around here before, _Neville thought. With a slight shrug, Neville followed the hulking man up the path to the office.

The man showed him to a small room and left him there, saying gruffly that Mr. Moreau would see him shortly. After a few minutes, Renovo came in. Neville smiled widely and stood up. "Hello, there Renovo! It's good to see you, how have things been?" Neville's grin faltered when Renovo just stared at him for a moment. Then, shaking his head slightly, Renovo gave him a slow smile in return.

"Hello, Neville. Things have been… all right," Renovo said, moving to the other side of the desk. Both men sat down.

Neville looked at him seriously. "Renovo, what's happening with your fields? The most recent shipment I received had the same problem that I owled you about last month." Renovo didn't answer, and Neville continued, "Look, I want to help. I don't know what's causing this, but I have two of the best Potions Masters in Europe looking into the problem."

Renovo's eyes flashed. "Who?" 

"Severus Snape and Hermione Kr- I mean, Hermione Granger." Neville leaned forward earnestly. "I've been a patron of this greenhouse for years, and my predecessor always spoke highly of your operation. I don't like to see this happening to you, Renovo. You're a good man, trying to make an honest living. I'm sorry for not speaking with you about it first, but I didn't think you'd mind if I asked them to help."

"You're friends with Severus Snape?" Renovo sounded incredulous.

Neville cocked his head. "Yes, I guess I could say that. My wife is close with his… partner." 

Renovo drummed his fingers on the desk. "I've… read a lot about him. I do wish you had spoken to me about it prior to involving them, Neville… but I guess I should thank you." Neville raised an eyebrow slightly. Renovo's tone didn't sound very grateful. 

Neville could sense that he was outstaying his welcome, and stood. "Well, Renovo, I had better get back. I just wanted to inform you that I have some people working on it, and I'll let you know whatever they find out."

Renovo inclined his head imperiously, and bade him farewell. 

As he left the room, Neville's eyebrows were knit in confusion. _Wonder what's going on with him? He's usually so friendly. _He supposed it could be the stress from his crop damage. But if that were the case – shouldn't he have been more grateful that Neville was looking into the problem?

When Neville reached the gates, he paused and looked back up the path to the main office building before Apparating back to the Ministry. He felt a strange wave of foreboding when he saw that the hulking man was still standing at the front door, staring at him. 

_________________________________________________________________

A/N: Thanks for reading – now, please review! Feed the hungry muses!

Louise Luvgood – Thanks for the review!! I'm glad you're liking the story so far. I'm really enjoying reading your guesses/theories about what's going on… but I'm going to have to be mean and not respond to them until afterwards ;). I'm glad you like the way I'm writing and editing the lemony scenes – I'm trying to make it smooth for both versions. Thanks!

The great and masterful Yoda – Thank you for the review. Not gonna answer any plot-type comments… because I find myself tempted to give too much away :)

Lizzie - grin Thanks for the review!

Electryone – I'm glad you like the Hestia/Herm conversation about Fudge. I thought some of my fellow Slytherins would catch on before Hestia even said anything ;). 

Queen Li – Thanks! Glad you liked the "extended version" on aff.net. No extended scenes with this chapter, of course, but I'm thinking next one possibly….


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. A/N at end.

**Some Scars Never Fade**

WendyNat

Chapter 5

~~~~~~~

Tonks sat down awkwardly at the bar of the Leaky Cauldron, wondering what she was doing there. Hestia had told her not to come tonight – not to look desperate… and she had agreed. In her head. Her mind saw the logic in Hestia's advice, but… she just couldn't stay away. She wanted to see him again, maybe try to strike up a conversation – just on friendly terms, of course. 

Not to mention, she'd had a hard week and _needed a drink. She and Ron were getting nowhere with their research, and they'd gone through almost ten years' worth of Muggle death certificates. They were now starting on hospital records, including St. Mungo's. They'd gotten through almost two years of those, and still – nothing. And not a peep from France. No new cursings had occurred since their briefing with Shacklebolt. _

It was frustrating.

She nodded her thanks to Tom, who had placed a glass in front of her. It wasn't that she _wanted _someone else subjected to the curse, but… any information at all would be valuable in catching the scum. The researchers who were studying the curse were making no headway, either. She sighed. It was so very frustrating. Shaking her head, she raised the glass to her lips.

"I haff not seen many vomen drink of Fireviskey."

Startled, she lowered the glass and looked at the man standing beside her. Viktor Krum. Realizing belatedly that she was staring, she smiled and said, "Hi, Viktor." Harry had formally introduced them a couple of weeks back when she ran into the two men in Diagon Alley. Unfortunately, at that time she had been on duty and couldn't linger. "I don't usually, but it's been a rough week. Tom must have known I'd need something stronger than normal, somehow…"

Viktor sat on the stool next to hers and smiled. Her breath caught slightly, and she took a quick sip of the searing liquid to steady herself. Viktor commented, "Yes, Tom seems to haff a true gift vith knowing vat his customers need." As if to prove the statement, Tom walked over with a twinkle in his eye and placed a matching glass of Firewhiskey in front of Viktor. "Thank you, Tom." He lifted the drink to his mouth, and Tonks' throat went dry at the sight of his hands wrapped around the glass. Strong, steady– with long fingers… a Seeker's hand. She recalled some of the more amazing stunts he had pulled as Seeker of the Bulgarian National Team, and smiled.

"Have you had a rough week, too, then?"

Viktor looked at her for a moment, then answered, "Not really. Better than I expected. This is my normal drink."

"Oh." Tonks took another sip, feeling the warmth spread through her. "I'm glad it was better than you expected."

"Thanks." His eyes met hers for a long moment, and she felt a spark deep in her stomach. Clearing his throat, he said, "You said you haff had a rough veek. Vith vork?"

Nodding, she answered, "Yes. It's been a nightmare. I guess you must have read the reports in the _Daily Prophet _about that scum who's going around southern France cursing people." He nodded. She told him more about the case, and how she had spent the week working with Ron on research and paperwork. She was pleasantly surprised at how attentively he listened. "Not my idea of a fun week - I like more action," she concluded.

"Ron is your partner, right?" 

"Yep. He's good. Really good. Of course, I helped train him so he'd better be," she said, chuckling. "He's got black-and-white syndrome, but I think he'll grow out of that with more experience. A lot of younger Aurors have it. Some older ones, too."

"Vat do you mean?" Viktor asked, sounding genuinely curious.

Taking another sip of her drink, she said, "Well… it's like he sees everyone, every_thing _as either all good or all bad. He hasn't learned yet that there isn't anything that's all one or the other. It can hold him back, in a way – for example, if he sees someone as _good_ then he won't even consider them as a suspect… while someone he's labeled in his mind as _bad is first on his list, every time."_

"Ah - I understand. Black and white. Like in the chess game," he said, and she nodded. He took a sip of his drink, and commented, "He is a very good player, I haff heard."

Tonks nodded. "You've heard right. He's very good. The best I've ever played, actually. Only Hestia has beaten me more times, and that's really just because I've played her more often."

"You are a good player?" 

Tonks shrugged. "So I've been told. But I get beaten often enough to wonder about that." They both laughed. "Do you play?" Viktor shook his head, and confessed that he actually had never learned the game. Tonks' eyes lit up. "Really? Oh, I bet you'd be good at it. It's all strategy, and you had plenty of practice with that during your Quidditch career." Taking a deep breath, she gathered the courage that the Firewhiskey had granted her and offered, "Actually, if you'd like to learn, I'd love to teach you."

She was surprised by his slow smile. _Merlin, that man is sexy when he smiles… or even when he doesn't, she thought. She forced her mind back to the conversation when he nodded and said, "I'd like that." _

She was at a loss for words. _Now what? Her attention was distracted by the entrance of Ron and Oliver, who ignored Harry's urgent wave (he had taken a seat to allow them to talk privately) and began to head over to where she and Viktor sat. "Um… it looks like the man of the hour has arrived."_

Viktor turned his head. She was grateful when he gestured the two men towards the corner table where Harry sat and turned back to her with a rueful grin. "I do not vant to cut this short, but…" he faltered, and Tonks nodded in understanding. Viktor took a deep breath, and said, "I vould like to learn how to play… I vould say a tacky line like 'My place or yours,' but since right now I do not haff a place…"

Tonks laughed. "We'll do it at my place." Suddenly she flushed, realizing the double entendre, and speedily added, "It'd be easier to teach you there - I have a wizard's chess board and a regular Muggle one." Viktor grinned, seeming to enjoy her discomfiture. 

"I vill owl you, and ve can arrange the… time. Does that sound okay?" She nodded mutely. "Vell, until then." He reached over and squeezed her hand. She felt her stomach flutter at the feeling of his warm hand on hers, a flutter which didn't entirely disappear when he stood up with a wave and made his way to the table where his friends were sitting.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"Oh, really, Susan – we haven't been together _that long…" _

Susan rolled her eyes at her friend. The two women were sitting in a booth at the Three Broomsticks, enjoying some wine before dinner. "You've been in love for seven years. I think your situation is unusual enough to dispense with the normal wait times."

Hermione laughed. "Well, it's certainly an unusual situation, I won't argue with you on that one. But still – it's only been a month since I was divorced. Think with your head, not your overly sentimental heart. This isn't a romance novel – there are other people involved than the two of us."

Susan eyed her thoughtfully. "That's true. There are Viktor's feelings to consider, I suppose. But… I want to see you happy."

"I am happy, Susan. I don't need a ring on my finger to prove it to myself."

Susan smirked and nodded towards the bar. "Well, you may need one to prove it to _other _people, if you get my drift." Turning her head in the direction of Susan's nod, Hermione barely held back a shudder at the sight of a leering blonde man giving her a meaningful look. She shook her head and frowned slightly, and to her relief the man caught on quickly, resuming his search for more willing prey. 

Susan just laughed. "Well, the _look worked for that one, I'll admit. But you'd better watch out for other vultures."_

"Like who?"

"Justin." Seeing Hermione's stare, she elaborated, "Finch-Fletchley."

Hermione scowled. "I knew who you meant. But what are you talking about?"

"Well, he's rumored to be rather excited at the news of your divorce. From what I understand, he can't _wait _till you get back to the Ministry offices. I guess he's planning on working his charms on you."

Hermione was shocked. "Wha- I like Justin as a friend, I never did anything to make him think…"

Susan waved her hand dismissively. "Of course you didn't. You didn't have to. Hermione – you're beautiful, intelligent, fun to be around… you can't really be surprised at this? There will be plenty of guys who read the _Daily Prophet_ that morning and saw opportunity knocking." Susan sat back, watching her friend's expression. "It might help if you were open about your relationship with Severus. It's not likely anyone will cross _him."_

Hermione was still stunned. She had never thought of herself in that way, never considered that anyone other than Viktor and Severus might think of her in that way… she shook her head. Well, there was Ron back when they were at Hogwarts, before he finally realized that they were too different to be anything other than friends. 

Susan watched her, seeming to know what was running through her mind. "You've been out of the field a long time, honey. I'm not surprised you've forgotten about the way it is when you're not openly attached to someone. You're a brilliant witch, well-known, a lot of wizards will see you as – forgive the expression-" Susan's eyes glinted mischievously "-prime breeding stock."

"Susan!" Hermione shook her head, laughing at the outrageous comment. "You know, I was never really _in _the field. I went to Grimmauld Place right after graduation, and Severus and I got together… then when I had to leave him, Viktor was there…"

Susan nodded. "And Viktor made absolutely sure that everyone knew he had laid claim on you. He even warned Neville, for crying out loud – and we were engaged!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really?" Susan nodded, grinning. "Wow. And I was just floating around, oblivious, my nose in my books."

Susan shrugged. "Well, we've strayed a bit. So – are you going to be public about your relationship? I'm not asking you to sport a big honking diamond around, but it couldn't hurt to let people know you're spoken for."

Hermione looked troubled, staring at the table. "I really want to wait, Susan. Viktor… it wouldn't be fair to him. He was so kind about all of this, even filling out the reason for divorce as being the kids issue. So there goes your breeding stock idea," Hermione said with a raised eyebrow. Susan just chuckled. "He did it for me, but he also said he wanted to avoid embarrassment for himself. And if I go around screaming about my new love from the rooftops…"

"I see what you mean. All right, wait then. I'm just warning you – be ready to start beating the men off with a stick when you get back to the Ministry offices."

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

At the Leaky Cauldron, Viktor was lost in thought. He was definitely pleased at the way the conversation with Tonks had gone. She was a very friendly person, amazingly easy to talk to… he had the feeling that they could have continued the discussion all evening without encountering any awkward silences. 

He had been surprised to see her when they entered the Leaky Cauldron, and not at all surprised when Harry had pushed him in her direction and urged him to talk to her. He had to admit that Harry had been rather discreet, quietly finding a table without pulling attention to himself in order to give them time to talk. _I'll have to thank him later,_ Viktor acknowledged silently. 

"Hey, Viktor – are you listening?" Oliver said, waving a hand in front of Viktor's face. He laughed at Viktor's scowl. "What's on your mind? Is it that cute bird you were talking to when we came in?" Viktor shrugged, smiling slightly. Oliver gave him a wink. "She'd be good for you, mate. Big Quidditch fan, she is." Turning towards the bar, Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. She's gone. Did you scare her off?"

Ron shook his head, laughing. "No, mate – I think she was just here to see _him. _I let it slip that we'd be by tonight. All innocence, of course," he said, winking at Viktor. "She's good people, Viktor. Glad you got a chance to talk to her. You should thank me for breaking up with Lavender, gave you a great opportunity, huh?"

Viktor smirked. "Thanks, I suppose. Although – didn't Lavender break up vith you this time? Maybe I should thank _her." Ron shrugged, flushing a bit while the other men laughed. Viktor sobered quickly and said, "I am not trying to be insensitive, I apologize, Ron. Thank you for mentioning it to her. Ve… ve haff an… agreement… to meet sometime soon. She vill be teaching me to play chess."_

"You should get her to teach you something else, mate," Harry said, snickering. Viktor just shook his head at him.

"Harry, you are very young sometimes." Viktor raised an eyebrow for emphasis and continued, "She is very nice to talk to, very friendly. I hope ve vill be friends. That is all, for now." 

"Okay, Viktor. I was just kidding," Harry said, raising his hands. At that moment, Neville walked in and the conversation turned to other topics. Viktor participated in the discussions, enjoying the good-natured ribbing they were giving Ron, but his thoughts wandered again and again to the woman he had spoken to earlier. 

_Just friends… for now._

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

A few days later, Hermione and Severus were finally completing the analysis of the mysterious potion that Neville had brought to them. "Leech extract. Well, that explains it," Hermione said, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Severus simply nodded, a slight frown on his face. 

"An intriguing potion. It seems they manipulated a simple aging elixir to work on botanicals, with additives to increase the decomposition of the magical linkages. We're fortunate aging elixirs denature quickly."

"And fortunate that puffer-fish eyes can't handle Apparition." They had been surprised to discover that puffer-fish eyes were a primary ingredient in the potion. They were notoriously difficult to work with. "Why do you think Professor Sprout's Irish shipment was undamaged – the denaturing issue or the Apparition issue?" Hermione asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Impossible to say, as you well know. I am not fond of speculation. Either way, it seems logical to assume that the potion is being brewed in close proximity of the French greenhouse." 

Hermione nodded and stretched, joints popping. She was exhausted, and she doubted that Severus was faring much better. They had worked all day on the Manere adjustments and then remained in the lab late into the evening to complete the analysis of the potion, which Hermione had jokingly dubbed the "Leaf Leacher". The most recent Manere trial was simmering in a cauldron at the back of the lab. She was willing to bet that this would be the final trial - the extra powdered Mandrake root should do the trick – she could feel it. "Who brewed it, I wonder? It's a complex potion – much more complex than I'd originally thought."

Severus agreed, sliding gracefully into the stool next to her. "I agree. This is the work of a skilled Potions brewer. Not necessarily a Master, but unlikely to be teenage pranksters."

Hermione grinned at him mischievously. "Well, we don't know that. I mean, I brewed Polyjuice in my second year, and that's a difficult potion for a fifth-year to handle." 

Severus forced a stern look to his face. "Mmmm. One of the many times you broke into my private potions stores. Yes. Although I do seem to remember you had a bit of a problem with it – ended up in the infirmary meowing, if I recall correctly." 

Hermione slapped his arm, but she was grinning. "Oh, quit it. I wasn't meowing! Just had a bit of a facial hair problem. Ron's and Harry's came out perfect. Good enough to fool Malfoy." She cursed herself silently when she saw his expression close down at the mention of Draco. In a gentler voice, she said, "Come on. Let's go to bed. We have to check the Manere in the morning, and then contact Neville." He agreed and followed her from the lab to his rooms. 

_Their _rooms, really, now that they had connected the guest suite to his study. Albus had suggested it again a week ago, and this time they had taken his advice. The Headmaster's only request was that she use the guest suite's main hallway entrance when the students returned to avoid any unnecessary rumors of impropriety. 

She sighed. The school year was fast approaching, only a month away. She would miss working with Severus, but she was grateful that the Headmaster had made it clear that she was welcome to continue using her guest suite at Hogwarts. She certainly wouldn't be the only guest housed within its walls – when she was a student she had noticed that the number of people at the Head Table far exceeded the number of actual Hogwarts employees. 

She yawned, her jaw cracking, causing Severus to laugh. "Hey, I'm tired," she said defensively, grinning. 

"I admit I am rather exhausted, myself," he said, stretching. Hermione couldn't help but notice the lithe way his body moved, and despite her weariness she felt her heart quicken slightly. _Down, girl, she thought, turning towards the bed and grabbing Severus' pajama top (which she had appropriated when she began spending the night in his rooms) and pulling off her shirt. Sneaking a quick glance behind her to where he stood, she noticed him watching her intently. She smothered a grin and turned back around, making sure to bend at the waist as she slowly pushed her pants down and stepped out of them. _

When she began to slide the pajama top over her head, it was suddenly snatched from her hands and thrown aside, two arms sliding around her waist from behind. Smiling, she said, "I thought you said you were exhausted." One hand had moved to her neck, pushing her hair aside to expose her throat to his lips.  

Her eyes closed of their own volition, and she leaned against him, barely registering his whispered response. "After that little show, I feel remarkably… alert." 

And then he proved it.

___________________________________________________________________

A/N: Thanks for any and all reviews! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 

Louise Luvgood – Thanks for reviewing! I always love to read your reviews – and yes, they do help me ;). I hope your trip goes well, and I think I just may have another chapter in addition to this one posted before you return. Thanks!

Lizzie – Yep! Ron stopped talking just a minute too soon… I will be posting an extended version tonight on the other sites. ;) Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Mrs. Norris and Prof. Snape – It will clear up eventually – can't give too much away in the beginning, or it would ruin the "mystery" part of it :). Thanks for reviewing!!

Klyn – I'm glad you're enjoying the story!! I also liked the scene between Susan and Neville when I was writing it.

Electryone – Thanks! You're right, those two being friends will take a lot more time. I'm glad you liked they way Neville and Harry stuck up for Sevvie. I love reading stories that have Harry/Ron as a sidebar, actaully (and I also like well-written Harry/Draco) – I just have no confidence in my own ability to write convincing slash. I have been feverishly trying to come up with a pairing for you… but I think I've used up most of the available guys. Still - I may put my toes in the water and give it a whirl in a future chapter ;) Am blushing that you haven't read anything of mine that you haven't liked – the reverse is most definitely true! Your stuff is great!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. A/N at end.

**Some Scars Never Fade**

WendyNat

Chapter 6

~~~~~~~

"What are you doing here?" Hestia said, looking up from the cauldron she was stirring in one of the Ministry's Potions labs.  

"Well, that's a warm welcome! Take a guess." Hermione grinned at Hestia, and the other woman smiled in response. Hestia put the glass stirrer carefully on the table, and turned around to face her. 

"You did it? You guys cracked the Manere/lycanthropy mixture?"

"Yep! We did it!" Hermione said excitedly, waving a sheaf of notes in her direction. "These are the notes, and the final adjustment amounts. It was the mandrake root powder giving us the troubles – we added a bit more of that, and voila! It's done! No discernable breakdown after the 24 hour interval, none at all."

"That's great! I'm happy for you! Does that mean you're be back here, with us?" Hestia smirked at her. "Won't you miss your man?"

Hermione shook her head. "I can handle being away from him during the day, Hestia. A lot of times he was at the Hogsmeade house while I was brewing… oh, never mind. You're just trying to get my feathers ruffled." The other woman's amused expression validated her point. "I just went to see Fudge, and he wants me to work with Severus for a little while longer, until the school year begins. All the other Ministers are clamoring for stockpiles of the cure; even the U.S. and Australian Ministers have contacted him. So, he wants as much of the lycanthropy cure prepared and shipped as possible, and two brewers are better than one. "

"Especially you two. You're worth about ten of us regular Potions people."

"That's not true, Hestia," Hermione protested. "You're an excellent brewer. You just haven't worked with the lycanthropy cure yet; it takes a while to learn the process. Actually, I came down here to see if you can work solo for a few weeks on the Manere adjustments for the Skele-Gro." 

Hestia's plan had worked – the previous week the two women had presented Cornelius Fudge with a list of potions that Manere adjustments had been requested for, with only one of any significance. Even Fudge had realized that the Skele-Gro potion was a priority over the other mundane potions they had placed on the list. There weren't many potions used more often that had as short of a shelf life. Hermione had often wondered whether Rubens Winikus & Company, the makers of Skele-Gro, produced the potion with a short shelf life intentionally in order to create more sales. But it seemed she was wrong – judging by the well-worded request the company sent it appeared that they sincerely wished to help Mediwitches by lengthening the shelf life. 

She mentioned this thought to Hestia, and the other woman snorted. "Gryffindors."

Hermione leaned against one of the empty lab tables. "And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?"

"They wouldn't have requested we help unless there was an ulterior motive. Think about it – this way they can brew boatloads of the stuff, warehouse it, ship it using cheap methods rather than expensive apparition or portkeys… the list goes on. Trust me, it will be to their advantage." Hestia eyed her cauldron critically and gave it two more counterclockwise stirs before continuing, "I wouldn't be surprised if they sell the version with the Manere in it at twice the price, calling it 'Super Skele-Gro' or some rot like that."

Hermione laughed. "You're probably right. I don't suppose they're doing it for the good of the wizarding world."

"Of course not. Why do you think Fudge is charging them so much? Speaking of - he _is_ giving you your fair share, isn't he?" Hestia gazed at her sternly.

"Of course, Hestia. I'm not a fool, you know." Hermione chuckled. "I would do it for free, to tell you the truth. But I know you'd kill me." 

Hestia nodded decisively at that comment. "You've got that right. Don't let anyone take advantage of you, sweetie. They will, given the opportunity." With a wicked gleam in her eye, Hestia added, "Such as a certain young man in the Potions Department. It's come to my attention that he'd just _love _to take advantage of you in any way he could."

Hermione groaned, putting her face in her hands. "Oh, Merlin, I was hoping that Susan was exaggerating." Hestia shook her head, grinning. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Tell him you've already got a bed warmer."

"Hestia!" Hermione laughed a little. "You're outrageous! I'm not going to say that!" 

"Why ever not? It's easier on him than trying some 'oh, but we're colleagues and blah blah blah' line." Hestia shook her head. 

"I'm… I'm trying to keep my private life private for the time being. Viktor…"

Hestia interrupted her. "Will be fine. It's been over a month. And Viktor's been to Tonks' place a few times. She's supposed to be teaching him chess, I think. But from what she says, they end up just talking more often than playing. He'll be fine. Trust me. I don't think he's still carrying a flame for you."

"It's not that, Hestia. I… I don't want to cause him any embarrassment. You understand?"

"No. Not really, but it's your life." Hestia shrugged. "And by the way… thanks."

"For what?"

"For warning Viktor about Tonks… she said he's been a perfect gentleman." Hestia laughed suddenly. "To tell you the truth, I think that's rather frustrating her. But… he's taking it slow, which is good for both of them. I didn't want my best friend to just be a rebound shag session for ex-Seekers."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Honestly, Hestia, I don't think he would have seen it that way even if I hadn't said anything. And all I told him was that she was inexperienced. I guess Harry had indicated otherwise."

"Bastard. Maybe it was just a rebound fuck for him, but she really liked him. And he was too stupid to realize it. Or too much of a bastard to care. She's completely over him now, but for a while there…" Hestia eyes narrowed dangerously. "Forget hexing - if I could get away with it, I'd punch the little snot right in his nose. I can't imagine how nice that would feel!"

"Oh, it felt really good. Fabulous, actually. Though my knuckles took a while to recover," Hermione commented nonchalantly.  

"WHAT?" Hestia's head snapped in her direction, her eyes wide. 

Hermione enjoyed watching the other woman's astonishment. _I don't get the chance to shock her often, that's for sure, _she thought with a touch of pride. Taking a deep breath, she filled Hestia in on what had happened at Susan's place that night so many weeks ago. When she was done, Hestia was leaning weakly on the counter, laughing and wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. 

"I'll never say anything about people taking advantage of you again, honey. That's precious! Can you make a Pensieve so I can see?" 

"Hestia! I'm not going to do that! I _did_ feel really bad about it, and I even healed him right afterwards."

"Pity." 

Hermione cocked her head. "That's what Severus said."

"I always knew I liked that snarky bastard."

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Hermione stayed at the Ministry for the rest of the morning, going through the paperwork in her office. _Gods, why does Fudge - or Fudge's secretary, rather - write so many of these damned memos?_ With a groan, she tossed a memo concerning a meeting that had taken place two weeks before into the trashcan beside her desk. _And why didn't he take me off the distribution list for most of this crap?_

Soon, the trashcan was overflowing. She had been interrupted a number of times by colleagues wishing her congratulations and commiserating with her over the mounds of worthless paperwork her desk had accumulated in her absence. When the reporter from the _Daily Prophet _came in to interview her about the lycanthropy cure and the Manere potion, she had barely been able to hold her irritation in check. Luckily for the reporter, he was respectful and even seemed to be in awe of their work, causing Hermione to warm up to him and they spoke lengthily about the subject. As it turned out, his cousin had been bitten by a werewolf the year before and was eagerly awaiting the cure. As she bade him farewell, she made a promise to send a vial of the cure to him the very next day. _Never hurts to have the press on your side, _she thought, remembering the fiasco with Rita Skeeter in her fourth year. Smiling a little, she went back to thumbing through the notices. 

Later in the afternoon, Hestia poked her head in and informed her that she had arranged a lunch meeting with Remus and Severus the next day in Hogsmeade to go over the Manere/lycanthropy notes. When Hermione just nodded and mumbled something under her breath, Hestia looked at her curiously. "What are you looking at?"

She just shook her head in response and handed the parchment to Hestia. Scanning it, Hestia snorted. "Another request for the Polyjuice potion to be adjusted for the Manere?"

"Read further. It's the same person that wrote the last time, evidently."

Rolling her eyes, Hestia tossed the parchment into Hermione's trashcan. "Stupid. The potion's not much use to begin with, as far as legal uses are concerned, and the base has practically an eternal shelf life! Well, until you add the hair or fingernail or whatever."

"I know. I can't figure out why they keep trying. Shouldn't they have figured it out when they didn't receive a reply?" 

Hestia shrugged. "Some people need a more literal approach. Wait a minute, maybe I should send a reply…" she said, bending over and picking up the parchment. "Hmm. That's odd. A Gringott's mail vault address."

"If I was asking something that stupid, I'd leave an anonymous address, too. A lot of the requests I received were from a Gringott's address."

"I didn't pay attention – just tossed the stupid ones. Maybe I should've looked closer," Hestia commented, smoothing the parchment and placing it in her robes.

"No need. But I suppose replying to that one would be a good idea. Probably some teenager trying to sneak into an overage club or something," Hermione said absently.

"Most likely. Well, I'll see you tomorrow at lunch. Have a good one!" Hestia paused for a moment, then added, "Oh, and I'd suggest you get out of here if you don't want to run into Justin. He's coming back from his LWU meeting soon." She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Or – you could take my advice and tell him that you've already got a bed warmer that makes your toes curl every night."

"Hestia, get out."

"Okay, then, don't take my advice. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Hermione said with a smile. Packing up the papers on her desk with a wave of her wand, she took one last look around her office and left quickly. She _did_ have a bed warmer to get home to, after all. 

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Tonks contemplated the chessboard, her chin propped on her hand. "That was better… I see what you're planning, though, and it won't work."

"It von't?" 

"Nope."

"Oh." Viktor sat back, looking at the board. "Vy not?"

"Because I'm too good," Tonks said, winking. They both laughed, and Tonks continued, "No, seriously, see-" and she explained the hole in his plan of attack. 

"Ah, I see. I haff neglected to take your pawns into account vunce again," Viktor said, scratching his chin. Tonks couldn't fail to notice the slight scratching noise that his fingers made against his evening beard growth. She let out a shaky breath, sternly telling her hormones to stop hopping around.

She brought her mind back to the matter at hand, and shrugged. "It's a common mistake, even among skilled players. I've got a book, actually, about chess strategies – it's a Muggle book, but very interesting… wait a second, I think Hestia has it. I'll get it back from her and let you borrow it. At any rate, everyone ignores the pawns, uses them for sacrifices and nothing more. A truly good player always uses them to his – or her – best advantage, since most people spend too much time worrying about the 'big guys' to pay attention to the little guys who can be just as deadly."

"Hmm. Not very different from life, really."

She nodded slowly. That was true, something she had always noticed with her fellow Aurors. How many had been killed during the Last Battle, concentrating on the 'big bad guys' and neglecting to notice the young Death Eater recruits that had come upon them from the shadows? She and Ron had insisted on sending a group to fall back and circle around to handle any hidden reserve troops, against the express command of their unit leader. By doing so they had been able to save most of the unit. The unit leader had not been one of those saved. He had only been concerned about the big prize, Voldemort, and the lead Death Eaters, forgetting that even the lowliest member of a Dread Squad could possibly have the ability to cast _Avada Kedavra_, or at the very least, _Crucio_. She sighed. _So now he lies dead, killed by one of the so-called insignificant players, and Ron and I have an Order of Merlin, Second Class to our names._

"Vat are you thinking about?"

Snapping out of her reverie, she looked at him and gave a small smile. "Just… considering the truth of what you just said. There was a time… it's… I… I've never really spoken to anyone about it."

Viktor leaned forward and put his hand over hers. She hoped he couldn't hear her breath catch at the contact. "I vill not ask you about it, then. But if you vould like to talk, I vould like to listen."

Surprised, and gratified, by the sincerity in his voice, she began to talk. She talked for a long while, telling him things she had never spoken of aloud. As she spoke, she was continually conscious of his hand holding hers, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb or squeezing hers in unspoken support. She spoke of her fears, her disgust at what she had seen, her frustration when she and Ron had been caught in a body bind and forced to watch their comrades fight without them at the very end of the battle. The guilt she felt for surviving, when so many others more worthy had fallen. 

At this, he spoke at last. "Never say that, never. You haff done so much good… you are as vorthy as anyvun else… and-" he took a deep breath, and continued with a squeeze of her hand, "if you had not survived, I vould not haff met you."

For an endless moment, they gazed at each other across the chessboard. Her throat tightened as the tension mounted, and her lips parted unconsciously. She wondered if he would kiss her, and her stomach tightened. With a small, almost sad, smile, he reached over and stroked her fingers with his free hand and then withdrew both hands, sitting back with a shaky breath. "And then, who vould haff taught me chess?"

The tension broken, they both laughed. And when she thought about it later, she could have sworn that his laugh had sounded… regretful. But, the question was… did he regret the missed opportunity, or something else? 

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

The next morning, Tonks was at the Ministry offices hunting down her friend. She and Ron had spoken with Shacklebolt first thing that morning, and he had confirmed that no new attacks had occurred overnight, to his knowledge. _More research for us, _she thought, irritated. Ron had left to gather more copies of records from St. Mungo's, giving her an opportunity to find Hestia and get her book back. She and Viktor were supposed to meet again that evening. 

Finally reaching Hestia's office, she saw a note on the door. _Meeting – back at ten. _Fine. She would wait, then. Walking to the nearest staff lounge, she caught sight of that morning's issue of the _Daily Prophet _and snatched it, settling down on the couch to read. The headline surprised her. _No More Werewolves! _Scanning the article, she smiled at the descriptions of Severus and Hermione as the two brightest minds in the field of Potions. _Too true, too true, _she thought. There were also comments from a few commercial firms regarding the cure and the shelf life extender – she wouldn't be surprised if they wanted to buy the patent to them both and sell them at ridiculous rates. _I'm fairly confident neither of them would go for that,_ she thought with a snort. Neither needed the money, and she had a feeling that both were doing it for the sake of the common good. _Well, maybe in Severus' case it was for the sake of research, but still… _She would have to have Hestia give them a copy – Ron had mentioned that Hermione didn't receive the paper, and she doubted Severus did. She thought they'd rather like this article.

Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was after ten. When she made her way to Hestia's office the note was gone from the door. _She's back, then. _Knocking loudly, she waited for a moment before calling, "Open up, woman! I know you're in there!"

The door opened immediately, and Tonks walked in to see her friend wave the wand in her hand a second time, closing the door. "What's up? Got a stalker?" Tonks asked.

"Me? No, that's Hermione you're thinking of." Hestia laughed, and Tonks smiled. Hestia had filled her in on Justin's crush. "I'm just sick of people bugging me this morning. I'm pretending to not be here in case Fudge comes by. Prick."

"Won't argue with you there. He's still on your back about the Manere requests?"

"Nope – we've decided on the one we're going to work on next. But the company evidently is offering a bonus the quicker it's completed, so he's already been by to ask how it's going. Merlin, I haven't even had time to _start _it, and now he has Hermione working with Sev until school starts making more of the lycanthropy cure." Hestia shook her head and sat back. "Bastard. Can't wait till the next election."

"Me, either. I hope Arthur will run this time." Arthur Weasley had been a favorite of Tonks' ever since her time working with the Order. He had, so far, refused to run for the position but he had a number of people pressuring him this time. "Now that all his kids are grown and out of the house, he may agree to do it." 

"I hope so," Hestia agreed. "Anyway – I doubt you came here to listen to me whine and complain, so… what's up?"

"I need my book back. The Muggle chess one."

"Oh, right! I'm sorry – forgot to bring that back to you. It's at the Hogsmeade house – will you be here tomorrow?" Hestia asked.

"Well… I had told Viktor I'd give it to him tonight," Tonks began, and Hestia started to chuckle. 

"Ah, I see. No problem, I'll bring it by this afternoon. I've got to go into Hogsmeade to meet Remus and the other two for lunch, so I'll just have Remus meet me at the house instead of the front gates."

Tonks smiled. "Thanks, Hestia."

"No problem." Hestia looked at her seriously for a moment. "He being good to you?"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Hestia, you're acting like my father. He's being great. He's… very good to talk to, I… I told him things last night that I don't think I've told anyone. It was… nice."

Hestia nodded. "Well, let me know if he's ever out of line." 

Tonks simply nodded and left with a wave, thinking ruefully, _I wish he _would _get out of line!! _

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Hestia Apparated to the front step of the Hogsmeade house an hour before their meeting at the Three Broomsticks. Not bothering to knock, since she knew that Remus was still at Hogwarts with Severus and Hermione, she unwarded the door and entered, making her way to the study where the chessboard was set up. She was fairly certain that's where she had left the book. The extra time would give her a chance to read back over some of the sections she wanted to memorize. 

Entering the study, she stopped in mid-stride, eyes wide. _What the… _immediately whipping out her wand, she surveyed the damage. 

The desk was a mess, drawers pulled out and papers strewn about the floor. The table the chessboard had been on was knocked over, pieces flung haphazardly. And the bookshelves… almost all of the books were pulled out, some torn. For a fleeting moment, she felt relieved that most of the valuable tomes were safely in the Hogwarts library or Severus' office. 

She heard a small creak on the stairs, and whirled around, wand at the ready. "Remus?" she called out. She was fairly certain that it wasn't Remus – he wasn't supposed to meet her here for another half an hour and it was unlikely that he would be early _and _upstairs - but let whoever it was think that she was some simpering fool. She edged to the side of the doorway, back against the wall, and prepared her wand… 

…and was knocked across the room as the section of wall she was leaning against was blown inwards with a roar. She landed hard, and felt something land on her before she blacked out. 

Some time later, she woke slowly. _Damn, _she thought foggily. It appeared that she had been pulled away from the wreckage of the wall, but she was still in the study to judge by the bookshelves. A large figure moved into her line of sight as she struggled to stand, and she snarled, blinking away the blood that had run into her eyes. The figure was tall and quite large, with a mask obscuring its features. She assumed it was a man. _Or a female giant._

"Hestia Jones. Member of the Order of the Phoenix. And Potions Mistress," the man – to judge by the voice, her assumption had been correct - said conversationally, circling the wreckage to stand near her, being careful to remain out of reach. She tightened her grip on her wand, but the man standing in front of her suddenly took on the Slytherin dueling stance, and with a shouted "_Expelliarmus," _her wand flew from her hand and she was knocked back against the floor. 

"I don't think you would be able to concentrate enough to cast a spell with a head wound like that, but just in case… I'm sure you understand, Miss Jones. May I call you Hestia? No? Very well, then. Miss Jones, if you don't stay where you are, I'll be forced to put you in a body bind. Except for your mouth, of course. There are some things you can tell me, Miss Jones, to make my job much simpler. Such as… where are the notes?" 

"What notes, bastard?" she answered slowly, mind working feverishly. The man must want the key to the lycanthropy cure… but why? To sell to a commercial firm? It would do no good – Severus already had a patent on it. Why? She couldn't think. 

"Such foolish, useless bravery. You'd almost think you were a Gryffindor. But I know better." The man glanced at the clock on the wall, and sat down on the couch, pulling a flask from its robes. "Hmm. It seems that we have all the time we'll need, Miss Jones. Now – tell me… where are the notes?" The man lazily unscrewed the cap and took a drink of its contents, making a face as he swallowed. _Probably Firewhiskey – drunk bastard. Some idiot that read the Daily Prophet this morning and thought to make a buck or two somehow._

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hestia said aloud, shaking her head to try and clear it. _Damn it! Of all the times to _not _want a fuzzy head…_

"Don't toy with me, girl." Hestia remained silent, and the man sighed. "I want the notes – the _final _notes – of the cure. Including the extender that the Mudblood developed. The only ones I've been able to find here-" he indicated the study "-are the ones prior to the extender, and they don't include the process Snape used. I need the final notes, describing the process and the extender. And you know where those are, don't you, Miss Jones? You want to help me, don't you?"

"Fuck you. Knock me across the room, disarm me while I'm already down, and you think I want to help you?" Hestia asked, stalling for time. She also had glanced at the clock on the wall, and realized that Remus would be arriving shortly to meet her for the walk to the Three Broomsticks. _If she could just stall long enough…_Remus was a master of the Dark Arts, and an expert dueler… 

The man stood, and gave another sad sigh. "I see. Well, it appears we got off to a bad start here. Maybe you require a little more… persuasion." 

Hestia sneered, but her blood had run cold when the man stood. She was momentarily surprised that he didn't throw a hex, but then she realized he was planning a more… primitive method of persuasion. Of course, any Unforgivables would have the Aurors down on him in a minute with the new tracking wards that were placed on wizarding towns. 

_Now or never, Hestia. No more waiting around for werewolves to save your ass. _She tensed in anticipation, planning her attack, realizing that she was woefully low on options. _Back to the basics, then. Worth a try. Just a little closer… now! _She sprung from the floor, uncoiling like a serpent, and grabbed his wand with her hands while raising her knee with all of her power. 

The man howled and bent over, his hand releasing his grip on the wand long enough for her to twist it from his hands. She was a little surprised. _Guess he didn't read the handbook about wearing a cup when you're planning on assaulting a woman,_ she thought. 

The second she held the wand with her own hands, she could tell it would be useless. She couldn't concentrate enough right now to throw a spell with her own wand, much less an unfamiliar one. _Time to bluff, _she thought, raising it and focusing on holding her hand steady.

"Now, you bastard, tell me why you want the notes," she said, edging quickly towards the door and wiping more blood from her eyes. The man was recovering, and she knew she had to make a run for it before he regained his strength. When she neared the doorway, his head snapped up and he growled, pulling a knife from a belt sheath that had been hidden in his robes. 

_Shit._ She ran. And was dragged back by two strong arms from behind, one holding the knife. The wand was wrenched from her hand, and she struggled madly, distantly hearing the clatter of the knife falling to the ground in the confusion. Finally, she succeeded in bringing her heel back hard against his kneecap and his grip loosened enough for her to slither out of his arms. She turned to run again when her hair was yanked from behind, causing her to gag with pain as the roots pulled on her injured scalp. And then… she almost sobbed with relief when her sensitive ears heard the sound of the front door opening. 

The man heard it, too. With a final growl, he released her and grabbed up the notes. Then he paused, facing her for a moment, and almost as an afterthought cast a final spell. 

She screamed once, and then everything went black. 

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Evil cliffie, I know – I apologize, somewhat, but no story is complete without a couple ;). I promise to update very soon, before the weekend is over, I promise!

Shadow Maiden – Thanks for the review – I'm glad you like the story so far, especially since you're not a huge fan of HG/SS. Thanks for your comments about my potions "science" that I'm making up – I'm trying to make it seem real (gotta get my money's worth out of those chemistry labs from college ;) ). 

Kjay – Thanks so much for reviewing! I agree – I love mysteries, too, and I hope I'm doing an OK job with it… it's hard to not just give everything away in whatever chapter I'm writing at the time ;)

Louise Luvgood – Thanks for the review, again! I love reading your reviews – here's more Tonks/Viktor action for you. I'm glad you liked it! Hope you had a great trip, and I look forward to your review :)

Klyn – Thanks! I really like my Tom, too… I didn't plan him out this way in the beginning, but he's really grown on his own as I write his dialogue. He's always fun to write.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. A/N at end.

**Some Scars Never Fade**

WendyNat

Chapter 7

~~~~~~~

"Okay, Remus – we'll meet you in Hogsmeade as soon as we finish with the Headmaster," Hermione said, waving at the brown-haired man. Severus gave him a nod in farewell as he left the lab. 

Turning to Hermione, Severus gestured her to precede him through the door. "After you, my dear Potions Mistress."

"Why thank you, Potions _Master_," deliberately lingering over the last word in a sultry voice. 

He caught her arm before she could move past him and brought her in close for a deep kiss. "I must admit that I find it quite… appealing… when you refer to me as 'Master,' he murmured against her lips, smiling wickedly. She grinned back and then gave a sigh, pulling away from him reluctantly.

"Hmmm… hold that thought till later. We don't have time right now," she said in a low voice, catching hold of his hand while they walked through the dungeons. "I guess we won't be able to do this-" she said, indicating their clasped hands "-when the students are back."

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her with his trademark sneer. "And shock the little hooligans with the thought of their feared Potions Master being… intimate… with a woman?"

Hermione chuckled. "Indeed. I don't think Poppy would have enough heart restorative in stock to handle all the cases."

"Unlikely." 

When they reached the top of the staircase, they were surprised by the sound of two irate felines. "Crookshanks! No fighting, bad boy!" Hermione cried, grabbing her hissing bundle of fur and holding him tight. Mrs. Norris still stood, hissing and spitting, in the corridor. Crookshanks gave her a disdainful look and, with a twitch of his tail, settled against his owner's chest, purring. 

"Territorial dispute, I take it?" Severus said with a sneer. Hermione shrugged, keeping a firm hold on her familiar.

"Probably." 

By then, they had reached the Headmaster's office, and he turned to face the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance. "Twinkies," he drawled, scowling. The gargoyle moved aside and they stepped onto the moving staircase. At Hermione questioning glance, he sighed. "Albus has become fond of Muggle sweets over the last couple of months. Muggles think up such inane names." Hermione didn't comment – what could be more inane than to consider something called cockroach clusters an appetizing treat?

"Ah, Hermione, Severus, please sit down!" Albus said from his desk chair, smiling brightly in greeting. 

"Thank you, Albus."

"Lemonhead? No? Suit yourselves," the Headmaster said, popping one of the sour concoctions in his mouth. Hermione held back a giggle at the distasteful look on Severus' face. He did so hate sour foods. _Who would have thought the evil Potions Professor had such a sweet tooth?_ Albus continued, "I understand that in my short absence you have not only completed the Manere potion adjustments, but also the analysis of that strange substance Mr. Longbottom and Professor Sprout found on their plants." At their nods of assent, he chuckled. "Perhaps I should go away more often."

"It was only a matter of time, Albus. The substance is not as great of a threat as we had originally feared – the use of puffer-fish eyes in the base renders it useless for a wide-range attack… without using Apparition or portkeys, and with the inadequate shelf life, it would be impossible unless there were multiple brewers in every location," Severus said, sitting back in the squashy armchair. Albus nodded.

"I see. Has Mr. Longbottom been informed?" 

Hermione nodded, stroking the ginger cat in her lap. "Yes, Albus. I spoke with him yesterday when I went to see the Minister. He was very relieved, but still concerned that it was developed in the first place. And concerned about…" she was interrupted by a popping sound from the fireplace. Turning, she was shocked to see Remus' head floating in the flames. "Remus!"

"Attack at the Hogsmeade house… Hestia's hurt – bring Poppy!" Remus looked at Albus, and said in a strangled voice, "_Hurry_!" His face disappeared.

They all leapt to their feet. Albus threw some floo powder into the flames and called Poppy to his office. "Tell her to bring her supplies!" Severus hissed at the Headmaster, who nodded and passed on the message. While they waited, Albus picked up a letter opener, transfiguring it into a long metal bar. He then cast another spell that Hermione recognized as the incantation necessary to create a portkey. 

Thoughts raced through Hermione's head, and she found herself becoming more tense every second. _Attacked? By who? Why? How hurt is she? _Bending over, she picked up Crookshanks and held him close. Finally, Poppy came through the fireplace with her medical bag under one arm and her wand in the other. The four of them grabbed hold of the newly created portkey, and she felt the familiar tug around the area of her navel.

When they reached their destination, she dropped Crookshanks and took off at a run to the front door, Severus close behind her. Wrenching open the door, she heard Remus' strained voice calling to them from the direction of the study. Stopping in the doorway to the study, her blood froze. Severus brushed past her and entered the room, sweeping his gaze meticulously over the wreckage. 

_Hestia…_Her friend was lying on the floor, Remus kneeling beside her. Her dark hair was shiny with blood, and her face… blood was seeping from her nose, her forehead… an ugly bruise was appearing on one arm where her sleeve had been ripped. Remus looked at Hermione, eyes haunted. "She won't wake up."

"We'll see about that," Madam Pomfrey said, bustling into the room and setting her bag down. "Move aside, people. _You _can stay close, in case I need an extra pair of hands," she said, indicating Remus with her final statement. The others moved out of the mediwitch's way while she worked on her patient. Hermione leaned against the doorjamb, carefully avoiding the ruined wall, and unconsciously held her breath. She gave Severus a small, tense smile when he moved closer to her, and she leaned against him gratefully. 

"She'll be fine," he whispered in her ear. She didn't respond. Madam Pomfrey's face seemed apprehensive, in her opinion. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard a long groan from Hestia and sagged with relief. After administering a couple of potions, the mediwitch stood up and conjured a stretcher. 

"She'll be fine, I think. No lasting harm, but she'll be in my hospital wing for a couple of days." 

"What has been done to her, Poppy?" Albus asked, his voice grave. The mediwitch looked at him and shook her head.

"_Pigra Pectus. _Heart slowing curse. More damaging than normal because of her physical wounds, which is why she was unconscious. I countered the curse, healed her broken skull, and cast a blood-boosting spell… I have some more work to do when we get back to the hospital wing, but she's stable for now." Giving the Headmaster a meaningful glare, she said, "I also gave her some pain potion and a mild sleeping draught. She's not likely to wake again for a couple of hours."

"Poppy, perhaps she should be awake for a while so we can ask-" Albus began.

Madam Pomfrey interrupted him, waving a finger under his nose. "That is precisely why I did it, Albus. She doesn't need to be interrogated by the likes of you right now. You deal with running your school, Headmaster, and I'll deal with my patients. You can question her later." With a snap, she closed her bag and turned to Remus, putting a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine, lad. Don't you fret. It's a good thing you came by when you did – that curse is nasty stuff if it has a chance to set in."  Remus nodded, his face still ashen. At the mediwitch's urging, he grabbed hold of the portkey with her and the three of them disappeared. 

"Who?" Hermione turned her head to look at Severus. "Why would someone do this? What were they after?"

He shook his head. "We'll have to see what Hestia can tell us when she awakens." 

Dumbledore agreed, and then said, "Perhaps we should take advantage of this time and see what we can discover here." Severus looked at him and gave a curt nod. "Hermione, can you summon the Aurors?" She nodded and went to the fireplace, where the fire Remus had set was still crackling. 

Moving closer to Severus, Albus asked in a low voice, "Do you recognize anyone's hand in this, Severus?" The dark-haired man's gaze continued to sweep the room, stopping at certain points to study an area in more detail. Finally he sighed, shaking his head. 

"No. That particular curse was used by a number of Voldemort's followers, and doubtless by some others with nefarious schemes of their own. The physical injuries… Malfoy Senior and Macnair in particular were always fond of doing things the… 'old fashioned way'… their victims usually displayed a lot of blood-" his voice left him for a moment, then he took a breath and continued, "-but those two been dead for years."

Albus nodded. "I thought as much, but I had to ask." Severus simply nodded and continued his perusal of the room. They were interrupted by an exclamation from Hermione.

"Look what Crookshanks found!" 

Severus' head snapped around and looked at the object she was pointing at on the floor. Moving closer, he knelt down next to the ginger cat who was now sitting back with a smug look.

It was a knife. Wickedly serrated, its pale blade glinted in the light from the fireplace. The handle was black with ivory inlay… in some sort of design. As he leaned closer, he sucked in his breath and unconsciously grasped his right arm. The design on the handle… it couldn't be… he closed his eyes, sinking into memory.

~*~*~*~*~

~Six years previous~ 

"In recognition of my most loyal servants, take these. Put them to good use, in my name – do not be loath to sully their shining blades with the filthy blood of Muggles and Mudbloods, the steel will never dull, the blades never rust. They were forged in my presence, and it is my will that they be used to further our cause. They symbolize your unfading loyalty to the cause, you who are my Inner Circle," Lord Voldemort's hissing voice proclaimed. 

_One by one, the Death Eaters of the Inner Circle stood before their master and knelt, kissing the hem of his black robe with reverence. One by one, the Death Eaters of the Inner Circle were presented with the symbol of their master's recognition. And one by one, they rolled up their right sleeves and held the blade to their arm, cutting a fine line in the flesh, as was custom. "My flesh be first, my flesh be last. All blood be spilt in your name, My Lord. My loyalty unwavering, my loyalty undying, until victory is achieved."_

_When it was his time, Severus stepped forward and carefully cleared his mind, erecting the necessary barriers against his true thoughts. In close proximity, the Dark Lord's powers of Legilimency were profound – he could afford no mistakes. As he mindlessly intoned the customary phrases, he flooded his mind with thoughts of loyalty, of desire for victory… it worked, once again. The Dark Lord smiled down on him, and he rose and rejoined the circle, the knife clutched in his hand. Looking down, he wiped it clean on his robes, noting as he did so the intricate detailing of the ivory inlay – serpents twining around the handle in an elegant dance. _

_"Such deadly beauty, is it not, Severus?" a woman's voice asked from his right side. Turning slightly, he saw the cold eyes of Narcissa Malfoy staring at him.  She had risen swiftly to the Inner Circle after taking the Dark Mark the year before. He had, in truth, been surprised at how quickly she had risen in the ranks despite the fact that Lucius managed to keep her apart from the more dangerous missions. He supposed Lucius' bloodlust was rigorous enough to take up the slack, as it were. Of course, his wife had never shied away from bloodletting – far from it. Slowly, he nodded in response. _

_The ritual had been completed, and they filed back into Malfoy Manor for the rest of the festivities, removing their masks and pushing the hoods back. Severus bowed slightly and gestured Narcissa to precede him, and she smiled at him, her hair shining and cold eyes sparkling. He shook his head slightly._

 Such deadly beauty, indeed. 

~*~*~*~*~

"Severus?" A hand on his shoulder roused him from his reminiscing, startling him. He looked up into warm brown eyes, and cleared his throat.

"I… recognize the blade." 

Albus stepped closer. "You do, my boy? Whose is it?"

Severus shook his head and stood. "I misspoke, Headmaster. What I meant was – I recognize where the blade came from. The current owner, I do not know. But… that blade… it was a gift from Voldemort to the members of the Inner Circle."

Hermione gasped, but Albus' face remained unchanged. "I see." The older wizard sighed. "That may help us narrow the field a bit."

Severus shook his head once again, frowning. "Not necessarily, Headmaster. Most members of the Inner Circle are either in Azkaban or dead. Their property went to their heirs, or their kin, or in some cases the Ministry auctioned off the estates. This knife could have been used by anyone."

"What knife?" a deep voice said from behind them. Turning, Albus smiled at the sight of the tall Auror standing in the doorway. 

"Ah, Kingsley – so glad you came," the Headmaster said. 

"How is she?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked, frowning at the scene in the study. The blood on the floor was still wet, reflecting the light of the fire.

"Madam Pomfrey said she'll be fine," Hermione said, cradling the cat. "Remus went with them back to Hogwarts."

The Auror nodded and asked, "Was she able to tell you anything?" 

Hermione shook her head, and Albus answered, "No – Poppy thought it best if she slept for a couple of hours to regain her strength before I… what was it that she said? Oh yes, interrogated her." Kingsley gave a snort of amusement. "You can accompany us to Hogwarts when you're done here. There's no need to have her tell the same story multiple times." 

A crash from the front room startled them all until a familiar voice called out, "It's me! How's Hestia? Is she all right?" Tonks appeared in the doorway, rubbing her left knee. 

"She'll be fine, Tonks. After we check out the scene, we'll be going to Hogwarts to speak with her," Kingsley said in a soothing voice. 

Tonks sagged against the doorway. "Thank Merlin. When I heard there was an attack here, I came straightaway. We talked earlier and she told me she was coming here before lunch to pick up my chess book."

"This one?" Severus asked, bending over and plucking the book from the floor next to the overturned table. Tonks nodded, and he handed it to her. 

"Thanks."

Kingsley cleared his throat. "Well, now that that's settled…" He looked at Albus pointedly. "There was a discussion of a knife when I walked in."

Albus nodded to Severus, and the black-haired man explained what he knew of the knife's origins. Kingsley and Tonks looked thoughtful, and then they both split up to look through the house. An hour later, they reconvened in the kitchen where the other three were drinking tea. 

"The study appears to be the only room that was ransacked. From the look of things, the attacker or attackers were searching for a book or some sort of notes, possibly… what was kept here?" 

"Nothing of consequence. Some general notes surrounding the lycanthropy cure, information about the werewolves that have been cured… most of the important notes and books are kept at Hogwarts," Severus said. Hermione nodded in agreement. 

"No valuables?" Severus gave the other man a withering glare, and Kingsley laughed. "I had to ask, Snape, relax. I know you're too smart to store your grandmother's jewelry here." Hermione chuckled at the look on Severus' face.

"Well, I believe we've given enough time for Miss Jones to have awoken. Shall we?" Albus said. They all stood and with a wave of their wands, Apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Hestia woke slowly, consciousness returning as each layer of sleep peeled away. Without opening her eyes, she winced at the pain in her head. "Gah. Bastard." 

"Pardon me?" 

"Remus?" her eyes flew open to see his face bent over hers. 

"None other." With a shaking hand, he smoothed the hair around her face. "Love, you gave me quite a fright…"

"I gave _myself _quite a fright," she said dryly, leaning into his caress. "Did you see the bastard?" Remus shook his head. "Damn."

"I would ask what happened, but Madam Pomfrey has threatened a part of my anatomy that I'm rather fond of – you're only to be questioned once, when Albus and the Aurors arrive," he said, stroking her cheek. 

"Which part?" Hestia asked. Flushing slightly, he told her, and she smirked. "I'm rather fond of that part, too." 

Remus laughed and gave her a kiss. "I sincerely hope so." He sat back when, from the corner of his eye, he saw Albus and the others appear in the doorway. "I believe they're here."

"My interrogation committee?" Remus nodded, and she sighed and laid her head back for a moment. "I'll need something to drink. And I'm guessing that all I'm allowed is water, right?"

"Sadly, yes," Remus said, handing her the glass. She gave a great sigh and took a long sip before handing it back to him. 

Tonks reached the bedside first. "Woman – you gotta stop causing trouble!" she said, engulfing Hestia in a fierce hug. At Hestia's muffled "Ow!" she pulled back with an apology.

"I'm fine, but my head is still a bit tender. Bastard tore a good chunk of hair out – even after healing that still smarts. Now what kind of sense does that make?"

"I think the broken skull is probably hurting more than your hair being pulled out, Miss Jones," Madam Pomfrey said, closing the door to the infirmary. Looking at the Aurors and Albus, she frowned. "Make it quick! The woman still needs to rest!"

"Oh, it's all right, Madam Pomfrey. You did a fabulous job putting me back together," Hestia said, smiling weakly. 

"Be that as it may, Poppy is right. Let's get through this as quickly as possible," Albus said, gesturing Kingsley forward. 

Hestia looked impressed. "Hey – I rate the head of the Aurors? Wow. I'm moving up in the world." 

Kingsley laughed, deep and clear. "Sorry to tell you, I was on duty today. I would've come if it had been anyone. My people are spread a little thin right now," he said.

"Can't let me have my little fantasy day in the spotlight, can you, Kingsley?" Hestia said, chuckling. Remus just shook his head, relieved that she felt well enough to engage in the friendly banter. "Begin the grilling, Shacklebolt."

"How about we begin by you telling us what happened?" 

Hestia nodded, and told them the details of what had occurred. Kingsley and Tonks both took notes, muttering at times under their breath. She could make out a few of the mumbled words: "Slytherin stance, hmm? Interesting,"  "Knife, yes, we found that," and "Flask? Hmmm. I wonder…" 

When she finished speaking, the room was silent, everyone deep in thought. Finally Kingsley shook his head and moved closer to Hestia. "Was this the knife?" he asked, holding up the serrated blade. She nodded. "And you have no description, other than that he was large?" 

She shook her head. "Well, his breath smelled, if that helps. He wore a mask the whole time – kind of strange, really."

"Breath smelled?" Severus spoke from the corner where he was standing. Hestia looked at him curiously and nodded. "Like what?"

Hestia frowned. "I'm… I'm not sure. Now that I think of it… I should have smelled the Firewhiskey on his breath, or whatever was in that flask… but it definitely wasn't an alcohol smell. It was foul, but not alcohol… it was familiar somehow…" Her frown deepened in thought. 

"A moment, please," Severus said, grabbing the can of floo powder from the mantle and floo'ing to his chambers. They all looked at each other in bewilderment until Severus returned a few minutes later carrying a box filled with flasks. 

Walking to Hestia's hospital bed, he held each flask up for her to smell. Hermione's brow smoothed – she knew what he was up to. The man could have been taking a strengthening potion, or an enlarging potion, or… 

"Polyjuice! That's it!" Hestia exclaimed after sniffing the third flask. 

"Polyjuice," Kingsley said, looking at Severus. "Brilliant."

"Polyjuice," Hermione echoed. Hestia shot her a glance. A thought was forming in her mind, and it wasn't good. Not good at all.

____________________________________________________________________

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review – it makes me happy and giddy and makes me write more and faster :)

_Pigra Pectus – _Rough translation: slow heart (if it's wrong, blame the online Latin/English dictionary and my complete ignorance of Latin)

Lizzie – Thanks! Yes, it was evil… glad you liked it ;)

Waiting() – Thanks for the review – I'm glad you like the way I describe emotions, I try not to go too soap opera on my readers ;). 

Electryone – Sorry to hear that your internet was down – I would go into withdrawal I think ;). Thanks for the review – I'm trying to be as realistic as I can with the Viktor/Tonks thing, I'm glad you liked that scene! 

   __


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. A/N at end.

**Some Scars Never Fade**

WendyNat

Chapter 8

~~~~~~~

"This is pointless," Severus said in a flat voice, frowning. Albus glanced at Shacklebolt, who shrugged. They were in the Headmaster's office discussing the situation. Hestia had been dosed with more sleeping draught at Madam Pomfrey's insistence, and Albus had been able to persuade Remus to join them. 

"True, but it's the only lead we have currently," the Auror's deep voice was loud in the silent office. 

Sighing deeply, Severus described the knife ceremony. The others listened in rapt silence as the raven-haired wizard spoke. "The knives were all identical, so that won't be of any assistance, either," he finished. 

Tonks rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Macnair's dead, Avery too, Goyle Senior is in Azkaban, Nott's dead, Dolohov is in Azkaban, Crabbe Senior is dead, Malfoy Senior is dead, and… Narcissa…" Tonks swallowed at that. She was still a bit shaken at the memory of the hidden room in Malfoy Manor where they had finally found her aunt's body. Narcissa Black Malfoy had killed herself soon after her son was taken into custody following the Final Battle. Before finding the body, Tonks and the others had been sure she had fled – they were checking the Manor house for illegal items and additional evidence for Draco's trial. The last thing Tonks had expected was to find the blonde woman's body in that secret room. "Narcissa is dead." 

"Yes," Severus said bleakly. Tonks knew he still blamed himself for Draco's fate – and, in turn, Narcissa's death. She shook her head slightly. There was nothing Severus could have done to change her cousin's path – his father's will had been too strong. And the boy's will too weak.

Albus sighed. "And all of the other members of the Inner Circle suffered similar fates – either dead or in Azkaban." 

Kingsley made some notes and commented, "We'll still check it out, investigate the heirs and auction buyers."  

Tonks spoke up. "The question is – who would need to use Polyjuice? Why?"

"It must have been someone Hestia could recognize…" Remus said hesitantly. He was interrupted by Snape's snort.

"Not unless Tonks is in league with the attacker, and informed him that Hestia would be at the house. Her name has never been linked to the lycanthropy cure. It's more likely that it's someone that you or I would recognize."

"Or me." Hermione's quiet voice came from the corner where she was seated. Severus looked at her intently and nodded slowly, a guarded look on his face.

"Yes. Or you. Bloody _Daily Prophet,"_ Severus growled, standing abruptly and beginning to pace in front of the fireplace. Tonks could see the tension in his body as he moved. 

Remus shook his head. His face was still pale from the events of the morning, Tonks noted. "The question is – why? What good would the notes be to anyone? Severus already has a patent on it, so it couldn't be sold even if the person was capable of duplicating the process…"

Hermione cleared her throat hesitantly. "I don't know how noteworthy this is, if at all… but we – Hestia and I, that is - have had someone badgering us to adjust the Manere potion for Polyjuice." Tonks gave her a sharp glance and Hermione shrugged slightly. "Like I said, probably not significant, but it just came into my mind when Hestia recognized the smell… we've received a couple of requests from the same person, anonymous return address, and Hestia just sent the person an owl the other day telling them once and for all that we're not doing it."

Kingsley looked thoughtful. "Anything is possible, Hermione. I'll note it down," he said. "Sometimes a hunch can be significant. Do you have any latent Divination ability?" Hermione snorted loudly, and Severus even smiled at the thought. She shook her head. Kingsley grinned. "Well, you never know."

"Right. Just ask Trelawney."

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Tonks sighed and rubbed her face. She had gone to see Hestia once more before leaving Hogwarts, but the recovering woman had still been asleep. Kingsley had stayed for dinner at Albus' urging – she had tried to appear reluctant when she declined the invitation but she didn't think she had been very successful. It had been a trying day, and she wanted nothing more than to relax with Viktor that night over dinner and play a few games of chess, as they had planned. 

Arriving at her flat, she sighed. She couldn't wait until Viktor moved out of Harry's place and got a flat of his own – she had never been very good at cleaning charms and was getting worn out getting her place in order before his visits. Of course, she could try to be a bit neater, she supposed… with a shrug, she opened the front door. 

_Not too bad,_ she thought, inspecting the room with a critical eye. Glancing at the clock, she put the chess book down on the counter and straightened up the papers that had spilled onto the floor. Sitting down in her favorite armchair, she let out a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She had questioned Madam Pomfrey thoroughly, and the mediwitch had assured her that that Hestia would be fine, with no lasting effects. _As good as new, _the mediwitch had said. Tonks had been so scared when she received word of the attack from Kingsley… Ron was still at St. Mungo's, so she had left him a note in his office before speeding after the Head Auror. She hadn't left any details… even in her worried haste she had recognized that a meeting between her partner and Severus Snape wouldn't be in anyone's best interests at the time. Ron still had Snape firmly in the "bad guy" category, and it would take some time for that to change. 

A knock on the door interrupted her musings, and she went to answer it quickly. "Viktor!"

"Tonks!" he said with a grin, imitating her mock-surprised tone. They both laughed.

"Come in, sit down for a minute and I'll conjure up dinner."

Viktor followed her into the flat and sat, watching her prepare the meal with a wave of her wand. "Vat has happened?"

Stopping in mid-wave, Tonks turned. "What?"

Viktor stood and walked towards her, touching her cheek lightly. "You look upset, vorried. You haff shadows under your eyes." He leaned on the counter, looking at her intently. "Vat happened?"

She swallowed. "I didn't realize I was that transparent," she commented lightly. It sounded forced, even to her ears. He just remained silent, watching her. Under the quiet regard, she broke down and spoke. "It's been one hell of a day, Viktor," she began, and told him the bare facts of what had occurred with Hestia. By the time she was done, he had coaxed her into the living room and they were both seated on the couch. 

"I was so worried…" she said in a shaky voice, shivering slightly. It always hit her like this – after the fact. During a crisis, she was always able to maintain the cool, calm, collected demeanor that every Auror prized… afterwards, however, everything she had suppressed came crashing back. She had had the shakes for a full day after the Last Battle. _Better than having them during the battle, I guess, _she thought wryly. 

She was surprised to feel a warm arm go around her shoulders. Her trembling subsided slightly as she was pulled against the firm chest of Viktor Krum. Grateful, she leaned into him, taking the comfort that he offered, sternly telling her hormones that that was _all _he was offering. 

For his part, he was also having a difficult time convincing his body that he only meant to comfort the woman next to him. She was warm and inviting, her body lean but soft in all the right places, and her hair smelled… _That's enough, _he thought decisively, firmly steering his mind away from the path it was following. 

After a time, she sighed and pulled away, letting her arms drop. He kept one arm draped across her shoulders. "Thanks," she said, smiling shyly. "It always hits me like that – reaction after the fact."

"I understand," he said softly. Their gazes locked, and he cleared his throat hastily, looking away. "She vill be okay?" Tonks nodded. "Good. I haff alvays liked her."

"Oh, have you met – oh, of course. She works with Hermione – I suppose you ran into her at Ministry functions and such."

"Yes. She vas alvays keeping us laughing during the long speeches," he said, smiling slightly at the memory. 

Tonks grinned, shaking her head. "Yeah, she's good at that. She almost got me in hot water a few times… I have a hard time holding back when I hear something funny, and she knows it. The wench," she said affectionately. 

"I am glad she vill be okay."

"Me, too." She was overly conscious of his arm still over her shoulder, and cleared her throat. "Perhaps we should eat."

Viktor nodded and stood, offering her his hand with a smile. In a short time, they were laughing and talking across the small kitchen table. 

"You're insane! Richard Pierce will never be as good of a Keeper as Benjamin Hughes," she said scathingly. "The only one who even comes close is Oliver Wood." Taking a bite of her food, she paused a moment before continuing, "To tell you the truth, I'm surprised Oliver's still playing. He's getting a little old for it, isn't he?"  

Viktor gave her a mock scowl. "He is younger than you are, I believe."

"True, but I'm not flying around on a broomstick catching Quaffles and dodging Bludgers, now, am I?" she said, smiling. 

"No. You are just chasing bad guys." Viktor looked down at his plate for a moment before raising his eyes to hers. "I vorry, you know."

She was still for a moment. Did he mean… "What do you mean, Viktor?"

"I vorry. About you. Your job is... dangerous. I alvays knew this, but today… if that man had still been there ven you arrived-"

"Then I would have taken care of him. I _do know what I'm doing, Viktor," she said softly, curiously touched at his concern. He was flushing a bit, and she felt compelled to reach over and touch the back of his hand, saying, "I'm flattered that you worry, though. Thank you." Smiling slightly, she added, "Try not to worry too much… I don't take unnecessary risks, you know. Especially now – some of the Aurors have gotten… lax… since Voldemort's defeat. I'm not part of that camp. It… in a way, seems to me to be more dangerous for us now."_

"In vat vay?"

"Well… it was easier in Voldemort's time – the _good guys _and _bad guys _were a little more obvious. Now – the lines are fuzzy. I guess that seems silly – even during Voldemort's reign there were people out with their own agendas… I don't know exactly what I'm trying to say," Tonks said, shaking her head. 

Viktor was silent a moment, then said, "I think I understand vat you mean. It is like the needle in a haystack. Many vill get careless after time, ven they get tired of digging, and the needle vill poke their hand because they are not paying attention." Tonks nodded slowly. She truly hadn't expected him to understand. "I… am glad… that you are being careful, even now." He reached over and took one of her hands in both of his. "I vould not vant anything to happen to you, Tonks," he continued in a low voice.

She was entranced by his stare for a minute before she found her voice once more. Smiling slightly, she said, "I wouldn't want anything to happen to me, either… after all – who would teach you chess then?" 

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"Why don't you lie down, dear?" Madam Pomfrey said as she passed by the brown-haired man sitting beside her patient's bed. "Feel free to move one of the other cots closer, if you'd like." 

Remus just shook his head. "Not right now, Poppy, thank you."

She smiled and put a hand on the man's shoulder. He was beyond tense. "She's going to be fine. Just sleeping off the effects of the potion I gave her." He simply nodded in response, and the mediwitch sighed. "Well, my chambers are right through that door – touch the door and say my name if you need anything, young man."

Remus gave her a weary smile. "I'm hardly a young man anymore, Poppy."

Poppy arched an eyebrow at him. "Hmm. Well, you're young compared to me, aren't you?" Ruffling his hair affectionately, she commanded, "Get some sleep sometime tonight, all right? She'll be waking soon – on that table there's more sleeping draught and some pain potion if she wants either of them. And some dinner – for you both. I'll check on her later."

"Thank you, Poppy," Remus said. The mediwitch nodded to him and left the room. He sat back with a sigh. Poppy meant well, but she could be overbearing at times. He had gotten to know her rather well during his time as a student at Hogwarts – each month she had escorted him to the Shrieking Shack to wait out the full moon. She was one of the few who had, even then, known what he was and accepted him, regardless. 

He ran a hand through his hair. Now, with the lycanthropy cure, he would no longer be faced with the same prejudices and harassment that he was accustomed to dealing with. The thought was still strange to him. Living most of his life as a werewolf had been illuminating in many ways – particularly regarding some people's true nature. There were too many people like Fudge, who was perfectly friendly to him now that he had been cured, but before… he just shook his head, grimacing. Even after all of his work with the Order, the Minister had looked at him like a wild beast who should be put down for everyone's safety.  

It made him appreciate people like Poppy, who had treated him the same as a werewolf as they did now. Even Severus' dislike of him in the past had more to do with Remus' friendship with Sirius and Potter than his lycanthropy – completely aside from the murderous prank Sirius had pulled. After years working together in the Order, they had become friends – well before he had been cured. Severus had, in fact, worked years on developing the cure.

And now that cure had resulted in injury to someone he loved. 

"Remus?" Hestia's quiet voice, raspy from too much sleep, reached his ears. He immediately left the chair and knelt beside the bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked, handing her the glass of water.

She smiled, sitting up slowly. He readjusted the pillows behind her. "I've been worse," she commented wryly. Taking a long swallow, she gave a satisfied sigh. "I'll feel more human once I've eaten. The remains of that damned sleeping draught is still in my mouth – tastes like a week-old fish."

Remus chuckled and brought the food over. They both ate, Remus casting appraising glances at her every few minutes. Finally, she rolled her eyes at him and snarled, "I'm _fine, _Remus – relax, man! You're making _me _tense."  

"Sorry. I just…"

"It's okay. I'd feel the same way if it was you in this bed. But honestly, I feel perfectly fine. And I'll tell you something else - there's no way I'm staying in this bed until tomorrow night," she said with a slight scowl. He knew she was irritated, but the scowl made her look like she was pouting and it was unbelievably… cute. Unable to help himself, he leaned over and kissed her on the tip of her nose. Her eyes narrowed, and the cute look vanished. 

_Yep – definitely irritated now, _he thought, smiling to himself. If she was feeling well enough to get angry with him then he felt satisfied that she was all right. 

"Something strike you as amusing?" 

With a smirk, he answered, "You're cute when you're angry." She growled at him and threw back the sheets, moving stiffly as she stood. Instantly he was by her side. "Do you need help?" he asked, grasping her arm.

"No, you tosser – I'm just stiff from being force-fed sleeping potions for an obscenely long amount of time. And I need to use the loo," she said, shaking off his arm. Hiding his smile, he followed her at a discreet distance as she made her way across the room to the bathroom. He waited outside until she was finished.

The door to the bathroom slowly cracked open, and he was greeted by a pair of bright blue eyes gleaming at him mischievously. He cocked his head curiously, and she smiled, opening the door fully. His throat went dry.

She had removed the hospital gown and was standing before him, gloriously naked. He was frozen with shock, and she took advantage of this - grabbing his arm and pulling him into the bathroom with her, shutting and warding the door behind him. "I feel amazingly… energetic… after all that sleep," she purred into his ear, and he felt himself responding immediately. 

"Indeed," he said, raising an eyebrow. Then, in a more serious tone, he said, "I don't want to hurt you. Are you sure-"

He was cut off by her lips crushing his, her tongue pushing its way into his mouth. He moaned against her mouth, bringing his arms up around her to press her to him. She clung to him fiercely, every possible inch of skin in contact with him. With an irritated noise, she stepped back for a moment and grabbed her wand from the counter. Two short words later, Remus was as naked as she was. 

With a devilish grin, she murmured, "Oh, yes, I am sure." 

And then she proved it.

~~~~~

Some time later, when they returned to the bed, they were surprised to see it had been transfigured – it was now wide enough for them both to sleep on. "Who…" Hestia began before he cut her off with a laugh. 

"Look," he said, pointing to the note on the bedside table. It was in Poppy's handwriting.

_I'm glad to know you're feeling better, Miss Jones. From the sounds of it, you'll both be ready for a full night's sleep, so I took the liberty of transfiguring the bed appropriately._

_~M. Pomfrey_

_P.S. Next time, do try and remember the silencing charms._

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Hermione closed the study door slowly, watching the man sitting in front of the fireplace. She had stayed behind for a few minutes to finish putting away her supplies in the lab, telling Severus to go ahead back to their chambers and get some tea ready. From the looks of things, he hadn't yet begun that task. He was staring into the flames, brow furrowed in thought. She had a good idea what he was thinking about.

"Severus?"

Without looking at her, he drew his wand from his sleeve and conjured up a teapot and two cups. She was a bit surprised – he had always complained that conjured tea didn't taste as good as naturally brewed… she couldn't tell the difference, but she had never bothered to argue the point. Moving closer, she gave him a tentative smile. "Finally bending the rules on tea brewing, Professor Snape? And I thought you were a man of conviction."

He snorted, but otherwise didn't respond to her teasing. Sitting on the edge of his chair, she slid her arms around his shoulders. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"It could have been you," he said in a quiet, carefully controlled voice. He still had not turned away from the flames. She didn't know how to respond – after all, he was right. It very well _could _have been her. Not that that would be any worse than it being Hestia, though the other woman certainly had more dueling experience than she did. Deciding that no answer was better than hollow words, she moved to sit in his lap and snuggled against him, gratified when his arms came around to hold her close to his chest. 

"I don't want you wandering around alone. Your name is all over the place, connected to both of these potions…" His voice was like steel, hard and unwavering. 

She sighed and snuggled in a little closer. _How to approach this one? Deciding to resist commenting on his authoritative tone, she said, "What about you? Your name is all over the lycanthropy cure, Severus. Kingsley seems to think the attacker would be particularly interested about the DNA process… you're the one who developed it, the only one who truly understands it. I'm worried about you, too."_

"I can take care of myself, Hermione."

"Oh, but I can't?" Hermione said, sitting upright and glaring at him. It didn't have quite the intended effect since she was still perched on his lap, so she got up and stood in front of him. He was scowling.

"I didn't say that," he protested, sitting up straight, his hands clenching the armrests.  

Her eyes narrowed. "You didn't have to. It's obvious what you were implying." She put her hands on her hips, and Severus winced. She didn't realize it, but she looked just like Molly Weasley preparing to deliver one of her famous lectures. 

"Wait. Please," he said, holding up a hand and fixing her with a steely gaze. "Before you continue with your histrionics, attempt to put that much-vaunted mind of yours to use. Who presents an easier target – an ex-Death Eater who survived the Final Battle, or a young ex-Gryffindor witch who survived her NEWTs?"

Her face went white. Jaw clenched with the strength of her emotions, she hissed through her teeth, "Don't you dare throw that in my face, _Snape. I would have been there, standing beside Harry, if he had told me when it was going to be. I _wanted _to be there, but he kept me from it." Her jaw unclenched, and she continued in a louder voice, "Oh, he had no problem coming to me beforehand to get my advice on different ways to defeat the bastard, but when it came time to actually attack I was kept in the background. He knew when it would be, and he didn't even bloody tell me! No one did, not Harry, not Ron…" By the end of her speech, she was shouting. _

"Did you honestly expect them to, Hermione? You would have been a liability!" 

"How dare you, you bastard!" she yelled, backing away from him as he stood and advanced on her. 

Grabbing her upper arms and holding her in place, he moved his face close to hers. In a low, calm voice he said, "Listen to me, Hermione. You are extremely talented. In terms of pure talent and skill with a wand, you would have been an asset on the battlefield – no one is denying that. _But you would have been a liability._" He squeezed her arms for emphasis. "A distraction. They – we - would have tried to protect you, a part of our minds always on your safety, and any kind of distraction could have meant our deaths." He pulled her towards him, enfolding her in his arms, and this time she did not move away. "And now… if I lose you… I will not long survive you." She trembled at his words. They were sincere, of that she had no doubt. But didn't he understand that she felt the same way?

Tilting her head up with a finger under her chin, he whispered, "Do you understand, now? This situation… you're a target. We're all targets, yes, but _you're_ the one I'm worried about. You. Are. My. Life. Please swear to me that you will be careful." Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers in a soft, sweet kiss. 

She sighed when the kiss ended. _Damn it. When did I stop being angry at him? "You win." Opening her eyes, she looked up at him. "But you need to be careful, too. Big Bad Ex-Death Eater or not." _

He smiled slightly at her choice of words, and brushed a stray lock of hair from her cheek before pulling her back against his chest. "I will," he said, his voice rumbling under her ear. 

They stood there for long moments, enjoying the warmth of their embrace. Finally, she asked in a whisper, "Would I have been that much of a distraction, really?"

"You are always a distraction," he murmured, holding her tight. All of a sudden, he tensed as her hand began to roam and she pulled away enough to gaze up at him, batting her eyelashes innocently. "Insolent wench," he said in the silky voice that drove her mad.

His own hands began to roam, and he soon had her gasping and weak-kneed. _Gods… _pulling back, she began to attack the fastenings on the crisp white shirt he was wearing, kissing each section of newly exposed skin as she worked her way down the long line of buttons. 

Once his shirt was unbuttoned, she grasped both sides of it and pulled him with her as she backed up to the couch. When she felt her knees hit, she grinned playfully and gave a yank, pulling him down on top of her as she fell onto the cushions. Sliding her hands along his back, underneath his shirt, she ran her fingers along the multitude of crisscrossing scars – a legacy of his dark past. The skin was smooth and warm between the scars, his wiry muscles sliding underneath the skin in a sensuous movement. 

His lips were on her neck, and she arched her head back to allow him greater access, letting out a contented sigh. The sigh became a gasp as she suddenly felt his hands on her body, exploring. Sitting back to kneel before her on the couch, he pulled her clothes off slowly and deliberately. "Do you realize how beautiful you are?" he whispered before leaning back down to kiss her thoroughly, and she felt herself surrender to him completely. 

Later, as they lay there in the warm aftermath, she stroked his hair as their breathing slowed. Neither moved. 

"I can't lose you," he choked out, his head buried against her neck. His breath was hot and unsteady against her skin, and she tightened her arms around him.  

"You won't," she whispered back. "I'll be careful."

Lifting his head and pinning her eyes with his gaze, he whispered harshly, "Make sure of it."

______________________________________________________________

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! All you Remus fans should be happy that he finally got some "action" in this fic… I know you've been waiting ;). As always, review! All feedback is welcome!

DagginLady – This fic is just for fun, not for a challenge. Thanks for the review!! 

Onesnowyowl – Thanks – I'm glad you're liking it!

Lizzie – Thanks ;).

Electryone – Congrats on the Polyjuice guess ;). I have most of the story well mapped out, so it's mainly just dialogue that I have to put together for each update… and once some of my characters start talking they don't want to stop… I guess that's how I'm updating so quickly! More Herm/Sev romance here… and some Viktor/Tonks and Remus/Hestia – goodness. People in my fics get MUCH more action than I do! LOL!

Louise Luvgood – Thanks so much for your reviews – I always love to read them! Only one plot-related comment I'll allow myself – I don't want you to think I put the Narcissa info in this chapter as a response to your hypothesis… it was mentioned in Chapter 2 during Sev's discussion of his scar that Narcissa killed herself after Draco was taken to Azkaban. I just didn't want you to think I killed her off because you named her as a possible :). I'm really enjoying your guesses and discussions – I could almost write another couple of stories from plotbunnies you're giving me! If I do, I'll be sure to check with you first.

Queen Li – Thanks for your review!

Klyn – Thanks for the review – I think there will definitely be a run-in with Justin before the end of the fic ;). 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. A/N at end.

**Some Scars Never Fade**

WendyNat

Chapter 9

~~~~~~~

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat back in his office chair, rubbing his forehead. _Impossible,_ he thought. _Too many leads, nothing of substance._ With an irritated sound, he tossed the folder he had been reading onto the pile next to his desk. 

The last few days had been harrowing. He had half of the best researchers on his team looking into the property trails of Death Eaters from the Inner Circle while the other half continued to look for clues surrounding the French cursings. With the wave of recent retirements, he had precious few good researchers left on staff. 

_Plenty of hot-blooded young Aurors, though,_ he thought with a wry smile, remembering his own early days as an Auror. The smile fell as he considered just how hot-blooded many of the younger Aurors were. Too many of his experienced Aurors had fallen during the war, and while he was glad that there were so many new recruits he despaired that there just weren't enough experienced members to help soften their rough edges. Despite his frequent warnings, they were sloppy. And in this field, sloppy too often meant death. 

"Constant vigilance!" he said with a smile, looking at the framed picture on his desk. It was taken on the day he was inducted into the Order of the Phoenix – the three men in the picture waved at him cheerfully. In addition to Kingsley himself, in the picture were Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody. "I miss you, Mad-Eye. You were the best." Moody had finally taken a much-deserved retirement after the war.

"_One _of the best – don't forget about me, Kingsley," a woman's voice said from the door. Kingsley turned his head toward her, startled that he hadn't noticed her standing there. 

"Ah, come in, Tonks," Kingsley said with a smile. "I was just…"

"You were just _not _practicing what you, and Moody, preach… _Constant vigilance!_ I was standing there for a few minutes, Kingsley," Tonks said, taking a seat across the desk from him. She cocked her head. "So, tell me – what's on your mind that you've forgotten to employ The Great Moody's oft-repeated advice?"

"The usual."

"Inner Circle knives and French cursings, hmm?"

"Yes. Like I said, the usual," Kingsley said with a humorless smile. Looking up at the ceiling, he gave a great sigh. "Please tell me you've come with good news."

Tonks tossed a folder onto Kingsley's desk. "Neutral news, more like. Oh - I did have the emergency trackers updated to detect the heart-slowing curse… if it's cast anywhere in the UK we'll be aware of it in minutes." Kingsley nodded in acknowledgement, and Tonks gestured at the folder that now lay on Kingsley's desk. "That's the preliminary research on the Inner Circle members – at least the ones that we're sure of where their property ended up after their deaths or incarcerations."

"Anything interesting?"

"Take a look."

Lifting an eyebrow, Kingsley reached across the desk and picked up the folder. Scanning the contents, he spoke softly under his breath. "Vincent Crabbe inherited the estate… damn, I know that kid was a Death Eater… just no proof. Goyle estate was auctioned off, Malfoy estate went to some cousin or other – get me more information on both of those, Tonks," he commanded. Tonks nodded. "Hmm. Nott auctioned, Macnair went to a nephew…" He flipped through the rest of the pages, continuing to mutter under his breath. 

When he was finished he shook his head and placed the folder back in front of Tonks. "More information, please, on the auction items. And on the heirs to the properties – see if they've all been accounted for lately, if anything's been out of the ordinary."

Tonks nodded. "Yes, sir. I've already got Ron looking through the auction papers that we've been able to dig up so far."

"Good, good. No new information on the French issue?" Tonks just shook her head, and Kingsley sighed. "I didn't think so, just thought I'd check." Looking at the clock, he swore under his breath. 

"You've got your lunch meeting with Fudge today, don't you?" Tonks said, eyes glinting in amusement. Kingsley just nodded, frowning. Tonks laughed and stood from the chair, holding the folder. "Well, have fun. Better you than me."

Kingsley also rose from his chair. "Let me know as soon as you have more information. And, Tonks…"

"Yes?"

"Constant vigilance!"

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Hermione peered into the supplies cabinet and gave a sigh. "Severus!" 

Without turning to her, he drawled, "Yes?" 

"Are there any other secret hiding places you have for ingredients? We need more armadillo bile than what we have here." 

He smirked. "I thought you were quite aware of the locations in which my supplies are kept – after all, you pilfered from them often enough during your tenure here as a student."

She just laughed. "More often than you know, probably. I've checked the three storage locations that I know about – I just didn't know if you had others." He shook his head. "Well, then I suppose I ought to dart out to Diagon Alley and pick up more. We'll need a good supply to finish the other ten cauldrons. There are a few other things I need to pick up, but I won't be gone long-"

"You will not."

"Excuse me?"

"I should say, rather, that you will not go alone. I will accompany you," he said resolutely, putting down the stirring rod and adjusting the flame under the cauldron. Turning, he stalked into his office to retrieve their traveling cloaks. 

She rolled her eyes but didn't bother to argue. If nothing else, five years of marriage to Viktor Krum had taught her to pick her battles carefully. She knew that Severus wasn't likely to budge on this issue… if she played along perhaps he would tire of the game in a few days. And besides… maybe she could score a lunch out of the deal, she thought with a smirk.

Glancing at the cauldrons she ascertained that they were all at the simmering point in the potion process. Nothing else needed to be done until the next morning, when the first cauldron of the batch would be ready for the hippogriff blood. Without extra armadillo bile, they wouldn't be able to begin the next group of cauldrons. There was really no reason for him _not_ to accompany her. 

Smiling at him as he handed her her cloak, she leaned up to give him a swift kiss. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked. 

"For caring about me." A grunt was his only reply, but he did reach over and take her hand in his as they made their way out of the dungeons and to the gates. 

As they turned to each other and pulled out their wands, he leaned down to kiss her, whispering, "And thank you."

"For what?"

"For not arguing," he said with a smirk. Before she could respond, he had disapparated. With an amused shake of her head, she followed.

A couple of hours later, they had completed their purchases. Hermione had been pleased to realize that his over-protectiveness could have definite advantages for her. Severus Snape wasn't fond of shopping, and generally refused completely to enter women's clothing stores and had even been known to hurry her out of bookstores after he had finished his own browsing. However, when they had finished at the apothecary's and she mentioned that she needed to visit Madam Malkin's for some new robes, he hadn't argued. Oh, he had tried to rush her along. But one sentence from her mouth had been enough to still his irritable tongue: "All right, I know you hate it in here. I'll just come back by later today and browse by myself." After that, he had been a willing, if not precisely enthusiastic, shopper. 

Of course, he had made a few … _useful _suggestions… when they passed the lingerie section. She had smilingly added some of the items to her purchases, commenting that he deserved a reward of some sort for his "torture". Following that statement, he had been in a much better mood – albeit a bit distracted – while she finished her shopping. 

By then, they were both rather hungry and she suggested a stop by the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. 

"I'd rather return to our chambers and have you model some of your… purchases… for me," Severus said, leaning in close enough that his breath tickled her ear. She smiled.

"We have all day… and night… for that. And I'll – _we'll _– need our energy," she purred back. He chuckled at her playful tone, and she continued in a normal voice, "Plus, we have to say hello to Tom since we're right here."

"He'd understand, believe me."

She shook her head and hooked her arm through his. "Oh, come on. You're buying me lunch, no more whining."

"Snapes don't whine," he said, scowling, but didn't resist as she pulled him along into the inn.

"And Grangers don't go without meals. So come on!" 

When they entered the room, she was glad to see that it wasn't crowded. Smiling, she waved to Tom when he looked up. 

"Hello, there, you two! Here for an early lunch?" Tom said, smiling broadly. 

"We were… shopping." Severus managed to infuse that statement with more revulsion than Hermione would have thought possible. Tom just laughed. 

"Well, then, you've definitely worked up an appetite. Have a seat," Tom said, waving them to the table closest to the bar. "Potions ingredients?" Tom asked as he began pouring their drinks. 

Hermione grinned. "Among other things. He was nice enough to accompany me to Madam Malkin's."

Tom raised an eyebrow, impressed. "You got him to go in there, did you?"

"It was a particularly… torturous… experience, Tom," Severus said. He nodded his thanks as Tom placed a Firewhiskey in front of him. 

"Hmm. You sure you don't need a double, then?" the old bartender asked with an amused smile. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother. I'll have you know, Tom, I bought some items especially for him to make up for the 'torturous experience.' So save the double for another time." She smiled at the barkeep when he placed a glass of wine in front of her. "Thanks."

Tom took their orders and disappeared for a few moments, returning with two plates of food. As they ate, Tom puttered around the bar, cleaning up spills and empty drink glasses with a flick of his wand. Hermione smiled. 

"I just love him. I can see why you've been friends with him for so many years," she said to Severus, who nodded thoughtfully.

"He has, for lack of a better phrase, been there for me. As a friend, a mentor… he gives good advice. Most of the time," he added darkly. 

"When didn't his advice turn out right?"

Severus' eyes glinted. "When he told me to stay away from you because you were happily married."

"Oh." 

"Of course, I didn't follow the advice. Thankfully," he added.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, thankfully." She reached over and squeezed his hand. "I guess on the surface everyone thought we were perfect together… Tom wasn't around us enough to know any different. Viktor and I were perfect friends, not perfect romantic partners."

Tom's voice answered, "All too true. That was one of the few times I was wrong about something. Quite likely to make it into the record books." Hermione and Tom laughed while Severus smirked. "Speaking of record books… how does it feel to be the front page of the _Daily Prophet _two days in a row, Hermione?"

Severus looked alarmed. "Excuse me?"

"You didn't notice?"

"We don't get the newspaper, Tom. It's full of… well, let's just say we don't get it," Hermione said. 

"Oh. Well, here…" Tom said, walking to the bar and reaching behind it. He came back with a folded copy of that morning's paper. "Read up."

With trepidation, Hermione unfolded the paper to read the front page. "Oh, Merlin," she moaned. Indeed, as Tom said, the entire front page was filled with an article describing the Manere potion. Quickly skimming, she could see that the reporter had been busy. A number of familiar names popped up – Justin, Hestia, Fudge (she couldn't suppress a shudder at the thought of him attempting to speak intelligently about her potion), and Nathan Blanchard. Head of the Potions Department at LWU, he had been her mentor and they had maintained close contact over the years. The reporter had been thorough, at least.

Going back to read certain sections more closely, she didn't notice when Severus moved around behind her to get a look. A few moments later, she yelped when his fingers dug into her shoulder. 

"Look!" he said urgently, pointing at a section of the article she hadn't yet reached. As she read, a feeling of dread grew in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh, Gods…"

In mutual accord, they both leapt up and Severus ran to Tom, demanding access to his Floo system. Tom didn't argue or question, simply pointed him to the door beside the bar. Severus swept across the room with Hermione close behind him, Nathan's quote from the article still echoing in her mind:

She's brilliant, and I'm proud to have had a hand in shaping her career. We've kept in close contact over the years – trading notes on projects we're working on. Merlin knows, I likely have more notes about her work than she does herself!

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Kingsley barely held back his annoyance. Minister Fudge was talking about… well, it didn't really matter what he was talking about – the man was _annoying_. Swallowing a sigh, he forced his face into a semblance of polite interest. He had already made his report, and now Fudge was talking about his preparations for the next election.

I've got people being attacked by Death Eater knives, not to mention people in France being hexed with an unidentified curse, and on top of all of that a shortage of experienced Aurors to deal with it all… and he thinks I care about his political aims?

Something Fudge was saying cut through his thoughts. "So, Kingsley – what did you think of today's article in the _Daily Prophet_?"

Bringing his attention back to the conversation, he answered, "I haven't had a chance to read the paper yet, Minister. As I explained earlier, we had a rather busy couple of days lately and I've spent all morning working the case."

"Yes, yes. This is along the same lines, though. It's not really on the lycanthropy cure… more on Mrs. Krum's-"

"Miss Granger's," Kingsley corrected.

"Yes, right, Miss Granger's work on the Manere potion. I'm telling you, Kingsley – it's things like this, under my jurisdiction, that will ensure my re-election," Fudge said, sitting back with a large smile on his face. Kingsley answered with a noncommittal noise that Fudge seemed to take for agreement. "Precisely! So you see why I'm asking you to redouble your efforts to find out more about that French curse. Just think – all the European countries have been researching the lycanthropy cure, and under my lead Britain accomplishes it first! Now, we have all the European countries researching this French curse, and under my lead… well, you get the picture, Shacklebolt."

_People are dying, and it's all politics to you, you bastard, _Kingsley thought. Outwardly, he simply nodded. 

Finally, the lunch ended and Kingsley was able to escape back to his office. On his desk, he noticed that morning's issue of the _Daily Prophet_ and sighed. _May as well have a look – if I run into Fudge later he'll want to know if I've read about "his" glorious work. _

Kingsley scanned the article quickly, years as an Auror having trained him to pick out the relevant bits. When he saw Hestia's name, he realized belatedly that the _Daily Prophet _must not have gotten wind of the attack yesterday. Yet. Undoubtedly they would have a two-page spread as soon as they found out about it. He sighed, shaking his head. _Bloody reporters never think about how their stories might impact an investigation. _From what he understood, Muggles had similar issues with their journalists. 

As his eyes continued to scan the paper, he noticed a sentence that made his blood run cold. _I likely have more notes about her work than she does herself. _ 

Damn. He needed to find Tonks… leaping from his chair he strode to the door and was almost knocked over when it was flung open. Tonks stood before him, breathing quickly. 

"Kingsley – the trackers picked up the heart slowing curse, it was cast at-"

"LWU, right?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him as he headed for the Apparition point. 

"How in Merlin's name did you know?" Tonks asked, breaking into a half-trot, half-run in order to keep up with the taller Auror. 

"I read it in the-"

"_Daily Prophet_, right?" Ron Weasley had joined them in the hallway. "I was just floo'ed by Hermione – she saw the article right before the tracker alert came through. I told her to stay put, we'd contact her once we checked everything out."

"Who's handling the LWU sector this morning?" Kingsley asked.

"Ernie Macmillan and Katie Bell," Ron answered.   

"Damn." They were both too eager for his comfort. They were good, but too eager. He wished once more that he had more experienced Aurors to spread around the ranks. They had reached the Apparition point. "Ready?" He gave a decisive nod, and commanded, "Let's go."

They were so well timed that only a single pop sounded when the three disapparated.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Hermione paced in the study, impatiently waiting for a message. Severus sat in one of the armchairs, his very stillness broadcasting the tension he was feeling as they waited for word of their mutual friend and colleague. 

Hermione had used the floo at the Leaky Cauldron to contact Ron after Severus was unsuccessful in reaching Kingsley or Tonks. Immediately after she told her friend of their fears, Ron left for a moment only to return and inform her that there had been an attack at LWU and an owl or floo call would be forthcoming. "Don't leave – stay at Hogwarts." She hadn't had a chance to answer him before he'd closed the connection. 

And so they had returned to Hogwarts to await word. _Patience,_ Dumbledore had told them. Patience was not an asset that Hermione Granger had in abundance, at least not when someone she cared about was in trouble. 

"Please be still, love," Severus said, pinching the bridge of his nose between two long fingers. She frowned at him for a moment before marching to the other armchair and dropping into it. 

"Is this better?" she asked acidly. 

"Immeasurably."

A moment later, a knock sounded on the door to their chambers. Severus pulled his wand from his sleeve and gave it a wave, opening the door. Remus and Hestia stood in the entryway. "Come in, then," he said irritably. 

"We heard from Dumbledore… any news yet?" Hestia asked, her face showing grave concern. She was also a colleague of Nathan, and – like Hermione - had worked with him on her Master's project. 

Hermione was about to answer her when a face appeared in the fire. Running over to it, she knelt down and said "Ron! How's Nathan?"

"Hermione. He's okay, but he'll be laid up for a few days. He's at St. Mungo's, that's where I'm floo'ing from. Two of our Aurors were hurt, too." Ron was quiet for a moment, then said, "I know you too well to ask that you not come to St. Mungo's, but don't come alone. You ought to know… the attackers seemed most interested in your Manere potion. They took the notes that Mr. Blanchard had before the Aurors interrupted them."

"They?"

"There were two this time," Ron said. "Hermione… you're not coming alone, are you?"

"No, she is not, Mr. Weasley," Severus said, moving into Ron's sight. 

To her surprise, Ron's face looked relieved. "Thanks, Professor. She's too brave for her own good sometimes."

"I am aware of that fact," Severus said. Hermione fumed silently next to him. _She _was too brave for her own good? After all the trouble that redheaded twerp got into? 

Ron nodded, then said, "Well, I suppose I'll see you here soon, then?" They agreed, and the connection was broken. 

An instant later, the four people in the room were heading for the gates. Hestia had refused to stay behind, and Remus had refused to allow her to go without him. Within minutes, they had Apparated to St. Mungo's and were making their way to the fourth floor.

Tonks met them at the top of the staircase. "Come on, then. Nathan's worried about you, Hermione."

"Worried about me? He's the one in the hospital!" Hermione exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Yes, well… I take it the attackers said some things that lead him to believe that you're the one they want to get their hands on," Tonks said. Severus gave her a hard stare, but before he could question her further she gestured them towards a door. "This is the ward."

There were six beds in the ward, three of them occupied. Nathan was in the bed closest to the door, and Hermione rushed to him, the other three close behind her. Ron was sitting in the chair next to a sleeping Ernie Macmillan, and Kingsley stood against the wall between the Ernie and the other injured Auror. Hermione couldn't see his or her face.

"Nathan! How are you?" Hermione asked in a low voice, not willing to disturb the other two patients.

Nathan laughed slightly. "I've been better, that's for certain. I'll be fine, though. I'm more worried about that young Auror woman over in the other bed." He turned his head towards Tonks. "What was it she was hit with?"

"It's an unknown curse."

Hermione frowned. "Unknown?"

"It's been in the _Daily Prophet_ – there've been attacks in France lately. Very nasty stuff – freezes the organs if help doesn't arrive in time. Leaves a rather noticeable scar, too."

"A rather noticeable scar?" Hermione asked, her voice flat. 

Severus gave Tonks a sharp look and, in a harsh voice, said, "What do you mean?"

Kingsley had moved closer to them during the conversation, and he answered, "It leaves a black scar that doesn't disappear after healing. So far, no magical remedies have been successful in removing it from the other victims." He turned his head towards Ernie, brow furrowed.

Hermione gasped and stared at Severus. His eyes were wide, staring at Kingsley in disbelief. He found his voice first. "Only the Malfoys knew…"

Instantly, Kingsley snapped his head towards Severus. "Do you know something about this?" Ron stood from his chair and made his way over to them. 

Hermione watched, frozen, as Severus mechanically began undoing his robes. Tossing them aside, he unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt, loosened the cuffs, and pulled it off over his head. Slowly, he turned so his back faced the others. 

"Did it look like this?"

____________________________________________________________________

A/N: A mini-cliffhanger… sorry about that, couldn't resist. I promise to post the next chapter before Wednesday. As always, review! (Who knows, maybe I'll be persuaded to post sooner… ;) )

Dru – Thanks!

KLyn – Thanks for the review!

Lousie Luvgood – Thanks so much! I haven't decided yet who will take the first big step in the Tonks/Viktor section… they'll probably decide for me in a future scene, depends on where the dialogue takes me! 

Lizzie – Thanks for reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. A/N at end.

**Some Scars Never Fade**

WendyNat

Chapter 10

~~~~~~~~

"What the bloody… "

"Ron-" Tonks interrupted, trying to calm the redhead. 

"No way, Tonks – he's had to have read about the cursings and the scar – it's been all over the _Daily Prophet_. You've been holding back on us, you bloody bast -"

"Mr. Weasley!" Kingsley Shacklebolt thundered. Ron fell silent immediately, his face going rather pale as he turned his attention to his irate boss. 

Hermione spoke up in a cold voice. "Ronald Weasley. I _told you we don't read that rot. Neither of us knew anything about it until now!"_

While they were speaking, Severus had pulled his shirt back on and was re-adjusting the cuffs. "I assure you, Mr. Weasley," Severus sneered as he said Ron's name, "had I known anything of the current… issues… I would have spoken with your superior immediately." 

Kingsley's deep voice sounded in the room. "Auror Weasley, I will speak with you later concerning your demeanor." Ron flushed a dark red, but thankfully kept his tongue still. 

A moment later, the door to the ward swung open and a mediwitch bustled in, giving them all a stern look. "Please move your conversation to the visitor's lounge. These patients need rest," the woman said in an implacable tone. Kingsley nodded sharply and turned on his heel, leading the way to the visitor's lounge. Turning to Nathan on her way out, Hermione whispered a promise to return later. He nodded and smiled in reply.

Thankfully, there was no one else in the lounge. When they had all arrived, Kingsley sat in one of the chairs and addressed Severus in a respectful tone. "Now, if you will, Severus, can you explain where – and when – you received that scar?"

Severus also took a seat before telling them the bare facts of the story. When he was done, everyone sat in silence for a moment before Tonks spoke up. 

"It was definitely Draco, then?"

Severus nodded. "Potter saw him also. We spoke about it later… we were both… disappointed… that our efforts to turn Draco had failed." His voice and face were carefully blank, but Hermione could sense his grief and tension. Moving behind his chair, she put a hand on his shoulder and was surprised when he covered it with one of his own, squeezing gently. Severus had never been comfortable with what he deemed public displays of affection… for him, this gesture in front of others was the equivalent of a thorough snogging in the middle of Diagon Alley. 

Kingsley sat forward. "What was the curse? Do you remember the incantation?"

Severus frowned slightly. "No… too much was going on at the time. Potter may-"

"What about a Pensieve?" Remus suggested.

Tonks nodded approvingly. "Good idea, Remus."

Severus' grip on her hand tightened, and Hermione lifted her free hand to rest comfortingly on his other shoulder. "Severus?" she said, the question in her voice evident.

He nodded curtly, and said, "Yes. It may work."

Kingsley rubbed his forehead. "We should ask Mr. Potter for his memories, also. There may have been points where you were… distracted… and vice versa." Peering at Severus through narrowed eyes, Kingsley said, "When you first heard about the curse, you said something about only the Malfoys knew… knew what? The curse itself? Is it a blood-sealed curse?"

"Yes. It was a Malfoy family secret. We were all aware of its existence, and had seen its effects on… some of the Dark Lord's enemies." He lifted his gaze to Kingsley. "As far as I knew, I was the only one to ever survive it. Thanks to Madam Pomfrey's fortuitous arrival on the battlefield."

Kingsley nodded slowly. "Blood-sealed, then." Severus nodded. 

Hermione asked them what they meant, and Severus explained, "Only those who bore the name of Malfoy knew the curse. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco… Lucius' brother knew it, I am sure, but the man and his wife died years ago, leaving only a squib son."

Tonks nodded, and looked at Kingsley. "That's the cousin who inherited the estates. Pardus Malfoy. The last of the Malfoy line, besides Draco. He was socially disowned, but not property disowned. We're still trying to determine his whereabouts."

Ron shook his head, snorting. "Typical. Better a Malfoy pureblood squib inheriting the fortune than risk a muggleborn wizard buying their stuff in auction, I suppose?" 

Severus nodded with a wry grin. "Knowing the Malfoys as I did, that was exactly the thought process, I am sure, Mr. Weasley."

"Let me get this straight – the Malfoys had a secret curse, passed down for generations, kept within the family?" Hermione asked, aghast. She saw Severus nod and turn his head slightly in her direction. She continued, "So while some families hand down Grandma's secret cookie recipe, the Malfoys hand down Grandma's secret organ freezing curse?"

Severus chuckled, releasing her hand and turning in the chair to face her. "It's not unusual. Many pureblood families have certain spells, usually developed by a family member, that they keep to the bloodline. Blood-sealed."

"Do you think he told someone else about it? Crabbe, maybe? He and Draco were always close in school," Hermione asked. 

Severus and Kingsley both frowned, Severus speaking first. "Doubtful. Draco's pride in his bloodline was extreme. I don't think…"

"What about that cousin?" Tonks asked.

Severus' brow furrowed in thought. "This doesn't make sense." He sat silent for a moment, then began to speak again in a thoughtful tone. "I suppose Lucius' brother could have told the boy… but I doubt it. Pardus was an embarrassment to the bloodline, Lucius was always sure to hold that over his brother's head, and as a squib the boy wouldn't have been able to cast it. He could try to describe it to someone, I suppose… but with something that powerful a description from a non-magical person wouldn't suffice. That is, unless the caster is extremely talented with curses and charms."

Kingsley's deep voice sounded in the room. "I think we need to pay Draco Malfoy a visit." Severus' head shot up at that statement. "The most likely option is that he told someone about the curse. I know your feelings on that, Severus, but consider the options we have before us," Kingsley said, raising a hand to forestall Severus' comment. "If nothing else, he can tell us more about the curse itself."

Ron snorted. "He could, but he's not likely to, is he?" 

Severus shook his head, in complete agreement. "No, Mr. Weasley, he's not likely to tell you, or any other Auror, anything useful."

Kingsley nodded. His next words took Hermione's breath away. "You're both right. And that is why you're the one who is going to talk to him, Severus."

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

The conversation then turned to that morning's incident. Hermione and Severus listened with rapt attention while Kingsley described the attack on Nathan. It was disturbingly similar to the attack on Hestia, except this time the attacker was only interested in the Manere notes, according to Nathan. When Nathan attempted to resist, he was hit with the heart-slowing curse from behind by the second attacker. 

Unlike Hestia's confrontation, this time the attackers obtained what they had come for. They had the notes.

Immediately upon seeing the heart-slowing curse appear on the tracker, Ernie had Apparated to the destination. He hadn't waited for Katie, who had followed a minute after. The mistake cost them both dearly. 

When Ernie had appeared outside of Nathan Blanchard's office, one of the attackers had quickly disarmed him while the other hit him from behind with the curse. Katie had appeared soon afterwards, effectively blocking the _Expelliarmus _attack but unable to block the freezing curse. 

Kingsley didn't say it aloud, but he was livid at his Aurors' breach in procedure. All of his Aurors were trained to Apparate at precisely the same time when entering unknown territory. If they had both appeared simultaneously, they would have had a better chance against the two assailants. _If Ernie survives this curse, he'll wish he'd never been born! _Kingsley seethed to himself. _There's no excuse for such carelessness… damn it! He'd better survive!!_

Wrenching his thoughts back to the present conversation, Kingsley caught Hermione's gaze. He knew she wouldn't be enthusiastic about what he was getting ready to propose. In a serious tone, he said, "Hermione. You're in a great deal of danger. From what Nathan Blanchard has told me, there are very few brewers who are skilled enough to correctly adjust the Manere potion. Which means…" 

"That the idiot that stole your notes will realize they can't do it, and come after you instead," Hestia finished with a cold tone. "You're not going anywhere alone, woman."

"I can handle-" Hermione began, but was cut off by no less than four voices. Remus' low, calm voice finally cut through the noise. 

"Hermione, there's no doubt that you can handle yourself. We're not saying that. But there's no shame in accepting help when it's necessary. You're a known target of at _least _two assailants. The idea here isn't to fight them off successfully; it's to intimidate them so they won't attack in the first place." 

Ron spoke up. "'Mione, listen – we don't know why these guys want your potion. But they want it, desperately. And they've shown that they aren't too squeamish to use any weapon in their possession."

"There's no telling what a desperate person is willing to do," Kingsley deep voice reverberated in the room. 

"And no offense, honey, but I'm a lot better at dueling than you are and just one of these bastards was able to knock me on my ass without too much trouble," Hestia said.  

"I don't suppose I have much choice, do I? So I get to deal with a babysitter twenty four hours a day now?" Hermione was scowling. "Who's it going to be?"

Kingsley chuckled. "I think you'll be satisfied with your 'babysitter,' Hermione. I don't know anyone more capable of protecting you than Severus. If he's willing, that is." And indeed, that was the absolute truth. Kingsley had greatly admired the other man's abilities while in the Order, and his conduct during the Final Battle was nothing short of amazing. He would have made an exemplary Auror, but taking into account the man's brilliant, cunning mind Kingsley had to admit that it would have been a waste of his talents. The only other wizard he respected more was Albus Dumbledore, and he said as much.

"At Hogwarts, she'll be under the protection of us both, Kingsley," Severus said, with an appreciative nod at the Auror. 

Hermione had relaxed a bit, but she still looked slightly mutinous. "So I'm supposed to hide away at Hogwarts? What about my work?"

Hestia rolled her eyes. "Well, right now your work _is at Hogwarts. And after you're done stockpiling the lycanthropy cure… I doubt Fudge or Dumbledore will complain if you continue to do your work from there. I can come there just as easily as the Ministry offices."_

Kingsley nodded thoughtfully. "I'll speak with Fudge. It may not be necessary for you to stay at Hogwarts during working hours… I know the term is going to be starting soon, and that could be disruptive to your research. The Ministry offices are quite secure – but I'll want someone with you when you travel to and from the location."

Hermione pursed her lips with annoyance until Severus moved beside her and whispered something into her ear. The sour look faded, and a resigned expression appeared on her face. "Okay. Fine."

"Thank you," Severus whispered. 

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

A couple of hours later, Tonks was knocking on the door to Harry's flat. She had agreed to approach him about adding his memories of the Last Battle to a Pensieve, and Kingsley was meeting with Fudge to get approval for Severus to speak with Malfoy. Kingsley had insisted - he wanted no hint of impropriety attached to the investigation.

"Oh, hullo, Tonks! Are you here to see Viktor?" Harry said, opening the door and looking at her with bleary eyes. She smiled, looking at his rumpled hair. _Must have been napping,_ she thought. 

"Were you off from work today, Harry?" Tonks said, entering the flat and taking a quick look around. It hadn't changed much in the last two years. 

"Nah. But my last meeting was at lunchtime so I came back here for a nap. Didn't sleep too well last night," Harry replied, the last few words almost a whisper. Tonks understood. She had had plenty of those nights, as well, since the war.

"I _am_ here to see Viktor, but I needed to talk to you, too, Harry," she stated. "Let me know when you're awake enough," she said, smiling a little.

Harry nodded and went to the kitchen. "Tea?" he called out. 

She smiled. "Yes, please."

Sitting in the study, she could hear him moving around in the kitchen as he prepared the tea. In a few minutes, he returned with a tray bearing a teapot and three cups. "Viktor ought to be here soon – he gets off from work around now," Harry said, taking a seat across from her and pouring two cups. Taking a sip, he sighed deeply and his eyes seemed to clear some. "That's better."

She took a sip from her cup and winced at the strength. "Gods, Harry – you could peel the varnish off a broomstick with this!"

He shrugged. "I need it to wake up. Viktor likes it this way, too."

"No, I don't. I am just too polite to tell you that it tastes as if it vould peel varnish," Viktor's voice came from the doorway. Tonks turned and smiled. Viktor smiled back and gave her a wink. 

"Argh. Right. Gang up on me," Harry said in a plaintive voice. Tonks rolled her eyes and laughed at him while Viktor came around to sit beside her. 

"I haff to say yours is a nicer face to come home to than Harry's," Viktor said with a smirk in Harry's direction. "So - vat is the occasion?"

"Well…" Tonks began, and told them about that afternoon's excitement. As she spoke, Viktor and Harry both listened closely. By the end, Harry had put the cup down and had his forehead resting in his hands, his elbows balanced on his knees as he stared at the floor. Viktor was looking at her, a troubled expression on his face. 

"Will 'Mione be all right? Is Snape going to stay with her?" Harry asked, not lifting his head. 

Tonks nodded, and then realized he couldn't see her. "Yes, Harry. She's stationed at Hogwarts right now, anyway, by Fudge. Severus isn't planning on letting her out of his sight."

"Good." Harry lifted his head. "He's the meanest, most dangerous bastard I know of that's on our side. If he can't keep her safe, no one can." 

Viktor spoke up, an odd tone in his voice, "Hermione vill not like to be vatched over. She is very stubborn."

"You can say that again," Harry said with a harsh laugh. "Do you know how hard it was to keep her from the Final Battle? I thought she was going to hex me, repeatedly, when she realized what we'd done."  

Viktor nodded in silent agreement. "She vas not at all happy vith you and Ron. I vas just glad that I vasn't involved."

Tonks tried to calm their fears. "Listen, guys, she's not stupid. And I daresay Severus Snape is far more stubborn than she is, especially where her safety is concerned. Believe me," she finished in a dry voice. 

Harry gave a short laugh, then grinned. "You're right on that one, Tonks. But you'll keep an eye out, too, won't you?" Tonks nodded. 

"Yes. You should be careful, too, Tonks," Viktor said, putting a hand on her arm. Harry looked at him quizzically for a moment, then seemed to stifle a smile. 

Tonks shook her head, smiling slightly. "I think Harry meant I should keep an eye on Hermione, Viktor." His hand was still on her arm.

"Vell, I vant you to keep an eye on yourself, also," he said meaningfully, looking into her eyes. She was caught, trapped by his gaze, until she heard Harry clear his throat. 

"Well, I'll prepare the Pensieve and get it to you in the morning, Tonks. Will you be in the Ministry offices first thing?" Tonks tore her eyes from Viktor and gave Harry a nod. "All right, then. I'm going to get cleaned up and head out for a while. I've got to… er… meet someone. You kids have fun," he said with a wink.

"Okay, thanks for doing this, Harry. I'll see you in the morning," Tonks said. With a final wave, Harry went to his room, saying he'd leave from there. They talked about inconsequentials until they heard the unmistakable popping sound when Harry Apparated. 

"Harry is used to his friends being in danger, I think," Viktor said thoughtfully. Tonks glanced at him and nodded.

"That's true. He's also used to the idea that I'm an Auror. When I first met him, I was on an assignment to protect him the summer before his fifth year. I think he sees me as invincible, in a way." She realized, suddenly, that Viktor's hand was still on her arm and it was moving. Slowly, he slid it down and twined his fingers in hers. Her stomach tightened in response. 

"I am not used to it. But I vill become used to it, I suppose." His eyes met hers unblinkingly. "I vill alvays vorry, though." 

She tried to answer, but the words were caught in her throat. He seemed to see straight into her, to see her thoughts, her feelings. Unconsciously, she leaned forward slightly in invitation. His lips parted, and he bent down slowly…

…and then pulled back, shaking his head. "No, I can't…"

"What? You can't what?" Tonks sprang up from the chair, emotions raw and seething. So close, so close to what she wanted… 

"I- I do not vant to take advantage of you. Hermione said-"

"Hermione? Is that the problem? Well, here, is this better?" Tonks said heatedly, closing her eyes and transforming. "Is this what you want? Can you kiss _this _form?" she demanded, her hair now hanging in thick brown curls. In the mirror above the fireplace, Hermione's image was reflected into the room.

"Vat are you doing?" Viktor demanded, his eyes snapping with an angry fire. 

"This is what you wanted all along, isn't it? It's all anyone wants me for – live out their fantasies with their dream woman, right? So – go ahead!" Tonks' voice was loud. "Here she is!"

"No, she isn't!" Viktor shouted, turning away from her. His shoulders tensed as he fought to control his temper. "Change back," he said harshly, running one hand through his hair. 

"Why?"

He wheeled on her, grasping her shoulders tightly. "Because I do not vant her!" he said, frowning at the face he saw. In a softer voice, he said, "I vant _you_, Tonks."

Tonks froze, stunned. "But…"

"Please. Change back." His voice was sincere, pleading. Tears forming in her eyes, she did as he asked. He let out the breath he had been holding, and his hands softened on her shoulders. "Thank you."

"If you don't… I mean, if you…" Tonks stammered for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and asked, "Why don't you want to kiss me, Viktor?"

His voice was low, almost sultry. "I _do_ vant to. But I do not vant to rush you, to make you think I am trying… vell, I did not vant you to think I am trying to use you to get over-"

"Oh, Gods – I really screwed that up, didn't I?" Tonks said, squeezing her eyes shut.

Viktor pulled her into his arms, chuckling. "No, no – it is my fault. I am not good at this, I think. My… clumsiness… made you think the opposite of vat I really vant," he said sincerely, looking at her intently. "I apologize," he whispered, pulling her closer. 

She pressed her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "The only thing you should apologize for is not kissing me." She pulled back slightly and looked up at him. "Viktor, I'm not as fragile as you seem to think. And I know, now, that you aren't using me for… that you're not using me. I think I already knew that… I was just angry, or frustrated-"

He silenced her in the best way possible. His head lowered until his lips were on hers, his hands on her back, pulling her close… as the kiss deepened, one hand left her back and cupped her cheek, his thumb running gently along her jaw line. It was better than she had imagined, than she had dreamed. 

She was overjoyed - he didn't want her in another form, to pretend… he wanted _her_, Tonks, not his ex-wife… her heart almost filled to bursting at the thought. 

She knew it was too early - for them both - to go any further. But mutual, unspoken agreement, their kisses became lighter and less demanding until they parted and he pulled her into a tight embrace, stroking her short hair with one hand. "Nymphadora…" he whispered.

For once, she didn't mind the sound of her name.

____________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hey, no cliffhanger for once! Thought you guys'd be appreciative of that. Next chapter should follow quickly, by Friday unless something untoward happens. As always, feed the muses and review!

Louise Luvgood – Thanks for the review… hope you like this chapter, too! Next one will have another look at the plant-damaging potion… stay tuned!

Lizzie – Thanks for the review ;)

Katie – Thanks for reviewing – I'm glad I can evoke that kind of response!

Electryone – Heehee – I thought the same thing as I typed it, so both of our minds are in the gutter! 

DagginLady – :)

Onesnowyowl – Thanks for reviewing! LOL @ rivaling Parvati/Lavender – I find myself over-exclamantion-pointing when I type A/N for some reason… I guess I'm excitable lol! So – you're not the only one! - see, did it again

Billyjoe – In Chapter 7, Severus clutches his right arm because he's remembering the cut from the knife ceremony, which is described in his flashback immediately after grabbing his arm. He wasn't grabbing his Dark Mark (which is no longer there in my story BTW) – that's why he didn't grab his left arm. Thanks for taking the time to post that, sorry if it was unclear!

Gergef – Very true, in pure mathematical form (my degree is actually in mathematics, although I specialized in applied math vs. theoretical); however, in standard written English converse and reverse are used as synonyms. I thought "reverse" sounded better (when someone says "converse" in spoken English I always think of tennis shoes!) so I used that word instead. :) Loved your Ethan Allen going head to head with IKEA comment – lol!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. A/N at end.

**Some Scars Never Fade**

WendyNat

Chapter 11

~~~~~~~~

"Thanks, Harry. I really appreciate this," Tonks said, taking the Pensieve from an unusually solemn-looking Harry Potter. He just nodded in response. "Um… Kingsley wanted to speak with you before you left. Do you have time?"

Harry ran a hand through his unruly hair and nodded again. "Yeah. I took today off work… that-" he said, gesturing to the Pensieve, "-took… a lot out of me. More than I expected."

Tonks looked at him softly. "I know. It's not easy facing it all again, is it?" 

Harry averted his eyes. "Yeah."

Tonks noticed his discomfort and tactfully changed the subject. "So – who did you go meet last night? A new prospect?"

Harry laughed, turning back to meet her eyes. A shadow still lingered there, but it was fading. "No, actually… I didn't have anyone to meet. I just thought you two needed to be alone," he said with a wink. "Although it wasn't a complete waste of time – I did run into Parvati and her friends while I was out."

Tonks chuckled. "And did they keep you entertained appropriately?"

Harry grinned at her. "Now, I'm not one to kiss and tell, Tonks." Tonks just snorted in response and stood.

"Well, if you're not going to give me the goods, we'd better just go down to talk to Kingsley," she stated in an amused tone. 

As they walked down the hallway, Harry commented, "You know Viktor's looking for his own place now."

"Really," Tonks said in response, a small smile gracing her lips. 

"Yeah."

"That's interesting."

"You're not going to tell me anything about what's going on, are you?" Harry asked. Tonks just smiled again and continued to stare straight ahead as they walked. "Come on. Viktor won't talk, either. You guys are no fun."

"True," Tonks said lightly. "Here we are." She knocked on the door, and Harry could hear Kingsley's voice from inside requesting their names. "Tonks and the famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived," Tonks replied, grinning at the nasty look Harry shot her.

The door opened, revealing the Chief Auror sitting at his desk behind a mound of parchments. Looking up, Kingsley waved them in and then shut the door with a flick of his wand. When Tonks and Harry had been seated, Kingsley caught Harry's gaze.

"Harry – it's been a long time since you've sat in my office," Kingsley said with a smile. "I appreciate you helping us out with this… issue." Harry nodded, the solemn expression once more stealing across his face. Kingsley's expression also darkened. "Harry, this may be a bit much to ask of you, but I must… we'd like to get your impressions of the battle, and most particularly Draco Malfoy and the cursing. We're all meeting later today to view the Pensieves – Severus and I also made one – and discuss. Your… input… and observations would be valuable."

Harry said nothing, bending his head to stare at his hands clasped before him. 

"Harry? I wouldn't ask this of you, but I truly feel your side of things would be-"

The younger wizard cut him off, saying simply, "I'll come." He still hadn't raised his head. Tonks caught Kingsley's gaze and shook her head infinitesimally. 

Kingsley nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. I'll floo you when it's time." With a curt nod, Harry rose and left the office. Kingsley looked at Tonks, and she sighed. 

"The memories… are overwhelming, you understand, Kingsley. I wish we didn't have to ask him, or Severus, to do this."

Kingsley let out a breath. "So do I, Tonks. So do I."

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

A short time later, Severus and Hermione were walking through the halls of the Ministry of Magic, heading for the Auror's wing. As they walked, Hermione spared a glance at the man beside her. Severus was tense – his tall, lean form taut as a bowstring. He had been on edge since yesterday's talk with Kingsley, and she knew he was still assailed by thoughts of how, in his eyes, he had failed Draco. Yes, last night he had been uncommonly quiet.

Even for him.

After creating the Pensieve the evening before, he had become even more introverted than normal, answering her attempts at conversation with a grunt (he was the only man she had ever met who could grunt elegantly) – if she was lucky. Most comments had been answered with silence. After a while, when the fire had begun to die and the room was sheathed in darkness, she had given up her attempts to draw him out and simply sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him, gratified when he leaned into her and accepted the comfort she offered. 

That's when he had begun to talk.

He had spoken of Draco, how he and Harry had attempted to turn the younger Malfoy from the path his father had placed before him. How apprehensive he was at the thought of facing Draco once again, how Draco would react when he saw the man who had killed his father… the man Draco had tried to kill, in turn, with an ancient family curse. Severus had wondered aloud - did Draco blame him for the mother's death, also? 

Hermione sighed as she walked, glancing again at the brooding wizard striding along beside her. Even if Draco didn't blame him for Narcissa's death, she knew that Severus blamed himself. 

As he had spoken, it had become clear that he didn't want her to come with him to Azkaban. However, he was even more unwilling to allow her out of his sight, especially so soon after the attack on Nathan. In the safety and intimacy of the darkness, he had confessed more of his emotions than he ever had before. He had described his concern for her safety in detail... he was seemed worried – even afraid. She could not remember him ever being so afraid. 

Until now.

Because of her.

Oh, he had been afraid those years ago, when Lord Voldemort's plan had been discovered. But there had been a simple solution to that problem – thrust her as far from himself as possible. Get her out of the line of fire, so to speak. It was straightforward - if she wasn't with him, she wouldn't be a target. 

This time, she _was_ the main target. He couldn't push her away to keep her safe. And that seemed to scare him more than anything. This was new territory for him – truly the first time that keeping someone close to him would keep them safe. 

Last night, while they sat together with limbs entwined, he had whispered something into the darkness, the tone of his voice almost a prayer. "Please, don't let me fail you." She still wasn't sure if he had intended for her to hear.

It was an echo of his words from earlier that afternoon, when she had been revolting against the protection the others thought she needed. The simple statement, whispered into her ear, had cut through her rebellion like a heated knife through butter. He had sounded… pained. Desperate, even. And she had finally realized… he _needed to protect her. With a start, she had recalled the words he had spoken the night of Hestia's attack… "I will not long survive you." Chilling words, indeed._

Chilling enough to cool her ire, at least. Damn the man. And so she had nodded, and no longer resisted the restrictions the others discussed. Restrictions on her privacy and independence. On her life. 

She may not have resisted, but she was still angry. Angry at the person – the people - who dared cause so much upheaval in their lives. She wanted to find out who was causing all of this, who dared to hurt her friends, her colleagues. 

She realized that she was frowning when Severus stopped suddenly and turned to her, his eyebrow raised at the look on her face. With an effort, she relaxed her expression. He shot her a questioning glance, to which she shook her head slightly. "It's nothing. Is this Kingsley's office?" she asked, keeping her voice steady. 

"Yes," he said simply, and raised his hand to knock. 

Less than an hour later, they entered the gates of Azkaban prison. 

Stopping at the front desk, Kingsley spoke to the man sitting there. He had long brown hair and an unhealthy complexion, his jaw chewing relentlessly on… gum, she hoped. Another guard stood near the desk, his short blond hair in disarray. When the blond man saw her watching him, he gave her a leering grin. She shuddered and averted her gaze, and Severus shot him a cold, narrow-eyed look. The guard gulped and instantly snapped his eyes to Kingsley.

"This been cleared?" the man at the desk asked Kingsley. Kingsley handed over a parchment that the guard made a show of inspecting. Beside her, Severus snarled under his breath. Finally, the guard nodded to his partner and the blond man made a note of their names in a ledger before confiscating their wands. Opening the door leading to the inner parts of the prison, he told them to follow closely before leading the way to Draco Malfoy's cell.

The prison wasn't a surprise to Hermione. It was dark and oppressive, dull gray stone covered with moss and lichen in places. She was well aware that it would be a matter of seconds to remove the growths – there were plenty of simple charms that could do the trick. _They must want the ambiance, _she thought wryly. 

At least there were no Dementors. They had been banished from this plane during the Last Battle. Voldemort had found a way to harness their energies and link them to him… from what she'd been able to determine, he had bound their life forces to his with a magic not unlike the link he created with his Death Eaters through the Dark Mark. And upon his defeat, they had suffered the same fate as the Dark Mark – they burned… and then "died," if such a being could be thought of as truly alive to begin with. 

The guard opened another door and they followed him into the ward. All the Death Eaters were separated into different hallways to keep them from communicating with each other. Draco was currently the only inmate on this hallway, the guard informed them. "An' he's nutters. Mental," the guard added. "Dunno what you hope to get outta him." 

At the guard's signal, Kingsley fell back and touched Hermione's arm gently, indicating silently that they should wait in the hallway around the corner from Draco's cell. With an apprehensive look at Severus, she nodded and gave his hand a surreptitious squeeze before moving to stand next to Kingsley against the wall, safely out of sight of the cell and the inmate within. With a deep breath, she watched Severus disappear around the corner to face Draco Malfoy. 

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Severus didn't know what he had expected, but the sight of the young man before him was shocking. In his mind's eye, he still saw Draco as a strong, good-looking, intelligent young man – well built, healthy, with a proud bearing. 

How things changed.

Draco's hair had been shorn off unevenly, now falling in clumps to just below his ears. He was thin, painfully thin, his collarbone sharp and protruding. But the biggest difference was in his stance. Gone was the confident, pampered son of a long line of confident, pampered pureblooded Malfoys. He now appeared stooped, defeated. 

Until he noticed Severus standing before him. 

"Snape," he croaked. Severus did not reply – his throat could not form a response. Draco suddenly stood up straight and strode with purpose to the bars separating him from his former Potions Master. From his former mentor. "What do you want, traitor? Come to gloat, finally? How long has it been, Snape? Five years? Five years since you killed my family? Five years since you betrayed us!" Draco hissed.

"Draco, I-"

"Shut UP! I don't want to listen… you're a traitor. Betraying the Dark Lord wasn't enough, though, was it?"

Severus shook his head. This was pointless. Unless… maybe if he kept the boy talking long enough Draco would let something slip. "What do you mean, Draco?"

Draco smiled maliciously. "I hear you're working closely with that Mudblood Granger. She could never figure out anything that wasn't already in a book, so tell me, Potions Master – what did she offer you to help with that fancy potion of hers? Hmm, Snape? And you even let her take all the credit. She must be… Tell me - is she a good fuck? I've always wondered…"

"Tsk, tsk, Malfoy. I assumed my training would have taught you not to show your hand so early in the game," Severus said coldly, walking slowly back and forth in front of the cell. His lack of response to Draco's taunts appeared to unsettle the younger man, who moved to drag a stool over closer to the bars. 

"Your training… you fucking traitor. You didn't teach me anything."

"Apparently."

"You killed my father," Draco said, his voice raspy. 

"Yes."

"You sat at his table, enjoyed his hospitality time and again, spoke to him like a friend… did you know he thought you were his closest friend, he thought you were trustworthy. And then you repaid him by killing him?"

Severus' brows drew together, a slight crease forming in the middle. "You were there, Draco. I don't want to stoop to saying 'he cast the first hex,' but as you are well aware, that _is_ what occurred." 

"I don't remember anything," Draco stated, turning his head away. 

Severus snorted. "Indeed. So you don't recall giving me a little… something… to remember you by?"

Draco giggled then, rocking back and forth on the stool. "Oh, I heard… I heard… brilliant. Now you've got a scar… does it match Potter's scar? Do you feel closer to him? That curse… you know," Draco whispered, leaning close to the bars, "It's a Malfoy secret… blood sealed!"

"Who else knows the curse?"

"No one, no one, no one… only a Malfoy… only a true Malfoy…" Draco said, laughing wildly. 

"Then who is using the curse now?" Severus asked, steel in his voice.

"Ask your Mudblood whore, Uncle Sevvie. She's so fucking smart," Draco said, sneering. "So, tell me… did you swoop in and pick up the pieces after Krum finally came to his senses? Is the whore worth it? I'm ashamed of you, Uncle Sevvie… not just a Mudblood, but a _used _Mudblood? My, my, the depths to which you've sunk…" the last words were said in a sing-song voice.

Severus' eyes narrowed briefly, staring at the young man who was humming and rocking on the stool. "Draco… how do you know about Krum?"

Draco leapt from the stool and pressed his face to the bars. "Your Mudblood whore isn't the only one who's smart, Snape. You think I'm fucking stupid? You think I can't do things from this cell… control things from this cell?" He smiled and sat down on the floor, staring up at Severus. "I have friends. _Loyal _friends."

"Loyal friends?" Severus didn't like the sound of this. "And did you teach the curse to these… friends?"

"NOT CORRECT," Draco bellowed, jumping back up to his feet. "100 points from Slytherin, Professor!"

Severus shook his head. The boy appeared to be coming undone. "Draco-"

"I said, NOT CORRECT. Now… try again."

"I do not have time for these games, boy. Who did you teach the curse to?"

"No one, no one, no one. I keep my family secrets. I do not betray my blood," Draco whispered, walking over to his cot and laying down. "My father knows. You killed him. My mother knows… Mother… Don't leave me, Mother!!"

Severus ran a hand through his hair. "I am sorry for the loss of your mother, Draco." The boy was obviously holding on to his sanity by a mere thread. _What did you expect, Severus? _he berated himself silently. _You killed his father right in front of him, then his mother killed herself when he was captured…_

"I'll be with you soon, Mother," Draco spoke to the ceiling. "She misses me, Snape. She misses me." He suddenly sat bolt upright in the cot. "GO! GET OUT! GET OUT!" he screamed, the tendons in his neck straining. "GO!"

Severus sighed and walked back around the corner, the guard following nonchalantly. He joined the other two and they all walked back down the hallway. 

"Five years… he's already that far gone without the Dementors around. Imagine if he had been here in the old days," Kingsley said under his breath. Severus just nodded. 

"What do you think he meant by his friends?" Hermione asked in a low voice as they followed the guard back to the front. 

Severus' frown deepened. "We need to see the visitors' log. It could have been the insanity speaking, but we should check."

Kingsley nodded. 

Eventually, they made it to the front desk once more. Severus immediately walked to the brown-haired man and questioned him about previous visitors to Draco Malfoy. 

"Oh, aye. He gets lots of visitors. Well, two people… but they're always comin' around. More than anyone else here," the guard said. 

"Indeed. And who might these visitors be?" Severus asked, holding his breath. 

The brown-haired guard sucked on his teeth for a moment before answering. "That Crabbe boy comes here to visit… he visits the little Dragon and the Goyle boy." He leaned back in his chair as the three visitors looked at each other in alarm. "And some squib… if I didn't know better I'd've thought he was the little Dragon's own brother. Ain't that right, Jeff?

"Aye. Right similar looking, they are. The French boy 'tis a might prettier, I'll have ter say. Course, the little Dragon's lost some of his spark, he has, being in here." Both guards laughed uproariously at that comment.

"The name," Severus said coldly. 

"Oh, right," the brown-haired man said. Frowning at the blond man, who was still laughing at his own joke, he commanded, "Get last week's ledger."

The blond guard disappeared for a moment into a side office. The others could hear papers being shuffled around and a few muttered curses. Finally, the guard reappeared with a leather bound ledger. "Here 'tis. Last week… mmm… Ah, right here 'tis. Came with that Crabbe boy. Renovo Moreau was the name."

_____________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter… and the mini-cliffhanger. As always, please review!

Lizzie – Thanks for the big "awww" ;)

Jinxd n cursed – Thanks for the review – glad you liked the original so much, and that you're enjoying this one, too.

KLyn – Thanks for reviewing!

Electryone – I didn't think it would be too realistic for Tonks and Viktor to hop into bed immediately, I'm glad you agree! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. A/N at end.

**Some Scars Never Fade**

WendyNat

Chapter 12

~~~~~~~~

"This is where I first saw Draco. I think it was him, at least," Harry said. His voice was oddly hollow, and Hermione glanced at him with concern. They had all entered the Pensieve moments before, and were waiting as the coiling mist disappeared, revealing the combined memories of Severus and Harry. It wouldn't be easy for either one to face these memories again, she knew. Harry caught her eye and nodded to the scene before them. 

_A cold laugh tore through the air. "What will it be, boy? You can save him, or come after me. Your choice," Lord Voldemort hissed, smiling callously at the young man on the ground before him. Colin Creevey had thrown himself in front of a curse meant for Harry and now lay, convulsing, his lips rapidly taking on a blue cast. _

_A strangling curse. _

_The counter spell wasn't difficult, but it was time-consuming and, once commenced, it could not be interrupted until complete. Harry fell to his knees beside Colin and looked up at Voldemort, then back at Colin… visibly torn.   _

_A flutter of black robes caught his attention – two Death Eaters rushed to the side of their master, and without a glance at Harry, all three began to run quickly up the slight incline – heading for the edge of the anti-Apparation barrier that had been erected prior to the battle.  If they reached it…_

_A hand shot up and grabbed Harry's sleeve. Harry looked into Colin's eyes, and the other man pinned him with his stare. "Go," he mouthed._

_Harry shook his head, opening his mouth  uncertainly, and Colin – with great effort – managed a smile. "Go – get him. For me," he mouthed. With sudden resolve, Harry got to his feet and closed his eyes. Looking down once more at the other man, he swallowed hard and stepped over Colin's twitching body. _

_The rage had been refined, distilled, into a white-hot determination to make Voldemort pay._

_He did not look back._

Hermione stood with the others, watching the scene unfold. Casting a glance around, she viewed each person's expression in turn. Severus, Kingsley, Tonks, Ron… and Harry. Gods. His eyes were closed, fists clenched. Gently, she reached out to him and he relaxed one hand, grasping hers tightly. And so she stood, one hand in Severus' grip and the other in Harry's, as their surroundings turned gray. The scene in the Pensieve shifted. When the gray fog lifted, Hermione saw that they were now at the edge of the Apparition barrier. She was taken aback by the vibrancy of the image – the previous scene seemed almost flat in comparison. _This must be one of the merged memories, _she realized. Kingsley had had the Pensieves merged together in some fashion so they could watch both men's memories at once. 

_Harry was pale, his jaw set in a determined line, his wand held before him – he stood straight and proud. Confident. Facing his enemy with cool resolve. _

_A harsh wind rose and whipped the robes around both figures, the rough flapping of the cloth sounding loudly in the strange stillness. Only the members of the Inner Circle – those still living - had accompanied Lord Voldemort to this final battlefield. Fierce shouts of battle could be heard from a distance - muffled, unworldly. The lesser Death Eaters and Dread Squads were fighting in dozens of separate skirmishes around the area.   _

_The periphery battle had practically come to a halt – those few still left standing were caught and held by the tableau before them. Lucius Malfoy was one of those few. As was Severus Snape. _

_"This ends now, Voldemort. Your Dread Squads are in shambles; your Death Eaters are fleeing. Surrender," Harry demanded in a strong voice._

_Voldemort laughed once again, clear and cold. _

"There! Do you see him?" Tonks exclaimed, pointing at a black-robed figure skirting around the edge of the memory. The figure still wore its mask, but the hood had been blown back by the wind. The shoulder-length white-blond hair was unmistakable. 

Beside Hermione, Severus nodded. "Yes," he said simply. "Draco Malfoy. At the time, I didn't notice him."

"Watch," Kingsley commanded, and they fell silent, turning their attention once more to the scene before them.

_"So be it," Harry stated in a strangely calm voice. He raised his wand. _

_And the duel began._

_Lights of all different colors raced from one figure to the other. Slicing, burning… some were deflected, some hit their mark. Regardless, there was no pause in the volley of strangely beautiful lights. The few Death Eaters that remained upright stood on the edge, watching with bated breath. As did Severus Snape. They did not dare interfere, on either combatant's behalf – the spells were flying too quickly. There was no pause in the casting, no break in the torrent of lights. The battlefield had already been witness to what could happen when two curses hit in midair. A large crater, surrounded by dead figures, left a silent testimony to the possible result.  _

_A particularly well-placed hex hit Harry, almost breaking through the defensive shield he had thrown, and he spun from the force of the curse. As Harry's fell to the ground, Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, raising his wand. Lord Voldemort laughed aloud. "Is that all you have, boy? I thought Dumbledore would have taught you more than that. I am… disappointed. Lucius – I did promise you some sport before the end, did I not? Proceed."_

_Severus, standing slightly behind Lucius, made a movement towards the other man but was halted by a small shake of Harry's head. They needed him to appear loyal as long as possible. He was the trump card, in Muggle terms. Harry curled in on himself, and moaned, feigning weakness. Lucius smiled, a pale echo of his Master's malicious smile, and steadied his wand, pointing it at the young man who still lay curled on the ground. _

_His grin faded quickly when, in a blur, Harry's wand arm whipped up and a simple, yet damaging, hex hit Lucius full in the chest. The blond man fell to the ground, trembling from the force of the spell, and then lay still. Instantly Harry whirled back to face Voldemort…_

_… but he was too late. A beam of light was already streaming towards him. He didn't have time to raise his wand before it would hit…desperately, he flung himself to the side. His eyes filled with horror, he watched as the beam of light _bent _somehow, following him. Then a voice shouted._

_"Alius Protego!" _

_With those two words, Severus Snape revealed where his true loyalties lay. _

_The card was played._

_The beam of light fractured when it hit the barrier Severus had hastily erected in front of Harry. With a snarl, Voldemort turned his malevolent gaze upon his traitorous servant, a murderous rage twisting his already hideous features. Harry caught Severus' eye, and nodded imperceptibly. It was time. Two wand arms rose. Two voices joined in a surprising incantation. _

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

"I heard how he had been brought down, but… seeing it. Merlin. Brilliant idea, Harry," Tonks breathed. 

Harry shook his head, not moving his eyes from the vision of Voldemort screaming in pain and fury… and fear… at the dual Patronus attack. "It was Hermione's idea."

Kingsley looked at Hermione in shock and awe. "Indeed? What-"

"When I heard that he had bound the Dementors to his life force, it came to me. It just made sense on so many levels. That spell was always one of Harry's strengths. And…"

"Go on," Kingsley urged in his deep voice. 

"Well, Harry told me about what happened the first time he dueled with Voldemort after the Triwizard Tournament… and how scared Voldemort was when Harry's parents appeared. Since the stag… kind of _is Harry's father, in a way…"_

"Mentally and physically, it was a terrible blow to the Dark Lord," Severus said in a low voice. His eyes, like Harry's, had not left the scene before them. She gave his hand a squeeze, running her thumb along his knuckles, trying to comfort as well as she could in the current situation. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, gripping her hand tighter. She turned her full attention back to the Pensieve's images.

Harry and Severus pointed their wands at Voldemort. He had fallen to his knees, his weakness following the Patronus attack the perfect opportunity – they both cast Avada Kedavra, voices ringing out with conviction, and two green lights rushed at Voldemort. A second later, the Dark Lord was enveloped in an emerald glow as the two curses hit simultaneously. Empty eyes stared straight forward for an endless moment before his body collapsed to the ground. 

_The Dark Lord was dead._

_Harry pressed one hand to his side and wavered slightly on his feet, eyes fixed on the body in front of him.  The Dark Lord's curse had taken more out of him than he had shown during the duel. Now, his stance told the tale – he was weak, injured, and immeasurably relieved. _

_Severus hadn't relaxed. He was already scanning the periphery, watching for enemies. It wasn't unusual for a Death Eater to fake death in order to attack after the enemy relaxed its guard. Everything was still, silent. Only the wind and Harry's ragged breathing could be heard. Severus sighed and began to walk towards Harry._

_A figure in black rose to its knees behind Harry. Long white-blond hair, normally so carefully arranged, hung haphazardly around its head. A vicious sneer twisted the normally handsome features. Slowly, Lucius Malfoy raised his wand straight at the back of the Boy Who Lived and cast a spell. _

_Severus caught the movement from the corner of his eye, and instantly threw himself at Harry, knocking the younger man aside. As Harry fell to the ground, Lucius' curse missed its mark and hit Severus in the shoulder, knocking him off his feet. Immediately after the spell's impact, even as he began to fall, the black-haired wizard pointed his wand at Lucius and hissed the two most dangerous words in the magical world: _Avada Kedavra_. _

Everything seemed to occur in slow motion. The green bolt of light shot from his wand and hit Lucius Malfoy. As the green bolt of light arced through the air, a smaller black-robed figure from the other side of the circle suddenly ripped off its mask, revealing the face of Draco Malfoy, twisted in grief and fury. 

_"LUCIUS!" Draco screamed as he raised his wand, pointing it straight at the still-falling form of Severus. Without taking a breath, Draco screamed, "CONGELO VISCUS!" A white flash filled the air as Severus hit the ground. _

_A wordless howl rent the air… then silence. Severus lay on the ground beside Harry, unmoving. _

Hermione clutched Severus' hand – this time, for her own comfort. To see him lying there, so still… damn it, she should have been there. _Another pair of eyes… I might have been able to see Draco before he cast the curse. What if_… she felt Severus' arm move around her, pulling her closer without dislodging her hand from Harry's. Accepting his comfort, she leaned into him and watched as the scene continued. Once again, it appeared… flat. Severus' memories had ended.

_Harry raised himself to his feet, his gaze fixed on Draco Malfoy. Draco's face was completely white, staring at the body of his father lying on the ground. His head snapped up when he heard the popping sounds of the Aurors who were Apparating to the location. The Apparition barrier had been lifted. _

_Before Harry or the other Aurors could react, Draco suddenly whirled and began casting random hexes, vicious hexes. Under the cover of these spells and his own defensive spells, the young man ran to the body of his father, his white-blond hair whipping in the breeze from his movements. He knelt briefly, continuing to cast hexes at random targets, and touched his father's hair lightly. A hoarse whisper could be heard, "I love you, Lucius." Then the young man disappeared with a pop. Just as Poppy Pomfrey reached Severus' side, the scene dissolved._

They left the Pensieve and found themselves standing in Kingsley's office, staring at each other. Ron broke the silence. "Wow."

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Eloquent as always, Mr. Weasley," Severus said, his lip curling. 

Hermione, ignoring Severus' sneering comment to Ron, asked, "What happened then? How was Draco captured?"

Kingsley answered, "Once he Disapparated, a group of Aurors immediately followed him to Malfoy Manor. He was taken into custody there, claiming he had no memory of the events." Kingsley sat heavily in his desk chair. "He was still wearing the Death Eater robes," he said, shaking his head. 

Tonks spoke then. "Well, at least now we know the curse. I have a feeling he didn't mean to yell it out so loudly that others could hear the incantation." Her brow creased slightly. "I think the people in the Charms or Counter Curse Departments could make something of it. I remember the wand movements clearly."

Kingsley nodded. "I'll leave it to you to get with them, Tonks. Let me know what you find out. Ron – I expect a full report on this Renovo Moreau on my desk by lunch tomorrow." Ron nodded. Looking at the others, Kingsley continued solemnly, "Thank you, everyone. I appreciate your help – especially you, Harry, and you, Severus. I will be in touch. And…" Kingsley looked at each in turn, his eyes steady. "Please think over the situation, and what you've seen and heard today. If you can think of anything, anything at all – contact me immediately."

"I will, Kingsley," Hermione said. Severus just nodded before turning on his heel and sweeping out of the office. With a farewell wave to the others, she followed him, meeting up with him in the corridor outside where he was waiting for her. He didn't speak, simply led the way to the Apparition point where they Disapparated to the Hogwarts gates.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

They made their way through the darkness to the dungeons, Hermione keeping hold of Severus' hand as they walked silently. He did not resist. He knew his expression was dark and forbidding, the day's events weighed heavily on his mind. Memories and events he had tried to banish were now swirling about at the front of his awareness. He was grateful for Hermione's presence. She could distract him, help him forget…

First the visit to Draco in Azkaban, listening to his accusations. Then reliving the events in the Pensieve… granted, he had done worse things in his past, much worse things… but watching Draco, seeing the boy's face as his father fell in a flash of green light from Severus' own wand… watching Draco run to his father's side and kneel down beside him. _"I love you, Lucius."_  He frowned slightly. There was something strange there… he stopped suddenly in the doorway to their chambers. Hermione looked back at him, perplexed.

"What-"

"Lucius. He called him Lucius," Severus said. Hermione tilted her head questioningly, and he clarified, "I… had known Draco for many years. Since he was born, in fact. I don't believe I have ever heard him refer to his father by his given name."

Hermione's face softened. "In unusual situations, people will do or say things that they wouldn't normally…" her voice trailed off as she gazed up at him.

_That is certainly true, _Severus thought, staring into her eyes. She was utterly still, seeming to sense his mood. With clarity, he realized what he needed. Her. His mind was full of dark memories; he needed something to wash them away, to distract him from the mood he was falling into. Analyzing what he - what they - had seen and heard that day could wait. At that moment, he didn't want to dwell on death. 

He wanted to celebrate life. 

Drawing her into the room, he shut and warded the door behind them before pressing her against the wall, claiming her lips with his. She responded immediately and fiercely, deepening the kiss and twining her arms behind his neck. As their passion increased to a feverish pitch, he lifted her into his arms and carried her into their bedchamber, throwing her down on the dark green comforter. 

And they celebrated life.  ________________________________________________________________

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter – this was the longest I've ever gone without an update (five days), and I do apologize. For some reason, the Pensieve scenes gave me some problems – I hope they turned out okay after all of my re-writes. Please review and let me know!!  __

_Alius (as in Alius Protego): Latin for "Another." Since the basic Protego charm in the books only seems to protect the caster, I decided to throw in the "Alius" for good measure._

_Congelo Viscus: Latin for "Freeze Organ." According to the online translator. I'm quite sure I'm butchering the grammar in a horrible manner, but I've never studied Latin. My sincerest apologies!_

PinkChubbyMonkey – Thanks for reviewing!

Louise Luvgood – Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked both chapters. Good researching, by the way – you're the only reviewer who mentioned Renovo as being the greenhouse owner. :) 

The great and masterful Yoda – Heehee – yep, you have to wait and find out ;). I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reviewing.

Dru – Here's the Pensieve scene… hope you liked it!

KLyn – Thanks!

Lizzie – I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. A/N at end.

**Some Scars Never Fade**

WendyNat

Chapter 13

~~~~~~~~

Neville sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was already almost dinnertime and he had come into the office early that day. Susan was going to kill him – this was the third night in a row that he had been at the offices late. Normally it wouldn't be an issue, they both often worked late, but the next week her family was visiting and she had some projects for him around the house. Admittedly, he wasn't looking forward to most of them, but that wasn't the reason he was lingering in his office that night.

Something wasn't adding up. Renovo had ignored his last two correspondences, which was very uncharacteristic of the man. Neville had owled him to try to arrange a meeting with Severus and Hermione concerning the substance being used on his plants. He was rather surprised that he hadn't received any word back – he had mentioned in his most recent owl that the two Potions experts had had a breakthrough regarding the substance's ingredients. 

He had asked a couple of his people to look into the history of Renovo's greenhouse business. If they could determine that it was definitely a new problem, and not a recurring issue – even from years before - that could be helpful in determining the culprit. So they were combing the records of past shipments from the Moreau greenhouse, looking for any irregularities. From what Neville could recall, the man had been in business for over twelve years and had been a supplier of the Ministry's Herbology Department for ten. Neville would hate to sever a long-time relationship with a vendor. _Maybe Zacharias found something,_ he thought, reaching for the report that the other man had dropped off on his way home. 

Suddenly, Susan's head appeared in the fireplace in his office. With an apologetic smile, he moved closer and decided to speak first to forestall her question. "Hi, Susie…"

"Don't Susie me, mister."

"I should be leaving short-"

Susan laughed. "Oh, Neville – I wasn't going to nag you. I know you're busy right now… just don't forget that you have to finish the-"

"I know, I know. I will. Zacharias just dropped off his report on the Moreau greenhouse, and I wanted to take a look before coming home."

"Why don't you just bring it home with you? We could have dinner with each other for a change," Susan said. "I'll make it worth your while," she added with a suggestive wink. 

Neville sat back and grinned. He loved it when Susan was in a playful mood… and he certainly wasn't fool enough to waste the opportunity. "All right – I'll be there as soon as I can get to the Apparition point."

Less than fifteen minutes later, he entered the house and put the folder down in the study. He could hear plates being moved around and followed the sounds to see his wife standing in the kitchen, her back to him. He moved behind her silently and circled his arms around her. "Hello, my dear," he whispered in her ear. She turned in his arms and smiled.

"Well, hello, stranger," she replied, reaching up to kiss him. The kiss deepened unexpectedly. _She must be in a _very _playful mood, _he thought excitedly, as he tilted his head to kiss her more passionately. After a moment she pushed away slightly and, laughing at the expression on his face, said, "Let's eat first. I'm sure you're hungry."

"Yes, I am," he said softly, leaning down to kiss her again. She smiled against his lips and pushed him back more forcefully this time. 

"Come on, let's eat first. You'll need your energy," she said with a suggestive look. The look did amazing things to him, even after their many years together. He smiled gently in response and touched her cheek lightly. 

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she said, reaching up to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Now… dinner?"

Smiling, he followed her into the dining room and looked at the table for a moment. "My favorite… hmm. You're going to make me suspicious, Susie," he said, raising one eyebrow. "Just what do you have in store for me tonight?"

"You'll find out. Don't worry – you'll like it," she said, taking a bite of her meal. After chewing the mouthful, her eyes glinted at him amusedly. "And… by the way… that eyebrow thing doesn't work all that well on your face."

"Oh, really?" Neville commented, swallowing a grin. "I thought it would make me look sinister."

"As in Professor Snape sinister?"

He laughed. "Maybe not _that _sinister," he said, taking a sip of wine. "More like… somewhere between smiling Severus sinister and evil Potions Professor sinister."

Susan laughed lighted, then said, "Hmm. That reminds me – I spoke to Hermione yesterday morning. She asked us to dinner tomorrow evening. Do you think you'll be free?"

"I can make myself free, if necessary. What's going on?" Neville asked, curious. 

Susan shrugged. "She's got cabin fever already, I suppose. She wants to go to the Leaky Cauldron, or the Three Broomsticks – somewhere _other _than Hogwarts. Severus doesn't want her to leave the castle without him. She didn't come right out and say it when I spoke with her yesterday, but I could tell she thinks he's being overprotective."

Neville frowned. "Well, I don't agree. After what happened with Hestia the other day… I wouldn't let her out of my sight, either." He took a last sip of his wine and sat back, having already cleared his plate.

"True. _I _think Severus has the right idea. But…" Susan said, her eyes shining with amusement. "You know how Gryffindors can be."

"That's it," Neville said, standing up and heading around the table. Laughing, Susan squealed and jumped up, racing out of the dining room and to the bedroom with Neville hot on her heels. 

The folder lay in the study, forgotten.

                  *                                 *                                 *                                 *                                 *                                 *

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Hermione rolled over, groaning. _Go away, _she pleaded silently. The tapping did not cease, and eventually she opened her eyes drowsily and looked at the clock. It was still early. Shaking her head, she fell back on the pillow and turned to her side. Severus was snoring quietly next to her, and she smiled as she looked at him. He looked almost… innocent… while sleeping. Not entirely innocent, of course, she thought with a grin. That would be completely outside the realm of probability. 

Sighing, she closed her eyes and snuggled into the covers. 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Damn it, _she thought furiously, pushing back the bedcovers. She was careful not to wake Severus as she slid out of the bed and threw on a dressing gown. _Who sends an owl this early in the morning?_ she wondered. Looking back at the bed, she snorted softly. _How can he sleep through that racket? Spy instincts, indeed, _she thought sarcastically as she made her way to the window. It was a small round window, with a tunnel leading to the surface that let in a little natural light.   

Opening it, she stepped back as the Longbottoms' owl flitted past her and into the room. "Hello, Zeus – what do you have for us today?" Zeus landed on a chair near the fireplace, and hooted softly at her, holding up his leg. There was a small envelope tied there.  

Walking over to the owl, she carefully untied the envelope and was about to open it when a hand reached out and snatched it from her grip. She jumped, startled, and whirled around to face the dark-haired man who was now holding the envelope. 

"What precisely do you think-"

"I'm sure a know-it-all such as yourself should be able to figure it out," Severus said, his voice still thick with sleep. Retrieving his wand from the bedside table, he muttered some inspection charms over the letter. It glowed a clear white, and Severus grunted. "Here," he said, handing it back to her. 

"You… you think someone will send me a Portkey by owl?" Hermione asked incredulously. Severus raised one eyebrow.

"It's been done before," he said simply, walking to the wardrobe and pulling on a pair of loose black pants. She couldn't keep the disappointment from her face when he covered his nakedness, and he chuckled at her expression. "A bit early for that, isn't it?" he asked, walking back to her and leaning down for a quick kiss. 

She gave him a mischievous grin. "It's never too early," she said. But she danced out of his reach when he tried to put his arms around her. "In a minute, I promise. Let me read this," she said, opening the envelope. 

_Hello, Hermione!_

I spoke with Neville, and we'll both meet you for dinner tonight. I think he has something to talk to you about regarding that Moreau greenhouse potion... 

Her blood ran cold. _Moreau… _Could it be… Renovo Moreau? Was all of this connected somehow? She felt her face go pale, and Severus moved behind her to read over her shoulder. 

"Moreau? Is it…"

"I think so… Neville said at lunch that day that it was a squib who owned that greenhouse, but he didn't mention the full name. One hell of a coincidence, isn't it?" she muttered, scanning the rest of the letter. 

_He had one of his people research the owner and he evidently found out some interesting information. Of course he left too early this morning to tell me _what _was so darned interesting, but who am I to complain? _

_Well, we'll see you tonight. Send us an owl letting us know where and when to meet you._

_~ Susan_

Lowering the letter, she turned her head and stared at Severus. "It's connected?"

"It would be an intriguing coincidence. I think we need to speak with Kingsley about this."

"Neville is in the same building, maybe we should drop by and grab him on the way to see Kingsley. Kingsley's going to want to talk to the source, I'm sure." Severus nodded in response, and she moved away from him, saying, "Well, we ought to leave as early as possible. I'll go ahead and take a shower…"

As she turned to head for the wardrobe, she was grabbed and pulled against a warm chest. Severus was looking down at her with a half-smile. In the silky voice that he knew drove her mad, he said, "I think a more efficient use of our time would be to shower together this morning." He paused for a moment, then continued with a raised eyebrow, "All in the interests of time, of course."

"Of course," she said, smirking. "Well, in the interests of time, wouldn't it be even quicker if I were to use the shower in my guest rooms while you used the one here?" she asked innocently.

Reaching out one hand to untie her dressing gown, he whispered, "But that wouldn't be nearly as entertaining…"

                  *                                 *                                 *                                 *                                 *                                 *

After checking on the lycanthropy batches and adding the next set of ingredients, they were on their way to the Ministry of Magic's office. It was still an hour or so before the official start of the Ministry's day, but Hermione had insisted that Neville was generally in the office at unusually early hours. "Trust me – it's a lot easier to get things done around here before everyone else shows up and starts bothering you," she said with a wry smile. "I use the same trick when I'm in the office. Either come in early or stay late, sometimes both if it's a particularly difficult project."

"It appears your prediction was correct," Severus commented as they rounded the corner to Neville's office. The door was open and they could hear the sounds of a fire crackling. When they reached the office, Hermione knocked lightly on the open door and waited politely for Neville to look up.

With a surprised expression, Neville put down the parchment he was reading and said, "I didn't expect to see you here this morning… has something-"

"Nothing's wrong, Neville. I got an owl from Susan about dinner tonight and she mentioned that you had found something interesting about the Moreau greenhouse," Hermione said. With a glance at Severus, she continued, "Um – Neville… Moreau's first name wouldn't happen to be Renovo, would it?"

Neville's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"Come along, Mr. Longbot-" Seeing the glare that Hermione sent, Severus sighed and corrected himself. "Neville, that is. Bring your information – we should all see Kingsley Shacklebolt. He will be most… interested… in whatever information you have about this Renovo Moreau."

Neville stood and grabbed a folder from his desk. "All right… but what's going on?"

Hermione began to answer him but was cut off by Severus. "There's no time for that now, Neville." He turned on his heel, robes billowing impressively as he led the way to Kingsley's office.

Chuckling softly, Neville leaned over and whispered, "Good to see he hasn't changed completely… I was wondering, after that other night at dinner, what had happened to that scary Potions Master."  

"Oh, he's still around, all right," she said with a sly smile, walking briskly behind Severus. Hermione gave Neville a quick recap of the events from the previous day as they walked.

They made it to Kingsley's office in a short time. The Head Auror looked up in surprise when he saw the three of them at his door. 

"Come in," Kingsley said, motioning them into the office. He stood and cleared a pile of parchments off of a side chair for Neville while Severus and Hermione took the two seats immediately in front of the desk. "It's rather early for a social call," Kingsley said with a raised eyebrow. "Did something occur to you after yesterday's activities?"

"Well, Kingsley," Hermione began. She outlined what they had discovered regarding the substance as well as Neville's meeting with the greenhouse owner. "The interesting part in all of this… the owner's name is Renovo Moreau."

Neville opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Kingsley sat up, eyes wide, and exclaimed, "Renovo Moreau! But… what sense would that make? What's the connection?"

Neville once again opened his mouth to speak, when Hermione cut him off. 

"We've been wracking our brains trying to figure it out, Kingsley. It doesn't make sense."

"People!" Neville said in a loud voice. Nodding with satisfaction at the silence, he continued, "I think there's something that you'll find even more interesting than the man's name. The truly fascinating part is that that's not his name. Or, rather, that wasn't his name at birth." All eyes stared at Neville unblinkingly. He nodded, and continued, "The original name of the greenhouse was the Malfoy Greenhouse. He was born a Malfoy. Pardus Malfoy. He started the greenhouse on his own and then inherited the estates when… well, you know. Even though he's a squib. He changed his name, and the name of the business, once he had gained enough clients. Good business mind, Renovo has."

"The cousin," Severus said, staring at Neville.

Kingsley nodded slowly. "It's starting to make sense."

"Is it?" Hermione asked. "Maybe it explains why he was visiting Draco in Azkaban – although that's kind of sketchy, too, if the Malfoy family socially disowned him - but it certainly doesn't explain why his fields are being poisoned."

Neville spoke then. "Do you think someone else found the connection, someone who wants to cause injury to any Malfoy still available?"

"Possible," Kingsley said, his eyebrows lowered in thought. 

Just then, the door to the office burst open and Ron Weasley appeared. "Shacklebolt – I found out some interesting information about Ren-"

"You mean, Pardus Malfoy, right?"

Ron's face fell. Hermione barely bit back a laugh at his disappointed expression. "Yeah – how did you know?"

Kingsley quickly filled him in on the information Neville had shared regarding Renovo Moreau. When he began to tell Ron about the strange substance on the plants, Ron stopped him. 

"I remember you talking about that substance at lunch that day, Hermione. It's the same guy?" Ron asked. When Hermione nodded, he shook his head and said, "Wow. So – what's the connection? Malfoy haters, you think?"

"That is the current theory on the table, Mr. Weasley," Severus drawled. 

Kingsley looked at his Auror. "How much have you been able to find out about this Malfoy, or Moreau, fellow?"

"I just uncovered this tidbit and came straight here. I have more research to do, of course," Ron replied.

"Very good. We'll pay Mr. Moreau a visit tomorrow – find out as much as you can about him today. His friends, his business, his competitors, his enemies, his girlfriends and/or boyfriends, his favorite color, where he buys his knickers… I want to know it all, Mr. Weasley!"

"Yes, sir," Ron said with a grin. 

"Go, then," Kingsley barked good-naturedly, and Ron turned and left with a quick wave to Hermione and Neville. 

"Well, if that is all, Kingsley, we have some brewing to get back to," Severus said, rising to his feet.

Kingsley nodded. "Certainly. Thank you, both of you, for coming here. This was very valuable information. And Neville, if you don't mind, can you stay a while longer to go over some of the details? We'll need to prepare a report for the Minister," Kingsley said with a shudder. Neville laughed in response and agreed to stay.

"Well, then, we'll be in contact," Severus said, gesturing for Hermione to precede him through the door. As she left the office she heard Kingsley call Severus back for a question. She was about to turn back when she heard someone calling her name.

"Hermione!" 

_Oh, Gods. _It was Justin Finch-Fletchley. _Just what I _don't _need right now, _she thought as Justin jogged down the hallway towards her. "Hello, Justin," she said in a neutral tone.

"Hey, it's good to see you, Herm!" Justin said as he reached where she was standing. "How's the lycanthropy brewing going?"

"Fine," she said simply. After Hestia and Susan's comments, she was rather uncomfortably aware of the way his eyes were taking her in. 

"We should get lunch sometime, catch up on things. I've… we've… missed having you around here," Justin said with a slow smile and a meaningful look. 

"Umm…" 

"She will be busy, Mr. Finch-Fletchley," a voice said from behind her. 

Grabbing onto the excuse like a lifeline, she looked at Justin and gave him a regretful smile. "Yes, we're rather busy right now, trying to get enough of the cure prepared. I don't think there will be any opportunities for lunches out…"

"Oh, well, maybe when you're back at the offices, then. How does that sound, Herm?" Justin said with a hopeful look. 

Hermione didn't have to see Severus' face to know he was sneering at the nickname. Both Justin and Seamus insisted on calling her that – she had protested it at first, but that had just seemed to goad them on. 

"Maybe," she said noncommittally. 

"As I said, Mr. Finch-Fletchley – we are busy. If you are ready, _Herm, _we need to add the next set of ingredients shortly," Severus said in a cool voice. 

"Yes, of course. You'll have to excuse me, Justin," Hermione said. Severus began to walk swiftly down the hallway. 

"Goodbye," Justin said. "Looking forward to getting you back in the offices."

She just waved in response and jogged slightly to catch up with Severus. He was irritated, she could tell. What she couldn't tell was if he was irritated with her, or with Justin. Once they had Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, she asked in a low voice, "What's wrong?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and shook his head. "Did you have to encourage the boy?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, becoming irritated in her own right. "I didn't encourage him."

"You did not tell him no, either."

"He's a colleague, a friend! What would be wrong with having lunch with him?" Hermione asked.

Severus turned to her and she relaxed when she saw his amused expression. "Nothing, of course… if he was aiming to _remain _your colleague and friend. I, however, sense that our Mr. Finch-Fletchley has an ulterior motive."

"Oh, please. I'm not interested in Justin," Hermione said, moving closer to Severus and wrapping her hand around his arm as they resumed the walk to the castle. "He's not at all my type."

"Indeed?"

"Not at all," Hermione said firmly.

"And how is he not your type," Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. 

She pretended to ponder the question, tapping a finger on her chin. "Well… let's see… first of all, I like straight hair on a man. Black, straight hair, to be specific."

"Hmmm. Go on."

"I also like big noses."

"I see."

"And the biggest reason…" she drawled, looking at him mischievously.

"Yes?"

"He's far, far too _nice_," Hermione said with a grin. 

"Indeed."

"Yes. I much prefer sexy, snarky men."

"How fortunate for me."

"Indeed," she replied, leaning her head on his arm as they entered the castle. 

_______________________________________________________________

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!! I'll be awarding House points at the end of the story to those people who guess the culprit correctly (another possible 5 – 8 chapters to go, depending on how much breeding my plot bunnies do). Incorrect guesses will result in loss of House points. (Ten for correct guesses, loss of five for incorrect guesses.) And they will be retroactive – those people who have already put guesses/theories in their reviews will be recognized at the end of the story. Just thought I'd have a little fun keeping track of everyone's theories!

Evilution – Thanks for reviewing! 

Louise Luvgood – Thanks, I'm glad you liked the Pensieve scene in the last chapter. 

Electryone – Thanks for the review! Crazy!Draco was fun to write. Thanks for the compliments on the last few sentences of ch12 – I do post a more "detailed" version on some other sites but I like the version here just as well. Sometimes leaving things to the imagination is better ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. A/N at end.

**Some Scars Never Fade**

WendyNat

Chapter 14

~~~~~~~~

"Renovo Moreau related to Malfoy. The cursings and the greenhouse potion connected. It's just amazing," Susan said, shaking her head. Hestia nodded in agreement. 

"Who would've thought it could be linked… but the big question is still… why? What would poisoned plants have to do with these attacks?" the dark-haired woman said, looking at the others. No one answered. 

Remus sat back, looking troubled, his drink still untouched in front of him. The group had just arrived minutes earlier at the Leaky Cauldron and had quickly claimed a large table near the fire. "The Manere potion, the lycanthropy cure – what good would those be to someone? What does your work have to do with these attacks is more of what I'm concerned about. And… could Renovo have been the man who attacked Hestia?" Hestia shot a glance at his face. It was tight with suppressed anger.

Neville shook his head. "Doubtful. Not only is he a squib, but I've seen him on a number of occasions – he's nothing like what Hestia described. He's tall, yes, but thin… looks a lot like Draco. And even if it was Polyjuice… he doesn't look like the physically aggressive type. Delicate features, I guess you'd say – if you wanted to be nice."

"Girly-looking, eh?" Tom said. Neville smiled up at the barkeep who had just appeared with everyone's meal orders. Tom gave him a wink as he placed the dinners on the table. "If you want to be blunt, that is."

"And if you don't desire to be blunt, there's always a friendly bartender waiting in the wings to do it for you," Severus said in a dry tone. 

Tom laughed in response. "Aye, that's true. Of course, it's not often I have to assist this rude git in being blunt… isn't that right, my love?" he said, winking at Hermione. 

"All too true, Tom," Hermione said, laughing. "He's quite good at what he refers to as the 'direct approach.'" Severus just sneered slightly in response. 

"I'm still tops on that list of yours, aren't I?" Tom asked.

Hermione batted her eyelashes at him extravagantly. "But of course, sweetie."

"Good, good," Tom said with a mock leer. "I'm sure this git will put a foot wrong with you eventually, and then you'll come running into my arms."

"Oh, I don't know about that, Tom. I can put up with rather a lot," Hermione said, reaching out and gripping Severus' hand under the table. 

"How fortunate for me," Severus said silkily, looking at her with a small smile. 

"Not very good news for me, I suppose. Ah, well – you're a lucky man, my friend. Enjoy, folks," Tom said with a wave as he left the table to return to his other customers at the bar.

Hestia was grinning at the byplay. As soon as Tom walked off, she shook her head. "Oh, no, honey. You can put up with rather a lot, hmm? Don't let him know THAT," she said in a loud whisper. "He's going to think he can get away with anything." Severus just rolled his eyes at her statement.

Susan nodded. "She's right, you know. You have to keep them on their toes," she said, smiling at Neville. 

"Really, now. Sounds like I have some things to learn," Hermione commented, eyeing Severus with a sidelong glance. Severus snorted. "Tell me more, girls."

"Well," Hestia drawled in a conspiratorial tone, "you have to remember at all times that you're dealing with a Slytherin, here." She used her knife to point at Severus. "Completely different from that Krum boy you were with before."

"Mmm. Go on," Hermione said, eyes shining. Severus was now glaring at Hestia with narrowed eyes as he chewed.

"And as a Slytherin woman, I have some good advice for you… but I'll have to tell you later. Can't have the men learning all our secrets, you understand," Hestia said, taking a bite as she smirked. 

Neville shook his head. "Oh, dear Merlin. Another girls' night in the making," he said, looking at the ceiling. The other two men laughed. 

"So it appears, Neville," Remus said with a smile, leaning forward. "Well, gentlemen, perhaps we should allow them their privacy this evening, while we enjoy more… masculine… pursuits."

Neville nodded appreciatively. "Now, that's the best idea I've heard in a long time."

"Not too late, guys. We all have to work in the morning, you remember," Susan said cautiously. 

"Do not be concerned, young lady. You are in the presence of three Potions Masters, after all," Severus said with a raised eyebrow. "I have a full… medicinal supply… in my chambers. I believe Remus' idea has merit. What do you think, ladies? After dinner, shall we go our separate ways?"

Hermione was surprised. It wasn't often that Severus spent time "male bonding," so to speak. It would be good for him; he needed something to keep his mind off of the current situation. 

Hestia nodded shrewdly. "Sounds like a plan, Professor. I believe we ladies ought to head back to Hogwarts after dinner… for obvious reasons. We can drink there as well as anywhere else. And we'll be closer to your medicinal potions there."

Hermione frowned, but before she could open her mouth everyone agreed – rather loudly. She contented herself with scowling at them darkly. Susan suddenly burst into laughter, gasping, "Oh, Hermione – if you could see your face! You don't do scowly all that well, you know. Come on, sweetie – it makes sense. And-" she dropped her voice, leaning towards Hermione secretively, "-if you want Severus and Remus to be able to relax, it's the only option." Hermione flushed suddenly at the mention of Remus. Of course he was concerned about Hestia… Hermione wasn't the only target in all of this. She nodded and forced a smile to her face.

"Okay, I'm in. Don't you boys stay out too late, now," she said, looking at Severus, who was trying to look innocent. A laugh burst from her throat. "You don't do innocent any better than I do scowly, love." When his brows lowered in response, the table erupted in laughter once more. They spoke no more about the attacks – all in tacit agreement to put their troubles aside for the evening.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"I love it!" Tonks exclaimed, looking around the well-appointed room. Viktor had finally found a flat the day before and had spent the morning and afternoon moving in. It was really quite nice. "This study is wonderful – I really like the colors and furniture you've chosen. Not too bachelor-ified," she said with a wink. Viktor laughed in response. 

"You don't think so? That's good, I suppose. I haff alvays liked comfortable furniture, but it also must look nice." 

"It's very nice," she said. "I'm impressed."

Viktor raised an eyebrow and moved closer to her. "Really?" She smiled and put her arms around his neck as his arms encircled her waist. 

"Definitely."

"Vell, that is good," he said, leaning down to capture her lips in a lingering kiss. Pulling back after a few minutes, he smiled. "Now, I vill show you my limited culinary talents. I do not think you vill be too impressed vith that." Reluctantly pulling away, he said, "Make yourself at home. I vill be right back vith dinner." 

As Viktor left to go to the kitchen, Tonks took the time to explore a little more. She smiled when she saw the game table against the wall. Lifting the cover, she saw two sets of pieces in the storage compartment. _Muggle and wizarding pieces – very nice, _she thought with a small smile.

The room was very cozy – a nice fireplace with a richly carved mantle, a truly beautiful Persian rug underneath the coffee table, comfortable chairs… and the wall hangings were really extraordinary. Two wizarding portraits were on the wall – their occupants sleeping at the moment. By the noses, she surmised that they must be relatives of Viktor. Other hangings included a beautifully rendered tapestry depicting the castle of Durmstrang and a carefully mounted collection of silver daggers. Curious, she moved closer to get a better look at the inscriptions.

"They vere a collection of my father's," Viktor's voice said from behind her. "All very old. This one," he said, pointing at one intricately carved blade, "vas used in the final attack against Grindelvald. It is the youngest blade there. These others," he continued, pointing out some of the other glinting blades, "vere from many other battles, or ceremonies. Vun is rumored to haff been used by Merlin himself. Ve are not direct descendants, of course, but there is a connection vay back in the family tree."

"Really? Which?" Tonks was entranced. She had known that the Krum family was very old, but she didn't realize they had ties to Merlin. He moved closer to her and indicated the dagger mounted at the very top. It still glinted sharply, its blade as sharp as the day it was forged, but she still could feel the aura of age surrounding it. Looking closer, her eyes widened when she saw the carvings on the handle. "It's not exactly the same, but those carvings look strikingly similar to the ones inlaid on the Inner Circle dagger. Hmm. I guess it's not a real surprise that Voldemort would steal a design from one of the greatest wizards of all time, but you'd think he'd be a little more creative."

Viktor put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. He was looking at her a bit nervously, and she gave him a questioning look. He cleared his throat before saying, "Ve should eat." He guided her to the game table she was looking at earlier. It had been covered with a dark blue cloth to protect the finish from the plates and wine glasses now sitting on its surface. 

"All right," she said, still curious about his nervous demeanor. What had she said? Shrugging inwardly, she began to eat. 

The meal was actually quite tasty, and she told him so. He brushed her compliments aside, insisting she was just trying to make him feel better. She laughed at that. "No, I'm just trying to get you to cook for me again," she said teasingly. He smiled, his nervousness forgotten for the moment. 

"Vell, I am sure I can arrange that."

"I'm glad you've got your own place now, Viktor. I hated making Harry feel like he had to leave anytime I came over," she said. 

Viktor grinned. "Oh, it vas a good excuse for him. The last two nights he has spent vith a Miss Patil, I believe. He seems to like her."

"I'm happy for him. The last couple of days… I know they've been rough for him. I'm glad he has someone to help him keep his mind off of things," Tonks said thoughtfully. "What we saw yesterday… I just…"

"I know. I did not even see it vith my own eyes, but hearing you describe it…" Viktor stopped and looked into his wineglass. 

"It was rough. For everyone, but especially Harry and Severus. You should have seen Hermione – she was great. Comforting both of them… I'm glad she was there," Tonks said before thinking. Realizing what she had said, she froze, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry, I shouldn-"

Viktor laughed softly. "No, it's fine. Do not avoid speaking of her. I am not bitter; I am not in luff vith her anymore. I am glad she vas there for Harry, and…" Viktor sat back with a sigh. "I am also glad she vas there, is there, for Severus Snape. I haff heard vat he did for the var, vat he had to sacrifice." He looked at Tonks, his eyes crinkling at the edges with a suppressed smile. "Don't vorry – I am not still carrying a torch for her. I care about her – as a friend – and at times…" He stopped, his eyebrows drawing together momentarily.

"Go on," she urged softly.

"I do miss vat ve had – not really _her, _but being able to come home to somevun, have somevun there, sharing that closeness vith somevun… this must sound selfish," he said with a self-deprecating laugh. 

"No, it doesn't sound selfish at all. That would be tough to get used to… going from that level of intimacy to living with… Harry," Tonks said with a small smile.

Viktor nodded. "Right. And… I am hoping that in time, I vill haff that again. Vith somevun else."

"Not Harry," Tonks said teasingly.

A slow smile spread on Viktor's face, taking her breath away. "No, not Harry," he said softly, taking her hand. "Nymphadora… I am not trying to rush you, in any vay. But I think you know I care about you a great deal… and I am attracted to you a great deal." She blushed, not knowing how to respond. "I vant you to know… ve vill go at the pace you need."

She realized he was waiting for a response. Her throat dry, she managed to croak out, "Th-thank you. I… care about you a lot, Viktor… and I'm… very attracted to you." 

Again, that slow smile. This time, however, it was laced with nervousness. She tilted her head. "Viktor – what is it?"

He took a deep breath, and pulled something from his pocket. "Happy Un-birthday, Nymphadora," he said, placing a wrapped box in front of her. 

"You've read Lewis Carroll?" she asked disbelievingly. When he nodded, she grinned. "That was my father's favorite author. He read the Wonderland books to me over and over when I was a girl." Picking up the box, she looked at Viktor. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Open it," he urged. She complied, carefully peeling back the wrapping paper and opening the box. She gasped slightly. 

"It's… Viktor, it's gorgeous… but it's… it's too much…I can't-" she said haltingly, holding up the bracelet. It was gold, with alternating links set with rubies. It was elegant and understated – something that she could wear with anything… but it was also patently expensive. 

His hand closed over hers. "You can." She shook her head numbly. "Please. It… I vant you to haff it. For two reasons." She looked at him curiously. "It suits you – I vanted to get you something… to thank you for being here for me, for being my friend… and maybe a bit more?" She blushed and nodded. He smiled back. "And also… you know that I vorry about you."

"Yes, I know… but what-"

He reached up with his free hand and drew a chain out from under the collar of his shirt. "I haff charmed these two… they are linked. Ve can speak to each other vith them, regardless of distance, and they also haff locator spells on them."

Tonks' eyes went wide once more. Hestia had told her about the wedding rings that Viktor and Hermione had carried, and mentioned the communication spells that Viktor had used on them. It was very difficult magic, and very draining. "Viktor… thank you. I don't know what to say…"

"Say you vill vear it, alvays… and if you need anything, or just vant to talk vile you are bored at vork, touch it and say my name. And I vill do the same," Viktor said, rubbing his thumb over her knuckle. "I vill feel better if you vear it… and this vay, if something happens-"

"I will, Viktor. I promise. But if something happens while I'm duty… please don't just Apparate to where I am – get Kingsley first, all right?" Tonks said seriously. Viktor nodded in agreement as he fastened the bracelet around her wrist. Holding her arm up to the light, she admired it for a moment before catching his gaze. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"You're velcome."

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"Oh, I think Tonks and Viktor are getting on very well. Very well indeed," Hestia said, lounging on the floor of the study, propped up by a few pillows Hermione had gathered from the other room. A glass sat in front of her, filled with red wine. The other two women were in similar positions, leaning against pillows or, in Hermione's case, propped against the armchair nearest the fire. 

"That's good. They both deserve some fun," Hermione said, laying her head. She had already finished a bottle of white wine by herself, and was starting on the second. 

Susan grinned unevenly. "Yeah. They do. And the closer they get, the sooner you can go all-out public with Sevvie Snape." Susan fixed Hermione with a hard stare. Susan had drunk far less than her curly-haired friend. "Right?"

Hermione shrugged. "I guess. Makes sense, right?"

Hestia and Susan shared a look. Sitting up, Hestia stared at Hermione. "Seriously, what's the deal? Why don't you just go public now, let everyone know? Who's going to hold it against you, really?"

"Viktor, for one," Hermione slurred.

Hestia shook her head and then lay back heavily. "Oh, Merlin – remind me not to shake head when drinking. Anyway, Viktor won't care – he's smitten with Tonks now. You should've seen the two of them together. Talk about suppressed sexual tension." She giggled. "They've got to get it on soon. I think ol' Nymphadora's going to explode, otherwise." She giggled again. "Shit. I never giggle. What the hell am I drinking?"

"Red wine. Wine. Quit whining," Hermione said, giggling foolishly at her very poor pun. 

Susan shook her head. "One more bad joke like that, Hermione, and I'm force-feeding you some sober-up potion." Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth. A little too hard to judge by the muffled "Ow!" that Susan heard. 

Hestia repeated her comment. "So, woman – why not go public? Make that Justin guy chill out some." Susan nodded her agreement, looking at Hermione.

"He's not the only one, either. There are a couple of guys in the Charms department that were discussing the… situation… with you and Viktor," Susan declared.

"Come on, guys. No nagging, please? I will tell, I will… just want to wait a little while… a lot of people know already, anyway."

"But not the ones that _matter_, really. It's the single men that need to know – so far only attached men and your brothers-in-spirit know," Susan said. She and Hermione had coined the brothers-in-spirit phrase to refer to Ron and Harry ages ago. 

"Okay. I'll think about it," Hermione said. Suddenly she sat up straight and frowned at Susan. "What do you expect me to do, anyway? Take out an ad in the Daily Prophet with the full details? Walk around with a placard saying 'I belong to Severus Snape – approach at your own risk'?"

Susan laughed. "No – I just want you to be able to _tell _people at work that you have a boyfriend!" Hermione snorted at the term. "Well, that's what he is. Call him what you want - your lover, partner, boy-"

"Bed warmer," Hestia supplied helpfully. 

Susan shot her an amused glance. "Yeah, or bed warmer. Just have something to tell Justin when he asks you to lunch the next time. The whole busy excuse won't fly for long."

Hermione looked at her friend. "How did you know…" 

Susan shook her head. "You really have no idea, do you?" Once again, she shared a glance with Hestia. The other woman shrugged. "You're attractive. Intelligent. Sexy. Famous. A lot of guys are interested! Justin was talking about your encounter with him earlier today with some of the younger Charms guys. I couldn't help overhear."

"I'm not attractive. Not like Lavender Brown, or Parvati, or-"

"Drop it, woman! Not all guys go for the model type! You've got curves, gorgeous hair-" Hestia declared.

"Bushy."

"Full of body. People buy freakin' shampoo and potions to make their hair _bushy _like yours," Hestia said.

Susan smirked. "Well, it _was_ a bushy nightmare in school. The older she got, though… it seemed to calm down."

"I just stopped working against it. No point trying to make it go straight, I decided to live with the curls. It's still bushy when it's humid, though."

Hestia rolled her eyes. "Oh, Merlin. Some people will complain about anything. _Wah, I've got thick, gorgeous naturally curly hair. Wah!_"

Hermione threw a pillow at her, laughing. "All right, then. But my point still stands… not model pretty."

"Better," Susan said decisively. "Intelligent and nice-looking."

"With curves that just won't quit," Hestia said, grinning. "If I swung that way, I'd be all over you, honey."

Hermione shook her head, blushing. "Anyway – what was the point of this conversation? I can't remember," she slurred. 

Susan laughed and stood up. "That's it – time for sober-up potion." She left the room to retrieve the flask that Hermione had pointed out to them earlier. 

Hestia crawled over to where Hermione still sat. "You should tell everyone. Not fair to give them false hope, honey. Not fair to Sev, either. You don't want him to think you're ashamed being with him."

Hermione looked at her crookedly. "What? Why would he think that? That's ridiculous!"

"You ever known a man to make sense?"

Hermione burst out laughing. "That's true. But-"

"No buts."

"Yeah. All right," Hermione said grudgingly. "I'll think about it."

"Good," Susan said, returning with the potion. "Now, drink up."

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Neville looked at his former Potions Master. "So – have you had a chance to try out my suggestion yet?" Remus had gone to the loo, leaving the two men alone. 

Severus glanced at him shrewdly, taking a swallow of his drink before answering. "No, actually. I haven't yet had the opportunity, or necessity, to put your advice in action."

"That's good," Neville said. "Haven't made her angry enough yet, then."

"I suppose it's good. Although I _am _looking forward to putting your suggestion to the test," Severus said, smirking. "Where did you learn of it, anyway? I had never heard of that particular use before."

Neville grinned, sitting back in his chair. "Ah, well… that's an interesting story, actually. I was doing some reading of ancient Herbology texts, and came across it in one translation. Decided to give it a try. Worked exceptionally well."

"I'm surprised that information hasn't gotten out to more people," Severus commented, draining his Firewhiskey. 

"That particular volume is only viewable by an Herbology Master. And we're a rather tight-lipped lot," Neville said, grinning. "I did tell you it was a bit of a secret."

"That you did. So – the question remains – why did you tell me?" Severus asked, one eyebrow raised in inquiry. "Did you wish to impress me with your vast knowledge, which you so cleverly hid from me during your tenure at Hogwarts?"

Neville snorted. "Partly for that reason. Also… hell. I want Hermione to be happy. A snarky bastard like yourself needs all the help he can get."

Severus let out a bark of laughter at that, surprising Neville. "You are undoubtedly correct, Neville." Tilting his glass to watch the light reflected on it, he said thoughtfully, "What do you think the ladies are up to at the moment, Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville shook his head, draining his glass. "I shudder to think of it, Professor. Likely complaining about us."

Again, a raised eyebrow. "Indeed?"

Remus rejoined them at that moment, in time to hear Neville's answer. "Yep. It's a good thing, though. They complain about us with each other, and get their frustrations off their chests before it builds up to the point where they hex your balls off," Neville said with a small grin.

Remus laughed. "I suppose Severus was wondering what the women were talking about?" Neville nodded. "I believe you're right, there, Neville."

"So why aren't we complaining about them?" Severus asked, somewhat rhetorically. The other two just shrugged. 

"Not much to complain about. Women make up things to complain about even when there are no problems. A man – there needs to be something of significance for us to bother complaining about it," Remus said thoughtfully.

Neville nodded, and then grinned. "Not to mention – those petty frustrations… well, we have a different way of releasing tension than women do. Too bad we need their help to do it." Neville grinned wider. "Well, to do it well, at least."

Severus snorted at this, and smiled wickedly. "Indeed, Mr. Longbottom."

Remus leaned forward on his elbows and took a swallow. "If only they saw it as a similar release of tension."

"Oh, we see it as a release of tension, honey, just a different kind of tension," a woman's voice said suddenly. Looking up, they saw the smiling face of Rosmerta, owner of the Three Broomsticks. They had gone there after leaving the Leaky Cauldron, wishing to be within walking distance of Hogwarts to avoid having to Apparate after drinking. Rosmerta winked at them and continued, "If I'm right about what you're talking about, of course. I'm just assuming…" She placed another glass of Firewhiskey in front of Severus.

"Thank you, Rosmerta. And yes, I believe your assumption is correct," Severus said, nodding to her respectfully. 

Remus gave Rosmerta a charming smile. "Ah, Rosmerta the Wise and Beautiful. We need a woman's point of view on something." Putting one hand on her aproned hip, Rosmerta looked at him questioningly. "Why must you women complain about every little thing? And with each other? Is it just a release of tension? Or something more nefarious?"

Rosmerta smiled. "So that's what lead up to all of this. Your women off on a girls' night, eh?" Neville and Remus smiled while Severus took a swallow of his Firewhiskey. "Well, dears – _you _may think something's just a little thing, but add up enough little things and you get a big thing, if you take my meaning. In my experience, I've found that men let things roll off them; you don't pay attention, really, to much that goes on. Other hand, women maybe pay too much attention – overanalyze things." The men all nodded in perfect agreement, and Rosmerta smiled. "Right. So you have your two extremes. To even it out, women let off steam by talking with their friends, complaining about you men, and then they're feeling better so they don't take it out on you." Neville sat back with a smug look at Severus. "And you men… well, from what I've seen from my customers – you either drink your frustrations away or shag them away. I prefer the ones that drink them away, personally… gives me more business. Now – if it was my man, of course… I'd want the one that shags them away," she said with a wink. "That type is easier to handle."

"Easier to handle?" Neville said.

"Ever been really mad at your woman, only to have her change the subject by seducing you?" All three men looked around uncomfortably. "Mmm-hmmm. Ever remember what you were so mad at her for, afterwards?" Again, silence and awkward looks. "Exactly, my dears. Sounds like all three of you are the shags-away type, and your women know it," she said with a grin, walking off. 

"Insightful woman," Remus said, lifting his glass in a silent toast.

"Indeed," Severus said, mimicking his gesture. Neville did the same, a look of profound respect on his face.

___________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter – there's more story movement here than it appears, but it is in essence a transition chapter. Needed some downtime for our favorite characters, and Viktor and Tonks needed more time together. I hope you enjoyed, nevertheless!

Louise Luvgood – Thanks for reviewing. I'm having fun reading your theories – not telling you if you're right or not, not till the final chapter ;)

Katie – Thanks for reviewing, and I've noted your guess! 

Electryone – LOL @ your house choice. I'll warn everyone when the last "chance" to guess is – I have the final two chapters already written – I just have to get there. 

Nataly – Thanks so much for reviewing and reading both fics! 

Lizzie – Thanks for reviewing – glad you liked the ending to Ch 13 – I liked that conversation, myself.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. A/N at end.

**Some Scars Never Fade**

WendyNat

Chapter 15

~~~~~~~~

"Okay," Hermione said, struggling to understand what Hestia was saying. "Hufflepuffs are easy-" She was interrupted by Susan's snort. 

"A lot of people think that – but in truth there aren't too many people who can remain loyal and open through everything that happens in a relationship," Susan said wryly. 

Hermione nodded her agreement. "Right. I'll give you that. Especially the _open _part… I guess that's why all of your advice seems to include 'you should tell him, Hermione'?"  

Susan nodded, smiling slightly. "Very poor impression of my voice, by the way. But… I suppose you're right… well, except that one time…"

Hermione grinned, as did Hestia. Hermione well remembered how shocked she had been when Susan – for once – had counseled her to _not _tell Viktor about her feelings until she was sure of what she wanted. 

Hestia spoke up then. "And that's why you don't see many Slytherin-Hufflepuff relationships."

Susan rolled her eyes. "Yeah, expecting a Slytherin to be _open _is like expecting a Gryffindor to back down from a fight!"

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed. The other two burst out laughing. 

Hestia sat back, eyeing the other two. "Well – Slytherins can be open. But rarely with many people. There are usually just a few people, if that, that a Slytherin really trusts." Hermione nodded slowly. She had seen that in Severus, definitely. She could count on one hand the number of people he truly trusted enough to open up to: herself, Remus, Tom, possibly Albus. And it had taken years, from what she understood, before he really trusted them. 

Suddenly, something occurred to her. "Hestia – have you noticed that the Slytherin _circle of trust _seems to not include other Slytherins?"

Hestia smiled approvingly. "Very good, young Gryffindor. That's very true."

Susan looked curious. "Why is that? Is it because you know all Slytherins are not trustworthy?" she asked with a straight face, only to collapse in laughter when Hestia shot her an evil glare. 

"No, Puff, that's not why. Well, not entirely, at least," the black-haired woman said with a sly smile. "A Slytherin's not going to open up to someone _first_ – the other person has to put something of themselves on the line, first. We're not the type to go barreling into danger without checking out the territory thoroughly. That's why we seem to live a bit longer," she said with a wink. "So with a Slytherin-Slytherin relationship, neither wants to take the first step. It happens, sometimes, but it's much easier with other types of people. And, even once that channel is opened… well, it still takes some time. We observe, keep ourselves safe… until we can trust. Aren't many Hufflepuffs willing to put up with the time it takes for that. And even when we do trust… we don't wear our hearts on our sleeves. It's foolish – too easy to get hurt."

"But it's the only way to live!" Susan protested. "It's not foolish at all." Hestia didn't reply, just looked at the flames. "Hestia – who do you trust?"

"Not many."

"Who?" Susan urged. Hermione sat forward, curious despite herself.

Hestia looked at the other two women and sat back. "Well… Hermione. And even you, Susan, to a point. But the only two I trust completely, right now – Tonks and Remus."

"So you are in love with him, then," Hermione said with a soft smile.

Hestia frowned at her. "What did you think? That I was using him for sex?"

Susan grinned mischievously. "Couldn't blame you, if you were," she said with a wink. Hermione laughed, and Hestia smirked. 

"Won't argue with that. Man's a sexy beast. But… yes. I am in love with him. Completely," she said with a sigh. "It's scary."

"First time, huh?" Susan said perceptively. 

"In love? Really in love? Yes. First time." Hestia smiled suddenly. "And that's as open as I'll be with you two tonight. So – what house is next?"

"Ravenclaw," Hermione said, popping a Chocolate Frog into her mouth before it could hop off. 

"They're easy, too. You have to be smart, but not as smart as they are. Or at least act like you're not as smart as they are. Crazy competitive they are, at least as far as brains go. Worst one-uppers on the face of the planet. Fun to debate with, though. Anyway, they may _think _they want someone smarter, but if they end up with someone like that they'll never be happy. They can be friends with someone smarter, but not in a relationship," Hestia said. Susan and Hermione both nodded. It sounded reasonable, given the Ravenclaws that they both knew. 

All of a sudden Hermione laughed. "Gods, this sounds like some Astrology course on life mates, doesn't it? You know – Virgo and Taurus go together, but not Virgo and Gemini, or whatever."

"Well, if you believe in Divination…" Hestia began until the other two's rolling eyes stopped her. "Seems like we're all in agreement there."

"Right. Now – on to Gryffindors," Susan said, sitting back against the cushions piled on the floor. 

Hestia smiled. "We both have experience with that House, don't we, Susan?" Susan smiled. "So tell us – how does a Badger handle a Lion?"

"Same way we handle everyone – loyalty, trust, openness. And distraction. Gryffindors are ridiculously easy to distract," Susan said with a grin. Hestia also grinned, murmuring, "Oh, yes, they are."

"I think that's all men, Susan. Not just Gryffindors," Hermione said with a glint in her eye. "I'm rather… adept… at distracting my Slytherin."

Hestia raised an eyebrow. "I think she has a point there, Susan. But… the method of distraction has to be adjusted for a Slytherin. You can't just jump a Slytherin in the middle of an argument like you can a Gryffindor and expect him to go along with it. You'll get some scathing remark for your efforts." Hestia winked at Hermione. "Although – I suppose you already know that. You're with the King of Slytherins, after all, and if you've been able to successfully distract _him, _well… on behalf of Slytherin women everywhere, I'm impressed."

Susan still looked perplexed. "What do you mean? I've only been with Neville, really. Well, I mean – I dated in school before Neville, but not seriously."

"Hufflepuffs?" Hestia asked. Susan nodded. "Yeah, also ridiculously easy to distract." Susan shrugged with a small smile. "Well – you know with a Gryffindor, it's easy. They're mad, you walk up all sexy-like-" Susan giggled at this and Hestia gave her a wink "-and say _I don't want to fight anymore…"_ Hestia said this in a breathy voice that caused Hermione to laugh out loud, "And then rip off their clothes." Hestia and Susan both nodded.

Hermione laughed again, until the other two looked at her and then at each other, smirking. She shook her head. "That really works? You weren't joking?"

Susan nodded. "That's it. Pretty easy, really. Or, if you're in the mood, you can act scared at how mad they are… prompt that chivalrous streak in 'em. That works, too."

"Not as much fun, though," Hestia said. Then, turning to Hermione, she added, "Gryffindors aren't much for intrigue, you know. You see what's in front of you at face value. I think the Lion men see it as 'Hey – opportunity's knocking on my door! Better take advantage of it while I can!' While a Serpent will see it as 'Why is opportunity knocking? What is she up to?'"

"Hmm. Makes sense, I suppose. I can imagine Severus' reaction if I tried that kind of heavy-handed approach to distracting him. I don't think Viktor would have even gone for it, to tell you the truth. I used… similar tactics… with him."

"I wonder what house Viktor would have been in at Hogwarts," Susan mused. 

Hermione thought for a minute. "I don't know, honestly," she said slowly. "He seemed to have equal parts Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, if that makes any sense… maybe with a little Slytherin mixed in."

"The way he went behind your back and warned off all potential suitors before you were even dating… without you ever realizing it? Definitely some Slytherin there," Susan said.

"Yes, that's true. But he also opens up so quickly," Hermione said, her eyebrows drawn together in thought. "He told me his feelings long before I ever came around." 

Hestia shrugged. "He was young. Takes a while to really learn to be a good Slytherin. And there are different levels, so to speak. Most everyone has a mix of all the houses, of course. You're definitely part Ravenclaw and I'd say some Slytherin also, and Susan has a bit more Gryffindor in her than I would have expected of a Hufflepuff."

Susan looked at Hermione. "So… how _do_ you distract your Slytherin man, then?"

Hermione grinned and sat back, closing her eyes for a moment. "By getting in touch with your inner Slytherin, of course. Sneak up on him during the argument; get close enough to touch without being obvious about it. A little touch here, a little touch there – let him think you're slowly coming around to his point of view. Now, if he _is _right then you agree with him – you still have to slowly come around or he won't believe you're sincere. If you don't think he's right, you do the same thing but before you actually agree with him, you strike."

"Strike, hmmm? Is this where the sexy voice and ripping of clothes takes place?" Susan said, grinning widely.

Hermione shook her head. "Too heavy handed, still. No, you put your arms around him, or caress his cheek, or his neck, wherever he's most sensitive – _besides _there, Susan!" Hermione laughed at Susan's knowing look. "I swear, you wouldn't last two seconds with a Slytherin. Anyway, then a little kiss on the neck – you have to go slow enough to make them think it was _their _idea, basically. It distracts them enough, and then they think they're seducing _you_, and bam! Argument's over!"

Hestia nodded approvingly. "Very good, very good." She took a sip of her tea, eyeing Hermione speculatively. "So – you have the distraction technique down. But you're still lacking in other areas."

"What do you mean?"

"Well – first of all – a Slytherin will get away with whatever he can. It's our way. We don't want to hurt the ones we love, of course – no one does - but if you let him think things aren't hurting your feelings when they actually are… not a good idea. No need for that silly stoic Gryffindor stiff-upper-lip mentality." Hestia paused for a moment and took another sip before continuing. "That's not to say you ought to blubber all over him any time he does something you don't like, just let him know in no uncertain terms what's not acceptable. You _certainly_ should never tell him that you can put up with a lot, like you did at the Leaky Cauldron earlier."

"But it's the truth, Hestia."

Hestia rolled her eyes extravagantly. "That's the problem with you Gryffindors – telling too much of the truth. Don't ever lie to a Slytherin, but you don't need to tell them all of the truth, all of the time, honey. You shouldn't, actually. We use everything you tell us, you know." Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "None of this advice gets back to Remus, you hear?" Hermione and Susan laughed.

"Well… he _has _been a friend for many years, you know, Hestia…" Hermione began, interrupted by the pillow that Hestia flung at her. "Hey, you almost knocked my tea over!"

"Sorry," Hestia said, not quite contritely.

"No problem. You've given me some good advice, so I guess we're even." 

"Hmm. We'll be even if you promise on your little Gryffindor honor not to give Remus any handling-Slytherins advice," Hestia said, crossing her arms. 

"I don't know that I can promise that," Hermione said with a wink in Susan's direction. Suddenly Hestia smiled wickedly.

"I could always visit my fellow Slytherin one day and give him some valuable handling-Gryffindors advice."

Hermione laughed. "He seems to do that quite well already. But – okay. I won't tell Remus what you've said here."

"Good." 

"Hey – I think I heard something," Susan said suddenly. Sure enough, the door to the study opened a moment later. Remus immediately went to the nearest chair and collapsed into it, while Neville stumbled over to where Susan was sitting and sat down clumsily beside her.  

Severus was, by far, the most steady on his feet of the three men – but Hermione could tell he'd indulged a bit more than usual as he made his way over to where she was sitting. "I do hope we aren't interrupting anything of import?" he said. Hermione shook her head. "Very well, then perhaps you could assist me in an important project… namely, finding the flask of sobering potion?" 

"Here, sit down before you fall down," Hermione said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as she stood. "I'll get it for you guys."

Susan laughed as Neville laid his head in her lap. "How much did you guys drink? What did you do? Where did you go?"

"Don't tell them anything, Neville!" Remus said, sitting up. 

"Leaky Cauldron, then Rosmerta's in Hogsmeade," Neville said.

Severus looked at Remus, rolling his eyes. "Really, Lupin. Did you expect him not to tell the woman? His head's in her lap!"

Hestia had made her way to where Remus was seated and slid beside him. "So, what did you boys talk about?" she purred into his ear, running her fingers through his hair.

Without hesitation, he replied, "Lots of things. Women, tension, arguments-"

"Lupin!" Severus snapped. Just then, Hermione returned with a full flask of the potion, and each of the men took a dose. "Just in time, my dear. Lupin there was about to tell all of our secrets."

Remus grinned, leaning into Hestia's caress a bit more. "Can I help it if I break easily under interrogation?" Severus snorted in response. 

Having administered the potion, Hermione settled herself on the arm of the chair Severus was seated in, stroking his hair idly with the fingers of one hand. Looking at the others, she commented, "It's rather late, guys. Do you want to stay in the guest rooms tonight, Neville, Susan?" 

"That's not a bad idea, Hermione. Thanks," Susan said. Hermione stood and lead the way to her old guest rooms. "We'll see you at breakfast in the Great Hall, then, everyone. Good night, Hestia, Remus, Severus," Susan said with a wave and a poorly suppressed yawn. Remus and Hestia also gave their farewells and left. 

A few minutes later Hermione returned to the study to find Severus seated in the same chair, staring into the flames. Walking up to him, she slid into his lap and put her arms around his neck. "Did you have fun tonight?" she asked.

"Mmm. Surprisingly, yes. It was a rather enjoyable evening," Severus said. He shifted his head to nuzzle at the sensitive spot on her neck, his next words slightly muffled as a result. "Although… I could think of something that would be much more enjoyable."

"It's late, Severus," she protested weakly as he continued to kiss and nuzzle her neck. 

"Really?" he murmured against her skin. She let out a small gasp as his hands began to roam slowly over her body. 

"We have to get started early tomorrow-" 

"Is that so?" Her robe slid off her shoulders to drape over the edge of the chair.

"Th- the bases will be ready early for the next set of ingredients," she said unevenly. Unconsciously, she shifted as his hands continued to move over her, lingering in certain areas. 

"Indeed," he breathed, pulling back to look at her. Her breath caught as she stared into his eyes, black and endless, burning… She squeaked when he suddenly shifted and stood, her still in his arms. "Then we'd better not waste any more time," he said in that low, familiar voice as he carried her to the bedroom.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

The next morning, Severus woke abruptly. Puzzled, he sat still and listened, trying to determine what had brought him out of sleep. The dungeon window was still gray in the predawn light, and the clock on the wall confirmed the early hour. 

Then the pounding came again. Sliding out of the bed carefully, not wishing to awaken Hermione, he pulled on his loose lounging pants and grabbed his dressing gown as he walked through his chambers to the front door. Flinging open the door, he looked at the person standing there. 

"Remus – to what do I owe this pleasure?" he drawled sarcastically. 

"Dumbledore's office. Hermione, too. Some notice he received from the Minister this morning. You have about fifteen minutes. I already told Neville and Susan," Remus said, rubbing his head while trying to suppress a yawn. "He tried to floo you, but it was blocked."

"Ah, yes, I forgot to remove the block after…" Severus stopped suddenly at Remus' knowing look. "Fine, Lupin. We will see you then," he said, shutting the door in the former werewolf's face.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all seated in Dumbledore's office, blinking wearily. Albus laughed at their tired faces and with a wave of his wand summoned a pot of tea. "Late night, folks?" 

An inarticulate grunt was Severus' answer. Susan, frustratingly cheery in the early morning, nodded and said, "Yes, Albus. Quite late, indeed. I hope you don't mind us staying over in the guest rooms – Hermione said-"

Albus waved his hand. "Oh, it's certainly fine, Mrs. Longbottom. You're welcome here any time. Apparating while tired isn't the best idea – I'm not fond of picking up pieces of splinched ex-students." Susan laughed, while Neville conjured a weak grin. 

"What's going on, Albus," Severus growled. "Other than exchanging pleasantries at this ungodly hour."

Albus chuckled. "Only you, Severus, would refer to picking up pieces of splinched students as a pleasantry. But, I won't keep you in suspense any longer. I received a communication from Cornelius Fudge less than an hour ago, and promised to pass it along. You'll be expected at the Ministry this morning after breakfast.

"There has been a threat levied against the wizarding community, relating to the greenhouse potion you've been investigating." Dumbledore sat back, eyeing Severus seriously for a moment before continuing, "Fudge received a ransom note, of sorts. Perhaps blackmail would be a better term. The short description is: release Draco Malfoy and the Goyles from Azkaban, or the potion will be administered to all of the major greenhouses in Europe."

Severus stared at the Headmaster. "Well, I suppose we now know the connection between the cursings and the potion," he said with a small sneer. "Unfortunately for the people involved, there is no way to perform a wide-scale attack with that potion. It breaks down too quickly-"

Hestia cut him off. "The Manere! That's why they wanted the Manere notes!" 

Severus quelled her with a glare. "Contain yourself, Miss Jones. The potion also uses puffer fish eyes, which, as you hopefully learned-"

"Can't withstand any form of Apparition, including Portkeys. Of course," Hestia said, sitting back. "Do you think these people know that, though?"

"Unlikely. Otherwise they wouldn't have bothered to steal the notes for the Manere," Dumbledore said. Looking at them over his spectacles, he said, "You understand this is to be held in the utmost secrecy. I'm sure you can imagine the panic in the wizarding community if this information were to be leaked before an appropriate response has been crafted. The Minister has requested Hestia, Hermione, Severus, and yes - you, Neville, to meet with him – I believe he desires your help in producing the response." They nodded, and the Headmaster sat back with a small smile. "I believe it's time for breakfast now. Please join us as our guests, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom." 

They all stood and left the office, each quietly contemplating the new information. As they reached the Entrance Hall, Severus swore quietly and stopped walking. At Hermione's questioning look, he said, "The next ingredients need to be added to the bases." The others continued into the Great Hall, leaving them alone.

"Is it too early to do it now, before we leave?" Hermione asked. 

Glancing at the time, Severus shook his head quickly. "They've simmered for an adequate period, I believe. You run along, eat – I'll add the ingredients and meet you there."

"All right." Hermione stifled a yawn. "Bring some pepper-up potion with you. I don't think any amount of caffeine will be enough to keep me from yawning in Fudge's face."

"I apologize for keeping you… up… last night," Severus said with a sly smile, pushing a stray lock of hair back from her face. 

Twining her arms around his neck, she reached up and kissed him slowly, then pulled back and whispered, "You can keep me up like that any time you'd like… so, apology _not _accepted." When he attempted to pull her in against him, she danced out of reach and blew him a kiss. "Add those ingredients – Fudge beckons."

With a groan, he watched her walk through the doors of the Great Hall. Her hips swayed seductively, teasingly, as she cast a final glance over her shoulder at him. "Vixen," he murmured, a smile on his face as he swept down the stairs leading to the dungeons.  

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Kingsley Shacklebolt was just waking up when Fudge's face appeared in his fireplace. "Minister," he said, voice still husky with sleep.

"Kingsley! You have to get in here, we've received a threat!" 

Instantly alert, Kingsley threw back the bedcovers and walked to the fireplace. "Go on," he said. Fudge filled him in on the contents of the owl letter he had received early that morning. Frowning slightly, Kingsley rubbed his jaw. _Too many coincidences lately_, he thought with a sigh. "I'll be right there, Minister." Fudge nodded, then his face disappeared. 

Quickly Kingsley muttered some cleansing charms and threw on some clothes. Picking up the tin of floo powder from the mantle, he contacted Tonks and Ron with the news. Obtaining assurances from both that they would be there as soon as possible, he Apparated directly from his bedroom to the Ministry of Magic.

Minutes later, he was knocking on the door to Fudge's office. "Come in, come in," Fudge said, standing up and waving him to a seat. "Would you like-"

"Who else have you contacted, Minister?" Kingsley cut him off smoothly. His voice, deep and rich, filled the room and Fudge jumped slightly at the sound. 

"Oh… Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Hestia Jones, Hermione Kru- I mean, Granger, Neville Longbottom…"

"Good," Kingsley said. "Those are the very people I would have contacted, also. For my part, I have called in Ronald Weasley and Tonks."

"Good, good… perfect," Fudge said, drumming his fingers nervously on the desk. 

Kingsley let out a deep sigh. "If you don't mind, Minister – could I see the package you received?"

"Oh, oh, yes, of course." Fudge pointed to a small box sitting on the desk. "Go on, take a look." Kingsley nodded and reached forward. Inside the box was a small flask filled with a dark liquid and a parchment. After casting a few revealing charms to ascertain that everything was what it appeared to be, he carefully unrolled the parchment. 

Scanning it quickly, he shook his head. "Both Goyles, and Draco Malfoy, eh? And thus is our connection made," he commented flatly. At the Minister's bewildered look, Kingsley told him of the meeting the previous day concerning the greenhouse owner Renovo Moreau. 

"Oh… that's right, you gave me a report… where is it," Fudge muttered, shuffling through the parchments on his desk.  

While Fudge read and muttered to himself, Kingsley sat back and, as he did so, he saw two familiar figures appear in the doorway. "Tonks, Weasley – glad you've made it," he said. After quickly filling them in on the situation, he turned to Fudge. "With your permission, Minister, I'd like to send these two to pay a little visit to the Moreau greenhouse." _Like Neville and I said in the report yesterday that you're just now reading, _he thought silently. _Idiot._

The Minister looked up briefly and nodded. "Well, yes, seems like a logical plan." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Kingsley gestured for his two Aurors to leave. "Now, Kingsley, about this potion… how do you think something like this will affect my plans for re-election?" With an inward sigh, he turned back to the Minister and listened politely, his irritation tightly held in check. _Times like these I wish I was still a Field Auror… this administration rot is for the owls._

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"This is wild, Tonks," Ron said as they walked swiftly to the Apparition point. 

"You can say that again, Ron," Tonks replied. "You know where the place is, right?"

Ron nodded. "Neville gave me a good description, and I've located it on the Apparition map."

"Good. Now, hold still and think of the images. And _only _those images, please," Tonks ordered, pulling out her wand. "_Legilimens!_" Instantly, her mind was flooded with Ron's memories of Neville's directions and the view of the Apparition map. Satisfied that she could safely Apparate to the location without splinching, she cut off the connection… but not before one more memory seeped into her head. "Damn it, Ron! That's one image I did _not _need to see this morning!" Tonks fumed.

"Sorry… I've never been great at Occlumency, you know that. And, after last night, it's kind of hard to keep that memory from rising to the front of my mind. Well, you saw-"

"That's more than enough, trust me, Ron. I'm already scarred for life - I have no desire to hear any more about your lewd encounters with Lavender Brown," Tonks said, trying to shake the image out of her mind. "Ugh."

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad. What are you – jealous?" Ron teased. 

"In your dreams, Red," Tonks muttered. "So I suppose that means you're back together again?" Ron nodded. "Well, that's good. Try to make it last longer than a month this time, all right?"

Ron laughed. "I'll see what I can do. Anyway – here we are. Ready?" Silently counting, they both Apparated at precisely the same moment.

"Wow. A lot more activity than I would have expected this early in the morning," Ron said. Tonks gave him a disdainful look.

"It's an hour ahead, here, Ron. And most greenhouses like to do most of their work before the full sun hits," she explained. Ron nodded thoughtfully. There were a number of people working in the open fields, and they could make out dim shapes moving around in the front greenhouse buildings. 

"Makes sense."

"All right – let's go and have a chat with Mr. Moreau," Tonks said, leading the way through the gates and up the path to the office. Before they reached the office door, one of the field hands took note of them and walked over. 

"Bonjour!" the man said, looking at them curiously. 

Not trusting her French, Tonks smiled and said, "Bonjour, and good morning. Do you spea-"

"Oui, yes, I speak English. How can I help you," the man said with a thick accent. 

Ron spoke up, "We were interested in speaking with the owner, Renovo Moreau. Is he in yet?"

"No… Monsieur Moreau is not in the office for many days. He is ill."

Ron and Tonks looked at each other, eyebrows raised. "Really? How unfortunate," Tonks said.

"Yes, yes it is. Now, if you will excuse me," the man said, obviously anxious to get back to his work. Ron held out a hand politely. 

"We haven't properly introduced ourselves. I am Ronald Weasley, and this is my partner Tonks. We are Aurors with the British Ministry of Magic," Ron said as he shook the other man's hand firmly. Peering around casually, he continued, "It must make your employer proud to know that you are working so hard, even in his absence."

"Yes, I am sure it does. He sends us instructions by owl post every morning, so we are not without his leadership. Everything – it runs like he is here in person," the man said with a proud smile. "I am in charge while he is gone, you know. I am Xavier Bonet, please, call me Xavier."

"Thank you, Xavier," Ron said. "Now… where can we find Monsieur Moreau?"

Xavier's eyes narrowed. "What do you need with him?"

Ron didn't answer at first, flicking his eyes to meet Tonks'. Clearing her throat, she caught Xavier's eyes in an earnest gaze. "We are concerned for his safety, Xavier. It's important that we find where he is."

Xavier nodded slowly. "I wish I could help you, but I don't know where he lives. No one here does, I think. He always keeps to himself. Monsieur Moreau is a very private man."

"Would it be possible for us to take a look around his office? We won't disturb anything, but maybe something will give us some clue as to where he is," Ron said hopefully. 

Xavier looked from Tonks to Ron, and then back again, thinking the situation over. Eventually, he nodded. "All right. I will do this. I am a good judge of people – you look to be telling the truth… and if Monsieur Moreau's safety… yes. Come with me," he said finally, decisively, as he pulled out a ring of keys and opened the door to the main offices. 

Moments later, Ron and Tonks were standing in Renovo Moreau's office, Xavier watching them from the doorway. With the ease of long years working together, Ron and Tonks set out in different directions, circling the office and committing anything of interest to memory. Pulling out a notepad, Ron began to jot down information as he perused the desk. Tonks gave him a knowing look when she saw the notepad make an appearance. As he opened the drawers of the desk, he continued to make notes periodically. 

Suddenly, he froze for a moment and shot a glance at Tonks, deliberately laying the notepad on the desk and bending down to investigate the drawer further. Finishing her own circuit of the room, she nodded at him. Clearing his throat, he turned to Xavier. 

"Well, thanks, Xavier. I think we found some clues as to where he may be," Ron said, smiling at the man as they walked from the office. Just outside of the main building, before Xavier had a chance to pull out his key ring, Ron patted his robes and looked at Xavier sheepishly. "Ummm – I seem to have left my notepad in the office. I'll be right back," he said, swiftly returning through the door. A few moments later, he returned with the notepad in his hand. "Thanks, Xavier – this would have all been for nothing if I had left this behind." Tonks gave him an inquiring look and he smiled, nodding slightly. 

Upon Tonks request, Xavier gave them one of the parchments that Renovo had sent while out ill. With profuse thanks and further promises to let him know if they found anything out of sorts, they Apparated back to the Ministry of Magic.  

As they walked up the Ministry steps, Tonks turned to Ron. "All right, Red. What did you go back and get from the desk?"

"Just this," Ron said, stopping in the lobby and pulling four flasks from different pockets of his robes. Two contained potions with a slight blue tinge, and the other two were filled with a dark sludgy liquid.

"Four flasks," Tonks said. "And do you have any idea what's in them?"

"Well, if I had to make a guess… two of them are samples of our plant problem potion, and the other two…" Ron stopped and rummaged in his pockets again for a moment before whipping out a small plastic bag filled with...

"Hair. Blond hair. Dear Merlin…" Tonks breathed. 

Ron nodded. "It was in the same drawer, next to the potions. I'll bet my life that the other two flasks are Polyjuice."

_________________________________________________________________

A/N: Only one day between updates – hope that makes up for the long wait between 13 and 14! Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter… a bit of a cliffhanger, but I've become rather fond of them. I'm also rather fond of reviews, so please – let me know what you think about the chapter… especially pacing, etc…. Thanks!!! And special Thanks to Nataly for the idea of analyzing the men from all houses, not just Slytherin – I used some of her ideas from the review she left. Thanks!

Nataly – See above :). And thanks for reviewing!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. A/N at end.

**Some Scars Never Fade**

WendyNat

Chapter 16

~~~~~~~~

"It does appear to be Polyjuice," Hestia said, holding one of the flasks up to the light and peering at it, brows furrowed. Ron and Tonks had just joined the others in Fudge's office. As Hestia inspected the two flasks filled with the suspected Polyjuice, Neville was quietly studying the other two flasks. 

"Then let's test it," Ron said enthusiastically, stepping forward from where he had been leaning against the wall. "I want to see whose hair this is."

"If you learned nothing else during your seven long, torturous years under my tutelage, Mr. Weasley, you should at least have absorbed that in potions, as in many things, appearances can be deceiving," Severus' voice was low, but it was unmistakably what Hermione referred to as his "Potions Master" voice. Ron flushed slightly, but didn't respond. Hermione noted with amusement that Neville was smirking at Ron's discomfiture. _He must enjoy someone else being dressed down by the Potions Master, _she thought, catching Neville's eye and sharing a quick grin.

Oblivious to the silent exchanges, Hestia nodded absently, now peering at the other flask of sludgy liquid. "Yes… we'll need to verify that it's really Polyjuice before allowing anyone to ingest it, of course."

The Minister cleared his throat and cast Kingsley a glance. "That's all very good. Let me know what you come up with. So, on to more urgent matters – what about this threat?" he asked, holding the parchment up and waving it in the air.

Kingsley frowned at the Minister before clearing his face with an effort. "Minister – I believe both issues are connected."

Hermione spoke up then. "Minister, please don't worry yourself overmuch. We've already used the Scindo technique to ascertain the individual ingredients in the plant potion – it contains puffer fish eyes, which - as any Potions Master worth his or her title knows – cannot stand up to Apparition or Portkeys." Fudge looked blankly at her, obviously not seeing the significance of that fact. Withholding an irritated breath, Hermione explained, "Mr. Fudge, this means that there can be no wide scale attack using this potion. It has a short shelf life in addition to being unsuitable for common magical means of transportation."

"Oh, I see," Fudge said, sitting back and smiling, obviously relieved. "So, this is nothing to worry about then."

"I wouldn't say that, Minister. The fact that it is being attempted at all is very disturbing. Add to that the question of the Polyjuice potion in Renovo Moreau's office…" Kingsley said. 

Severus sat forward. "This has the feel of the Barty Crouch situation from years ago. Owled instructions, Polyjuice…"

Fudge sat back, looking slightly irritated that his casual attempt at minimizing the threat was ignored. "You have always been the paranoid type, Professor Snape. I see that hasn't changed."

"Paranoia," Severus echoed in a dispassionate voice, his lips thin and white. A surge of outrage overcame Hermione, and for a moment she found herself speechless. 

"It is entirely due to Professor Snape's _paranoia_ that we were able to defeat Voldemort, Minister," Kingsley said in his deep voice, a severe look on his face. Hermione was glad that Kingsley had spoken up… her own anger at Fudge's unfair words was far too volatile to risk an outburst.

"Listen, people," Fudge said, sitting forward. "I don't think you understand what's at stake here. My position is up for re-election early next year. I can't afford any sort of panic in the wizarding community! Now, I called you here to draft a response to calm the populace, and I believe we can do that quite easily with this fish-eye information."

Severus looked down his prominent nose at the Minister, and drew in a breath to speak. Hermione winced silently, anticipating the tirade to come. To her surprise, he subsided when Kingsley put a hand on his arm and caught his eye.  

"Minister – perhaps we should allow these people to return to their research. They can look into the potions that Weasley and Tonks brought back, and that will hopefully give us some clues as to the perpetrator of the threat and the attacks," Kingsley said reasonably. Fudge sat back and nodded. 

"Very well, then. I think I have the pertinent information to give the press right now – no real threat, fish eyes and shelf life problems," Fudge said. The three Potions Masters shared looks of exasperation while Kingsley covered his expression with one of his large hands. Hestia stood, facing Fudge.

"Minister, I'll go to my office now and prepare a detailed report on the puffer fish eyes and shelf life for you to supply the press. We wouldn't want any… incorrect details to be provided." Hestia's eyes glinted in amusement, carefully suppressed. "After all, it might make you look bad. And you can't risk that this close to an election, can you?" Fudge agreed eagerly and they all left the office. 

"Please tell me, Mr. Weasley, that your father will be running for Minister in the coming election?" Severus asked in a low voice as soon as they were out of earshot. Ron's eyes twinkled as he nodded to everyone's relief.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

An hour later, Hermione was in the potions lab connected to her office, absorbed in the initial stages of testing the suspected Polyjuice. Finally, she reached the point where she could do nothing else – other than wait. She stalled for a moment, stirring the cauldron a few more times as she tried to get her thoughts in order. With sudden resolve, she withdrew the stirring rod and turned to the woman seated on a stool next to her. 

Tonks.

When they had left the Minister's office earlier, they had quickly found Remus and Susan and discussed the next steps. It had been decided that Hermione would analyze the Polyjuice potion while Hestia prepared the written explanation of the plant potion's weaknesses. Severus had had to return to Hogwarts to add the next ingredients to the lycanthropy batches. He had been less than pleased at the idea of leaving Hermione alone, but had acquiesced after assurances from Kingsley and Tonks that they would follow her to Hogwarts when she completed the testing. His decision was also helped by the fact that, as Hermione pointed out, all of the prepared cauldron space at Hogwarts was currently being used for the lycanthropy batches. 

Hermione didn't argue over the added protection – and not only due to the pleading expression that Severus had given her… _well, pleading for him, she acknowledged with a small smile. The perpetrators obviously thought the shelf life of the potion was the only barrier to their success, and the fact that they'd given the Minister four weeks to release Draco and the Goyles illustrated that… she couldn't dismiss the fact that four weeks was exactly what the __Daily Prophet had quoted as the amount of time needed to adjust the Manere for complex potions. She knew the criminals must be working on adjusting the Manere. And as Hestia had pointed out, they were unlikely to be successful – they obviously weren't Potions Masters, or even high-level Potions Makers, to judge by the use of puffer fish eyes. And until the _Daily Prophet_ printed the new information, the criminals would likely continue to assume that the Manere was the key to their success. Therefore, it was very likely that she and Hestia were both prime targets. _

She was brave, but not stupid.

Although, she _did _wish that someone other than Tonks had been assigned to stay with her. But… Remus was staying with Hestia, Kingsley and Ron were working on something to do with Renovo… and more to the point, Severus had seemed more accepting of Tonks being her 'protector' (her initial thought was her 'babysitter,' but she firmly stamped that down) than anyone else. It made sense – Tonks had already risked much to keep them both safe. 

_And I've never even thanked her for it…_ Hermione thought. The last few occasions that she had run into Tonks had been so harried that she hadn't had time to dwell on their strange connections. But sitting here, in the potions lab, alone with nothing else to distract them… she had to say something, the tension was palpable. Taking a deep breath, she caught the other woman's gaze. 

"Tonks… I… I've never thanked you for what you did… I mean, of course I didn't know what had really happened when Harry told me back then, and-" Hermione looked down at her hands. This was much harder than she had thought it would be. _I should have planned something out before opening my big mouth, _she thought wryly. Out loud, she continued, "I appreciate what you did, and… and it was a good idea, or plan… and I… what I really want to say is, thank you for protecting Severus."

Tonks also looked rather awkward at the conversation. "It was nothing… I mean, it was my pleasure…" Suddenly her eyes widened, and she hastily added, "That didn't come out right, it wasn't… what I mean is… I was glad to help, any way that I could." By the end of Tonks' speech, both women were glowing bright red.

Suddenly, Hermione broke the silence by laughing. After a short moment, Tonks joined her. Gasping for air, Hermione said, "If this isn't the most awkward… Gods, how the hell are you supposed to have a… a conversation with a woman who had sex with your lover to save your life and is now seeing your ex-husband?"

Tonks grinned widely, still chuckling. "I have absolutely no idea." 

Hermione sat back and let out a breath, the tension leaving her. "Well. Thank you again, it really… it really was a big deal. I appreciate it." Tonks simply nodded, a serious look on her face. "It's just… this is all rather weird for me."

Tonks fiddled with something on her right wrist before admitting, "It's rather weird for me, also. Not so much for the Severus thing – that was years ago, and it wasn't really… well, it was all business, if that makes sense." Hermione nodded slowly. "But… you and Viktor…"

Hermione smiled gently. "Are definitely through, Tonks. I'm happy for you both."

Tonks nodded. "I- thanks. I think… I think I knew that, but it's nice to hear you say it, anyway. And… I'm glad you and Severus…"

"Thanks." 

Another silence, but this one wasn't as awkward. Hermione looked at the gently bubbling cauldron and then at the clock. "Well, we have another half and hour before the next step. Then someone can test it, if it turns out to be Polyjuice."

Tonks frowned slightly. "And if it isn't… is there some other way to tell whose hair it is? Does the Ministry keep a supply of Polyjuice on hand?"

Hermione shook her head. "No – it's of no real use to us here… since the war, it's mostly teenagers that use it, trying to get into adults-only locations."

"But Severus had a flask of it at Hogwarts, that he had Hestia smell…" Tonks said, looking confused.

Hermione smirked. "Severus has a supply of just about any potion you can think of on hand – those that have adequate shelf lives, of course. It's a normal fifth-year potions assignment… he usually has some left over at the end of the year. The base lasts indefinitely, it's just when you add the hair that it begins to denature."

"Oh."

Hermione looked at the other woman again with a small smile. "You know… I hated you for quite a while."

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "Really? Oh… because of what Harry…"

"Yeah. He made me look into a Pensieve, you know. I didn't want to believe him," Hermione said, averting her eyes and playing absentmindedly with the stirring rod sitting on the lab table. "I'm sorry for that."

"That you looked?"

"No… um, well, about that too I suppose. But- I- I'm sorry that I hated you. I should have asked someone, someone other than Big-Mouth Harry. He has always done things like this… take something out of context, not finding out the whole story, running with it," Hermione said, scowling slightly.

Tonks sat, staring at the cauldron. "Would it… would you…" Taking a deep breath, she looked directly at Hermione. "Had you known the truth, would you have married Viktor?" Her voice squeaked slightly on the last few words, but Hermione pretended not to notice.

"No." Hermione's voice was quiet, but absolute. She saw a flash of relief and then something like irritation cross the other woman's features, and she steeled herself for the recriminations.

"You know he was completely in love with you," Tonks said, her face coloring a little. Hermione nodded slowly. "I don't see how you could have… but he… he understood. I mean, he understands. I can tell… it's the truth. I think he knew, all along, that you didn't feel the same."

Hermione sighed. "I think you're right. And now…"

"He's over you. I think he is, at least. I hope," Tonks stopped, looking uncomfortable. Hermione smiled and leaned over, grasping her hand.

"He is. I'm sure of it... I could tell when I met him at the house. Tonks, he's a good person. He wouldn't… he wouldn't lead you on, especially after what happened with us… you realize that, don't you?" Hermione said earnestly. _This has got to be the strangest conversation I have _ever _had, _she thought.

"I think I do. I mean, I do. I know… but it's hard… hard to know how he feels about me, I guess," Tonks said in a rush. Suddenly she chuckled nervously. "I can't believe I'm having this sort of conversation with you. His ex-wife. Hestia's the only other person I've talked to about this…"

"Another good person," Hermione said. "She trusts you, you know."

Tonks nodded. "I know… and I know how unusual that is, for her. She's my best friend. She thinks a great deal of you, Hermione. Everyone does." Was that a tone of envy in her voice?

Hermione tilted her head slightly. "As they do of you, Tonks. Even Severus – and I'll have you know, if you didn't realize this already – he's a very difficult person to impress. Hestia, also."

Tonks nodded and ran a hand through her short hair. A glint on her right wrist caught Hermione's gaze. "May I?" Hermione wondered at Tonks' blush as she held out her wrist. "That's beautiful, Tonks."

"Thanks," Tonks muttered, avoiding her gaze. The pieces slid together in Hermione's mind. 

"Ah. And it appears Viktor thinks quite highly of you, too," Hermione said, smiling widely in hopes of relaxing the other woman. Tonks raised her eyes to meet Hermione's and gave a tentative grin in return.

"I hope so," Tonks said. "He… um… he charmed it – the same spells he used on your wedding rings, I think."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, surprised. She remembered how much effort it had taken Viktor to place the communication and locator charms on their rings… he must truly be interested in Tonks. "Tonks – do you have any idea how much energy those charms take? I think… strike that, I _know… that you don't need to __hope that he thinks highly of you. He __does. Trust me." _

Tonks smiled, staring at the bracelet. Hermione followed her gaze. It really was a lovely piece - elegant, understated, expensive. The fact that Viktor – possibly the most frugal person she had ever met – had not only spent the energy to charm it, but had also spent the money to buy it… that really meant a lot." Tonks' voice pulled her attention back to the present. "I think it's just because he's worried. Because of my job, and everything that's going on right now…"

Hermione chuckled. "Tonks, trust me… he didn't buy you that just because he's worried. He was worried about Harry and Ron during the war, too - and he never gave them charmed jewelry."

Tonks' eyes glinted mischievously. "That's a relief."

"Isn't it, though?" Hermione asked, and they locked eyes for a split second before their laughter overtook them. 

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"You'll scare him to death, Ron!" Hermione hissed. Ron just grinned in response.

"Where's your sense of fun, 'Mione? Dating that overgrown bat sucked it out of you already? He'll realize who it is once the initial shock wears off," Ron insisted, his eyes innocent in the unfamiliar face. After a few hours of testing, Hermione determined that the potion in two of the flasks was definitely Polyjuice. Tonks and Hermione had rushed to Kingsley's office to track down Ron, who enthusiastically volunteered to be the guinea pig. Since none but Neville had ever seen Renovo in person, Kingsley had requested that they visit his office. 

"Ron!" Hermione hissed again, but it was too late. Ron flung open the door to Neville's office and jumped in… 

…and immediately fell to the ground, petrified. Hermione and Tonks bent over double, laughing. They stepped over Ron's body and into the room as Neville circled the desk, his wand out. "What- oh. I suppose the potion was Polyjuice, and the hairs were Renovo's, eh?" Neville asked, returning his wand to the wrist sheath. 

Hermione took a moment to get her laughter under control, and then said, "Apparently so. So this does look like Renovo, then?" Neville nodded. "We wanted to be absolutely sure. He sure looks a lot like Draco, doesn't he?"

Neville nodded again. "Quite a bit. I'm not sure why I never realized it before…"

Tonks snorted. "Why would you think about it? A squib in France – what possible connection could your brain have come up with to think of Draco? Yeah, he's a pale blond with gray eyes. There are plenty of them around. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Neville nodded again. "Why didn't you warn him not to sneak in on me like that? He's lucky all I did was petrify him," he asked, irritated, as he pulled his wand out again and muttered, "_Finite Incantatum."_

"I tried to warn him, but he didn't listen," Hermione said as Ron groaned and sat up, awkward in the shorter body. "Did you, Ron?"

Rubbing his head, Ron looked at her with Renovo's gray eyes. "No, I didn't. I should have, obviously. When did you get to be so fast on the draw, Neville?" Neville didn't answer, and Ron wisely let it drop. Tonks held out a hand and hauled him to his feet. 

"Well. I think it's definite – the hairs in the bag belong to Renovo Moreau," Tonks said, her face serious once again. 

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Later that evening, Hermione and Severus were relaxing in their chambers at Hogwarts. "So. It was Renovo's hair," Severus stated. Hermione nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"Yeah. Ron tested it," she said, stifling a yawn. 

"I'm grateful that Tonks brought you back rather than Weasley," Severus said, scowling. "He is far too reckless for my tastes."

She made a noise of disagreement. "He's a good Auror, Severus. You should give him a chance."

Severus shifted slightly on the couch, pulling her into a more comfortable position against his shoulder. "There are many things I'm willing to sacrifice for you, my dear, but assuming a friendship with Ronal Weasley is not one of them." He sighed, closing his eyes, enjoying the silence and relative peace. "Neville is… a pleasant companion. He has had the good sense to mature over the last seven years. Weasley, on the other hand…"

"I know, Severus. Don't worry – I'm not expecting you two to be best buddies anytime soon. Just – give him a chance, all right? He really is good at what he does."

Severus grunted noncommittally. "I'll admit that his method of purloining those flasks was a very… Slytherin tactic."   

Hermione chuckled. "I know that's a compliment, coming from you… but I can only imagine Ron's reaction to hearing you say that." She wrapped her arm around his chest and snuggled closer to him. 

Severus smiled slightly. "I can imagine," he murmured into her hair. "Still – I'm glad he is partnered with Tonks. She is a good mentor for him."

"I agree with you there. I… I had never really had a chance to talk to her before today. I'm glad I had the chance. She's… she's a good person," Hermione said. "I'm glad she and Viktor are getting along so well."

"Are they, then?"

"Well, he bought her a bracelet… and used the communicator charms on it," she said, yawning. "He's worried about her."

Severus nodded slowly. "That's not a bad idea. It is a very dangerous job that she has."

"Seems to me that right now Potions Master is a pretty dangerous job," Hermione observed wryly, playing with one of the buttons on his shirt. 

"Indeed," he replied in a distracted tone. _It's not a bad idea…_His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Who…"

"Severus! Hermione! You've got to take a look at this!" Remus' voice was barely audible from outside the door. Hermione sighed deeply and reluctantly pulled away from him, allowing him to stand and get the door. 

"What is it, Lupin?" Severus asked, annoyed. 

"Look!" Remus said, shoving the evening copy of the _Daily Prophet_ under his nose. "You won't believe it." Hermione walked up beside him to see what the fuss was about. 

Severus muttered as he read. "Fudge assures populace… no danger… no Apparition… obviously not Potions Masters… oh, _Merlin_!" Hermione had caught up to where he was reading and gasped. 

"Fudge assures this reporter that the perpetrators do not have the skills necessary to create a potion capable of a widespread attack. "The only Potions experts I know that could even consider such a feat are one hundred percent not interested in having these men come out of Azkaban, I can assure you of that. Severus Snape and Hermione Granger fought on the side of the Light during the War," Fudge is quoted to have said. 

_While this reporter is glad that the Minister is so sure of his facts, the question remains: Who is trying to get Draco Malfoy and the infamous Goyle father-and-son team out of Azkaban? And will they really stop over some puffer-fish eyes? _

_More in tomorrow morning's edition."_

_____________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late – the holidays set me back a bit, not to mention catching up on some truly excellent stories that have recently been updated – such as Kaz2's _Falling Further In_. If you haven't read it yet – go! 

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as always, please review! 

The great and masterful Yoda – Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the way Ron handled stealing the evidence!

Keket Amunet – Thank you so much for the review. I appreciate your comments on the pacing… I do see what you mean in that particular scene. Also, the Tonks thing I had planned to have their confrontation when they had a chance to be alone… I think with everything else going on that it was pushed to the back of their minds in previous chapters… although once you mentioned it in your review I think it would have been much better had I written in a couple of uncomfortable stares in previous encounters. Thanks again for reviewing!

Louise Luvgood – Thanks! Glad that you liked the house-men discussion. I'm also really glad that you like Hestia… she's a very fun personality to write. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. A/N at end.

**Some Scars Never Fade**

WendyNat

Chapter 17

~~~~~~~~

A week later, there was still no sign of Renovo Moreau. In person, at least. According to their reports, owls were continuing to be sent to Xavier with detailed instructions on running the greenhouse. Tonks and Ron had spent much of the past week researching possible suspects and escorting Hestia and Hermione to and from the Ministry offices. The lycanthropy cure work was winding down to the point where another set of hands was just redundant, so Hermione was once again at the Ministry offices, working with Hestia to design the Manere Skele-Gro adjustments. 

Walking down to the lab, Tonks checked for wards before knocking on the door and poking her head in. "Are you guys finished for the day?"

Hestia nodded and said, "Perfect timing, Tonks. These test batches have to simmer overnight before we can check them." The two Potions Masters cleared the workspace and set lids on the gently bubbling cauldrons. Tonks admired their efficiency of movement – they worked well together. 

"All right… I think we're ready," Hermione said brightly, giving Tonks a tentative smile. The conversation from the prior week had done much to clear the air between them, but they were still careful around each other. "Severus will be shocked – this is the earliest we've gotten done this week," she commented casually as she retrieved her cloak. 

Hestia nodded. "Remus isn't expecting us until later, either. Tonks – are you meeting up with Viktor tonight?" Coloring slightly, Tonks muttered an affirmative. "When? I'd like to get a drink before we head back to Hogwarts, if you two are willing. Since the guys aren't expecting us yet… gives us some time."

"That sounds like a good idea," Tonks said. "He – Viktor - won't be back until later tonight. Some emergency meetings came up, and he and Harry were asked to stay."

Hestia grinned as she pulled on her cloak. "Handy bracelet you've got there. Come on."

"No," Tonks said firmly. "Not until you floo Remus and Severus and tell them where we're going."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They aren't expecting us until later, Tonks… it's no big deal."

"And if Severus tries to floo you after we've left? What will he think when he assumes you're en route to Hogwarts and don't show up?" Tonks pointed out. "Go. Floo. Both of you," she ordered, waving them through the side door and into Hermione's office. Waiting patiently outside the door, she listened long enough to be sure that they were indeed contacting Remus and Severus. Minutes later, they were leaving the Ministry offices and heading for the Leaky Cauldron.

"Bollocks… I hate feeling like a damned teenager, checking in with Daddy so I don't miss curfew," Hestia muttered as they walked. Tonks couldn't suppress a grin at the statement, and Hestia threw her an evil look. "Didn't work, anyway. Remus wasn't in his rooms."

"Severus said he'd tell him," Hermione said. 

Hestia shrugged. "I'll still probably have to hear his mouth tonight. Irritating man. You'd think he didn't realize I was an Order member!"

"He's just worried. After what Fudge told the _Daily Prophet, who can blame him?" Tonks said as they entered the Leaky Cauldron. In addition to Hermione and Severus' names, the Minister had also named Hestia later in the article as a key driving force behind the latest potions innovations and a collaborator of the other two. Kingsley had been livid. "I think it's sweet."_

"Yeah, yeah," Hestia muttered, trying to keep the irritated look on her face. She wasn't successful. Tonks could tell the other woman was pleased at the attention despite her words.

As they found an empty table, Hermione said, "And he definitely has a reason to be worried… you've already been attacked once, after all."

Hestia sat down and made a face. "I wasn't ready for it, then. Why would I be?"

"That's because you weren't practicing constant vigilance!" Tonks said, mimicking Moody's deeper voice. The three women laughed. 

Hermione looked around and caught Tom's eye. The barkeep smiled and headed their way with three drinks. "It must be my lucky night," he said. "I assumed you'd want your regulars?" He waited for their nods before placing the drinks in front of them. "Three beautiful women, no menfolk about, ample time to work my charms on you all-" Tom gave a theatrical leer, to which they all laughed "-to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just grabbing some drinks before heading back to our prison," Hestia said cheekily. "Tonks here is the warden, I suppose." Tonks made a face at her and Tom laughed. 

"You couldn't find a finer warden, Hestia. Ignore her, gorgeous - I wouldn't complain if you wanted to follow me around for protection," Tom said, winking at Tonks. "So, how are things, ladies?"

"Fine," Hermione said. "A bit tense, but other than that…" she trailed off.

Tom nodded thoughtfully. "That's not a big surprise, considering all that's going on. You do know, if you ever need anything, you only have to ask, honey," Tom said seriously. Hermione nodded her thanks, smiling. "Well, I'll leave you girls to your talk. Last thing any sane man ought to be around is a pack of women talking," he said, his good humor returned as he left with a wave.

"He's such a sweetheart," Tonks said.

Hestia snorted. "Took Madam Malkin quite a few years to train him up right, but it worked." Hermione looked at her, eyebrow raised in curiosity. Hestia nodded. "Yep - I think they've been seeing each other off and on for decades. Don't know why they never get hitched."

"Both too busy, probably," Hermione said dryly, watching as Tom skillfully maneuvered behind the bar and began serving the crowd that had gathered. "It seems like he never takes a day off, and I can't recall ever going to Madam Malkin's when she wasn't there."

Hestia shrugged. "It's what they love. Tom has rooms upstairs that he lives in; she's got the same above her store. They spend all day socializing and spending time with friends… I don't think they see it as work." 

"Doesn't he have a nephew that he lets take the bar on occasion?" Tonks asked. 

Hestia nodded. "Yeah. I've seen him in there every now and then. He usually just helps Tom out on busy nights. Anyway, mark my words – if you come in here sometime when Tom's off, then go to Madam Malkin's. I guarantee she'll be off, too."

Tonks took a sip of her drink. "I wonder how much he knows about what's going on," she said thoughtfully. 

Hermione shrugged. "Probably most of it. He's read the _Daily Prophet articles, and Severus came by during the week to see him." Suddenly she frowned. "It's a bit irritating, really… he can come and go as he pleases, while I have to have armed escort."_

Tonks turned the stem of her glass in her fingers, watching the liquid twirl. Offhandedly, she said, "Well, Kingsley may bring that to a stop, actually. Well, he may try, I ought to say." Hermione looked up, shocked. 

"What? Has there been-"

"No, nothing new, really. Just some rumors Kingsley's picked up on… rumors that make him think Severus could be a bigger target than originally expected. Well, he'll be talking to him about it soon. I can tell you he's not looking forward to approaching Severus with the suggestion," Tonks said, smiling faintly.

"I can imagine. I wouldn't want to be there, that's for sure," Hestia remarked. "Well… I may want to be there for the entertainment value, as long as _I _wasn't the one giving him the bad news!" 

"When is Kingsley planning on speaking with him about it? Is there really a big concern-" Hermione looked worried, and Tonks smiled reassuringly. 

"Relax. It's just a feeling Kingsley's got… and I've learned to trust his feelings. He's not really that concerned – I mean, he knows Severus can take care of himself, it's just that an extra pair of eyes is always an advantage. And if we can catch one of these tossers…" Tonks shrugged. "Anyway, he's supposed to see Kingsley tomorrow morning. They spoke over the floo earlier."

Hestia grinned. "Should I distract Justin while Severus is in the building? Wouldn't want poor little Finch-Fletchley catching an Unforgivable for flirting with an ex-Death Eater's girlfriend."

Hermione groaned and rubbed her face. "How many hints do I have to give the guy?  
  


Tonks looked from Hestia to Hermione and back again. "What's going on?" 

Hestia grinned. "Well… seems a certain Mr. Finch-Fletchley has gotten it into his head that Hermione's his dream woman." Ignoring Hermione's snort, she continued, "He's been hanging around, coming up with questions that only _she _can answer, trying to get her to go to lunch or dinner with him… to talk about _work, of course."_

"Wink, wink, nudge, nudge, say no more," Tonks said, grinning. Her grin widened when she saw the startled expression on Hermione's face. "Dad's a muggleborn. He loves Monty Python."

"Oh," Hermione said, smiling. "I don't know why it should surprise me so much – I've even gotten Susan to buy a television set, and she's a pureblood. She's addicted to nature documentaries. I forgot your father was muggleborn."

"Yep. Mum always said that marrying Ted Tonks was the best thing she ever did. Not only because she loves him, but it finally got her name blasted off the Black Family Tree. No loss there," Tonks said, taking a swallow of her drink. "Neither of my aunts were people I would want to associate with."

Hermione leaned forward. "I knew Narcissa was your mother's sister… who is your other aunt?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Tonks muttered, frowning. "You know, Mum held a party after Harry killed her. Said she was the worst of them all... even when they were growing up. Narcissa was bad, too - always cold, vain, held her nose up in the air… but Bellatrix… she was really a nasty, violent person."

"I believe it," Hestia said darkly. "I've still got a mark on my thigh from a curse she threw at me while my back was turned. If Harry hadn't finished her off when he did, I'd have torn her apart with my bare hands."

"Yeah, that sounds like dear Aunt Bellatrix, all right," Tonks said, shaking her head. "I think there was a line of people waiting to kill her."

Hestia grinned. "Severus, included. He was complaining in some of the Order meetings that her… appetites… didn't seem to have been dampened any by her stay in Hotel Azkaban. Kept propositioning him during Death Eater meetings. She cursed him once when he turned her down – I think she got a dressing-down by Voldemort after that particular instance."

"But… wasn't her husband…" Hermione said, faltering when Hestia nodded with a humorless smile.

Tonks spoke, "I think Rodolphus was a bit… off… in a way – he liked to watch her with other men-" Hermione looked shocked, and Tonks nodded. "I know. Very strange. From what we heard, those two even squicked some of the Death Eaters. And that's not an easy group to shock, I'd have to say. Lucius, now – he was a right jealous bastard. No one got within a foot of Narcissa without his leave unless they wanted a good bout of _Crucio." _

"Kind of sweet, really, when you think about it," Hestia said, grinning at the look on the other two women's faces. "Well, really – if you take it in context… he was protective of her. Even was able to keep her out of the Last Battle, although I'll wager Voldemort wasn't too pleased about that." Hermione still looked shocked, and Hestia shook her head. "Hermione, they were evil, not inhuman. I saw them together on occasion… they were in love. Completely devoted to each other, and to Draco. Narcissa was almost a little too fond of the boy, really… but, basically - they were a loving family. Twisted and evil, but loving." Hestia paused for a moment and looked at the other two. "How did we get on this subject, anyway?"

"Can't remember," Tonks said simply, draining her glass as she looked at her watch. "But I know what the next subject will be."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"How long it will take you two to finish those drinks and get moving. Come on, time to go," Tonks ordered. "I've got a chess game to get to." She impatiently waited as the other women finished what was left of their drinks and stood. 

"That's not the only game you're wanting to play tonight, I'll reckon," Hestia muttered under her breath as she gathered her cloak.

Tonks just smiled in response.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *          

"Remus, don't be ridiculous. We floo'ed Severus, he said he'd tell you… if you want to be mad at someone, go growl at him," Hestia said in an irritated tone. "I told the girls you'd do this."

"Do what? Have the gall to be worried about you?" Remus snapped, running his fingers roughly through his hair. _Why didn't she understand? he fumed. She caught his gaze and, using his eyes, he tried to convey his fear, his worry. "Maybe I'm overreacting a little, but…"_

"I tried to floo you, ask Hermione!" Hestia said, eyes blazing.

"I don't have to ask her, I know you tried. But you could have tried a little harder! You could have sent an owl! I was worried, Hestia… I try to contact you at the offices, and I'm told you left two hours before… after everything that's happened…" Her eyes softened at his words. 

"I can think of better things to do right now than fight," Hestia said in a low voice, walking up to his tense form and sliding a hand around his neck.

Remus watched her, his anger slowly melting as she pulled his head down for a deep, arousing kiss. As she pulled away and began to work the buttons of his robes, he sighed and shook his head, a small grin appearing on his face. "What am I going to do with you, Hestia?" he asked ruefully as she pushed the heavy outer robes from his shoulders.

She reached up then, bringing her lips close to his ear, and breathed, "You're going to take me to bed and shag me until I'm so breathless I can't even scream out your name anymore." He groaned at her words and without a pause, picked her up and flung her over his broad shoulder as she squealed in delight.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," he said, kicking open the door leading to the bedroom.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Tonks looked at Viktor fondly. The man really _couldn't _cook well, but she certainly wasn't going to complain. The food was still edible, after all, and there was no point in discouraging him when he was making an effort. _Although_, she thought as she twirled another mouthful of over-done spaghetti onto her fork, _I may have to suggest getting take-out more often_. 

"Thank you, Viktor – it was nice of you to put this together," she said sincerely. He smiled slightly in response.

"It vas a good effort, at least," Viktor said good-naturedly. "But I think I vill avoid making pasta from now on. I don't seem to haff the knack for it." His dark eyes glinted with amusement as he watched her try to formulate a response. Putting a hand over hers on the table, he said, "Thank you for being so nice, but it is bad. You don't haff to find a nice vay to say it."

With an exaggerated sigh, she sat back and said, "Thank Merlin!" They both laughed, and he took both plates into the kitchen, leaving the basket of garlic bread behind at her request. "The bread is great," she offered. 

He was still in the kitchen when he answered, but she could hear the suppressed laughter in his voice. "That is because I did not cook it - I bought it."

"Oh," she said, grinning broadly as he came back into the room. "Well, I'm not with you for your culinary skills, anyway."

He looked at her interestedly, and she held her breath, waiting for his reaction. "Really?" 

_Blasted man. Ball's back in my court, I guess,_ she thought wryly. Rising from her chair, she moved over to stand in front of him. "Really."

"Vell, if it is not my vast cooking talent, then vy are you… vith me?" he asked in a teasing tone, putting his arms around her waist. Her stomach flipped – over the last weeks they had done a fair amount of kissing and talking… but this flirtatious tone was a new addition. A new addition that was doing amazing things to her pulse. She had been following his lead up to this point, not wanting to push things too fast and make things awkward between them, but it hadn't been easy. 

Deciding to match his teasing tone, she wound her arms around his neck and pretended to think over her answer. "Well… let's see… you'll have access to good seats at Quidditch matches-" he chuckled at this "-we're both Quidditch fanatics… we're both chess fanatics…and…" She paused for a moment. _All right, Tonks, time to take the plunge, _she thought before continuing, "And I happen to think you're one of the nicest, most interesting men I've met… not to mention devastatingly handsome."

His lips rose in a very sultry half-smile. As he moved his lips to hers, he paused for a moment to say, "I am not a chess fanatic. It vas just an excuse to get closer to you." She stared at him, surprised, as he resumed his motion and caught her up in a deep kiss. 

Some time later, they had moved to the couch and were sitting close together, arms entwined. They had gone a bit further than normal, and Tonks was pleased at the progress. Her body still tingled from his caresses and she admitted silently that if she hadn't previously decided to follow his lead, they would likely be on his bed rather than on his couch. _Soon, _she promised herself as she leaned against his chest, listening to his heartbeat slowly reduce its feverish pace. Looking at the clock, she sighed. "I'd better go soon. I have to be in the office early tomorrow."

Viktor's voice rumbled under her ear, "You haff an early meeting tomorrow?"

Reluctantly, she pulled away from him. "With Kingsley. And Severus. I'm really not looking forward to it… Kingsley thinks Severus needs Auror protection, also."

Viktor looked at her with a curious expression. "Vy? Haff there been more threats?"

"Not directly, no. But there've been some rumors on the street… Kingsley doesn't think he needs protection, per se, but another set of eyes is always useful," Tonks explained. "Severus will agree to it, but I don't think he'll be happy about it."

"But he vanted Hermione to haff the extra eyes," Viktor said. Tonks looked at him, smiling. 

"Ah, but that's for _her_ – the big bad former Death Eater doesn't need protection. And besides – I think he likes to complain."

"Hmm. Vy do all my vomen end up haffing to vork vith him? Does the Ministry haff something against me?" Viktor's tone was light, but Tonks regarded him seriously. 

"Your women?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. She smiled inwardly at his expression.

"I- I'm sorry… I know I do not really haff a claim on you," Viktor said uncertainly. He looked at her, and in a more steady voice continued, "But you must know I… I feel something for you. I haff… feelings for you." Her heart soared at his words and she couldn't keep a smile from spreading across her face.

"I thought… I thought you might, but I wasn't sure… and you know I'm… I mean, I have feelings for you, too," Tonks said, stammering slightly. His eyes softened and he pulled her into an embrace. Closing her eyes and leaning into him, she whispered, "You have nothing to worry about. He's nothing compared to you."

"I'm glad you think so," Viktor replied, and this time she could hear the smile in his voice.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"Have you lost what's left of your wits, Kingsley?" 

Kingsley sat back in his chair and exchanged a look with Tonks. He had known this wouldn't go over well, and he settled himself in for a long discussion. Casually, he responded, "I don't believe so, Severus." The other man's eyebrows drew together further, and he opened his mouth to respond. Before any sound came out, Kingsley leaned forward and said earnestly, "Listen, Severus. We've run out of leads. We have an idea Vincent Crabbe is involved – he hasn't been seen around the Crabbe estates in some time. And Moreau is still a no-show at his greenhouses. We've heard nothing from the perpetrators in a week. We're in a hurry-up-and-wait pattern, and as you know, that's the most dangerous time. 

"Their efforts have been thwarted as far as the _ransom_ is concerned… for the time being. As a direct result of you, Hermione, and Hestia's information to the Minister concerning the potion. And, no doubt, that has made them frustrated. On top of that, Fudge opened his thrice-damned mouth and spouted off about how you, Hermione, and Hestia are Merlin's gift to all things potion-related and are the only ones capable of brewing a potion such as this. 

"We already have Aurors watching Hestia and Hermione's backs. I would be lax in my duties if I didn't assign someone to watch your back as well. I know you can take care of yourself, hell - you've seen more and done more than any Auror I could assign to you. Including myself. But another pair of eyes is never a bad thing. And _if _you are attacked, then by Merlin I want someone else there to catch the bastard. If you're alone, I've no doubt you could fend them off but are you sure that, in the excitement, you'd be able to also apprehend one of them?" Kingsley smiled then. "Alive, that is?"

Severus sat motionless for a moment, and then let out an irritated breath. "Fine. But only coming and going. I don't need some Auror puppy following me around all day."

"Thank you, Severus. There have been reports of rumors that mention your name. I have reason to suspect that they may see you as an easier target because of the lack of Auror protection. And for that reason, any Auror accompaniment will be done in secret," Kingsley said.

"So I'm to be bait?" Severus asked. The thought didn't appear to faze the former Death Eater - if anything, he looked excited at the prospect. Kingsley hid a smile and nodded. "Invisibility cloak?" Kingsley nodded again. 

"And Disillusionment charms, in case the cloak is blown by the wind or something like that happens," Tonks offered, speaking up for the first time. 

Severus stood, his black robes settling around him heavily. "Very well, then. Who's my escort this morning? I do have some work to get back to," he said acidly. 

Tonks grinned and stood. "I'm your Auror puppy this morning, Severus. Kingsley – the cloak?" Kingsley handed her a bundle of silver cloth, and she followed Severus from the office. 

"I would like to drop in and see what progress Hermione and Hestia have made on the Manere adjustments, if that wouldn't put you out any," Severus said, his lips thin with annoyance. 

Tonks grinned. "That's fine. And don't bother getting snarky with me, Severus. I know you too well. You don't watch that tongue and I'll have one of the young, eager Aurors escort you instead." He shuddered visibly, and she laughed. As they turned down the Potions hall, she could see that the door to Hermione's lab was open.

"Very well. I think even Weasley would be better than-" he stopped suddenly, frowning. "Finch-Fletchley. I wasn't aware that you were working on this project." They had entered the lab and in addition to Hermione and Hestia, a young curly-haired man was standing in front of the cauldron. 

Justin turned and swallowed hard before saying, "P-Professor Snape. I was just speaking with Herm, I had some questions to ask her about a potion I'm working on."

"I see. And have your questions been answered?" Severus asked, one eyebrow raised. 

"Yes, sir," Justin said. Severus said nothing, just continued to stare at him darkly. The younger man stammered, "Well… um… I'll just talk to you later, Herm."

"Bye, Just," Hestia called out sarcastically as Justin hurried from the room. "He's starting to get irritating, Hermione. If you don't tell him off soon, I will."

"He's a friend, Hestia. And a coworker to us both – I don't want to alienate him," Hermione said absently. She finished with the stirring rod before turning to Severus. "Hi, there. How did the meeting go?"

Severus shook his head, scowling. "I am to have an… escort… during my travels to and from Hogwarts."

Hermione grinned widely. "Oh, you poor thing… I can't _imagine _how that must feel," she said in a falsely sweet voice. Severus snorted in amusement.

"Yes, quite." He walked to the cauldron, nodding a greeting to Hestia. "How is it coming along? Is Finch-Fletchley slowing you down?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really, Severus – he was just here a few minutes. He had some questions about using gillyweed and porcupine quills in the same potion, that's all." Severus made a noncommittal noise. 

Hestia smirked. "Yeah, he didn't even get around to asking you to discuss it over lunch this time." She ignored the dark look Hermione threw at her, and caught Severus' gaze. "You need to work with her on her _mean _skills. She's too damned nice. Never wants to hurt anyone's feelings." 

"Hmm. Yes," Severus said thoughtfully. "I have noticed that. Must be a Gryffindor trait."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Oh, I don't know… I never noticed McGonagall avoiding hurting people's feelings."

"Depends on the people," Severus remarked. In a sudden change of subject, he asked, "Do you anticipate being late this evening?" Hermione shook her head. "Good. I will see you later, then," he said, leaning down to give her a quick kiss before leaving the lab.

As they walked down the hall, Severus turned to Tonks with a half-smile. "If I am to be bait, then I assume you won't object to a short trip to Diagon Alley? There are a few… items… that I wish to acquire."

Tonks nodded. "That's fine." He nodded silently in response, and they continued to the Apparition point. Turning to Tonks, he cast the Disillusionment charm on her and watched as she whipped the cloak over her shoulders. "Just walk normally, I'll keep up. If you plan on Apparating unexpectedly, please give me some sort of signal."

"It won't take long," he said before disappearing with a pop.

True to his word, a half an hour later they had left Diagon Alley and were Apparating to Hogwarts. As they entered the front doors of the castle, Tonks took off the Invisibility Cloak and cancelled the Disillusionment charm. "Jewelry, eh? What did you buy, exactly?" she asked with a smile.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "You didn't see?"

She shook her head. "That big bloke got in my way. I couldn't very well tell him to move."

"Ah. Well, you'll see shortly, if you don't mind coming with me to visit Filius," Severus said. "Actually, I will need you to come with me. He indicated that taking a look at your bracelet would help him duplicate the charms." He began to walk in the direction of Ravenclaw Tower as Tonks trailed behind him, intrigued.

A few minutes later, they stood in Filius Flitwick's office as he cast detection spells on her bracelet. "Ah, yes… I see… quite brilliant, really." He looked up at Tonks and smiled. "Someone thinks rather a lot of you, young woman. These charms are very difficult – take a lot of energy." Tonks blushed, smiling. 

He turned to Severus. "Now – do you have the two items you'd like to ch-" Severus handed him a box, which Flitwick opened. Holding up two chains to the light he said, "Ah – very nice. Yes, these will hold the charms well." One chain was gold with a ruby pendant – of very high quality, to judge by the fire the stone gave off in the candlelight - while the other was silver and a bit thicker, with a silver pendant in the shape of the Slytherin crest. 

 "I appreciate you taking the time to do this, Filius. I know you have your own work to do, and as you said, the charms take a great deal of energy," Severus said seriously. Flitwick waved him off.

"It's not trouble, none at all. I don't have a project at the moment, and this will be interesting work. And… anything at all that I can do to help, I'm glad to," Filius said with a smile. "I should have these done by this evening, Severus." 

"Hmm. Let me take a wild guess which one is yours," Tonks said teasingly as they left Flitwick's office. Severus shot her a quelling glance, and Tonks laughed. "You're just lucky you didn't get her a silver chain with an emerald pendant. She'd have your head!"

"I suspect you're correct," Severus remarked with a half-smile on his face.

________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next one should be up by Wednesday. I'm also working on another fic – Cloak of Courage – it's a bit darker than this one but I hope some of you will check it out. I promise not to slow down updates to Scars as a result, though. As always, please read and review! It makes the muses feel all warm and fuzzy inside…

PinkChubbyMonkey – Thanks for reviewing!

Louise Luvgood – I'm glad you liked the conversation. Everyone will find out how close their guesses were in a few chapters… won't comment any before then ;)

Keket – Thanks – I do think when I rewrite the story I will add in some odd looks – you're completely right on that. I'm glad you like Hestia… Ron does have some more growing up to do, and he's kind of wavering on that line (have you been reading my outline? I have some things planned for Ron.)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. A/N at end.

**Some Scars Never Fade**

WendyNat

Chapter 18

~~~~~~~~

"You shouldn't be out here alone, you know."

Severus turned at the sound of the voice, relaxing minutely when he saw that it was Remus. The other wizard approached slowly, coming to stand beside him as he stared out into the lake. "I'm on Hogwarts grounds, Lupin."

"True," Remus commented. "I didn't know how to tell you I was here - it was just the first thing that came to mind." 

Severus smiled mockingly. "I presume 'Hello, Snape, it's Lupin'was a far too exotic phrase for you to come up with?" Remus chuckled in response.

"What's going on, Severus?" The black-haired wizard just shook his head. "I saw you from the window. You looked… a bit irritable."

"And that is unusual in what way?" Severus asked. Remus laughed outright, then.

"Too true, too true," Remus said. After standing in companionable silence for a few minutes, he ventured to say, "I assume it's something to do with Hermione."

"Perceptive."

"Not really. It's just that I rarely see you apart unless you're working." Remus stared out at the small waves that lapped the shore of the lake, waiting patiently for a response. 

"You aren't going to leave until I tell you, I suppose?" Severus drawled. Remus shrugged, smiling faintly. "Very well. I would like our… relationship… to be in the open. She resists."

"Ah." Again, silence fell. 

"No wisdom to impart?"

"I was wondering when… Hestia has told me how irritating that Justin boy has been lately. And you ran into him again today, right?" Severus nodded slightly. "I wouldn't worry, Severus. Hermione has no-"

Severus shook his head irritably. "You're missing the point, Lupin. I don't think she's going to run off with Finch-Fletchley, by any stretch of the imagination. I am merely… I'm not entirely sure what it is that I want." Severus turned to look at Remus, and gave him a half-smile. "I'm admittedly a possessive person, Lupin. I don't like the idea of her having to fend off other men's advances, clumsy they may be. It's not that I think she would act on them…"

"Well, that makes sense, actually. Did you tell her that?" Severus turned away, staring back across the lake. "I see." Another pause. "What _did _you say to her, Severus?" 

As Severus filled him in on his earlier conversation with Hermione, Remus' mouth dropped open in astonishment. "You said _that_?" Severus glared at him for a moment before letting out a breath and nodding. "Well, my friend, you've just lost that fight. Whatever advantage you had in the beginning is gone now. Best to just go grovel."

"Snapes don't grovel."

"Do Snapes like sleeping on couches?" Remus said, barely holding back his laughter. "Apologize, Severus. Tell her what you told me earlier, and this time… try not to-"

"Yes, yes," Severus said, scowling. His face slowly took on a wry expression, and he glanced at Remus from the corner of his eye. "Thank you, Lupin. I believe I will act on your advice."

"Is that your way of telling me I was right?" Remus said, this time laughing outright. Severus scowled darkly at him before turning to head back to the castle. "Oh, Severus?"

"What is it, Lupin?"

"Best wipe that expression off your face before you see Hermione." Remus grinned widely. "I know you're not well versed in the fine art of apology, but giving an evil glare while doing it isn't the most effective way to go about it."

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

_The bastard! _Hermione fumed, pacing back and forth in the bedroom. Then, another little voice – one that sounded suspiciously like Susan's – said, _But he was right, wasn't he? You're in the wrong here, Hermione. Face it, woman. _The thought brought her to a standstill. 

Sitting down on the bed and sighing, she thought back over their earlier conversation.  The evening had begun innocuously enough. 

~~

_"It's beautiful Severus – thank you!" Hermione exclaimed, holding the pendant up and watching it glitter in the firelight. _

_"You're welcome. Filius spent most of the afternoon adding the enchantments," Severus said, pulling his own chain out from under his robes. She looked at him, surprised._

_"I thought you weren't fond of jewelry," she said slowly. Returning his steady gaze, her brows furrowed. "You really think that… that they'll come after one of us, don't you?" He nodded solemnly. "But… it wouldn't do any good, even if they had the Manere, there's still the Apparition problem. To brew a potion like that without puffer fish eyes… it would take years of work. They can't really think that what Fudge told the Daily Prophet was right… can they?"_

_Severus was silent for long moments. "Something about all of this doesn't feel right to me, or to Kingsley. I suspect… I suspect that there is more to this situation than is immediately evident. And until we know what's really occurring…" He gently took the chain from her hands and fastened it around her neck. "Please… never remove this."_

_She nodded, tucking the pendant under the collar of her dress, against her skin. _

_"Filius altered the charms so they would activate with thought as well as voice. Other than that, the enchantments are exactly the same as those that Krum created," he said, watching as she lifted his own silver chain, inspecting the pendant with a small smile. "Filius assures me that you only have to think my name, with the intention of speaking with me, and the link will be opened. Skin contact is required, of course."_

_"Hmm," she said. Deciding to test the connection, she dropped his chain and thought, _Severus_?_

Yes_?_

Thank you, again.

You're very welcome. Again.

_She grinned at him. "It seems to work," she said teasingly, patting her pendant through her shirt. "I'm glad you chose a necklace instead – I don't have to worry about damaging it during my work, since it'll be hidden under my shirt."_

_Severus' face tightened._

~~

And the argument had begun. He had wanted to know why she would keep the necklace hidden, and she had answered that she didn't want unwelcome questions. The argument had continued in that vein for a time, until she had said, "You don't need to _claim_ me, Severus. Don't you trust me?" She closed her eyes, remembering his answer.

~~

_"Of course I do, you silly… I do not think it out of line that I would prefer other men to know that you are unavailable! Aren't you bothered by Finch-Fletchley hovering around you any chance he gets?"_

_"Well, yes, it is a little irritating… and I'm running out of excuses, but…"_

_"But _what?_" _

_"I… I don't want to hurt Viktor anymore. I don't want to cause him any embarrassment."_

_He turned away, then, and said in a cool voice, "I don't believe you need to worry – he and Tonks appear to be well suited. Hermione… you seem to spend an inordinate amount of time worrying about Viktor. I had hoped that… at some point… you would turn that concern to me instead."_

_"Severus! Don't you get it? I left Viktor… I don't want to do anything else to hurt him if I can help it. You… of course I'm concerned about you, too. But… try to understand… I mean, it's different for you… the situation worked in your favor… you got the good end of the deal."_

_He turned back to her, then, and as she saw the expression in his eyes she realized with a jolt that the coolness of his voice had been covering something else… hurt. He was honestly hurt by what he saw as her… lack of concern. What would it matter, really? Viktor was happy now, with Tonks, he had even bought her an expensive bracelet and charmed it similar to their wedding rings… she was being foolish. _

_She opened her mouth to share this realization with Severus when his brows lowered and he sneered, "Getting a bit arrogant, aren't we?"_

~~

She rubbed her face, shaking her head as she remembered how shocked she had felt when the insult hit home. Before she had been able to find her voice, he had swept around her and left the room. 

That had been over an hour ago.

_I really ought to go look for him and apologize, _she thought morosely, fingering the ruby hanging around her neck. Suddenly, she felt like a fool. He had just given her the charmed pendant an hour ago, and she was already forgetting about its uses? Shaking her head with a small grin at her own stupidity, she held it and thought, _Severus?_

"Yes?" She jumped slightly, startled. The voice had come from the doorway, not from her mind. Looking up shyly, she saw him standing in the entrance to the room, holding a small pouch in one hand. 

Her throat suddenly dry, she tried to speak. "I- I'm…"

"Wait," he said, walking further into the room. "I did not… express myself in the best manner earlier. I am aware of that." She looked at him and closed her mouth, waiting. "I… apologize, Hermione."

She shook her head. "It's not your faul-" 

His voice interrupted her smoothly. "Don't finish that statement, Hermione. I… had no right to say what I did, at the end. You are far from arrogant, I know that all too well." She averted her gaze at his words, only turning to look at him when he came to sit beside her on the bed. "Please… I would like you to know what I really think about this, why it's important to me." 

He opened the pouch and pulled out one small dried leaf. She glanced at it curiously, then back up at him as he asked, "Do you trust me?" She nodded. "Open your mouth," he commanded. She obeyed immediately, although not without a small amount of trepidation. He placed one of the dried leaves on her tongue before placing one in his own mouth. As it warmed in her mouth, she found that the leaf had a surprisingly pleasant taste. The taste grew stronger as it continued to mix with her saliva, and a warmth began to spread through her limbs. 

_What is this? _she wondered silently, even as Severus' lips descended on her own. As their tongues met, she was assailed by… emotion. After a moment, she discovered…

… it was _his _emotion… his feelings… she was sensing them as her own, and yet not… she could tell hers from his, but they dissolved and separated in quick succession so that she felt each as strongly as her own. It was amazing… she knew.

She knew. She saw.

He was sorry. She sensed the bone-deep regret he felt at his final words, he had just been hurt, lashing out… she sensed his desperate want for others to know about them… he was proud, proud of her and of them and wanted… his anger that Justin and possibly others were bothering her, causing her distress… his possessiveness, which was, in and of itself, a high compliment from this taciturn man…

And, at the same time, she knew that he was feeling her emotions. Her own apology, her own pride in them, her own desire to avoid hurting anyone… her own desire to let people know about them…

They pulled back slowly, eyes searching. She found her voice first. 

"Did you… I felt… what was that leaf? Do you feel my emotions, too?" she stammered. 

He nodded slowly, twining his fingers in hers. "Yes. I felt your emotions, also… it was… informative. Hermione… I am sorry."

She smiled. "I know. And so am I."

"I know," he echoed. He looked away for a moment, regaining his composure by answering her initial question. "It is a leaf from the hellebore plant. I was told… in the utmost of confidences… that the dried form of the leaves can be used between… people who are close… between lovers… to exchange basic emotions." He looked at her then with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I was informed to use it when I had angered you sufficiently… and of course, when I felt genuinely sorry for doing so. I believe Neville said that a snarky bastard like myself needs all the help he can get." 

She burst out laughing. "Neville obviously knows what he's talking about," she teased. 

"In this instance, I believe he does," Severus said, pulling her into his arms. "I do regret one thing, however."

"What?" she asked as she maneuvered into his lap. 

"I'm going to have to tell Neville that he was correct."

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Tonks looked at Viktor, smiling. "This place is great," she said, looking around at the small Chinese restaurant they were dining in. "How did you find it?" It was definitely off the beaten path – she would have walked right past it if Viktor hadn't been holding her hand. 

"Harry and I discovered it vun night ven ve vere valking around," Viktor said. "I vas surprised at how good the food vas. And it looks much different inside than outside."

Tonks laughed. "You can say that again. I wasn't sure where you were taking me at first – this is really surprising."

"I try," Viktor said with a small smile. "I am glad you like it."

"Well, I'll hold my final opinion until the food arrives," Tonks said, winking. "Oh, and here it is." The waitress delivered their meals and they both began to eat. "Wow."

Viktor grinned. "And your final opinion?" 

She finished her mouthful and nodded. "I love it." They ate in silence for a time, the food too good to delay eating long enough to speak. After they were finished, they sat back and struck up a conversation about the upcoming Quidditch season. After he made a particularly cutting remark about the Chudley Cannons, she reached out and lifted her glass in a mocking salute, laughing. As she did so, her sleeve fell back and the bracelet he had given her sparkled in the dim light.

"It looks good on you," he said softly. "The bracelet."

She met his eyes and flushed slightly at the intense look he was giving her. She smiled faintly and said, "Thank you – I really do love it, Viktor. You have excellent taste in jewelry."

"Not just in jewelry," he commented casually, catching her eye. To her irritation, she flushed again. _I probably look like an idiot… why am I so nervous? _she thought, although she knew the answer. Earlier, she had decided to do whatever she could to move things forward. Shaking off the nervousness, she smiled. 

"Oh, is that so?" she asked flirtatiously. He gave her a slow smile in response, and nodded. 

"Yes," he said, sitting back.

"And what else do you have excellent taste in?" 

He pretended to think. "Vell… Quidditch teams, of course. And broomsticks… interior design-" She nodded and chuckled at that, remembering how surprised she had been when she saw his new flat. He sat forward, grasping her hand as he added, "Vomen…"

"Ah. Well, I guess I can agree with you on… all of those," she said, her lips curving in a smile. He stared at her for a moment, seemingly engaged in an internal debate. 

"Come, ve should go. People are vaiting for tables," he said, standing and holding a hand out to assist her out of her chair. As he led her from the restaurant, he ran his hand up her arm and to her shoulder, pulling her against him while they walked. She snuggled against him, wrapping her own arm around his waist.

"Do you haff to… do you haff any early meetings tomorrow?" he asked hesitantly. Hope blossoming in her chest, she shook her head. 

"No – not abnormally early. I have to go in, but just at the regular time."

Viktor nodded and stopped, turning to face her. He placed both hands on her upper arms as he leaned forward and kissed her slowly. He ran his thumbs slowly up and down her arms as he pulled back to look at her. "Vould you like to come back vith me to my place?"

Normally, that would seem to be a silly question. They often went back to his flat to talk or play chess – if they didn't start out there to begin with - it went without saying. This time, however… there was a difference in what he was asking her. And they both knew it. Taking a deep breath, Tonks answered him.

"Yes," she said, smiling. 

Minutes later, they stood inside his flat, staring at each other. Her stomach fluttered as his dark eyes gazed into hers intently. He bent his head and kissed her again, this time deep enough that she was breathless when he pulled away. An instant later, she put her hand behind his neck and brought his lips back to hers, kissing him passionately. She reveled in the feel of his arms crushing her against his chest and she moaned into his mouth. He pulled back again to look at her, raising one arm to lightly run his fingers down her face, outlining her lips and jaw, the unspoken question in his eyes.

"Yes," she whispered, leaning back up to kiss his neck as his arms once again tightened around her. As their lips and tongues met, he lifted her feet off the floor and carried her through the flat to his bedroom.

She did not leave until daylight.  

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

The next morning, Hermione and Hestia were getting closer to solving the Manere adjustments for the Skele-Gro potion. Luckily it wasn't as complex as the lycanthropy cure, and if they continued with the type of progress they had been making then it would be a matter of days before the Manere was ready. 

"This is going even quicker than I thought," Hermione commented absently as she completed the stirring and set the glass rod on the worktable. 

Hestia nodded from her stool. "I agree – almost makes me wonder if we're missing something. But… then I remember we're both fabulously intelligent and talented Potions Mistresses-"

"Right you are, Hestia!" Both women closed their eyes for a moment at the sound of that voice. 

"Justin," Hestia stated flatly, without turning around on her stool. She gave Hermione a pointed look. "I thought that Auror outside the door was supposed to be protecting us," she whispered. Hermione shushed her. Ron had installed a junior Auror – Ernie Macmillan - at the door to the lab for added protection. When they had to travel to and from the offices, one of the senior Aurors would be sent. Hestia and Hermione thought that was going a little overboard, but evidently Kingsley had backed the plan wholeheartedly. _Severus was right – Kingsley is worried, _she thought, remembering the conversation from the night before. 

"Whispering about me? I'm flattered," Justin said with a wink. Hestia gave Hermione another dirty look before hopping off of the stool and heading for the door, her black robes swirling around her as she walked. 

"I'm going to go through the mail in my office, Hermione. I'll be back before the simmering cycle is complete," Hestia said with a final cool glance at Justin. She shot a meaningful look at Hermione before closing the door to the lab. While they had worked on the current test batch that morning, Hermione had promised Hestia that she would speak to Justin that day. 

"Alone at last," Justin said in a teasing tone. The tone was at odds with the sudden nervousness displayed in his stance. Hermione sighed inwardly. It would have been so much easier if he wasn't such a nice guy. Irritating, definitely, but nice all the same. 

While she wracked her brain to find a way to bring up the subject, he unwittingly helped her. "What's this?" he asked, coming forward to get a closer look at the pendant Severus had given her the evening before. 

She almost smiled in relief at the wonderful opening. "Oh, yes, isn't it lovely? Severus gave it to me last night."

Justin's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. "Severus? As in…"

She nodded, smiling. She pretended not to notice his reaction and continued, "Yes, Severus Snape."

"Oh," he said, looking a bit confused. "Are you… I mean, you and he are…" She nodded. "Well. Um… that's… a surprise. Severus _Snape_? Potions Master at Hogwarts?" She nodded again, flipping her hair over her right shoulder, taking care to "accidentally" expose the love bite on her neck in the process. He stepped back a pace before stammering, "Well, I'm… I'm happy for you. Does he… are you happy?"

"Very. He's really a good person, Justin," she said calmly. "He treats me very well."

"Severus _Snape_?" Justin said again before grinning ruefully. "I'm sorry, Herm – it's just… I can't see him _with _anyone, you know? But, as long as you're happy."

"Thanks, Justin. It took me a while to get used to Severus as a person rather than as Snape, evil Potions Master… so I know where you're coming from," she said, smiling. 

"Yeah, well. What I was really coming in to ask you about was-" Justin began, changing the subject. Hermione smiled and listened attentively to his question, relieved that she had gotten the point across without anyone becoming embarrassed. And without damaging her working relationship with Justin. 

A short time later, Justin had returned to his own lab and Hermione was reading through some paperwork in her office, waiting for the simmering cycle to complete. A knock on the door leading to the lab interrupted her, and she looked up to see Ernie Macmillan standing there. "Yes, Ernie – what is it?" she asked. 

"Hermione, I've just received a message from Auror Weasley that I'm needed elsewhere. Katie Bell will be relieving me. I just wanted to let you know," Ernie said. She nodded and thanked him absently, returning her attention to the mountain of paperwork.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Ron Weasley shook his head, looking at his partner. "What do you think, Tonks? This make any sense to you?" They were standing, with a half dozen other Aurors, in front of Azkaban prison. Someone had set off several explosions around the walls of the prison that morning. 

She frowned. "None. How would any criminal in their right mind think that a simple exploding charm would work on the walls of Azkaban?" 

Kingsley let out a breath, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "How many criminals are in their right mind, Tonks? But I take your meaning. I'm mostly interested to find out how they got away so quickly… there was no sign of anyone, and we arrived immediately after the explosions occurred. Ah – here's the Charms expert now, let's see what they've found."

"Auror Kingsley, correct?" the sandy-haired woman asked. "I'm Mandy Brocklehurst," she said, holding out her hand. 

Kingsley shook it, then looked up at the prison, squinting in the sun. "What did you find, Miss Brocklehurst?"

"Well, sir, it appears to have been a series of timed exploding charms. We're still not sure what the charms were embedded in, of course, but there was enough residue for us to determine the type of charm used," Mandy answered. 

Ron looked at Kingsley, alarmed. "Timed? A diversion?"

"To get us away from the Ministry," Kingsley muttered, already walking quickly towards the Apparition point. "Damn!" He sped up, the other two following closely behind him. "Who's watching over Hermione and Hestia?" Kingsley snapped.

"Ernie Macmillan, sir, like we discussed," Ron said. 

Kingsley nodded sharply and increased his pace. Just before they reached the Apparition point, they stopped in shock. 

Walking towards them, in no particular hurry, was Ernie Macmillan.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"Miss Granger! Come quick!" 

The yell startled Hermione. It had come from the lab. Cursing under her breath, she jumped up and flung the door open, revealing a frightened-looking Katie Bell. "What is it?"

"Just look, Miss Granger – your cauldron, it's doing something strange…" Katie said, pointing to the worktable that held the newest trial. It was bubbling wildly, and smoke was beginning to billow out of the cauldron as they watched. _But – none of the ingredients we used are at all volatile,_ she thought. Just then, a hissing noise began to emanate from the cauldron, and Hermione grabbed Katie's arm. 

"Come on! We have to get out and seal the room," Hermione ordered as she dragged the other woman out of the lab, her mind already going over the possible causes of the reaction. Could they have gotten hold of a contaminated ingredient? 

Before she was able to seal the room, the cauldron exploded, sending smoke billowing into the hallway. Just then, Hestia appeared, her dark green robes fanning behind her as she strode towards them. There was something odd about that… she couldn't remember what, though. 

"We need to get outside – we have no idea what effect this smoke will have, Hermione – hurry!" Hestia commanded. Obediently, Hermione followed the other two women out of the small side door at the end of the hallway. It was for emergency use only, but she rather thought that this incident would qualify. 

Once outside, she turned to Hestia and asked, "What could have happened? We didn't use anything volatile." Hestia gave her a disconcerting smirk. "Hestia?" Suddenly, Hermione's blood ran cold. Hestia had been wearing black robes earlier… these were dark green. Before she could reach for her wand, Katie had both of her hands wrenched behind her back. 

"This was far too easy, Mudblood," Hestia said. 

The pendant! _Severus!_ her mind screamed frantically as Hestia raised her wand. 

The chain grew warm on her neck as she heard Severus reply, _Hermione! What is it?_

_Hestia… Polyjui-_

"Stupefy."

Everything went black.

_______________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay, I know that was mean… but the next scenes are going to be fairly long and really deserve a chapter of their own. So, another cliffhanger. Please read and review! I have a long weekend off from work, so hopefully I will get the next chapter up quickly. 

Lizzie and KES – Thanks for reviewing!

Keket – Thanks again for reviewing! I find that I need an outline with longer fictions (okay, this is only my second, but I've already outlined "Cloak of Courage" – my third)… it helps me construct the scenes and chapters. There are a lot of scenes that just come up while I'm typing, though – it's not a strict outline. As far as the mystery in the previous chapters… they were, as you said, setup chapters. I'll have to comment more on that after everything is revealed… there was more of the mystery in there than it initially appeared. I do agree with you about the thoughts on the brain about it… when I do a rewrite I will do more of that. Thanks! (ps – there will be an additional Severus/Viktor meeting… )

Electryone – Thanks! I felt bad for almost going a week on this update. I'm not commenting on any plot items… ;) LOL @ liking Hestia least – I remember you saying that back in "Time…" I see her as a good drinking buddy type woman, not necessarily a close friend type. But she is loads of fun to write!

Dru – Thanks for reviewing!!

Jinxd  n cursed - :) No diamond ring… I don't know if that would be Sev's style, even if he was buying an engagement ring. But… it's a bit soon for those two. Hermione's just now telling people about the relationship lol! Thanks for reviewing! 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. A/N at end.

**Some Scars Never Fade**

WendyNat

Chapter 19

~~~~~~~~

The shock didn't last long. 

"Macmillan! Explain yourself!" Kingsley's deep voice rang out as he strode forward. Ron and Tonks followed closely behind him. 

"Why did you leave your post?" Ron asked in a hard voice. Ernie stopped and looked at them questioningly. Not wishing to delay any longer, Ron grabbed the other Auror's robes and pulled him along with them as they continued towards the Apparition point. "Well?" he snapped.

Ernie stumbled along, looking at Ron incredulously as he said, "You sent Katie to relieve me, she told me…" 

"Katie? Katie Bell?" Kingsley asked, snapping his gaze to Ernie's face. Ernie nodded. "Imbecile. I sent her on another assignment this morning, in France. Damn!" They had reached the Apparition point, and Kingsley fixed Ernie with a hard stare. "We don't have time to question you further right now. Apparate to the Ministry office, and go to my office. Do not leave until I come get you. I don't care if Katie, Tonks, Ron, Minister Fudge, or – hell - even Merlin himself comes, do you understand me, Auror Macmillan?" Kingsley's voice rose at the end to a near shout, and Ernie paled in response, nodding silently before disappearing with a pop. The other three disappeared a split second later.

"Oh, Merlin!" Tonks breathed as they entered the lobby. There was a residual scent of smoke in the air, and the majority of the Potions department was standing in the room. Not seeing Hestia or Hermione, the three Aurors immediately took off down the hallway, heading for the labs.

They reached Hestia's office first. Kingsley waved Tonks towards the door while gesturing for Ron to follow him down the hall. Tonks pounded on the door but received no response. Wasting no time, she whipped out her wand and whispered, "_Alohomora_!" The door flew open. 

"Oh, Gods – Hestia!" Running to her friend's side, she knelt down and felt for the dark-haired woman's pulse, her heart in her throat. It beat under her fingers, steady and strong, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she looked her friend over with a critical eye. She didn't appear to have any injuries… possibly just Stunned? _Worth a try_, Tonks thought, as she lifted her wand and pointed it at Hestia. "_Ennervate." _

To Tonks' great relief, Hestia's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Tonks, confusion written in her features.

"What the bloody- Tonks? What-" Hestia began when Tonks interrupted her.

"No time – come on," Tonks ordered, dragging her to her feet. She rubbed the back of her head, wincing, as she followed Tonks from the office. "Where's the last place you saw Hermione?"

"The lab… what happened? One minute I was looking through my files, the next I'm waking up with your wand in my face," Hestia said. "And with one hell of a headache," she muttered, once again rubbing the back of her head as they headed to the lab. "What's all the smoke?"

Tonks shook her head. "We don't know. A cover, most likely. We've got to find Her-"

"Hestia!" A shout from down the hall halted them in their tracks. Turning, they saw Justin Finch-Fletchley racing towards them. "I saw… you… but… it wasn't… you…" he panted, trying to catch his breath. "See… look," he gasped, holding out his hand. There were a few strands of short brown hair clutched in it. "Herm… they took her… don't know where… or who…"

"What-" Hestia began before Tonks silenced her.

"Slow down, Justin… catch your breath," Tonks ordered. They waited impatiently, Hestia tapping her foot, while he slowly brought his labored breathing under control. As he opened his mouth to speak, Kingsley and Ron appeared. Tonks waved them to silence. "Start at the beginning, Justin. Anything, any detail, could be important."

"I was heading to Hermione's lab after the accident, to make sure you two were all right," Justin said, glancing at Hestia. "I saw Hermione and Katie Bell come out of the lab, and then Hestia pushed me aside and took them out the side emergency door… the one there, at the end of the hall," he clarified when he saw the Aurors' questioning looks. "I thought it was kind of weird – normal procedure is to head to the lobby – but then I noticed Hestia's robes."

Hestia looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about?"

"She… he… whatever… was wearing green robes. I remembered you were wearing black robes earlier." Hestia's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he said, "Well, you reminded me of Professor Snape, the way you billowed out of there with your black robes on – it stuck with me, especially after Hermione told me… never mind. Anyway, I followed… and I was right. It wasn't Hestia."

"Go on," Kingsley said. Ron was practically bouncing with impatience beside him, his fists clenched tightly, his blue eyes snapping fiercely.

"When I opened the door and stepped out… I saw Herm… she was on the ground, looked like she'd been Stunned. I ran up behind the two before they noticed I was there… I saw Hestia's hair start to change back, and she was getting bigger… like more muscular, or something. Katie started yelling at the Hestia, something about the robes and letting the Polyjuice wear off… I jumped the Hestia… he – she - threw me off – strong fellow - and before I could get back up, they were all gone. I think they used a Portkey, but I'm not sure." Again, he held out his hand. "Here's his hair. Her hair. Whatever. Damn it…. I tried to stop them… I did. Is Herm-"

"You did us a great service, Justin. Thank you," Kingsley said solemnly, taking the strands of hair from the younger man's hand. 

"I tried…" Justin began again, but Hestia stopped him.

"Justin – these tossers have taken out two Aurors, got the better of _me_ twice, and killed a few other people already. You did good," she said, clasping his arm in a friendly manner. Standing beside Kingsley, Ron nodded his agreement.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Justin. You did more than anyone would expect."

Tonks also nodded in agreement. "Without you, we'd be lost as to what happened. At least we know she's been taken-" A flash of black down the hall caught her eye and she felt her stomach drop. "Oh, Gods… Severus…"

"Damn it all! Tonks, you stay here. Weasley, I want you to check the side entrance," Kingsley ordered. "Hestia…"

"Is staying right here, Kingsley," Hestia said flatly, turning to face Severus as he strode down the corridor. "You'll need all the help you can get," she muttered under her breath. 

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Snatches of broken conversation faded in and out as Hermione slowly regained consciousness. She lay still, feigning sleep, and silently took stock of her surroundings. She was lying on a hard surface in a cold room. To judge by the texture of the fabric touching her skin, her robes had been changed. She didn't feel the necklace around her neck and there was no response to her silent call to Severus, no warming of metal to let her know the connection was made. Most likely, the necklace had been removed with her robes. 

_Who kidnapped me? Why? The Manere can't help them… _Keeping her eyes closed, she strained her ears to listen. The voices sounded as if they were coming from a distance, or through something… a wall or door, perhaps… she could only here bits and pieces of what they were saying.

An indistinct voice came first. "…course he saw you, idiot! Whatever possessed me to… the robes must have clued him off… knew I should have handled…" _Man? Woman? _she thought indecisively. The only thing she was sure of was that the speaker was definitely British.

Then, a deeper voice. "…could take care of him… should have let me… I should have been the Auror…" _That voice is definitely a man…_

The first voice's response was swift and angry. "… can't even get the robe color right, how could I expect… sabotage potion correctly…" 

The second voice mumbled, "… don't blame… not easy. Had to take care of that Jones bitch… no time… wore off…" 

_They attacked Hestia, _she thought with an involuntary gasp. The voices paused. 

"I believe our little guest is awake," the first voice said. She lay still, keeping her breathing regular as she heard boot heels clicking on stone. The steps stopped when they reached her side. "You can stop pretending, Mudblood." She didn't respond, and the tip of a boot pushed at her thigh. "Open your eyes, Granger. Or I'll break your leg. You don't need your legs to brew, after all."

Cautiously, she blinked. It didn't take her eyes long to adjust to the light in the dim room. Furtively, she took in her surroundings. The room was small and lit with just a few candles. She wondered for a moment at the lack of light – _how long was I knocked out?_ - before realizing that the room had no windows. _Am I underground? Or just in a windowless room? It certainly feels like a dungeon of some sort, _she thought with a small shiver. The room was very cool, and the walls and floor appeared to be stone. 

"Since you ruined our other plans, you're going to help us, Mudblood," the first voice said. She turned her eyes towards the voice and saw a slender figure standing in front of her dressed completely in black. A black fabric mask completely covered the person's features. She sighed a little in relief when she saw the mask… if the kidnapper was bothering to conceal his or her identity, then it was possible that they meant to let her go… eventually. 

Her musing was cut short when she felt a sharp pain lance through her leg. She cried out, looking up at the figure as it pulled its leg back from the kick. 

"I spoke to you, Mudblood. I expect a response," the first voice, the figure, said. "You're going to help us, aren't you?"

Hermione blinked and then answered, "What… what do you want? What do you need me for? Who are you?" Instantly, she cursed her loose tongue as she received another sharp kick to her leg. 

"Get up. You will not ask questions. I will tell you what I decide you need to know," the first voice said coldly. Hermione sat up slowly, rubbing her thigh where the figure had kicked her. She hoped she could stand on it. The voice continued to bark orders. "Get up _now. We're going to the lab. No, wait… first, you're going to get cleaned up. I'm not going to stare at that filthy face all afternoon." __So it's afternoon… most likely the same day, she thought distractedly as she painstakingly rose to her feet. The muscles in her right thigh protested strongly when she stood, and as she followed the figure from the room she was careful to place most of her weight on the left leg._

Swiftly, she ran through her options. Her wand was gone, the pendant was gone… and while she was fairly certain that she could overpower First (as she decided to call the first voice), when she caught a glimpse of Second she knew that any victory would be short-lived. Second was a large, hulking man who looked at her as if he couldn't wait for her to cause some trouble. Though Second also wore a mask, it was smaller than the one that First wore, the dark fabric covering only the upper portion of his face. There was something strangely familiar about what she could see of his face… about his stance… but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

She was led to a bathroom first, where she used the loo and washed her hands, glancing up at the mirror as she did so. She gasped in shock. Dried blood caked her nostrils and chin, cracking around her mouth. The right side of her face was covered with dirt, some of which had blended with the dried blood into a gruesome mixture. With trembling hands, she carefully washed her face, feeling her nose and mouth for injuries. There were none. 

With a sigh of relief, she theorized that it must have just been a simple nosebleed. Then she stopped, frowning as she stared into the mirror. She didn't get nosebleeds often - the last time she had experienced one was during a skiing trip with Viktor a couple of years previous. The mediwitch on staff at the lodge had not been surprised – evidently the cold, dry air affected many people the same way. _Where are we, anyway? _she wondered again.

Without a wand or a full shower, there wasn't much she could do about her hair. She cursed herself absentmindedly for leaving it loose that morning. It was now hopelessly tangled and bushy, not to mention filthy with dried blood and dust gathered from the floor she had been lying on. She had to stifle a laugh… was she really concerned about her _hair _at a time like this? But then again, why not? What use would worrying be at this point in time? _Keep thinking about the mundane… it will help keep me sane…until I can escape or someone finds me…  _

With an irritated breath, she twisted her filthy hair into a knot at the nape of her neck and exited the bathroom.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

This was impossible. It couldn't really be happening.

But it was.

After hearing Hermione's frantic call through the necklace, Severus had immediately raced to the Ministry offices, hoping to reach her in time. Her last words, cut off so abruptly, ran through his mind over and over again. _Hestia… Polyjui-_

From those two words he could only guess that someone had been impersonating Hestia… but when? Why? What did they want with Hermione, now that the plant-stripping potion was widely acknowledged as a failure? 

Unfortunately, it seemed that his suspicions, his… feeling of foreboding… had been accurate. 

Despite all of their precautions, she had been taken.

When he had reached the Ministry offices, Kingsley and Tonks had explained what they knew of the situation. He had clearly seen Kingsley's murderous rage over his Auror's carelessness, and his fists clenched in memory. If he ever ran into that Auror… 

Angrily bringing his attention back to the present, he grabbed the flask of Polyjuice potion from his private stores and turned on his heel to head back to the Great Hall. Kingsley had sent Tonks and Hestia back to Hogwarts with Severus to test the hairs that Finch-Fletchley had taken, as the Ministry Potions department did not keep Polyjuice base in stock. In the meantime, the Chief Auror had mustered his other staff to investigate various locations, such as the Moreau Greenhouse. After seeing to his errant Auror, Kingsley had told them he would accompany Weasley to Hogwarts to see what they had found. 

"Severus! Do you have it?" Hestia cried, running to him as he entered the Great Hall and grabbing the flask from his hand. Dumbledore and Remus watched Severus solemnly as he followed Hestia to the head table.

"Sit, son, try to eat something," Albus said gently, and Severus glared at him furiously.

"Eat something? Are you out of your mind, you-" 

His tirade was halted when Tonks lay a hand on his arm. "Severus, he's just looking out for you. You need to keep your strength up – we need your help. _She _needs your help." Recognizing the truth in her words, he nodded curtly and sat, scowling darkly at the plate in front of him. 

"I will try to contact her using Legilimency this evening. It would be too dangerous, now, if she's in the presence of her captors," Dumbledore said evenly, reaching over to tap Severus' plate with one thin finger. Immediately, a hearty lunch appeared on the porcelain. Severus stared at it blankly for a moment before mechanically reaching for a fork.

Remus stared at the Headmaster. "Too dangerous? But…"

Severus answered hollowly. "If she is being watched, they will undoubtedly notice her falling into a trance. And, if my hunch about what they want is correct… it may disturb her concentration while she is brewing." 

Dumbledore was the only wizard still living who was talented enough at Legilimency to cast his mind at a distance. In many cases, as long as he had a connection of sorts to the receiver, he didn't even need to know the person's location. Hopefully Albus' proximity to Hermione of late would assist the Headmaster in reaching her mind. Unfortunately, Severus' own skills ran more strongly towards Occlumency than Legilimency.

"Gods," Hestia murmured. 

"But what could they want her to brew? They've got to realize the Manere is worthless to them…" Tonks said, her voice trailing off at the end as she caught Severus' eye. 

Hestia frowned. "I hope they don't expect her to perfect that plant-stripping potion… it's impossible… it would take years to do." Severus nodded in silent agreement, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Do you think they may want the Manere for another reason?" Remus asked. "Maybe there's another potion that they have in mind to use as a bartering tool… a plan B, so to speak." Severus sat still for a moment, considering the idea. It made more sense than the kidnappers expecting Hermione to perfect the plant-stripping potion for them, but it didn't alleviate his concern at all. Even if she was successful in adjusting the Manere to their needs… it was more logical for the kidnappers to dispose of her rather than allowing a possible witness to go free… _Damn… _

_I was supposed to protect her… _

Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm, and looked up. Tonks was watching him sadly, and when she gently pulled at the bent fork in his hand he let it go with a sigh. 

Just then, Kingsley and Ron strode into the hall. In typical Weasley fashion, the redhead immediately began to demand information as he made his way to the table. "Well? Do you know whose hair it is? Did you test it?"

"No, Ron. We were waiting for you and Kingsley," Hestia said to the agitated young Auror. "So – who wants to take it?" 

"I'll do it," Ron immediately volunteered, and once he received the nod from Kingsley he took the flask from Hestia and downed it in one swallow. _At least the boy waited for permission from his superior,_ Severus thought with a sneer as the redhead's face and body began to bubble and change. 

They all held their breaths as they waited for the transformation to complete. In moments, a large, hulking man stood before them. Albus sat back, shaking his head slightly, while Severus jumped up and let out a hiss. 

"Crabbe. Vincent Crabbe," Remus said slowly.

"He will die." Severus' voice was flat and hard.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

The lab was even darker than the room in which she had awoken. The equipment was in excellent condition, however – surprisingly excellent condition. An array of stirring rods of various diameters and materials lay on the worktable beside a set of cauldrons – copper, silver, and cast iron. They appeared to have all of their bases covered. 

"I've read your notes, Mudblood," First said in a conversational tone, walking slowly around the worktable. "I have prepared a number of batches of the Manere base. It will save you time as you work on the adjustments."

Hermione looked at First with disbelief. "What-" The rest of her sentence was cut off when Second stepped forward and grabbed her neck in a firm grip. She stood absolutely still, her stomach twisting in alarm as First continued the slow walk around the table.

"No questions, Mudblood. Just do as you're told," Second said in his gruff voice, his fingers tightening slightly around her throat. She couldn't stop the faint trembling that hit her, and she sucked in a ragged breath when he smiled coldly, sweeping his eyes down her body. 

First snapped then, "Control yourself!" Second immediately loosened his grip on her and stepped back, averting his eyes as he stammered. 

"Sorry, you know I just-"

"Silence!" First shouted. Second flinched at the outburst, and stepped back to lean against the wall while First followed him with its eyes. Unable to maintain eye contact for long, Second dropped his head and stared at the floor. Apparently satisfied, First turned back to Hermione and said, "I believe we have all of the items you listed as possible ingredients for the Manere. You will tell me if there is something missing. Other than that, there is no need for you to speak unless I ask you a direct question. Is that understood, Mudblood?" 

Hermione didn't answer immediately. Quick as a striking snake, First's gloved hand shot out and connected with her left cheek. She reeled back in surprise and had to clench her fists against the instinctual urge to strike back at the figure. _Keep calm, keep under control… as long as they're wearing masks and hiding their identities, they may still let you go…_she told herself sternly. Unbidden, the memory of Severus' voice came to her: _I will not long survive you. _She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. _Gods,_ _I hope they let me go…_

"We'll try this again, girl," First said. "_Is that understood_?" 

Taking a deep breath, Hermione nodded. After a short pause, she said aloud, "Y-Yes. It's understood."

"Good," First said in a satisfied voice. "Please – have a seat." Hermione, confused, sat on the indicated stool. "Now, since you've ruined my original plans, you will help me with the alternate plan." As the figure outlined the potion Hermione would be working on, her eyes grew wider and wider. 

_This person is insane, _she thought in shock. _Completely and utterly insane._ _Polyjuice? Why?_ Without realizing it, she spoke the last two words out loud.

First smiled and sat on the stool next to Hermione. "I will let that slide this time, girl. Next time…" First trailed off threateningly, and Hermione nodded quickly. "You see, I would not have had to bring you here to enjoy my… hospitality… had you or that Jones bitch responded to my initial requests." Hermione sat very still, remembering the increasingly rude parchments they had received, demanding that they work on adjusting the Manere potion for Polyjuice. She shook her head slightly, still confused. "What do you need from me to accomplish this task, Granger?"

Hermione's head was spinning. _Polyjuice? Whatever for? _She stammered, "W-well… I'll need a sample of the hair…" Seeing First's eyes narrow, she quickly said, "Because that's when it begins to break down… the base has an indefinite shelf-life. It's just when the hair, or other body part, is added that it starts to break down." 

"That was not in the books I have read," First said slowly. 

Hermione shrugged. "Well, I'm not sure what books you've read, but I learned it during my apprenticeship. Not everything is in a book."

"From what I've heard, that's a rather surprising statement to come from your mouth, Mudblood," First said, standing. Against the wall, Second was nodding in agreement. _Do I know Second? _Hermione thought, frowning suddenly. She felt her blood run cold when the realization hit her. She did know him. 

It was Vincent Crabbe. 

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"Headmaster? Are you ready?" Severus asked, entering Albus' office. The others were already there. The three Aurors had come to the Headmaster's office that night, as agreed, to be present when Albus attempted to contact Hermione. Kingsley knew that they may need to be prepared to act without delay… depending on the information Albus was able to obtain from Hermione. Remus, Hestia, and Minerva were also present. 

After the identity of one of the kidnappers was ascertained that afternoon, Kingsley and Ron had left to investigate the Crabbe estates. They had found no trace of the man at his estate; and, from what they had discovered when questioning neighbors and one nervous house elf, Crabbe had not been there for at least a month.  

Severus had spent the afternoon holed up in his – _their _– rooms. He could not remember ever feeling as… _helpless… _as he did that day. And with no discernible leads or progress in the Aurors' investigations… the bitter, twisting feeling in his stomach would not abate. _What was happening to Hermione? Where was she taken? If something happened to her…_

Belatedly he realized Tonks was speaking. "…contacted Viktor – he told Harry what happened. Harry wanted me to let you know, Kingsley, that he's coming in the morning. He wants to help any way he can." Tonks smiled. "It took me a bit to convince him to stay put for the evening… I think he was planning on starting his own search until I reminded him he'd be too conspicuous." 

Severus nodded. The thought of searching on his own had occurred to him, also, but it had been quickly discarded. Even if he did come close to where the kidnappers were, his presence would simply alert them to the hunt and possibly cause them to change location. No, it was far better for nondescript Aurors to conduct the search of suspicious sites. 

At least, that was what he kept telling himself.

Albus sat forward, then. "Well, it's late enough now, I believe, that Miss Granger should be asleep. If you would, Severus?"

Severus nodded, drawing his wand at Albus' request. The Headmaster was concerned that the distance would cause him to weaken quickly, and as a result he may not be able to give a full report of the communication to those waiting before he collapsed from exhaustion. They had tested Albus' idea earlier – while Albus performed wandless Legilimency on Tonks, Severus had cast the same spell on Albus – thus allowing them both to view the images from Tonks' mind. This way, Severus and Albus would each have a direct memory of the contact, if a link could be made. _Please, let it be successful, _Severus thought silently as he spoke the incantation. _"Legilimens._" 

Severus held his wand steady as Albus closed his eyes in concentration. Severus could feel the strain the Headmaster was under through the connection, and he wished there were some way to lend the older wizard some of his own strength through the link. After a few tense minutes, a link was made…

A scene formed in Severus' mind. 

_Albus stood in front of the gates of Hogwarts, and watched as Hermione approached. She was dreaming of her years as a student, to judge by the Gryffindor robes she wore. _

_"Hello, Headmaster. I'm-"_

_"Miss Granger. Hermione. I'm afraid we don't have much time. I am using Legilimency to contact you," Dumbledore said, holding a hand out to the woman in front of him. As she stared at the Headmaster, her robes changed._

Those are the ones she wore this morning, Severus realized. He was relieved that she was able to snap out of her dream persona so quickly – every second counted.

_"Headmaster? Albus?" Hermione said hesitantly. "But, how…"_

_"Distance Legilimency, Miss Granger. Similar to what Voldemort used against Harry in your fifth year. Time is short… are you in good health? Do you have any idea where you were taken?" Albus said urgently. Hermione shook her head, her eyes troubled. _

_"No, Albus. I mean, I'm in good health, other than a few bruises… but I don't know where I am. But I do know that Crabbe, Jr.  is one of the kidnappers…"_

_Albus nodded. "Do you know who the other kidnapper is?"_

_"No idea – they're both wearing masks… Crabbe had a smaller mask on, though, and his voice gave him away. The other one, I can't even tell anything about him… or her. The voice is disguised somehow." Hermione chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. "Albus, they want me to adjust the Manere for… for Polyjuice potion. I don't know why, but the hair they gave me to adjust the potion to… it's blond." _

_"Blond," Albus repeated in an odd voice. _

_"I don't know if that helps any," Hermione said despondently. _

_"Anything could be of assistance, Hermione. Tell me about your surroundings," Albus ordered._

_She shook her head. "Stone… I think I'm in a dungeon of some sort – no windows, stone walls and floor, it's cold… and dry. Dusty. I had a nosebleed when I came to – they Stunned me when I was taken. They took my robes and the necklace… is Severus-"_

_"He's fine, Hermione. Is there anything else you can tell me?"_

_Hermione frowned a moment then shook her head. "No… I can't think of anything… I've only seen this room and the lab… and the bathroom. All of the equipment is new, and there's a lot of it… they have a lot of the Manere base already brewed. I think this has been planned for some time." She stopped again and an excited look came to her eyes. "Wait – First said that we had ignored her requests… they're the ones who wrote me and Hestia demanding that we adjust the Manere for Polyjuice… they wrote more than once, and Hestia wrote them back… maybe she still has the address, or the original parchment… something in that could help, couldn't it?"_

_"Perhaps – it's a good starting point, Hermione," Albus said. _

The scene went hazy for a moment, and Severus' eyes narrowed as he inspected the Headmaster. Albus was wilting further, his head almost touching the desk. He wouldn't be able to maintain the link for much longer. 

_"All right, Albus," Hermione said. "Albus?"_

_Albus shook his head and smiled gently at her. "I'm fine, my dear – but I cannot hold the link any longer – I will visit again soon." _

The scene dissolved. A second later the Headmaster slumped forward on the desk and Severus bolted from his chair, covering the distance quickly. Supporting the older wizard's weight, he looked up to see Minerva approaching them. 

"Come on, lad, let's get him to his bed," Minerva said gently. "Is Hermione all right?"

"She's in good health. For the moment," he said shortly before scooping up the surprisingly light Headmaster and following Minerva into the adjoining bedchamber. After laying the Headmaster down in the bed, he looked down at the wizened face, troubled by the physical evidence of the man's frailty. Albus always seemed so strong… He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"He'll be fine, Severus. This just took a bit more out of him than he could spare right now… and he hasn't been sleeping well. I'll watch over him tonight." Severus nodded awkwardly and Minerva smiled. "Come, then – we'd best get back and you can tell everyone what you saw."

He closed his eyes for a moment then. He had seen her. He had seen Hermione. For now, she was alive. 

_______________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up, but work and real life have been keeping me busy. I appreciate all the reviews, keep them coming!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and for once no evil cliffie at the end, eh? 

Dru – Sorry about the cliffie last chapter… they're just so hard to resist!!

The Great and Masterful Yoda – Yep, she has the necklace… but they took it. I couldn't let it be THAT easy for her!

Lizzie – Hope you liked the chapter!

Jinxdncursed – Thanks for reviewing!

Electryone – Yep – you were the first one to mention it way back after chapter 6. Good eyes ;). LOL @ your real-life Hestia… Chapter number – I can't say for sure, but approximately three or so, maybe more or less… I do think I'll overshoot the 20 chapter assumption I made – the original outline kept getting expanded as I wrote.

KES – Thanks for reviewing – glad you're not holding a grudge :)

Keket – A few people on some other sites mentioned that they were suspicious of Justin – I think he was a pretty good red herring. The robe color had significance because we needed to clue Justin in somehow, as explained here. As always, thanks for reviewing!

Louise – I'm glad you liked Neville's advice! Thanks for the review!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. A/N at end.

**Some Scars Never Fade**

WendyNat

Chapter 20

~~~~~~~~

_"I'm not sure, Albus. I haven't been able to find out anything else about their plans. I'm just stuck brewing all day… First has been getting more and more on edge about Crabbe…"_

_Albus nodded, concern showing in his blue eyes. "Hermione – be wary of him. Severus wanted me to tell you that – he knows the boy well – too well. Stay as far from him as possible."_

_Hermione laughed humorlessly. "I'm trying, believe me." _

_"Do you have any idea who First might be? Any clues at all?"_

_Hermione sighed and sat on the bench beside the lake. "No. They're still wearing the same outfits whenever I see them, masks and all, and First seems to be very intelligent. Crabbe has slipped a couple of times when he's left to guard me… nothing major, just stupid little cracks about our school years together. But First… First doesn't give anything away in conversation… and I'm trying to avoid asking questions. The less they think I know…"_

_"That's wise."_

_Hermione's shoulders slumped dejectedly. "I'm sorry I don't have any more information, Albus. They are letting me see more rooms in the house, at least – there's a lounge of sorts off of the main lab that I've been allowed to enter when there's a long simmering time. Under surveillance at all times, of course."_

_"Any furnishings? Decorations? Portraits?"_

_Hermione laughed. "I wish – I know you have those nosy portraits in your office…but no, that would be too convenient, wouldn't it? I haven't seen any wall hangings at all, now that I think of it. Um… there's a wardrobe-looking piece of furniture – a cabinet of sorts, doesn't look very impressive… and a couple of couches – all fairly plain, nothing out of the ordinary. No rug."_

_"Nothing distinguishing, then," Albus said in a tired tone. _

_The scene faded in and out for a moment, and Hermione closed her eyes, sighing. "Go now, Albus – you're wearing yourself out, aren't you?"_

_Albus smiled. "Don't worry about me, my dear."_

_"Just go, Albus – I'll speak with you tomorrow night. Tell Severus… tell him that I love him," Hermione said in a strained voice. Albus nodded, and the scene faded. _

She woke with tears on her cheeks. The room was still dark, but with the lack of external windows the amount of light didn't help her determine the time. The pitch-blackness was beginning to get to her. It was just a small irritant, to be sure, but the many small irritants were starting to wear on her nerves. It had been four days, now, since she had been kidnapped. Progress was slow on the Manere adjustments; unfortunately the Polyjuice potion had turned out to be quite complex to work with once the human DNA was added. _That explains why they were interested in Severus' DNA notes, I suppose, _she thought wearily, shifting a bit to get comfortable. 

She had overheard enough snatches of conversations between Crabbe and First to put together some of the pieces of the mystery. She had, at least, some idea concerning the background of their original plan – which she and Severus had destroyed with their assertions to the press concerning the Leaf Leacher potion's inability to be used in a wide-scale attack. The kidnappers had originally thought that the potion's only drawback was the shelf-life – they hadn't recognized the Apparition limitation of the chief ingredient – and therefore had been desperate to get the notes for the Manere. And thus – the attacks on Hestia and Nathan. 

When the first plan had fallen through, they had reverted to what they referred to as "Plan B." She remembered stifling a chuckle at that – it sounded too much like a line from one of the detective novels her father liked to read. Plan B's main thrust was the Polyjuice potion. She had overheard enough to reason out that they had intended to adjust the Polyjuice all along, but it had become more urgent when Plan A fell through. Which explained the early requests she and Hestia had received, as well as her own kidnapping when Plan A was ruined. 

What she couldn't figure out was _why_ they were trying to adjust the Manere for Polyjuice. What possible use could it have? How could its use, or the urgency of its use, have been changed by the destruction of their original Leaf Leacher plan? She had racked her brain over the past few days without coming to any conclusions. Dumbledore had told her that the Aurors analyzing the situation did not have any ideas, either. 

Sighing, she rolled onto her side on the hard mat. Despite the darkness, she was quite fond of the nighttime hours. It had become her refuge. She was able to speak to Albus and be alone with her thoughts. Not to mention - at night she didn't have to endure the lecherous gaze of Crabbe, or listen to his disgusting innuendos… 

She hadn't said so to Albus – no point in worrying them all more than necessary – but she was concerned that Crabbe may be losing his grip on his already shaky control. She had heard numerous stories of his father's… _appetites… and she rather thought that the apple hadn't fallen too far from the tree in this case. She was grateful when First was close by, as the other kidnapper seemed to have some sort of control over the hulking man. _

Involuntarily, she shivered, pulling the threadbare blanket tightly around her. The man had a way of making her feel stripped naked whenever he looked at her, and the feeling was only growing worse with each passing day. Albus' words echoed in her mind: _Severus wanted me to tell you… stay as far away from him as possible. _

Severus.

Pushing all thoughts of Crabbe from her mind, she closed her eyes tightly, remembering Severus' scent… the feel of him laying beside her… the sound of his even breathing… Slowly, as she allowed her imagination to take hold, she began to relax.

And she slept.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      * 

"What do you think, Harry?" Neville asked. The two men were having lunch at a restaurant close to the Ministry offices, where Harry had been speaking to Kingsley. It had now been five days since Hermione was taken, and they were all feeling the strain. 

Harry shook his head, the ex-Auror's eyes showing the fatigue and strain he had been under over the last few days. "I don't know, Neville. I just don't know." Harry had, with the full consent of his supervisor, taken time off from his regular job at the ISC in order to help the Aurors in any way he could. "It's so hard to figure out what… what these people could want." Suddenly his fists clenched. "Damn it all – I thought all of this would be over now, all the worrying, all the…" Harry trailed off and Neville nodded slowly. 

"I know what you mean. After the Last Battle… that should have been the end of it, shouldn't it?" Neville said quietly, standing from his chair. A moment later he returned with two glasses of Firewhiskey. "No more worries, all of us – all of us who survived – we should be safe," he commented as he sat down.

Harry took the glass from Neville with a grateful nod. "Yeah." He took a sip and gave Neville a short smile. "Thanks. You're almost as good as Tom at knowing what your customer needs. I didn't even know they served Firewhiskey this early in the day." 

Neville shrugged. "It pays to know the owner." They sat in companionable silence for a time, eating their meals, both lost in thought. Finally, Neville set his fork down and sat back in the chair, eyeing his friend.

"How's Snape holding up?" he asked. Harry didn't answer, just shook his head. "That well, huh?"

Harry sat back on the couch and studied the amber liquid for a moment. "About as well as you'd expect. I'm going by Hogwarts later – I'll check in on him, let him know you and Susan are thinking about them. I wanted to be there tonight when Dumbledore contacts her."

"Thanks, Harry. And," Neville said, placing a hand on Harry's arm. "Don't worry. We'll get her back."

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

As Hermione worked in the lab later the same day, First called Crabbe out into the hallway. After a few moments, she realized that First had failed to cast the normal silencing charm. Their voices, muffled, drifted through the closed door intermittently. 

"No, you stay here… watch her while I'm gone… back tonight… remember what I told you…"

"I don't see… problem would… just a little…" That was definitely Crabbe's voice. He sounded petulant. 

"You do as you're told!" First's voice was loud and sharp. The next words were back to the normal volume, "Tonight… doesn't work… you have to…"

"Still can't believe… Snape took her… turned down your own…" 

"Shut up!" In a more moderate tone, First continued, "I couldn't either, but… past a traitor like him… but you won't be… touch her…"

"I can handle… tempting me…"

"You'd better… no mistakes… don't let her… your sight…"

An instant later, the door flew open. Thankfully, she was able to keep herself from flinching at the noise as she carefully added the drops of bezoar extract. She was unsurprised when she heard First's voice behind her. 

"I'll be leaving you with him this evening, Mudblood. Don't cause any trouble, and keep working in here until I get back. I expect to see some progress soon." She nodded her head in answer, and First turned quickly and left the room. She didn't have to turn around to know that Crabbe remained behind – the feel of his eyes on her was like a physical weight. 

For the first time since she had been kidnapped, she was truly afraid. 

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"Damn," Harry muttered under his breath. Beside him, Tonks sucked in her breath. 

"Gods, Harry…" she said, tentatively advancing into the potions lab. She stepped gingerly, and for good reason – shards of glass from shattered flasks littered the floor, crunching under her feet. "I don't know how much more of this he can take," she whispered. 

Harry nodded, a hollow feeling in his abdomen as he stared at the wreckage. Pulling out his wand, he whispered, "_Scourgify._" The glass shards tinkled as they hovered in midair and flew to the trash bin. When Tonks glanced at him, he shrugged. "Well, I doubt your abilities with cleaning spells have gotten any better over the last couple of years, have they?" 

"Not much," Tonks said with a grin. The grin faded quickly as she continued through the lab to the office door, which was shut. Harry followed her a few paces behind. She knocked lightly on the door and it swung open silently. "Not even latched," Tonks mumbled under her breath, her tone one of disbelief. Harry's breath caught as he saw the slumped figure in the desk chair.

Severus didn't move when the door opened. Harry was shocked to see that his hands, cradling his head, were covered with lines of blood. _Must be from the flasks, _Harry realized. 

"Oh, Severus," Tonks breathed, moving to the black-haired wizard's side. Whipping out her wand, she performed a couple of quick healing spells on the cuts. Still, the wizard didn't move. "We'll find her, Severus," she said, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

Finally finding his voice, Harry strode forward until he stood in front of the desk. "Yes, we will," he said in a confident tone, knowing what the man needed to hear. "I'll stake my life on it."

Slowly, Severus lowered his hands and sat back in the chair. Harry winced inwardly at the haunted look in the other man's eyes, the dark hollows underneath, the supreme pallor of his cheeks, his hair hanging as limp and lank as it had when Harry was a student. "You look like shit, Snape."

Tonks threw him a quelling look and opened her mouth to speak, but subsided when Severus' shoulders began to shake and a strange, choked sound came from the man's throat. 

He was laughing.  

Tonks stared at them both in amazement. Harry gave her a smirk before seating himself in the chair opposite the desk. Severus fixed his gaze on Harry, a hint of his usual sarcastic air showing in his eyes and voice as he drawled, "I don't recall giving you leave to sit, Potter."

"So take House Points from Gryffindor, then, Snape," Harry said with a grin, pleased when Severus responded with a wry smile of his own. "Listen, go get cleaned up. You never know when we'll find Hermione, and if you show up looking like this, she's likely to turn around and run back into the kidnapper's arms."

Another snort of laughter at that. Severus looked down at his hands without speaking for a moment, a small smile still playing on his lips. Finally: "You may have a point there, Potter."

Harry sat back in the chair and nodded at him. "You've got about two hours before we're expected in Dumbledore's office for tonight's contact. Get cleaned up. Eat. We missed your smiling face and sunny disposition at dinner."

"Did Dumbledore send you?" Severus asked, scowling. Harry and Tonks both shook their heads. 

"You're wrong there, Snape. Guess again," Harry said with a grin. When Severus didn't respond – other than to deepen his scowl – Harry said, "Listen, Snape, you've got friends. Remus, Hestia, Tonks here… they're worried about you." Harry held the other man's gaze for a moment before saying, in a quiet voice, "_We're_ worried about you."  

Severus looked from Harry to Tonks and then back to Harry before standing and striding to the door, the familiar sweeping motion of his cloak reminding Harry of his first Potions class. _Would I have ever believed that one day I would consider this bastard a friend? _Harry wondered with a small smile on his lips. When Severus reached the door he stopped and glanced back, his eyes catching Harry's. "Thank you," he said in a low voice before disappearing through the door.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"Not so smart now, hmm, Mudblood?" Crabbe's guttural tones whispered in her ear. She shivered slightly before she could stop herself, and she closed her eyes in disgust when she heard his breath hitch. The man seemed to get… aroused… whenever she showed nervousness, or fear. They had been alone for hours now, and she was desperately hoping that First would return soon. It was well past the normal time they allowed her to return to her darkened room for sleep, and as the evening wore on Crabbe kept getting closer and closer. She didn't know if his self-control would last much longer.

A hand fell on her shoulder as he leaned toward her. "You see where brains get you? Fucking Gryffindor bitch. Always walking around with your nose in the air – you and those two boys… thought you were better than all of us, didn't you? Even with that filthy blood running through your veins." 

She stared straight ahead, hoping he would get bored if she continued to ignore him. _Don't respond… don't respond…_ It had worked an hour ago – the last time he'd tried to provoke her. _Please, just leave me alone. Where the hell is First, anyway? _With horror, she realized that his hand was still on her shoulder; was, in fact, moving slowly down her arm. She swallowed convulsively, unable to stop the shudder that tore through her. His voice lowered, its rough tone growing ragged as his breathing quickened. "I always wanted to teach you a lesson, Mudblood. Little Miss Know-It-All. I think I deserve it, having to put up with you and those two boys all those years. So, tell me – were you fucking them, too? Were you fucking Snape back then? Is that how you got those good grades in Potions? By fucking the traitor?" 

Suddenly, his other hand grabbed her hair near the nape of her neck. "Answer me, Mudblood!" Tears sprang to her eyes as he pulled hard, twisting her head around to face him. He trailed one finger along her cheek, smiling evilly. "Crying for it, are you, Mudblood? Got a taste for Slytherins now, haven't you?" She tried to shake her head, but his hand was still tightly wound in her hair, making it impossible to move. She began to tremble harder, and his eyes raked down her body, pausing on her chest, before he looked back at her face. "Well, I can help you with that… we've got some time left before my partner gets back."

With a hard yank, he pulled her away from the cauldron and dragged her into the connecting room. She was shoved roughly to the floor as he shut the door and she immediately leapt to her feet. She backed away from him as he advanced, her eyes searching the room for possible weapons, for possible means of escape, for _anything_… 

All too soon, her back hit the opposite wall and Crabbe smiled evilly. Slowly, he reached up to peel off the mask; his wand poking him in the neck as he clumsily removed the scrap of fabric. "Remember me, Mudblood?" he said, attempting to sneer. On his less-than-intelligent-looking face it appeared more of a grimace, but her blood ran cold just the same. 

He advanced on her then, and, with all the strength she possessed, she directed a kick at his groin. It connected. With a sudden roar, he dropped his wand and bent over double. Immediately, she dashed for the door. Yanking at the knob frantically, she cursed when it didn't budge. She had been sure he was too stupid to ward the door, but she had been wrong. Damn! And then she felt his presence behind her.

"Mudblood whore!" He grabbed her by the neck, the fingers of one hand digging into the flesh while the other seized her hair close to the scalp, and threw her back into the room. She landed hard, her shoulder exploding in pain when the weight of her body drove it into the stone floor. He advanced on her quickly, but she was able to roll onto her back and kick out brutally with both legs, catching him just below his right knee. 

When he hissed in pain and stumbled, she frantically struggled back to her feet, ignoring the burning pain in her shoulder. He was still bent over, cursing loudly. T_he only way… I have to get his wand… it's the only way… _Taking a deep breath, she spun and sprinted for the back of the room, scrabbling for the wand he had dropped there when she had first kicked him… stretching frantically, she sent a silent prayer to any deity that may be listening… her fingers touched the end of the cool wood… her heart leaped in her chest…

…and then sank as she was yanked back and lifted just before she was able to grab hold of the precious length of wood. She fought frantically, but with one massive push she flew towards the nearby wall and smashed into the side of the large wooden cabinet. The wooden side shattered and splintered from the force, and as she slumped to the ground amidst the wreckage she saw a faint gleam near her hand. 

_Her necklace._

This cabinet must have been where her kidnapper stowed her belongings… her robes were crumpled underneath her and she dully realized that they had fallen under her when the cabinet was destroyed. Her head hurt so… she could feel the warm trickle of what she assumed was blood running down her face and neck... _Focus, Hermione!_ she berated herself. With a slight shake of her head, she stretched out her hand and grasped the pendant in her fist. _SEVERUS! _she sent with a silent scream, praying fervently that he was wearing the matching pendant at that moment. 

She almost sobbed with relief when the pendant grew warm in her hand, and she knew he would be able to track her location. She only prayed that it wouldn't be too late. She heard his voice in her mind, his cherished, welcome voice… _HERMIONE! Are you all right? Where are you?_

The room was spinning around her. Taking a few deep breaths, she sent, _First is gone, and __Crabbe's gone mad, he's-_ And then a large hand gripped her arm and jerked her from the wreckage of the cabinet, causing her to lose her grip on the pendant. _Please, please let that have been long enough for him to track! Please!_

Through the fog in her mind, she felt herself being rolled onto her back, felt a hot, heavy weight settling on her. It felt as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her, bringing her immediately to awareness… and she pushed against him, struggling feverishly until she felt a cold length of metal press against her neck. "Recognize the knife, Mudblood? It was a gift from the Dark Lord himself… specially made to spill the blood of people like you." He leaned down, then, and she closed her eyes in horror and disgust when she felt his hot breath against her ear. Her head pounding, her shoulder burning, her entire being rebelling against the weight of the man on top of her… hot tears seeped from her eyelids as she began to pray to any deity that may be listening. 

Her prayer was answered by the most unlikely of angels.

"Crabbe!" A black clad figure stood in the doorway, staring at the tableau before it. _First… oh, thank Merlin! _As First strode into the room with angry steps, Crabbe clumsily stood and turned, immediately dropping the knife still clutched in his hand. 

"I... I was just… she kept … it was her fault, she kept tempting me!" Crabbe looked terrified at the figure that stood still and silent before him. When no answer came, he continued in an even shakier voice, "Please, I wasn't going to hurt her… not bad… just wanted to teach her a lesson."

"I know all too well how the victims of your 'lessons' turn out, you imbecile. I need her alive – she can't brew the bloody potion dead, FOOL!" The final word came out in a shout. Even in anger, the voice was unrecognizable. Man? Woman? _Both?_

Hermione giggled at the thought, realizing dully that she was on the verge of hysteria. With a kind of drunken inattention, she vacantly stared as her kidnapper – now her savior, for the moment – flicked its wand and whispered, "_Stupefy_." Crabbe fell to the ground heavily, narrowly missing crushing her body. 

And then the figure turned its head towards her, and the bubbling hysteria vanished in a wave of fear. First crossed to her quickly, yanking her up by her arm so roughly that she was certain tendons had torn in her shoulder. "You bitch! I told you not to cause trouble!" First screamed, giving her a full-armed slap in the jaw which sent her sprawling back to the floor. Her cheek and eye throbbed with the sharp pain, and she was sure she could feel a couple of teeth that had been loosened by the blow. 

_At least the mask is still on…_ Hermione thought gratefully. As long as it was still on, she was safe. As long as it was still on, there was a chance she'd still be let go. As long as it was still on, there was time for Severus to find her. 

"Must you always make things more difficult?" the figure continued. "Look at me!"

The voice sounded different… changed… She lifted her head to look at her attacker and gasped, the cold dread in the pit of her stomach growing quickly to nausea. 

Her kidnapper had removed the mask. 

And she couldn't believe the face she saw before her.  

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"I wasn't able to reach her," Albus said tonelessly. The others in the room seemed to wilt at the words. "Perhaps she hasn't been allowed to sleep yet." Remus and Hestia both nodded mutely. 

Severus stood and walked to the fireplace, staring at the flames silently. "We can try again shortly, perhaps she hasn't been allowed to sleep yet-" An inarticulate cry from Snape stopped him and they all turned to stare at the dark-haired wizard. His back was bowed, and he was clutching his chest, ripping at the collar to his robes… 

Tonks closed her eyes against the anguish outlined in the man's form. Harry caught Albus' eye and shook his head solemnly. 

They were all shocked when Severus straightened, a wild look in his eyes, and reached out a long arm to grab Tonks' wrist tightly. "I don't know where – you have to help me – she just contacted me –"

The room erupted in a cacophony of sound. 

_"What?"_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"Is she all right?"_

_"Where is she?"_

"Silence!" Albus thundered, leaping up from his desk chair. "The charm was activated?"

"Yes! But the connection was lost – she said Crabbe… Damn it all! Tonks, I need your help, I'm not familiar with the locator charms…" Severus said urgently, dropping Tonks' wrist and looking at her. Tonks nodded and pulled out her wand. _Hermione… Crabbe… Merlin, no…_

"Concentrate!" Tonks snapped, gripping Severus' arm to get his attention. He nodded and focused on opening his mind to her invasion. She seemed satisfied, fixing her eyes on his as she raised her wand. "_Legilimens!"_

Memories flew from his mind. He saw himself standing at the fireplace, blankly watching the smoke wafting from the flames. The startled look on his face as he felt the pendant grow warm, his hands ripping open the neck of his jacket to allow him better access to the precious link. He concentrated on his impressions of _where_ she was… Tonks nodded slightly and dropped her wand. At the impatient look on his face, she smiled. "I know where they are. We need to get-"

"No!" Severus roared. "We need to go, NOW. Where is she?"

"We are going now, Severus, but I have to make contact with my colleagues. I don't wish to walk into Merlin only knows what without some backup." Racing past him to the fireplace, she grabbed the can of floo powder and tossed some into the fire before thrusting her head forward with a yell of "Ministry Auror Center!"

As she spoke in the fire, Harry lifted a paperweight from Albus' desk and transfigured it into a long metal bar. _"Portus,"_ he murmured, creating a Portkey. 

After what seemed an eternity to Severus, Tonks pulled her head from the fire and sat back on her heels. Rising to her feet, she turned to face the others. "Let's go – they'll be meeting us there. As soon as we're outside the gates, we need to Apparate to La Maison de Mal Foi in Paris." Severus frowned in sudden confusion – he thought that location was abandoned, and the Aurors had found no sign of anyone - but held his tongue. He had to get to Hermione. 

Everyone in the room aside from Albus – who was stopped with a quelling glare from Harry – grabbed hold of the Portkey and were pulled to the area just outside of the Hogwarts gates. Immediately, they Disapparated and an instant later appeared outside of a large, poorly maintained chateau. The wind whipped their robes around them as they crouched down behind a hedge. 

"Do you sense any wards?" Severus hissed to Tonks, who was crouched beside him. She shook her head wordlessly. He saw her left hand covering the bracelet on her right wrist, and her lips silently moving. "Viktor?" Severus asked in a low voice.

She nodded. "Yes." At Severus' look, she said, "He would want to know. And he can be of help – he knows more curses…"

"I know. I was a… colleague… of his teacher you realize." Tonks nodded again. Severus frowned suddenly, impatience gnawing at him. "When will those colleagues of yours show up, anyway? Anything could be happening in there!" He knew, with the logical part of his mind, that they had to wait for the other Aurors to arrive. They had no idea how many people they would be dealing with – it was foolhardy to assume that there were only two, no matter how many had revealed themselves thus far - and any mistakes could cost them their lives. Or, more importantly to him, Hermione's life. His mind shrunk from the thought that she may already be dead – he refused to consider it. 

"They'll be here soon, Snape," Harry said grimly, his brows furrowed in concentration as he cast ward detection spells. Remus and Hestia had readied their wands beside him and were conferring quietly. A couple of minutes later, the other Aurors finally arrived – along with Viktor. 

With a sharp nod at everyone assembled, Kingsley began to issue orders.  

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"You will tell me how to brew it. Now."

Hermione shook her head, belatedly realizing that it wasn't such a good move. Leaning forward as far as she could in her bonds, she retched onto the floor. She suspected that she might have a concussion from the impact with the cabinet… what were the symptoms of concussion again? _Confusion, confussion, someone's got a concussion_… Her thoughts jumbled in her head. It was no use - it was too hard to concentrate on anything.

Raising her head back to face her kidnapper, she said, "You're dead."

"Threats, Mudblood?" A smile played on the blonde woman's lips. 

She almost shook her head again, but remembered the nausea at the last minute. Instead, she just replied, "N-no. You're supposed to be dead. Severus… Tonks… they saw your body, found your note. How can you be-" 

Narcissa Malfoy laughed and pushed her hair back with one black-gloved hand. "I thought Draco said you were bright. He obviously was exaggerating." At Hermione's blank stare, she sneered. "Polyjuice. One Muggle, one flask of Polyjuice potion, one small vial of fast-acting poison, one pathetic suicide note… one faked death. Making sense now?" Hermione stared at her uncomprehendingly, her mind trying desperately to make sense of everything. "Did you _really _think that a mother could send her only son, her only child, into possible death? Lucius may not have liked the idea, but his pride in his bloodline was strong – the sole heir could not be risked." 

Narcissa smiled then, lost in memory, and her face became truly beautiful. Mesmerized, Hermione could do nothing but stare. "My son, my beautiful Draco… I couldn't let anything happen to him… I was sure we would be victorious… but I knew there would be casualties." She frowned, a delicate line formed between perfect eyebrows. "I couldn't let my beautiful Draco be one of them. And I couldn't let him be called a coward. So I took a flask of Polyjuice, and took his place on the battlefield. Beside my husband." 

The distant, musing look left the blonde woman's face and a cold gleam came to her blue eyes. "Now, enough with your pretense – you're stalling with the potion. You have become too much trouble to deal with. I know you can tell me how to brew the potion myself. Then, a simple Obliviate, and you'll be back in the arms of your lover."

Hermione shook her head without thinking, and closed her eyes at the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her again. Her mind was muddled, but even in its muddled state she was able to deduce that Narcissa would never let her leave alive. Memory charms could be broken, and there was no way the blonde woman would take the risk. Cold perspiration beaded on her forehead. "No," she croaked, dimly feeling the sting of Narcissa's hand as the slap snapped her head to the side. She was beginning to see black spots in front of her eyes, and she knew it wouldn't be long before she lost consciousness once more.

"Stupid Mudblood bitch – you'll tell me, or I'll cut each of your damned fingers off one at a time," the blonde woman hissed, pulling out a familiar-looking blade. The knife that Crabbe had dropped. The black spots began to multiply, and a red haze began to grow in her mind… "WAKE UP!" Narcissa screamed as Hermione slumped to the side, her bonds the only thing holding her to the chair. 

Hermione heard the scream, distantly, and smiled slightly before everything went blissfully dark.

_________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well – hope you enjoyed the chapter! I was going to stop it before First was revealed, but my husband said that would be too mean, so I didn't. More explanation next chapter, of course… and I'll be posting the correct guesses and points earned after the next chapter, also. I think the "why" of the Polyjuice should be more evident now. Anyhow – read and review!!! Please!!

Lizzie – Thanks for reviewing! 

Keket Amunet – Thanks again for reviewing – and I agree – the necklace would have been far too easy that early in the "game." 

Louise Luvgood – Thanks for the review, again… more on the "why" of the Polyjuice next chapter. Good luck with your friend….

Jinxd n Cursed – Thanks for the review – were you able to predict the kidnapper?

The great and masterful Yoda – Thanks! ;). 

Evilution – Thank you! I put a little blurb in this chapter about Harry's job – it was mentioned way back in the first few chapters when Hermione met the boys for lunch, but it wasn't blatant.

Dru – Done! Many flasks broken, at your request ;)

.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. A/N at end.

**Some Scars Never Fade**

WendyNat

Chapter 21

~~~~~~~~

It took only minutes to bring down the wards that Harry and Kingsley detected, but to Severus it seemed like an eternity. He crouched beside Viktor, fists clenched tightly as he waited. Finally, Kingsley gave the signal and the groups split up. The first group, lead by Tonks, entered the Manor house while the second and third groups remained outside. The Chief Auror waited for Severus and Viktor to join the group before giving Severus a concerned look. 

"I expected some sort of response when the wards were broken," Kingsley said. 

Severus nodded slightly. "Do you think there could be hidden wards?"

To his left, Harry shook his head. "No, I've got a lot of experience with this type of thing, Snape. I sensed no other wardings in place, I even checked for the most obscure ones. That's what took so long."

"Mr. Potter was our best ward-breaker, Severus. He's got a sixth sense when it comes to security measures. I think you can be assured that they are no others," Kingsley said in a low voice.

Ron Weasley nodded. "At any rate, we should hang back for a minute or two, make sure we can stay in contact with Tonks' group before we head in."

Suddenly, Viktor put his hand up. "Vait a second." His eyes lost focus for a moment as he grabbed the chain hanging around his neck. An instant later, he looked at the others. "They just found Crabbe, Tonks says. He is in a room next to a Potions laboratory - he's stunned. and there are signs of struggle. Hestia has told her it vas definitely vere Hermione vas vorking on the potion - there are still cauldrons."

"No sign of anyone else?" Ron Weasley asked, his face tense. Viktor's eyes snapped out of focus again.

"No," he said, letting out a breath. "Kingsley - should ve go-"

"Yes, come on. Everyone, cast your Disillusionment charms," the Chief Auror said, his deep voice low as he gave the instructions. Turning to the final group of Aurors, Kingsley handed a smooth flat stone to Katie Bell. "Auror Bell - keep your people here until you hear from me. You are aware of how to use the communication stone, correct?" Katie nodded. "Good. Under no circumstances are you to break your position without orders from myself, Auror Weasley, or Auror Tonks." 

Katie nodded again. "Yes, sir." Heading back to her group, she guided them into a more concealed position near the edge of the property.

Kingsley turned back to his group. Severus, Harry, Ron, and Viktor Krum. Eyeing Viktor, Kingsley said, "Mr. Krum - you may stay here with Katie's group if you wish - this isn't your respons-"

"I am going." Viktor looked at Severus. "She is my friend. And Tonks is in there - she vill be keeping contact vith me using the bracelet. No one else can use the linked chain."

Kingsley nodded sharply and, with no further words, the group entered the Manor.

It took them no time to find the Potions laboratory that Hermione had described - it was, indeed, in the stone-walled basement of the Manor house. They quickly moved past the still-bubbling cauldrons and to the adjoining room. Harry stopped dead in the doorway, causing Severus to almost plow into him. 

"Out of the way, Pot- Dear Merlin." Severus said, his voice trailing off as Harry moved aside and he saw the wreckage in the room. A huge wooden cabinet had been completely destroyed, its wood left in a pile of splinters and jagged broken boards. as he moved closer, he saw with a lurch that some of the boards were colored with what appeared to be blood. He cast a quick glance at Crabbe, lying prone in the center of the room, and took in his unmarred skin. A wave of fear-tinged fury rushed through Severus as he realized the most likely source of the bloodstains. 

"Oh, 'Mione." he heard someone say - he was unable to tell whether it was Potter or Weasley. He shook his head, brows furrowed in thought. Had she overpowered Crabbe - even injured as she must have been? Where had she gone? Why didn't she contact him again, if she _had _overpowered Crabbe?

"We should keep moving, people," Kingsley ordered. Severus and the others nodded and turned to follow the Auror when suddenly, Severus stopped. A glint of something had caught his eye. bending down, he found the source. 

Her necklace. He picked it out of the wreckage and held it tightly, his hand shaking. If she had left the area under her own power, she surely would have stopped to gather the pendant and. his eyes, which had continued to search the debris, saw a round, unbroken length of wood. her wand. Reaching out his other hand, he grabbed it. Vaguely, he realized someone was kneeling beside him. 

"Come, Snape. Ve vill find her." Glancing at the dark-haired wizard next to him, he nodded and they both stood. 

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

_Oh, Gods. _

Hermione's head pounded, and a metallic taste in her mouth was causing her stomach to roil. Everything was still black, dark. she could hear someone's voice, but it sounded as if it were coming from very far away. 

Slowly, she realized why everything was still dark. _Open your eyes, woman, _she thought, starting to smile until she felt a sharp pain. _Bitch must have hit me again, split my lip._ At the thought, everything came back to her. Crabbe._Narcissa_. her eyes flew open wide and she raised her head.

To see cool eyes staring back at her. "Awake, little Mudblood? We really must do something about your laziness." Narcissa chuckled. "Now - you will tell me, won't you? I may even heal you a bit as a little thank you."

"Tell you what?" Hermione asked, her head spinning. 

The smile on the blonde woman's face grew colder still. "Don't tell me Crabbe addled your mind that much. the Polyjuice, Mudblood."

"But - why?" Hermione couldn't stop herself from asking. It seemed important to her, for some reason, to know why the woman needed it so badly. It's the one piece of the puzzle that made no sense.

Narcissa frowned, shaking her head. "You really are quite dim, girl. I thought at first that my Draco was exaggerating, but it appears he told the truth. I shouldn't have doubted him. My clever, beautiful son." She stared at Hermione for a moment, obviously contemplating her answer. "Well - I suppose it won't matter if I tell you. I'm going to." Narcissa stopped herself before continuing, "_Obliviate_ you, either way." 

Hermione felt a wild urge to laugh at that. She had no doubt that the other woman was planning to kill her, either way. _She must be getting rusty with the whole intrigue thing - imagine, almost saying it out loud! _Hermione thought with amusement. Belatedly, she realized that the other woman had begun talking.

"-remember the whole Crouch incident your little Potter friend was involved in? Barty Jr.'s only problem was having to keep that Muggle-lover Moody alive. I'm not sure if you know this or not, Mudblood, but Polyjuice requires a _living_ donor. If the donor is dead, their life force is not available to allow the magical link when the hair is added. Thus the potion cannot create the link to the donor's DNA." Hermione stared at the other woman in amazement, shaking her head. "The link is only needed when the donor's hair is added, once the potion has absorbed the information it needs from the donor, the link is broken."

Hermione stared at her. Her left eye was a bit blurry, for some reason. "I've never seen anything about that. how did you-" she stopped at the evil smirk on Narcissa's face. _Oh, Gods. I wonder how many Muggles she went through before she figured that out._

"Ah - so you can figure some things out on your own, then, Mudblood. Do you really think Crouch would have left Moody alive if it wasn't necessary? So much easier to kill him and then cut off all his hair and other _ingredients. _You don't need much to brew the Polyjuice - one shaved head can give you a lifetime of doses if you cut each individual strand into sections. Now do you see why I want the Manere?"

Hermione answered dully, "After making enough batches, you'll use the Manere to preserve it and then kill the donor." She almost giggled. It was just like one of her father's cheesy detective stories. the bad guy tells all, sure of his victory, only to have his plans foiled. _I hope her plans get foiled._ Her vision was going blurry again. dark spots bursting behind her eyes.

A slow clapping sound roused her. "Very good, Mudblood. I had to lead you by the nose, but you finally caught on."

The fuzziness in Hermione's head threatened to overwhelm her again, and she clung to the conversation like a lifeline. Stall her. stall her. Severus had to track her down soon. "So. like Crouch you said. who's going to take Draco's place in Azkaban? You?"

Another peal of laughter caused her to wince. "Just when I think you're not completely unintelligent, you open your mouth again." Narcissa stared at her in amusement for a moment. "Renovo, of course. The heir to the Malfoy estates? You've heard of him, correct? Quite convenient, don't you think? The useless squib will give his life for his cousin - his more deserving cousin. 

"Once I have enough Polyjuice, we'll do a switch. Some fast-acting poison, and when the guards find the body in the morning, Draco Malfoy will be officially dead. They won't bother to investigate far. my beautiful, clever son. he's been working on his _downward spiral _for months now, ever since I heard the first reports of this potion that you're working on. They won't be surprised when they find his body." 

Narcissa frowned. "It would, of course, have been much easier if the plant potion had worked. if he had been released. then we would have had more time to work on the Manere ourselves before killing Renovo - I wouldn't have had to bring you - with your filthy blood - here. But this plan is beginning to appeal to me more and more. Renovo and Draco really do resemble each other, you know." Hermione watched as the blonde woman's eyes took on a faraway, dreamy look. "After a year or two of keeping Renovo's appearance, slowly selling off the estate pieces over time, Draco and I can leave and resettle somewhere else. The States, perhaps. We'll have enough money to support ourselves in the way we deserve." Narcissa's voice trailed off when they heard a sound on the other side of the door. "Crabbe?"

Hermione closed her eyes, not wanting the other woman to sense her burst of hope. _Please be Severus. or Harry. Merlin, just be anyone _other _than Crabbe._

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"You know, Kingsley - I'll bet my new broomstick that the wards were tuned to Crabbe - that's why there was no reaction when we brought them down," Harry commented in a low voice as they made their way down the hall. 

"That's a good guess, Harry. Have you sensed any interior wards yet?" Kingsley asked.

"No, none." 

Severus shook his head. They had searched through four rooms now, and found nothing. The basement - _dungeons may be a better term, _he thought wryly - was set up rather oddly, almost like a maze. Tonks' team had found Renovo Moreau in one room - stunned and bound. He had already been taken to St. Mungo's. _Where is Hermione? And First? _He silently prayed that she had not been taken to another location. 

"Vait!" Viktor's urgent voice stopped them in their tracks. "This vay - Tonks thinks she knows vere she is." Turning the opposite direction down the corridor, Viktor lead them to where Tonks was located. They walked quickly along the hallways and around so many corners and twists that Severus quickly lost track of where they were. Finally they came to a room containing the first Auror group.  

Tonks nodded a greeting before turning and pointing to an interior door, almost invisible in the dim light. Leaning close to Kingsley, she whispered, "I cast an auditory enhancement charm on myself - there are voices in there. One is Hermione's. I don't recognize the other. though it sounds familiar, somehow." Severus' head shot up at that, and he stared urgently at Kingsley, who nodded. 

"Just two voices?" When Tonks nodded an affirmative, Kingsley turned to the others. "Quietly, people. Mr. Potter - your cloak would be a good idea at this point - it's likely the kidnapper will try to use her as a shield. You stay next to me when we enter - once we're inside, move to the back of the kidnapper. Be ready." Harry nodded, his face hard as he threw the cloak over his head and disappeared. "Weasley, Potter - I want you two in first, with me. Yes, Severus - I know you want to go first, but I need you to stay back with Viktor and Hestia - enter after everyone else is in." Kingsley gave him a meaningful look, and he nodded reluctantly. They would need someone strong to bring up the rear, in case things went poorly.

At Kingsley's signal, Kingsley and Ron burst through the door, followed closely by Remus and an Auror that Severus didn't recognize. He heard a woman's voice shriek something, and then Weasley's warning voice, "Stay back, people - she means it." 

And then, Harry Potter's voice, yelling "_Petrificus Totalus!" _Tonks slipped through the door before Severus could react, and his heart froze when he heard her gasp. 

"Oh, Dear Merlin. isn't she dead?" Tonks' voice came from the room. _Hermione! _Severus leapt to the doorway, his heart frozen. He was vaguely aware of the other two beside him, moving just as quickly. 

"Severus." When he heard Hermione's voice, broken and weak though it sounded, his heart seemed to begin beating again. Pushing the others out of his way he stopped short, his heart freezing once more when he saw her bruised and bloody form. "Thanks for that pendant. best gift I ever got." her slurring voice trailed off as she slumped forward, the bonds around her holding her limp body to the chair. 

"Gods be damned," Severus cried out, rushing forward to assist Harry in untying her. Together, they brought her up from the chair. Viktor threw off his cloak and laid it down on the floor and the two men placed her on it gently. Whipping out his wand, Severus readied himself to cast the few healing charms he knew when a hand fell on his shoulder. 

"How about you let me handle that, Severus?" Hestia said. "I've got a bit more experience with the stronger healing charms." Severus nodded and stood, making way for the black-haired witch, not taking his eyes from Hermione. After a few moments, Hestia said in a strained voice, "Someone - floo Poppy. Now." 

Kingsley sent the unnamed Auror to find a floo connection. Severus flicked his eyes to meet Hestia's, and she shook her head, saying, "She'll be all right. but there's some internal bleeding that I don't want to mess around with. Don't worry, Severus." He nodded, his eyes moving back to Hermione's pale, blood-streaked face. Her split lip had been healed, as well as a majority of the bruises that had mottled the left side of her face. _She'll be all right. thank Merlin. but who dared to do this to her? _His hand was clenched tightly around his wand, knuckles white.

In a strange echo of his own thoughts, he heard Viktor's voice say, "Voo has done this? I do not think this vun could haff done that much damage. Vas it that scum in the other room?" The Bulgarian's voice sounded surprisingly menacing. Severus looked away from Hermione at the other man's words, and his gaze fell on the kidnapper, who was currently petrified on the floor. 

"Dear Merlin." he breathed, his eyes wide. "Narcissa. but." From beside Viktor, Tonks looked at him and nodded.

"I know - it was a shock for me, too. Kingsley - did you bring." Tonks trailed off when Kingsley nodded and pulled a small clear vial from a pocket of his robes. Ron Weasley immediately bent down and pulled the wand from the petrified woman's hand, grunting slightly with the effort. 

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Kingsley said in his deep voice. "Now - this is not standard procedure, people. If anyone has any objections to the use of Veritaserum with this suspect, please speak up now. Otherwise." He waited for a moment. When no one spoke, he nodded to the blonde woman. "Auror Weasley, please release her from the spell." As soon as Ron broke the spell, Narcissa leapt to her feet. Kingsley raised his wand. "I would stop if I were you, Narcissa. If you cooperate, we may allow you visitation with your son during your stay in Azkaban." Narcissa's eyes darted around wildly and her shoulders slumped when she apparently realized there would be no escape. Severus, rather than relaxing, grew tenser as he watched. He didn't trust Narcissa. Kingsley continued, "Very good. Unfortunately, my dear woman, you have proven yourself to be quite untrustworthy. As such, I am going to ask you to stay still and open your mouth." 

Narcissa nodded and Kingsley moved forward. Severus' hands clenched even tighter around the wand as he stared at the woman who was, without a doubt, the mastermind behind Hermione's kidnapping and the attacks on Nathan and Hestia. "Watch her, Kingsley," Severus growled. Remus gave an answering growl beside him and the two men shared a knowing look. 

Their suspicions were confirmed when, as Kingsley tilted the vial to administer the serum, Narcissa's hand shot out and knocked the potion out of his hand. The vial shattered on the stone floor at the same moment two voices simultaneously cried out, "_Petrificus_ _Totalus_!" Severus shot a glance at Remus and gave him a respectful nod. The man had quick reflexes. 

Kingsley shook his head in disgust. "Foolish woman. Severus, can you unbind just her head?" Severus immediately complied. "Thank you," Kingsley said casually, fishing out another vial of serum from his robes. "Now, my dear, we'll try this again." Bending down, he gestured to Harry and Ron to hold her head and jaw still while he allowed three drops of the potion to fall on her tongue. 

Kingsley conjured a comfortable armchair and sat, smiling coldly at the woman on the floor. "Tell me your name."

Her jaw clenched with the effort to hold back the words, but she could not overcome the potion's control. "Narcissa Black Malfoy."

"Tell me how you faked your death."

"I found a Muggle woman. I gave her Polyjuice. I killed her with a poison. I wrote a note. I warded the room and left using a Portkey." Narcissa's eyes had taken on the familiar glassy sheen of a person under Veritaserum. 

"Who attacked Hestia Jones, and why?"

"I did. I used Polyjuice to look like Crabbe. It was safer for him to be suspected than for Renovo, if things went badly. I was searching for the notes on the Manere and lycanthropy cure. I needed to know how the Manere worked with the DNA so I could adjust it for the plant stripping potion and the Polyjuice."

"Why did you need the Polyjuice adjusted?" This question was from Hestia. Kingsley shot her a quelling glance, but then nodded in acquiescence when she returned his gaze without flinching. 

"So that Draco can become Renovo until everything is sold off and we can leave the country. It will be too hard to keep Renovo alive for that long - he is beginning to show side effects from the Stunning spells. Once we have the Manere adjusted, we can kill him." 

Hestia looked at Severus questioningly. He nodded slowly. "That's why Crouch kept Moody alive - the person must be alive when the body part is introduced to the potion - a short-term link is created between the living person and the potion, allowing the transfer of the individual's information." Hestia's eyebrows shot up as she turned back to Narcissa.

Kingsley rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Who attacked Nathan Blanchard, and why?"

"Vincent Crabbe and I did. After we saw the article in the Daily Prophet, we realized he would be a good source for the notes we needed. It worked. We found the notes."

Kingsley frowned. "You had the notes, then. Why did you need to kidnap Hermione?"

"The Daily Prophet article after I sent the letter to the Ministry. We couldn't get Draco released they way we wanted. Crabbe wanted Goyle released, also, so we tried the letter first. It didn't work - we read what the Mudblood and the Traitor said in the article about the pufferfish eyes. Plan A was useless. We had to move to Plan B, and that meant we had to kidnap the Mudblood. She would be easier to control than the Traitor. She was easier to get to than the Traitor."

"What was Plan B?"

"The Mudblood would adjust the Manere for the Polyjuice. I would take Polyjuice to look like Crabbe. I would take Renovo somewhere remote and use Imperius on him. Then I would Portkey us to Azkaban before the Aurors could send anyone to investigate the Unforgivable. The guards know us, they're used to seeing us, they leave us alone with Draco. They don't check Renovo for a wand, he's a squib. I would give Renovo my wand to carry. I would give the guards an unregistered wand to keep. We would give Draco the Renovo Polyjuice. We would give Renovo the Draco Polyjuice. I would use my wand to shift the bars, letting Draco out and Renovo in. I would give Renovo the poison. We would leave. I would have a large supply of the Renovo Polyjuice with Manere - Draco would become Renovo as often as necessary. We would sell everything off over the next two years and leave the country. I would be with my beautiful son again. I would be with Draco again."

The room was silent. Harry and Ron were staring at Narcissa in disbelief. Severus frowned.

"And what were you going to do with Hermione?" 

"Let Crabbe have her. He was angry that Plan B wouldn't let him have his friend Goyle back. I promised him the Mudblood in exchange. But he ruined things, he took his gift too soon. I came back early from my errands and found the idiot on top of her - about to rape her. I was angry. He had already damaged her, her skull was broken. I stunned him and left him there to deal with later. The Mudblood was getting to be too much trouble. I brought her to this room to question her, to make her tell me how to brew the Manere adjustments. Then I could kill her." Severus felt a chill at the casual way she said the last statement.

Remembering her comment about Crabbe, Severus' fists clenched tightly. Crabbe had been the one to hurt her, he had been the one to try to. he turned to face Kingsley. "I have business with Crabbe."

"Severus." Kingsley began, then he saw the set look on Severus' face. Flicking his eyes to Hermione's face, the Auror's expression visibly hardened as he took in the dried blood, the pale skin, the hint of bruises still mottling the flesh. He turned to Ron and Harry with a meaningful look and said, "Go with him, Weasley, Potter. You know what to avoid." Ron and Harry nodded. "And - Mr. Weasley." Ron stopped and turned to catch Kingsley's eye. "Be sure to clean up afterwards." Severus raised one eyebrow and gave Kingsley a grateful nod while Ron and Harry grinned wickedly. The three men left the room.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Ron waved the wand, frowning when he felt no warmth spread from his hand. Handing it to Harry, he said, "Here - you try it." 

Harry gave it a test wave, and he shook his head. "I felt a little something, but no sparks."

Ron grinned. "A little something is all we'll need, Harry." Harry gave Ron a look. "You know how to cast _Prior_ _Incantato_ _Evanesco_, right? It doesn't take a lot of magical energy, so even a non-perfect wand can cast it." They heard a gurgle from Crabbe as another hex from Snape hit him. 

"That's a rough one," Harry said, wincing a little until he remembered Hermione's condition. 

"_Engorgio_, cast down there. wow. Coupled with a slicing hex. he sure is imaginative, isn't he?" Ron remarked to Harry. The other man nodded. They both watched with satisfaction as Crabbe writhed on the ground at Snape's feet. 

"A lot more imaginative than our little hexes. It was rather nice of him to let us go first," Harry said, running one hand through his hair. 

Ron nodded, grinning again as Crabbe wailed once more. "He's not so bad of a guy, really." A scream from Crabbe tore through the room, and Ron smirked. "Well, I suppose old Crabbe down there may not agree."

"I suspect so, Ron. You know, I think he may have let us go first to give himself some time to cool down. He was really going to cast an Unforgivable on him, wasn't he?" Harry asked. The red-haired wizard next to him nodded slowly. "Good thing you stopped him. It would've shown up on the tracker in an instant. would hate to have a bunch of Aurors popping in here. Hermione would never forgive us if he was sent to Azkaban."

"That's why Kingsley sent us with him. I liked the way he put it - what was it he said? Oh, yeah - _You know what to avoid._ Heh," Ron said, chuckling. He winced as Crabbe's forearm let out a loud crack. "Bone-breaking hex. Man, I really hate that sound." 

Harry's eyes darkened. "Did you see Hermione's head? The skull was definitely cracked, and I'll bet anything her jaw was broken, too."

Ron's expression mirrored Harry's for a moment. "I know. And all the blood. and you heard what Narcissa said. He tried to rape her." Ron's face went red with anger and he stepped forward, watching with satisfaction as Crabbe sobbed in pain. "I've got the urge to ask for another shot at him, but I don't think I'd do as good of a job as our former Death Eater friend."

All of a sudden, Crabbe let out a high-pitched shriek that didn't end until he ran out of breath. "What was that one?" Harry asked in a low voice. Ron shrugged.

"_Flagrare_ _Caro_, Mr. Potter. It doesn't cause any permanent damage. Mr. Crabbe, at this moment, is recovering from the sensation of being boiled alive," Severus said in a casual voice. His black eyes glanced at the writhing man dispassionately before he continued, "It's really quite similar to Cruciatus, but it is a blood-sealed spell of my father's family. And, as such, it is not traceable."  

"Wicked," Ron breathed, watching as Crabbe sobbed on the floor, whimpered pleas bursting from his lips at irregular intervals. 

"Indeed, Mr. Weasley."

There was a soft knock at the door. With a questioning glance at Severus, who nodded, Ron grabbed his wand released the silencing spell. "Be right there," he said loudly, motioning for Harry to perform the cleansing spell on their wands. 

Harry raised Narcissa's wand and pointed it at each wand in turn, whispering, "_Prior_ _Incantato_ _Evanesco_" each time. As soon as Harry handed Severus his wand, Ron went to the door and opened it. 

"Hello, Tonks, Viktor."

"Ron, Harry, Severus - Poppy's here, and she's gotten Hermione stable. She'll be fine with some rest. Poppy wants to take her back to Hogwarts now," Tonks said, her eyes dancing with malicious glee when she saw Crabbe on the floor, still moaning and writhing. Glancing up at Viktor, who nodded at her unspoken question, she raised her wand and said, "_Petrificus Totalis._" 

Severus looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she mirrored the gesture. "I didn't want to stun him - then he wouldn't be able to feel his. punishment. anymore. This way, he can think about what he did a little longer," she said with satisfaction. Viktor stood smiling beside her. "Come on, everyone." Ron clapped her on the shoulder and they left the room, not looking back at Crabbe, who lay petrified, tears trickling from frozen eyes.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"So all of this was just to get Draco out of Azkaban. A mother's love, twisted into something horrid and misshapen," Susan said, shaking her head. "It's so mind-boggling! I can't believe it. I'm serious!" she insisted, staring at Hermione, who was rolling her eyes. "You have to admit that it's just such an improbable story. if I bought a detective book like this, I'd toss it into the fireplace because it was so unbelievable!" 

Hermione laughed, wincing when the movement caused her head to ache. Reaching out a hand, she plucked the flask of headache relief potion from the bedside table and took a long swallow. With a sigh of relief, she sat back against the pillows and smiled at her friend. "You know, I think you've said that before. only last time it was a romance novel," Hermione commented. 

It was a later that same night. The moment the group had returned to Hogwarts, Harry had floo'ed the Longbottoms to let them know Hermione had been found. Susan refused to wait until morning to see her, and so they had rushed to Hogwarts immediately. Everyone else had left the infirmary except for Neville and Susan, who had arrived a half an hour before. And Severus, of course.

Severus raised an eyebrow as he returned to the bedside and handed her a glass of water. "Romance novel?"

Hermione grinned and gingerly shook her head before taking a sip of the water. "It's a long story, Severus." 

"Very long," Susan said, giggling. Severus looked at the two women suspiciously before taking a seat. 

Neville shook his head. "Give it up, Severus. Once they start giggling, it's impossible to find out anything. Well, anything coherent, at least." Susan smacked his arm playfully. 

"Indeed," Severus commented wryly. Reaching out one hand, he touched Hermione's hair, an uncharacteristically tender look on his face. She looked up at him and gave him a faint smile. Susan and Neville shared a knowing glance and stood. 

"Well, we'll let you get some rest. It's been a long few days for you two," Susan said, leaning down to kiss Hermione's cheek. "I'm glad to have you back, sweetie. We'll see you again in the morning."

Neville nodded. "We're staying here tonight, Dumbledore's orders," he said before bringing one of Hermione's hands up to his lips for a chaste kiss. "Sleep well, 'Mione." 

"I will. Thanks," Hermione said, waving as her friends left the infirmary. Grinning up at Severus, she said teasingly, "Alone at last."

"Indeed," Severus repeated, bending down to kiss her softly. Before he could back away she grabbed both sides of his head and held him in place, deepening the kiss as she scooted closer to him. 

Finally pulling back slightly to breathe, she whispered, "I missed you so much."

"Gods," Severus said, pressing his forehead to hers. She realized with a jolt that his hands, which were gripping her arms gently, were shaking. "I was so worried. and there was nothing I could do."

"You kept the pendant on. You did what you had to do, and then you found me. And I'm fine, truly fine," Hermione answered gently, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him onto the bed. He sat carefully on the edge, resisting her efforts pull him down beside her. 

"You need to rest, Hermione. This bed is most definitely not wide enough for both of us. And Poppy's right beyond that door," he pointed out, extricating himself from her grip and standing. She scowled at him before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Hermione. you're supposed to stay _in_ the bed," he said sternly.

"A woman can't use the loo?" she asked crossly, standing and making her way to the bathroom. She concentrated on walking steadily, and for the most part was succeeding. She hid a smile as she heard him moving behind her. _Waiting for me to fall, so he can catch me, _she thought fondly. She wasn't planning on falling that night, however. 

No, she had other things in mind.

He waited outside the door while she used the bathroom. As she stood at the sink and washed her hands, she grinned at herself in the mirror. Poppy's handiwork was evident - no bruises could be seen in the candlelight, and her other cuts and abrasions had been healed easily. Other than a lingering headache, which the potion had taken care of, she was as good as new. 

Smiling to herself, she moved to the bathtub and chose a mixture of vanilla and sandalwood foams. The tub filled quickly and quietly, and as she stripped her clothes off she shivered with anticipation. This tub wasn't as large as the one in their chambers, but it was intimate, and that was exactly what she had in mind. _Just what the doctor ordered, _she thought with a stifled giggle as she lowered herself into the water.

"Um, Severus? I need your help in here," she called out, smirking when he immediately opened the door and scowled at her from the doorway. "Come in, or at least close the door - you're letting all the good steam out."

"You are incorrigible," he stated flatly. His pretense might have worked if not for his quite evident arousal. He had removed his outer robes and wore just a shirt and trousers. She lifted an eyebrow and nodded.

"Mmm. A good description. Now, come here and help me, Professor Snape."

"And what, precisely, do you need help with, Miss Granger?" he asked in a silky whisper, moving into the room and shutting the door. 

"Can you wash my back?" she asked innocently, holding up a sponge. Then, a wicked grin appeared on her face. "Or my front?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Gryffindor seduction techniques," he muttered, shaking his head. "As subtle as a hippogriff."

"But far more effective," she purred. He stared at her for a moment, a small smile playing on his lips. Finally, just when she thought he might refuse in truth, he pulled out his wand and locked the door. 

"I can see that you do need some assistance, Miss Granger. May I offer my services?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She smiled widely and held out her hand. With another wave of his wand, he was unclothed and walking towards her. Just before he stepped into the water, he waved his wand one last time and cast a silencing charm. "Now, Miss Granger," he said, lowering himself into the water behind her. "Tell me exactly what you require."

"Mmmm," she moaned, leaning back into him as he picked up the sponge and began to wash her stomach and chest. "I think you're doing quite splendidly for now. Do continue, Professor," she breathed. 

"With pleasure."

Some time later, when they returned to the bed, they were surprised to see it had been transfigured - it was now wide enough for them both to sleep on. "Who." Hermione began before Severus cut her off with a chuckle. 

"Madam Pomfrey, I believe," he said, pointing to the note on the bedside table. It was in Poppy's handwriting.

_I'm glad to know you're feeling better, Miss Granger. I hope your bath was satisfactory. I took the liberty of transfiguring the bed appropriately - I hope it meets with your approval. _

_~M. Pomfrey_

_P.S. I am glad someone in this castle knows the appropriate use of silencing charms._

____________________________________________________________________

Latin Notes: 

_Prior_ _Incantato_ _Evanesco: _Shaky Latin for Prior Incantation Disappear or Erase

_Flagrare_ _Caro: _Shaky Latin for Flame Flesh 

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Poppy strikes again. the parallel was too delicious to resist. But I couldn't see Severus forgetting the silencing charm, so I had to change it a bit. Anyhoo - please read and review! Most likely only one more chapter to go, just some loose ends that need to be wrapped up. Thanks to everyone for their reviews and feedback - it makes it so much more fun to write when those reviews come in!!

The point tally is at the end of the Author's Notes, FYI. 

Keket Amunet - Thank you! I'm glad you liked the "big reveal" in the last chapter. And another thank you for your comments about my comments. sheesh, now **I'm** the one who's up too late tonight ;). I'm glad you appreciate my responses - I want people to know I really read and value the reviews, which I do!! You're very welcome, and thank YOU for taking the time to review!

Chantal9 - Thank you - I'm glad you liked the twist! 

Jinxd n cursed - Hope you enjoyed the chapter - thanks for reviewing!

Louise Luvgood - Yep - Draco's "raving" was one of the clues, when he kept talking about being with his mother soon ;). 

Lizzie - Thanks - I'm glad you liked it! Am honored to be on your list ;)

Denise Ruth - Thank you for reviewing!

Tally Sheet: Laura won (by individuals) and Slytherin won (by House - everyone seemed to want to be Slytherin, though. hmmm ;) ). Estrilda gets extra kudos for being the first person on any site to guess that it was Narcissa at the Last Battle using Polyjuice.

Adultfanfiction 

**20 points**

2004/01/01 - Laura (Slytherin) - Guessed that it was Narcissa at the Last Battle using Polyjuice. Also guessed that Narcissa is still using Polyjuice to "be whoever she needs to be at any given time so that she can get her son out of prison." 

**15 points**

2003/12/17 - Estrilda - Guessed that it was Narcissa at the Last Battle using Polyjuice (First reviewer to do so on any site)

**5 points**

2003/12/17 - Deb (Slytherin) - Guessed that it wasn't Draco at the Last Battle - but no mention of who it was ;)

2004/01/25 - Deb (Slytherin) - Guessed that First was a "Malfoy, still not 100% on which one though"

Fanfiction 

**15 points**

2003/12/22 - Katie - Guessed that "it's really Narcissa Malfoy using Polyjuice"

**5 points**

2003/12/13 - Louise Luvgood - Guessed that Crabbe was the guard at the Moreau Greenhouse

2003/12/17 - Louise Luvgood - Guessed that it was not Draco on the battlefield (would have been more points, but also guessed that it was Renovo)

2003/12/01 - Louise Luvgood - I think it is Narcissa - would have been more points but she stated that I didn't say what happened to her and recanted after the next Author's Notes about her death being mentioned in Ch2 :). 

2004/01/25 - The great and masterful Yoda - Guessed that they were going to use the extended Polyjuice on an unsuspecting victim to exchange them with Malfoy

LordandLadySnape 

None! Tsk, tsk, people ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. A/N at end.

**Some Scars Never Fade**

WendyNat

Chapter 22

* * *

  


A couple of months later, the Ministry of Magic – much like the rest of wizarding Britain - was teeming with nervous energy and excitement. As Hermione and Severus entered the main doors, Remus and Hestia close behind them, Hermione mused that the tension on this evening felt like an almost physical presence.

Turning to the black-haired witch, Hermione asked, "You can practically feel the anticipation in the air, can't you? Now – what gathering room are we supposed to meet in?"

Hestia grinned at her. "You didn't read your memos again?" At Hermione's scowl, she shook her head and continued, "They combined them all into one – did you really think everyone could be seated in just one of the rooms? Come on – I bet everyone's already there." The two women led the way down the corridor, their dress robes flowing behind them.

"Indeed," Severus drawled, glancing at Remus. "It appears that when we accompany the two of you to events, we are inevitably late." Hestia ignored him, muttering something under her breath that Hermione didn't quite catch.

"We're just making a fashionable entrance, Severus," Remus said with a chuckle. "Besides, did you really want to hear Fudge speak any more than necessary?"

Hermione glanced back to see Severus shake his head, his brows drawn together in irritation. "The only speech I want to hear from that imbecile is his concession speech, when Arthur is announced the new Minister of Magic."

"I can't argue with that!" a voice behind them said brightly. They all stopped and turned to greet the new arrival.

"Tonks!" Hestia said, brushing past Remus to grab her friend in a crushing hug. "It's been so long!"

"Hestia, we were only gone a couple of weeks," Tonks said, laughing as she looked over Hestia's shoulder at Viktor, who was smiling at the shorter witch's antics. The two had just returned from an extended Quidditch-inspired vacation, traveling to each team location and watching their practices while taking in the sights of the towns. Viktor had even arranged meetings with many of the players. Tonks had been beyond delighted at the prospect. It made Hermione shudder in horror just thinking about it. _She's definitely a better match for him than I ever was, _she thought.

"Well, it's not like you spend much time with me when you're in town, either. I think I've lost my chess partner for good," Hestia complained, scowling theatrically. Tonks shook her head, laughing as she pulled away.

"I'm sure you have _plenty _to keep you busy, Hestia" she commented, winking at Remus who smiled back at her easily. "And I remember Remus being a rather adept player."

Hestia rolled her eyes. "Well, yes, he is, but I do miss the standard version of chess. He prefers a version of the game that isn't exactly conducive to completing, if you know what I mean. I don't think we've actually _finished _a game in months, have we, Remus?"

Hermione glanced over, curious. Tonks grinned while Viktor looked a bit confused. "Vat version is that?" By the look on Severus' face, he knew exactly what Hestia had been referring to.

"Strip chess, Lupin?" Severus commented with a smirk. Remus grinned and shrugged. Hermione caught Severus' eye. _Now, that sounds like fun, _she thought, moving closer to Severus and putting an arm around his waist. He looked down at her with a glint in his eyes, perfectly aware of what she was thinking.

"Hmm. Ve vill haff to play this new version later, Nymphadora," Viktor murmured, draping an arm across the Metamorphmagus' shoulders as they all continued down the hall.

Hestia shook her head, rolling her eyes as they walked. "I'm still shocked that she lets him call her that," she said to Remus in a loud whisper, obviously meant to be overheard. "The last time I called her by her first name she bit my head off."

Hermione couldn't see Tonks' face, but she could hear the smile in her voice as the woman answered, "Well, Hestia, if you learn to kiss like Viktor then I'll think about letting you call me that, too."

Remus finally spoke up. "Now _that's _something I wouldn't mind seeing." They all laughed, and Hermione shook her head, grinning mischievously up at Severus.

"Can you just see the students' faces if they could hear the way their Professors carry on outside of school?" she chuckled. "It would quite destroy their little images of you if they heard you laughing like that, Professor Snape."

"And if they heard the comment that their dear, sweet, _nice _DADA Professor just said – can you imagine how their images of him would be destroyed?" Hestia added, one eyebrow raised. The Headmaster had appointed Remus to the once-again vacant DADA post. There was little Fudge could say in protest since he had so widely spoken in favor of the lycanthropy cure, holding Remus up as an example of its success in interview after interview.

"There would undoubtedly be an onslaught of hormone-driven young ladies attempting to get detention," Severus said with a smirk in Remus' direction. A number of the girls at Hogwarts had developed crushes on the friendly, brown-haired man. Hermione was thankful for Severus' fearsome, rude demeanor – those girls who did have crushes on him, as she had as a student, kept silent about it.

With a small smile, she leaned into him farther, running her hand up his side. She caught his eye as he looked down at her, leaning up to whisper in his ear, "I'd much rather have detention with the Potions Master, myself."

"That can be arranged," he answered silkily, brushing a quick kiss across her lips.

"All right, people, break it up – the room's just ahead," Tonks ordered from behind them. "Oh, I so hope that Arthur won! I think I'll change my hair color in honor of him…" She concentrated for a moment and her hair changed to a bright orange-red. "Do you like it?"

"Very nice," Hermione said, stifling a giggle. "Ron will be pleased, I'm-" Her words were cut off as they reached the doorway and passed the silencing barrier. "Wow," she said, moving a little closer to the others.

The room was full, despite the fact that only Ministry employees and their guests were permitted to wait for the results at the Ministry offices. _And this is all four rooms merged? _Hermione thought in wonder as she scanned the lively room. The turnout rivaled anything she could have imagined. Mr. Weasley's entrance into the race had brought an amazing amount of excitement to the normally mundane Ministry elections, and it appeared a number of people were ready for a change. Or so she hoped.

Standing a few inches taller than the others, Severus spotted their friends first and they all made their way to the corner containing the Weasley family, Harry, and Lavender. Ron stepped up as they approached. "Kingsley just went to speak with Fudge, I think, but he said to look out for you all," Ron said. "Why were you so late?"

"Talk to them," Hermione said, pointing at Hestia and Remus with a roll of her eyes. Ron shook his head, grinning, and led them to where his family was standing with Lavender Brown. After exchanging pleasantries and greetings all around, Severus and Hermione settled nearby in the group of chairs Harry had sequestered.

"Ginny looks great," Hermione commented to Harry. He nodded and looked at her seriously.

"How have you been, 'Mione?" Harry asked, uncharacteristically hesitant. And for good reason.

The last few days had been difficult for everyone involved in the entire Polyjuice Plot, as a creative writer for the Daily Prophet had dubbed the situation. A number of interviews and in-depth reports had appeared in the paper in the past week, and it had been tricky for them to avoid both the well-wishers and the overly curious. _Just when Severus was getting more comfortable with me going off alone, this had to start, _she thought ruefully, glancing at the black-haired man seated beside her. He was still a rather forbidding figure, and his presence was generally enough to keep the curious at bay. She had taken to staying at Hogwarts when she wasn't at work to avoid dealing with her new celebrity status.

"I've been all right, Harry. I just have a new appreciation of how irritating it must have been for you right after the Last Battle," she said with a small smile. Harry gave her a quick grin in return.

"Celebrity is as celebrity does, Hermione," Harry said playfully, feigning fear when she raised a fist at him. "Do you want me to get you some glossy photos to sign and hand out?" Severus sneered at that comment, and Harry turned to him. "Oh, you, too, Snape. I understand there's a whole slew of admirers that you've got now."

"They just don't approach him when he gives them his patented Potions Master glare," Hestia said, laughing as Severus gave her a hard stare. "See?" 

"How is Draco doing?" Remus asked quietly, looking at Tonks. She shrugged uncomfortably and Harry stared down at his hands.

"He's doing as well as he ever was, I suppose," Tonks said slowly.

"So, not well at all, then," Severus said softly. Tonks met his gaze and shook her head.

"Is it right? Is it even right for him to be there?" Harry said, not looking up. Severus nodded slowly, watching Harry with a shrewd look.

"My mind has been following the same track in recent weeks, Potter." At this, Harry finally raised his head and the two men shared a thoughtful look. Hermione looked from one to the other, confused. Severus saw her expression and sighed, looking away as he spoke. "As Potter said, is it right for Draco to be in Azkaban? His presence there is a direct result of his actions at the Last Battle-"

"Which he was never actually at," Hermione finished, chewing her bottom lip in thought.

Harry sighed and sat up straight. "I'm looking into it, Snape. I'll let you know what I find out. If he hasn't had any other crimes proven against him… there's still a chance he can be rehabilitated. I've got mixed feelings about it… but he should be given a chance." Hermione's eyebrows shot up, and she looked at Harry in shock. Then she remembered what Severus had told her of the time leading up to the Last Battle, when he and Harry had worked so diligently to turn Draco from the path his father had set before him. It had been difficult for them both when their efforts proved unsuccessful.

Severus nodded to Harry. When Hermione saw the expression on his face she reached over to squeeze his hand, smiling when he put his other hand over hers. She leaned her head close to his ear and whispered, "I love you." His black eyes met hers tenderly as he opened his mouth. She shook her head and put a finger to his lips, smiling. "I know you hate public displays. I just wanted to say it, you don't have to repeat it right now." She grinned wickedly and leaned closer to whisper seductively, "But you can show me later." He raised one eyebrow.

"That sounds… acceptable."

"Vat time is it?" Viktor asked. Hermione checked her watch.

"Almost there, Viktor," Hermione said. "Boy, Fudge sure looks nervous, doesn't he?" The man in question was on the other side of the room, continuously glancing at the door where the announcement would be given. Tonks turned around to look and grinned.

"Well, he's right to be nervous, the tosser. It's not like he has any skills whatsoever – I wonder what he'll do when he loses the post," the now-red-haired woman mused. Viktor shrugged, looking down at her.

"He has plenty of money. I vould not vorry about him," Viktor said. Suddenly, he looked past Hermione's shoulder and smiled.

"Are we late?"

Hermione turned around at the voice and saw Neville and a rather green-looking Susan. Morning sickness – or "all-day sickness" as Susan dubbed it – had hit her friend hard.  

"Just in time… they're about to announce it," Harry answered distractedly as Hermione turned to smile at her friend. Susan returned the smile weakly, sitting down with a grateful sigh. She could still remember when Susan had told her the news of her pregnancy – that morning in the infirmary, after Severus and the others had freed her from La Maison de Mal Foi.

Neville nodded and sat next to Susan. "I spoke with Renovo today. He says he's feeling as good as new." Hermione smiled, relieved to hear the news. Renovo had been in St. Mungo's for almost a month, recovering from his ordeal at the hands of his aunt. Luckily, he hadn't suffered any lasting effects from being kept Stunned for so long.

Narcissa Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe were in Azkaban prison, sentenced to life for multiple cursings, kidnapping, attempted murder, and attempted rape. There was talk of transferring one of them to the French wizarding prison to ensure they couldn't communicate, but no definite decisions had been made.

"There!" Harry pointed to door on the other side of the room, which had opened. The room became unnaturally silent as the attendees waited to hear the results. Hermione looked at the Weasley family and smiled when she saw Ron drape an arm over Lavender's shoulders, an anxious look on his face. Charlie was leaning over to whisper something in Bill's ear, and Ginny had a death grip on Seamus' arm. Molly and Arthur seemed to be the calmest in the group. Hermione knew why. _He's not doing this because he wants it; he's doing it because the people want him to._

"Hermione…" When she heard Severus' voice she gave him an apologetic glance and loosened her hold on his hand. He surreptitiously stretched his fingers, chuckling slightly. "I believe this is where I say something trite, such as _that's quite a grip you've got there_,_" _he said with a smirk as she blushed. Extracting his hand from hers, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, pressing his lips to her hair in an uncharacteristic display of affection.

She was startled when a bright white ball appeared above Mr. Weasley's head… her mind not grasping the implications until she heard the announcer intone, "The new Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley." Harry let out a loud whoop and leapt to his feet.

"Is it real?" Hermione asked, smiling broadly as Severus also jumped to his feet and pulled her up with him. "Oh, Merlin! I can't believe it!" She joined in the cheering and waved when Arthur turned in their direction, giving them the thumbs-up. Harry grabbed her and swung her around before moving on to Hestia, who shook her head, laughing at his antics. Susan was able to forestall him by holding up her hand before he gave her the same treatment, but she, too, was laughing and smiling and she leaned over to kiss Neville.

Kingsley had finally made his way back to their corner, and Hermione had never seen such a relieved look on the dark man's face. Tonks and Viktor were making their way to the Weasleys to congratulate them, and Severus urged her to follow them, leaning over to whisper, "Let's speak with Arthur, and then we can get out of this madhouse. I believe we have some… business… to attend to." She nodded, smiling mischievously as she took his hand and followed him through the crowd, which parted easily before him. Before they were swallowed in the crowd, she turned and gave a farewell wave to Susan and the others.

After speaking with Arthur and Molly for a few moments, they were able to escape to the corridor and catch their breath. "I've never seen so many people in such a small space," Hermione exclaimed, shaking her head as they turned to stare at the teeming mass still in the room.

"Indeed," he murmured in her ear, moving close behind her and putting his arms around her. "Now… I do believe you may have challenged me to a game of chess earlier this evening?"

She leaned her head back against his shoulder and smiled. "Hmm. I don't recall actually saying anything of the sort aloud, Professor," she said playfully. "But I think you may have just read my mind." Chuckling, he held her close as they walked to the nearest Apparition point.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"Do you really have to wear so many layers? This is hardly fair," Hermione protested, hiding her smile. She had taken far more of his pieces than he had of hers, but he was still more clothed than she was.

"Do stop complaining, my dear, and make your move," Severus replied smoothly, eyeing her cleavage as she harrumphed and leaned over to study the board.

After a moment, her eyes left the board and she looked up at him contemplatively. Suddenly she sat back and smiled languidly, reaching out one slim arm to knock over her own king. She stood and began to move to his chair when he stopped her with a raised hand. "Now, now, Hermione. You must play by the rules."

"I can lay my own king down if I wish," she said, lips pursed in annoyance. He smirked at her.

"Yes, true. But you forgot what goes along with your forfeit," he said, flicking his eyes down her body, which was only covered with a few scraps of clothing. "Lose the rest of it." Immediately, she understood.

"Yes, sir," she breathed, slowly bringing her hands to the straps of her bra, running a finger beneath each. He sat up, watching as she played with him, slowly sliding her left arm out of the strap. She breathed in to keep the bra from falling off her breast on that side, and then pulled the other strap down, smiling inwardly as she heard his breathing quicken. Then, rather than pull the bra completely off, she carefully expanded her chest causing only the tops of the cups to wilt, exposing the very top of her breasts.

Leaving it where it was, she bent over and slid her knickers down to her ankles before stepping daintily out of them. Severus' gaze didn't waver in the slightest, his eyes growing darker and more heated by the minute. She considered pulling off the thigh-high stockings for a moment before deciding against it, instead reaching behind her back to finally unclasp her bra. She heard an audible gasp as she did so, and didn't bother to hide the wicked smile that came to her lips.

Shaking her hair back she moved her chair away from the table to give him an unobstructed view as she sat to remove each stocking. Beginning at the top of her left thigh, she slowly rolled the silky material down, keeping her eyes on his the entire time. "Gods, Hermione…" She smiled again and leaned back, pulling her right leg up so that her heel rested on the chair. As she slid the final stocking off, she let her legs drift open as she lay her head back against the chair and closed her eyes.

"That was very… intriguing, my love," a hot voice whispered in her ear and she smiled as she looked up into burning black eyes. He was standing behind the chair, his hands already smoothing down over her shoulders to her breasts as he kissed her neck and collarbone.

She moaned as his hands ran over her and she reached behind her blindly. "Bed. Now."

Afterwards, he shifted his weight to the side and they lay there for a long time, just breathing, relaxing in the warmth of the other's presence. She pressed against him, overwhelmed with her love for this man. Her companion, her savior, her lover. Eventually, his arms tightened around her and she heard his voice say the words most precious to her: "I love you."

~The End~

* * *

  


A/N: Well, this is it! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoyed this fun little final chapter. Please review and let me know! (Again, for those of you who are interested in a more "lemony" version, check out my author's page for links to lordandladysnape and adultfanfiction.)

For those of you who are wondering, yes – I do have another SS/HG fic in progress right now. It's a response to the Marriage Law Challenge on WIKTT, and has a darker tone than Time and Scars, but I think it's shaping up rather well so far. If you're interested, please check my author's page – the title is Cloak of Courage. I may revisit the Time and Scars world eventually to create a nice round trilogy of sorts, but not anytime soon that I can foresee (definitely not until Cloak is complete, at least!).

Thank you to all of my loyal readers and reviewers – it's been great fun and I've really enjoyed reading the feedback. Thanks!

BBy xX dinkLecup – Thanks for reviewing

MeJLC – Thank you – see above for other story information ;)

Momxst – Thanks – I'm glad I was able to surprise you! See above for other stories in progress and planned.

The great and Masterful Yoda – Sorry, this is the end… the curse that caused Severus' scar was the Malfoy blood-sealed curse (congelo viscus).

Keket Amunet – Thank you for reviewing! The NC-17 versions have detailed "lemon" scenes… if you like the romance/lemony stuff, then yes – you are missing quite a bit on this site (usually a page or two whenever there's a lemony scene). No plot-driven scenes are added, just the fun ones ;). I also say hooray for Shotgun Granny! See above for other story info.

Louise Luvgood – I'm glad you liked the chapter, I hope you liked this one!

Dru – It wasn't over last chapter, but it is over this chapter ;). Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
